Losing It All
by lisephoto
Summary: I'm not very happy with GH right now, and this is a story that I wish GH would show. Please let me know what your think. I would also like to thank Charming for her brilliant insight and editing.
1. Preface

Preface:

Johnny shuddered as he walked into his childhood prison, God he hated this place and everything it stood for. If he had his way he would never set foot on the Zacchara family estate again after tonight. Damn Claudia for making him promise to get the papers, the contract between Sonny and his father. He understood why she needed them, especially now. When Claudia lost the baby her position became tenuous at best. If the truth about Michael were to come out now there would be nothing stopping her husband, Sonny Corinthos, or his enforcer Jason Morgan from getting their revenge on his sister. Johnny begged his sister to cut her losses and go to their uncle for protection, unfortunately for both of them Claudia was too power hungry. Giving up meant loosing all she'd gained by becoming Mrs. Sonny Corinthos.

Stupid, stupid, stupid, he pounded his fist against the foyer wall, her thirst for power will most likely get her killed, and maybe him too, for helping her. What choice did he have? Claudia was his sister, the only blood he considered family. So here he was back in the place he despised in the hopes they might find some loophole in the agreement to save his sister life.

Lost in thought Johnny stopped short when he realized there was a light coming from his fathers study. Strange, he knew there was staff still living here taking care of the house and grounds, even a few of the Zacchara men loyal to his father were in residence as guards, but no one should be in his father private sanctum. As he slowly approached he recognized his father voice.

"What the hell…" the favored son said barely above a whisper. What was going on? His lunatic father was in prison awaiting trial. It couldn't be him. Johnny stopped and listened through the crack in the door where the light seeped out.

"He was spotted earlier today at the coffee house. He's definitely back in town and he looks like shit." Said a gruff man.

"_I want it to go down tonight then, you have everything you need?"_

"Yes, sir Mr. Zacchara. Tony has enough C4 to bring down a high rise. We started preparing as soon as he was spotted back in Port Charles. After tonight there will be nothing left."

As Johnny drew closer he recognized the distortion of his father's voice coming through a speaker phone as he gave orders to two of the old guards loyal to his father.

"_I want you to make sure Ms. _Webber_ and her two bastards are home and tucked up in bed. No mistakes."_

"They are all home, I saw them arrive home less a little over a hour ago, she fixed them dinner and started to get the kiddies ready for bed, and according to her schedule, she has an early shift. She's not going anywhere tonight."

"_Good just make sure the car is still in the drive, and call before you set it up. I want everything ready for 2 am. I will be contacting Mr. Morgan at 1:50, you wait until he gets there before setting off the charges. I want him to watch as everything he's ever loved goes up in flames,he took my legs for almost a year, my home, all those memories, and my freedom. I'll have my revenge. Morgan is finally going to learn the cost of fucking with Anthony _Zacchara_."_

Johnny stood at the door confused why would his father go after Elizabeth Webber. Why would he care if her children were in the house? He'd grown up knowing how brutal his father was when it came to pay back but he'd never heard him plan it before. He was so cold and malicious. There was even a hint of pleasure in his father's voice. Johnny felt nauseous. Then his father spoke again. With his parting words to the thugs Johnny finally understood all too well why his father was going after Elizabeth Webber.

"Jason Morgan is an idiot. Who would have figured it?" Johnny whispered to himself.

Pulled from his thoughts Johnny realized he still needed to get out of there undetected. As he slipped out of the house and headed back to PC it dawned on him, he forgot the contracts.

"If I play this right, we may not need them anyway..." the son of a mobster said to no one in particular.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Jason could still feel the grit of Mexico, stubbornly clinging to the stubble covering his jaw. He let his overnight bag drop from his grip and fall to the floor with a thud. Standing just inside the PH doorway Jason rubbed his face trying to bring some life back to it. God he was tired!

***

Much earlier in the day he'd returned to PC from south of the border, but was Jason allowed to come home and catch up on some much needed rest? No, he'd been running around trying to pacify everyone else including getting Michael settled back in with the Quartermains.

Michael's and his first stop was to see Carly. They worried about her blood pressure but he knew Michael's mother would just fret till she saw her son again with her own eyes. Naturally she cried, whined and yelled at Michael making him promise in the end to "never run away again!". It took hours before she was calm enough to let Michael leave. Fortunately the baby she was carrying seemed to take in all in stride.

The enforcer cum baby-sitter tried to slip out several times, but for some reason Carly insisted she needed him there to remind her to count to 10 and shit, whatever. Jason let out an exhausted sigh wondering why having Jax, Michael, and Morgan with her wasn't enough? If he could have just one member of his family around him a fraction of the time Carly did Jason would be eternally grateful. Yet there she was, his "best" friend, surrounded by family, and still it wasn't enough for her. No matter how great her life was she still needed him to be at her beck and call.

"Carly was allowed to have a great life, but God forbid I could have my own family, my own priorities that didn't keep Carly at the top of the list", Jason thought morosely. He tried to banish the selfish thoughts but he was too tired.

After leaving Carly, he spent another hour dealing with the Quartermains. Tracy and Edward bickered as always until Monica jumped into the fray and put her foot down. No matter how sleep deprived Jason was he couldn't leave Michael until he knew things were settled and they weren't going to try and manipulate Michael over this latest ordeal. He wasn't being noble; Jason was just doing his job.

He was still standing so Jason figured he should do his duty and swing by Sonny's to fill him in on what went down in Mexico. His cell phone charger had been lost rendering it useless or he would've just called Sonny and saved time.

Figuring it was easier to swing by his house on his way home for a face-to-face Jason made the necessary detour Upon entering Sonny's home Jason groaned, wishing he'd waited to call Sonny from his PH.

"Sonny?" Jason questioned Claudia, as she flung herself on the couch at the sight of him.

"Not here, with me were he should be, grieving the loss of our son!" Looking up at Jason so he could see her eye's welling up.

Damn he really was not up to dealing with her dramatics over losing the baby. Jason felt bad for the loss that Sonny would most likely be feeling. He just couldn't get past his belief that Claudia was using her pregnancy to save herself from the truth. And the truth was she was behind Michael's shooting.

"I'm sorry, for your loss." Jason said coolly, rolling his eyes the crocodile tears cascading down her cheeks.

"Yea right, your probably ecstatic I lost Sonny's child." She began crying in earnest. "You and Sonny don't care about me, or what I've lost. You still think I was responsible for Michael's shooting."

Man, was she milking this for all it was worth. One day he'd find the evidence to back up his theory, but for now Sonny felt badly for her, so his hands were tied.

He would find proof, though, Jason silently vowed. He wasn't giving up until he did. Then he could pay her back for Michael's lost year, … and for what he himself had lost. Damn, he couldn't go there, he had to focus on Sonny. This was the life Jason chose and it was all he had left. Sonny, Sonny, Sonny, Jason swallowed hard trying to force down the resentment that started to bubble up to the surface.

Out of respect Jason didn't give Claudia the usual ice cold stare. Instead, ignoring her pathetic outburst and her accusations, Jason kept his face neutral and asked. "When Sonny gets home, tell him I came by."

On his way out he stopped to talk to Max. The body guard held up held up his hand to Jason when his cell rang. "It's Sonny" Max said as an apology. Of course when Max informed him that Jason was there, Sonny insisted that they meet right away.

Jason arrived at the coffee house with in 10 minutes, then had to wait another 30 for Sonny to arrive. At first Sonny talked about business, shipments that had been landed and offloaded in Jason's absences, what they were expecting over the next few days, etc. Nothing of any real importance or urgency. Then Sonny launched into a long diatribe, talking about his marriage to Claudia, his desire for Olivia which was news to Jason (wasn't she Kate's cousin? Wasn't Kate Sonny's childhood sweet heart from Bensonherst?).

Jason's head was pounding. Sonny didn't need to talk to him about business he just wanted to unload, and the selfish bastard hadn't even asked about Michael or Kristina. Once again Jason tamped down his feelings of resentment.

"Sonny! Don't you even want to know about Kristina or Michael?"

"Well, I assumed everything was fine otherwise you would have let me know, right? .... Anyway about Oli-"

"Sonny! "Jason snapped. "Is there anything going on with business that needs my immediate attention, any huge crises to be averted, anything life or death going down?"

"Ummm, well no, man, I guess not. What up with you?"

"Well as you didn't bother to ask, Mexico was hell. Michael and Kristina are both fine and back home, but it wasn't a cakewalk we had some trouble with Jerry. He didn't hurt Michael or Kristina, actually I think he might of helped them. He did go after Sam and then later me. I'm injured and I haven't slept in days. I'm going home."

"Sure man I'm sorry, I guess now that you mention it you do look like hell. I'll talk to you later." Jason glares at Sonny with his best stone cold lethal stare "Ummm ..... why don't you go ahead a take a couple of days off, if you need to."

"Fine, Sonny goodnight." Jason turned and walks toward the door.

"Yea, thanks Jason… I own you."

Outwardly Jason didn't show any sign that he even heard Sonny's last words, inwardly his resentment started to bubble up again, and Jason quickly left before he said anything he might regret.

***

Closing the PH door shut behind him, Jason recalled the time on is dashboard clock; it must be about 1 o'clock in the morning he figured. At least his grueling day was coming to a close and he was finally home. Jason threw his keys on the desk. As he reached for his gun, he felt the slight bump in his pocket pulling out his cell and set it on the charger he kept at his desk. Going to the closet Jason stored his gun safely in its metal lock box. Briefly brushing a few fingers over the smaller black box next to it, before mentally shaking off his thoughts of what might have been. Once again he closed the door on the only hopes and dreams he'd ever had.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

What the Hell, Jason first thought as the incessant ringing finally penetrated his sleep. If this was Sonny calling, Jason really was going to kill him. Looking over at the bed side clock Jason realize he had only been asleep for about 30 min. Picking up the phone Jason spoke in a husky sleep filled voice.

"Morgan"

"Aww Mr. Morgan, I'm sorry to have awoken you."

It took a few seconds for Jason to process the speaking voice as Anthony Zacchara. What the hell could he possibly want at this time of night, Jason thought as he sat up higher and swung his feet to the floor.

"I just wanted to be the first to pay my deepest respects for your tragic loss. "

What the hell kind of game was Anthony playing at, Jason wondered silently, not giving anything away. Whatever game this was, it wasn't going to be good. Jason stood tensing his abdomen and shoulders as if bracing himself.

"As chatty as always I see," Anthony chuckled somewhat bitterly. He'd been practicing his condolence line all night to no affect.

"What do you want?" Jason gruffly demanded.

"I told you, I wanted to offer my condolences for the loss of your family."

"Fuck you Anthony." Jason was confident Carly, Sonny and the boys were safe. If they weren't his phone wouldn't stop ringing.

"It's devastating to lose someone so young and beautiful. I will miss Ms. Webber---"

Jason knew Anthony was still speaking but he couldn't hear him. His head was suddenly filled with a white noise, a static screaming of disbelief. Blood was pounding in his ears. If it weren't for his lungs begging him to breath he might not have been able to refocus on Anthony.

"--greatly as we grew close during my recovery at General Hospital. Her angelic smile always brightened my day. She will be deeply missed."

Jason heart was frantically beating its way out of his chest. He envisioned the smile so familiar to him.. It would be impossible to extinguish such radiance! It was a lie! She couldn't be gone. How could he even know about Elizabeth? A memory of Anthony holding them at gunpoint on the parapet flashed in his mind.

Swallowing hard trying to lubricate his arid throat, "Whe… where's Elizabeth? What did you do to her!" Jason gained in volume till he was yelling at the psychopath, "WHERE IS SHE?"

He grabbed his pants, awkwardly throwing on clothes still clutching the phone in his hand like it was a lifeline. He had to know what happened, there had to be a way to save her.

Anthony laughed sadistically, "Your a fool Mr. Morgan! To think you could keep your greatest weaknesses secrete. You left them all alone, unprotect and vulnerable. It was just so easy to take away, what you loved the most. Such a stupid mistake, for a man in your position. I may never be Father of the Year, but at least I protected what was mine...."

"Where are they," Jason interrupted his voice trembling slightly, "I'll give you anything you want just don't hurt them."

Jason pleaded as he rushed downstairs. Cradling the phone at his neck, he reached to grab the gun that he had locked away less than an hour ago. Shoving it in the back of his jeans, as he heard another evil twisted laugh come through the phone.

"If you hurry you might just get there in time to save them. Tick Toc Mr. Morgan."

"Where--" With the distinct click of the phone being disconnected Jason cursed and threw the phone across the room.

Snatching up his keys, and cell phone Jason rushed to the door as he speed-dialed Elizabeth's number. He was stepping into the elevator cursing again when his call didn't going through. Jason bounded into the garage trying her cell this time.

"Pick up, pick up, please Elizabeth, come on, pick up." Jason heard her beautiful voice and for just a moment his heart stuttered in relief, before crashing down again as he realized she was asking him to leave a message at the tone.

"ELIZABETH!" he shouted jumping into his car, "Call me as soon as you get this!"

Jason arrived at Elizabeth's only a few minutes later, unable to recall the frantic drive over. He saw her porch lights on… everything look fine; they had to be OK. Jason slammed on the SUV brakes leaving black skid marks in the drive. He threw himself out of the vehicle without a second thought. Jason just barely started racing to his family when all hell broke loose. His body was suddenly being lifted high off the ground before being slammed back down hitting his head against the truck. Bright lights, like falling stars, shot through the sky. He struggled to get back up, as he realized it was fire and debris raining down all around him. It was the middle of the night yet Elizabeth's house was bright enough to illuminate the utter destruction. Jason heard the voice screaming in his head to "GET UP! GET UP!" He had to get up. He had to save his family just as everything faded away into nothing.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Å

Jason was confused there was so much noise all around him, and brightly colored lights rotating over him, he knew he had to get up. There was something important he had to do. Then it hit him, "ELIZABETH," Jason abruptly jump up and staggered to his feet, only to feel the heavy hands of the paramedics trying to restrain him and push him back down.

"Easy man," the voice sounded hollow and strange like his was speaking through a tunnel.

Jason pushed him away.

"I have to get to Elizabeth, I have to......." Jason mumbled as he tried to push through the men holding him back.

"You need to go to the hospital, you most likely have a concussion." The man tried to reason soothingly.

"Elizabeth were is she.... I have to get to her and the boys....." Jason argued pushing harder to through to the devastating blaze before him. Tears in his eyes as he started to comprehend what it meant.

"ELIZABETH!" he desperately screamed.

"I'm sorry ..." the stranger said sympathetically, "no one could have survived that blast.... We need to get you to the hospital...."

"NO! I have to get to her." Even in his daze, Jason managed to break away from two of the men holding him back. He redouble his efforts to get free. He had to get them out, he wouldn't leave them there. Just as he was about to break free, a few more firemen joined in to help keep him restrained a away from the blaze.

"There is nothing there!" again the medic tried to get though Jason's shock and confusion. "I'm sorry but they're gone.... Please, were trying to help you... You have to stop fighting and let me take you to the hospital."

"Elizabeth!" He cried again.

"Sir, if you don't calm down I'm going to have to...."

"NOOO!" Jason abrupt stopped and fell too the ground. They were gone? He couldn't get his mind to process it. He's heart shattering as images of his family continued to play though his head. Elizabeth's laughter and sparkling eyes, Cams impish grin, so much like his mother's, and his giggles when Jason pushed him on the swings or his chuggin charlie. Jake...... his eyes, his hands, even his smile they were all his. Totally broken Jason sat crumpled on the ground. It was all his fault, his worst nightmare had come true they were all gone because of him, because he had abandoned them, and left them all alone at the mercy of Anthony Zacharra."

Å

With that thought Jason's back straighten, and his head rose high. Anthony Zacharra was a dead man. He would pay. Jason rose to his feet once again, the men around him looked on wearily at the murderous look in his steel blue eyes.

"Sir let me take you to the hospital...." the medic tried again reaching for his arm.

"No! Jason pulled away, I ... I have to get out of here ..... I have to go.."

"Wait ..." man regretted trying once again to stop him, when Jason threw him with great force against the fire truck. Jason ran to his car and climbed in. "You shouldn't be driving, you may have a concussion ....." Was cut off as Jason started the car and pulled away.

Jason hadn't even traveled a 100 yards when his cell phone began ringing. Jason picked up with out saying a word, and just listened.

"How are you Mr. Morgan... Is there anything I can do to help you through this most difficult time?" Jason could hear the demon's smirking in the tone of his voice. He would pay, and his death would not be quick or easy, Jason vowed to himself.

In a low guttural voice Jason's only response was. "Your a dead man!"

Anthony laughed out right. "We shall see Mr. Morgan, better men than you have tried."

For a few moments there was silence, Jason was just about to disconnect, when he absorbed the next devastating blow Anthony delivered. "Aren't you even a little bit curious, how I knew your little secrete," he taunted........"Maybe you should ask your partner how far he had to go to earn the right to marry my precious daughter? How far he would go to gain all the power of the Zacharra organization? How betrayed he felt by you? Just think about it Mr. Morgan...."

Tossing the phone aside, his mind reeled, it couldn't be true. No, it wasn't possi..... but Jason remembered how irrational Sonny was at the time...how desperate he was.... how Sonny blamed him... Jason's resentment and anger began to bubble up within him and this time he didn't bother to try and control it. He let it boil over as he seethed. He would deal with Anthony, but right now he had a new target for his rage.

Å


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Å

"Have you been able to reach Jason yet?" Elizabeth asked Johnny as she walked into the lobby of the abandoned mental institution.

"No! I've been trying to reach him for most of the night." I called him first before coming to your house and getting you and the boys out. "I'm sorry I had to scare you I just didn't know what else to do......"

"Its OK....." Elizabeth thought back to waking up, to a strange man standing over her bed, covering her mouth with his hand. "Ummm.... How's your hand?" she ask apologetically.

"Its fine, It hardly hurts at all any more. Thanks for cleaning, and bandaging it for me."

"I'm sorry... for biting you.... and for the knee..... are you sure you don't want me to check....."

"NO! really I'm OK.... It was all my fault . I should have called or tried a different way to wake you up. I'm mean who wouldn't react the way you did."

********

Reflecting back on the night. Johnny had traveled straight from Crimson Point to Elizabeth's home. He had called Jason a few times, asking him to call him back right away. He didn't want to go into Elizabeth's cold and freak her out, but when it became apparent that Jason wasn't going to return his call any time soon, he was left with little choice, time was running out.

He had picked the locks with ease, shaking his head once again over Jason's stupidity. How could he not have made sure that her home was at least secure. Weak locks, No alarm systems, and No guards... seriously what was Jason thinking?

As Johnny made his way though the dark house, slowly peaking in a couple of doors until he found Elizabeth sound asleep. He was afraid that if he shook her awake she would scream and frighten the boys, and he didn't know how much of a head start he had on his fathers men, if they were close he didn't want to alert them.

Johnny reached over her and covered Elizabeth's mouth, her eyes popping open wide and she began to struggle violently, scratching at his arms and face. Johnny tried to talk to her, tried to let her know that he didn't want to hurt her, but before for his words could penetrate her panic filled mind, she had bit down hard on his had and wouldn't let go. As Johnny tried to pull away, Elizabeth reared both her knees up hard slamming them into his gut and groin.

Pain radiated through out his body, and Johnny collapsed to the floor struggling to breath. Elizabeth ran past him and grabbed the base ball bat she kept in a stand next to her bed room door. Holding the bat high on her shoulder Elizabeth demanded that he leave before she called the cops.

Curled up on the floor, Johnny coughed and wheezed gasping for air, finally quietly asking "Please, (cough) I don't want to hurt you, I'm here to help. You and your boys are in danger."

The danger got Elizabeth attention, as she started to recognize her attacker,

"I know you!" she squinted her eye's trying to peer through the darkness.

"It's Johnny, Johnny Zacharra, I dated LuLu, and now I work with Jason...."

Elizabeth lowered the bat at Jason's name, but didn't completely let down her guard. "What are you doing here?"Johnny sat up but didn't get to he feet. He didn't want to do anything to scare her even more. Johnny know he had to work fast to gain her trust, and get her and her boys out of the house.

"I was at Crimson Point tonight getting something out of my fathers study. I overheard him talking to a couple of his hired henchmen on the speaker phone. He knows that Jason loves you, and that Jake is Jason son...." he paused for a moment upon hearing Elizabeth shocked gasp, before continuing on. "My father wants revenge against Jason, and you too. He blames you both for his his fall during the B&W ball, more toward Jason for the fire at Crimson, and putting him in jail. They plan on blowing up your house with you and the boys in it. We have to get out of here NOW!" Johnny feeling more confident rose to his feet.

"Wait, why can't we just call the cops.. My X he can..."

"We don't have time for that. Plus that won't stop my father, he'll keep coming after you, and the boys until he gets his revenge."

"Jason can protect us!"

"There's no time, we have to get you out of this house and some where safe, until I can reach him. The best thing we can do is let my father think his plan worked. At least temporarily, Until we can reach Jason and get you and the boys under his protection."

Pausing Elizabeth asked "What about my family....... they will think....."

"Look, Once we talk to Jason, we'll figure everything out, but right now WE HAVE TO GO!"

Elizabeth hesitated for just a moment longer, realizing that this was the best way to save her boys, she started to gather a few essentials they would need.

"Could you give me a few minutes to get dressed?"

"Oh um.. sure," he started to walk to the door, "oh hey, um do you have your cell with you?"

Looking at him suspiciously, "Yea, why?"

"I need to forward your home phone to it. They may call to make sure you home, before they........"

"Fine," Elizabeth said hastily as she didn't want Johnny to finish his thought. "its right here."

"Thanks," he took her phone and walked out, letting her have some privacy to dress.

**************Å

Feeling Elizabeth touching his arm, snapped Johnny back into the present. "What?"

"I'm really am sorry for giving you such a hard time .... Are you sure your ok?"

"I promise I'm fine, and don't worry about it. I'm actually impressed by the way you handled yourself. Remind me to never get on your bad side." Johnny found himself grinning when he heard Elizabeth giggle, wow she was really beautiful, and he liked the sound of her laughter. Jason really was a total idiot!

"So," Johnny gave a little cough to clear his throat "are the boys settled?"

Thinking of her boys reaction to the padded room she giggled again. "Yea, their great, finally back asleep." How did you find this place, Elizabeth looked around, "are you sure were safe here?"

"Its Sonny's, I know no one in the Zacharra organization knows about it but me. So we should be good for now. Since I can't get a signal out here. I'm going to see if I can't go back to town and track Jason down. I'm not happy about leaving you here, but I don't think we have a choice."

"We'll be OK, I know it's for the best."

"Here take this,: Johnny said taking his gun out. "Do you know how to use it?"

Elizabeth took the gun from his hand nodding yes, "Jason showed me how."

"Good. I'm also going to leave you this extra cell phone, its a throw away and untraceable. Do you still have yours on you?"

"Here," Elizabeth said as she pulled it from her back pocket, thinking about the hang up call she had received at 12:11 less than 10 minutes after they pulled away from her home.

Johnny threw it to the ground and crushed it under his foot, making sure the simcard was unusable.

"Since they've already called to check you were home, They'll probably wait to until your sleeping again before placing the charges."

"I'm going to program mine and Jason numbers in this new phone just in case. You won't be able to use it this far out, but if something happens there's a river out back that runs parallel to the main road leading back to PC that should give you pretty good cover if you and the boys need to get away."

"Thanks Johnny, for everything me and the boys we owe you our lives." Stepping closer she leaned in a kissed him on the cheek.

Johnny lowered his head blushing, and quietly replied, "your welcome." Thinking once again what and stupid fu***** idiot Jason Morgan was.

Å

Å


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sonny was rudely awakened as his torso was lifted from his bed and his skull was smashed into the headboard. He struggled against the hand pressing him down, until he felt the chilled hard metal of a gun barrel resting against his forehead.

As Sonny managed to open his eyes he was even more shocked to see the icy blue stare of a man he thought of as brother. 

"Jason, what the..."

"Was it worth it?" Jason spoke coldly, and without emotion.

"I don't know what you're talking about, I don't understand..."

"All the power you gained from marrying Claudia and taking over the Zacharra organization? What did you have to give Anthony to prove your loyalty?"

"Marrying Claudia was the price I had to pay... There was nothing else," desperation flooding his voice.

"Your lying!!" he yelled, ramming Sonny's skull back into the head board. Jason's loss of control stunning him almost as much as the gun currently being pressed to his head.

"Jason, I'm not-- I swe--"

'Anthony, never wanted any info about the organization? Its strengths, weaknesses?" like a hawk tracking its pray Jason's piercing blue eyes watched him closely, unblinking, ready to go in for the kill..

Sonny gulped. "He asked but I didn't give anything important, schedules and routes, things I knew you had already changed. But that's it, I swear!!!"

"Then how did he KNOW?" Jason roared, uncontrollable rage flowing through him and once again slamming Sonny into the headboard, his eyes now burning hot with fury. 

"Know what, man? What's happened, I just saw you a few hours ago.... "

"Their gone," Jason said flatly all the turmoil in he's eyes suddenly went blank. The hand that held his gun lowered to his side.

"Who? Jason who's gone? What's going on?" Sonny pleaded of his friend.

Jason eyes focused once again and his gun hand rose back up to Sonny's head. With dead calm the enforcer asked "How? How did Anthony know about _Jake_?"

Sonny's eyes went wide, "I don't know, man, I... You can't think that _I_ would ever betray you _like that_!"

"You were desperate for power, you felt I had betrayed you."

"You know me", Sonny pleaded with his eyes, "even If I had an issue with you I would never put your son in danger. Hell, my own family's lives are in your hands."

"Oh God!!!" Jason cried as he dropped to his knees.

Sonny scrambled off of the bed and settle next to his friend, offering whatever support could as Jason wept bitterly. 

Sonny heard his bedroom door open slightly, and yelled at his wife to get out! There was no way he was going to allow her to see Jason like this. 

"I heard-"

"I said get out." 

"But I was wor-"

"GET OUT NOW!!!! DO NOT OPEN THIS DOOR AGAIN UNLESS I ASK YOU TO!! GO!!!!"

"FINE!!!!" Claudia yelled back as she slammed the door.

Deciding it was better to leave the lights off, the head of the Zacharra/Corinthos organization turned back to his second in command, his friend, begging with genuine concern, "Jason, you have to tell me what happened."

Jason's chest stuttered with his efforts to control his weeping.  He focused all he had left on steadying his breathing. Wiping at his tears with such force his cheeks reddened.

"I got a call from Anthony Zacharra. He called—" almost loosing it again, he pulled himself together, "to offer his condolences, over the loss of my fa—" Jason couldn't finish the word. "... I ... I didn't believe him; I knew he had to be lying. How could he know? They couldn't be... but when I got there," Jason had to swallow hard, "to Elizabeth's, it all went to hell. I don- I don't know, I think the blast threw me... When I woke up... The firemen were every where, and there was noth.... nothing left."

"Oh God, Jason I'm so sorry. Are you sure they were in the house?"

"I was too late..." Jason wasn't really listening to Sonny. "Anthony called again. I told him he was a dead man. Then he implied you told him about Jake." He looked up at Sonny trying to size him up: Friend or foe?

"On my children's lives, I did not tell Anthony, or any one else about Jake." Putting a hand on the enforcers sagging shoulder, "I want to help..."

"You can't. I don't think..... I can't breath..."

"Jason—"

"NO!"

The firmness of Jason's one word silenced the two mobsters for some time. Sonny dropped his hand and waited. When Jason finally spoke again his voice was broken.

"I knew..... It would be bad..... If I lost them.... I knew I couldn't handle... but this is even worse than I thought.... so much worse...."

Sonny knew exactly what Jason meant and nodded while putting a hand back on Jason's shoulder.  Jason immediately shook the touch off. Nothing would comfort him, nor did he want anything to.  This was his pain to bear and he deserved every ounce of it.

"I thought I was doing the right thing by keeping my family a secret. You tried to warn me.... but thought by giving them up I was avoiding… this." Jason flashed on an image seared into his memory of Elizabeth's house ablaze.

He looked down at his hands and held his palms open.  His hands were lethal. His hands were steady. Yet they felt like useless appendages made up of weak flesh and frail bone good for nothing. He suddenly saw an image of Elizabeth's tiny hand lacing her fingers with his.  He blinked it away as the tears came again.

"Listen to me, I kno-"

"No! YOU DON'T..." Jason voice was rough from choking back his tears. "... I can't live with...."

"Jason you need time."

Jason shot him a look.  Through his glassy eyes there was a cold fire staring at Sonny. Never before, not even when Sonny looked in the mirror after Lily's death, had Sonny ever seen so much pain and self-loathing in one man's soul.

"You want to know what the worst part is? I wasted so much time that we could have been together... as a family… if I had claimed them. I could have put guards on them, protected them, they would still be..."

"You don't know that, Eliza...."

"It's my fault!" Jason pounded his fist against his chest. "I let you and Carly blame her, I even let myself believe, she was too good... that she couldn't handle this life, but it was me... I'm the one that couldn't handle my life touching her. Even all the way back to Sorell, with the bomb… I freaked and I pushed her away, but I couldn't make myself ... I couldn't stay away... so I left."

"What do you mean, me and Car-?" Jason wasn't listening to him. Sonny needed to understand what he and Carly did to deserve any blame! Wisely, though, Sonny held his tongue.

"I was afraid I might lose her.... I-- I thought about her all the time...." Jason smiled a little, thinking back... his beautiful Elizabeth. "When I came back..."

"She chose Lucky," Sonny said abruptly, still irritated by Jason's previous comment.  The mob boss was trying desperately to keep his ego in check.

Jason sighed, "I was too afraid to tell her how I felt about her. Hell even when I held out my hand and offered her the world, I hid my feelings, I made it all about wanting to set her free and safe from Lucky; to show her she could walk away. I knew she felt obligated to... wanted to save him.... but maybe if I had said... how I really felt, that I loved her, and wanted to be with her... Or If had stayed and fought for her, but I didn't I was too much of a coward... even then"

"You both made mistakes, she left..."

"But I'm the one who set the precedent, I can't even begin to count all the times I pushed her away, saying it was too dangerous to be around me. She fought me, you know? She always stood up for me.  She knew we were right for each other before I was ever willing to admit it."  Looking Sonny in the eyes again, "She only gave up when I lied.... about you, abandoning her to guard Cour...."

"I made you...?" Sonny felt his temper heating up.

"I don't do any thing I don't want to. This ISN"T about YOU." Jason said angrily. "I'm the one that put her second, no, third. Hell between you, Carly, your sister… I don't know where Elizabeth fit in.  But it was my choice.  It was easier for me to distance myself.  I never felt for a woman what I felt for Elizabeth. I protected myself…" remembering her skin and what it did to him to touch her, "Have you ever known a woman that could kill you with her touch? I mean, just her fingers brushing against your arm sent volts of electricity to your heart! You knew if you let..... her into your life........  she'd be the one to power your heart… after awhile.... you knew.... there couldn't be life without her.. Have you?" he demanded!

"Jason--"

"I did! And it scared me. I was a coward. I told myself I wanted her to be free and safe.... I lied and made her feel un.... unimportant.... Then I moved on, even knowing how much it hurt her. God! I drove her to Ric and he almost kil--"

Jason closed his eyes and breathed deep, as waves of nausea rolled through his stomach, as it always did, when he allowed himself to think of a world without her in it.

"Everyone moves on. It's natural, your feelings changed."

"But I didn't. I always carried Elizabeth with me. Courtney was just" struggling for a word, "easier.... she had noth ... I wasn't taking anything away from her, if she wanted to be with me... she your sister already a target, so I didn't have to feel gu...."

"God, Jason...." Sonny was irritated on his sisters behalf and reaching the end of his rope. He'd never heard Jason talk so much.  He looked so broken down. It made Sonny feel uneasy.  He was seeing a weakness in Jason he didn't want to see in himself. If Jason could be broken, then any man could be broken and Sonny didn't need that illustrated for him.  　

"It doesn't matter any more", Jason abruptly push himself to his feet. "Their GONE" Jason laugh bitterly. "You know what Anthony said, he said I was such a fool, to leave them alone and vulnerable, UNPROTECTED!!!!" Jason slammed his fist into the wall. The pain radiated up his arm soothing him. "He's right you know, that bastard he's a twisted fuck, but even he's a better father than I ever was. _He_ protected his kids, as screwed up as they are..... at least they're STILL ALIVE!!"

"Elizabeth lied too, about Jake if she had told the truth from the beginning!" Sonny couldn't stand watching his friend torture himself.

"No", Jason quickly replied glaring at Sonny. Blood dripped from his punctured fist. "Actually she didn't. you assumed and Carly was the one who told me that Lucky was the father. She just went along with everyone," Jason looked at Sonny pointedly. "telling her it was for the best that Lucky was the father.  She tried to tell me the truth, but then I did the same thing. I told her it was for the best her baby was Lucky's"

"Because you loved Sam..."

"I did love her, I think I did at least in the beginning, but after that night, that night with Elizabeth... It was everything I ever wanted... It was perfect... We even made a baby.  I tried to let it go but I couldn't and Sam knew it."

"Then why did you go back to Sam?"

"It doesn't matter. This isn't helping... I have to go... I can't be here..." Jason found the door and opened it leaving bloody prints on the knob.

"Where will you go?" Sonny reached for Jason's arm but he pulled away. "Carly's gonna wanna know, Jason. If you don't want her blowing up your cell phone…"

"I can't....... I can't deal with her... any of this... I have to go.... No where..." he said walking out the door as tears started to form again.

***

As his SUV sped along the cliff road. Jason's words with Sonny kept playing through his mind. Elizabeth loved to go fast around the turns. Jason grinned as he speed up, and remembered her excited screams. Lost in thought Jason almost missed the sharp turn in the road, the car skidded, and fish tailed wildly before Jason was able to get the car back under control.

Unfazed by the near crash Jason continued to speed up, going faster, and faster along the cliffs. He understood what he was trying to do. A part of him wanted to just let go, and not feel this unbearable weight pressing down on his chest.

_Faster...he pressed harder on the gas._

The staggering awareness of all the wasted time, and what might have been.

_Go Faster... pressing his foot harder down on the pedal._

The unimaginable loss, knowing he would never see her smile, or hear hers or their children's laughter again.

_Faster Jason, Go Faster... again his foot responded to the prompt in his head._

Even when Jason wasn't with her, just knowing she was in this world made it a better place, brighter and filled with rich colors. That was gone now....

_"JASON!!!!!"_

The audible scream shocked the broken man out of his reverie just as his car went careening into a guardrail. Slamming on his brakes, and pulling the wheel violently, Jason's last clear thought was, maybe if Sonny's beliefs were right, he might get to be with his family after all. God he hoped so...


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A fitfully sleeping Elizabeth jerked awake; heart pounding, gasping for breath, a cold sweat causing damp curls to cling to her brow and the back of her neck.

"_Jason_," she whispered softly like a small prayer,

her hand over her heart.

An odd feeling accompanied saying his name aloud like she'd was whispering in his ear. She even sensed his smell, of leather and soap lingering faintly like she'd just been with him.

Breathing deeply, Elizabeth counted to 10 trying to soothe herself. Softly filling her lungs then letting the breath out slowly releasing the tension.

She drew her bare knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs, "What the hell was that?" Elizabeth rasped, rocking slightly.

Rotating her head slowly she took an inventory of her surroundings: the graying walls of the padded room, her beautiful boys curled up next to her. They slept peacefully wrapped in their blankets on the softened floor. She was awed by their ability to sleep so soundly after all of the nights disruptions.

She reached into her pocket and pulled out the cell Johnny had left for her... 3:43 am. _Damn it!_ He had been gone a long time, Elizabeth thought in frustration. Johnny was obviously having problems finding Jason.

Where the hell could He be at almost 4 am? Then she remembered… Jason might be out of town. Maybe that's why Johnny couldn't reach him? She'd overheard Carly, at the hospital talking to Jax and saying something about staying calm "…because I know Jason will find them..."

It had been in the news an All Points Bulletin issued for Michael Corinthos. Of course Jason would be trying to find him before the police did.

Worrying her bottom lip between her teeth, Elizabeth laid back down with her boys, taking turns stroking each of her sons gently. She couldn't do anything tonight but try and get some rest. Knowing sleep would help keep her head clear Elizabeth settled back down. Later today, at a more reasonable hour, she would face whatever problems she needed to deal with.

The feel of her son's hair between her fingers lulled Elizabeth into lowering her eyelids finally. Her last thought before dreams took her again was, at least if Jason was out of town, he wouldn't have to think Jake might have perished in an explosion. She knew if he believed it had happened, it would destroy him.

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

Jason came to for the second time that night confused by his surroundings. His head resting against the steering wheel, blinking several times he felt the sting of blood and sweat burning his eyes. Groaning, Jason leaned back and wiped his hand over his face and lids hoping to alleviate the irritation. He felt the wet stickiness of blood trickling from a gash on his forehead. He must have struck it against the steering wheel.

Looking around he noticed the guardrail had done its job preventing him from careening over the edge of the cliff. Between the that and his frantic last efforts at evasive maneuvers, Jason found the SUV to be facing the wrong direction on the other side of the road..

What the fuck was he thinking...? As much as he wanted to drive himself into oblivion, as it were, Jason knew he couldn't abandon his family again. He wasn't there for them while they were alive but he would make damned sure he would take care of them now.

Jason allowed the rage to flow through him as he vowed, if it was the last thing he ever did, he would make damn sure Anthony burned in HELL. Then Jason would join him there and kill the monster all over again!

Slowly the battered enforcer got out of the car to assess damages. He was surprised at how little damage there was to the body on both sides and even more impressed that the SUV still had its front bumper, albeit a little loose. Climbing back in Jason started the truck, turned it around and head to Harbor View Towers.

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

Johnny was pissed. He had been driving around for hours trying to locate Jason. Stopping by Elizabeth's to see what had happened, was what really got to him though. Only hours before he'd been in a home that was now a smoldering pile of rubble. Two precious little kids had lived there, but because of his fathers destruction, nothing was left. What were toys and family albums was nothing but soggy ash. A few firemen stayed behind to tackle any unseen hot spot that could flare up at any time. Otherwise Johnny might have gotten out to look closer for Jason, though he felt confident the mobster wasn't there.

He cruised by Sonny's next but the guard at the gate denied having seen Jason. He even went by the hospital to see if something might be up with Carly. Spinelli wasn't at the penthouse. Johnny assumed were ever Maxie was Spinelli was with her.

Finely after wasting more than an hour, Johnny sat in his yellow barracuda, waiting for Jason in the HVT garage. Johnny knew he was going to have to go back to Elizabeth soon, and he really didn't want to face her without Jason. Where in the hell was the STUPID ASS?

As if his thoughts were able to conjure him up, Johnny watched as a damaged SUV turned down the garage ramp. "Finally the idiot-in-question." Johnny muttered in annoyance.

The rage that had filled Jason earlier had waned, resurged, and waned again as it fused with guilt, hopelessness and despair. By the time Jason arrived home he was utterly depleted. He had no idea how he was going to muster the energy needed to carry himself up to his pent house.

Pulling into his empty slot the desolate enforcer, took note of Johnny's presence and watched as he exited his car. Nooo! Jason thought as rage started to bubble forth again, he was done trying to fix everyone else's problems. They could all go take a flying fuck for all he cared. He had nothing left to give.

Getting out of the truck, Jason walked past Johnny not even acknowledging his presence.

Surprised at Jason lack of acknowledgement, Johnny quickly reached out and grabbed his arm to halt his progress. "I nee-"

His hole body went rigid at the feel of Johnny's hand holding his arm, hands clinching tightly.

"I don't CARE what you need," the deadly enforcer rumbled, breathing deeply to calm the fury radiating from him in waves.

Holding up his hands in surrender he tried again "It's impor-"

"I mean it Johnny LEAVE!" Jason menaced.

"Its about Eliz--"

Before even finishing her name, Johnny felt his feet leave the ground as his body was viciously slammed into the cold concrete wall of the garage.

Johnny struggled under the power of the larger man truly fearing for his life. _He knows, he knows_, his frantic mind realized. Johnny needed to get air into his lungs, he need to tell Jason his family was alive but the forearm crushing his throat wouldn't allow it.

Jason eased up slightly, knowing he needed the young Zacchara alive if he was going to get any answers. His arctic blue eyes shone with mix of rage and tears. He was trying to talk to form a question. Johnny could almost see the words getting clogged in Jason's throat.

Using the slight reprieve Johnny muttered, struggling with each word, "…it's.. About... Eliz–"

"DON'T YOU SAY HER NAME!" Jason yelled as the rage took over, "After what your father's done! Did YOU have anything part in it? I swear to GOD! You'll be joining him in Hell if..." Jason's fury battled his imprisoned tears trying to escape again.

"No, man, I'm not-- Elizab—"

WHOOSH, all the air escaped Johnny's body as he felt the blow of Jason's fist land in his side! He fucking said her name again- _what a bonehead_…

Another fist connected with his ribs. _Damn it!_ First Elizabeth and now Jason. Johnny knew he'd be pissing blood for a week after all the abuse he'd taken. _No good dead goes unpunished_, he thought churlishly.

With his last effort to stay alive, Johnny quickly choked out, "They're ALIVE!" instantly falling to the concrete with a thud when Jason released him.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Prepared to kick Johnny where he lay. He couldn't have heard him right? He was imag-- but he couldn't imagine. Jason stared down at the crumpled man with confusion.

"Jason I swear! once again holding his hands up in surrender. Elizabeth, Cameron, and Jake are all alive.... and safe." Johnny rushed enjoying the sweet taste of oxygen.

Still unbelieving, afraid it wasn't real. "Where? Is this another one of your father's twisted games? Is he holding them..." Jason closed his mouth and swallowed. Clinging to hope like a drowning man to a life preserver.

"No, my father believes (at least I hope he does) that they died tonight in his explosion."

"I don't understand. Where are they then? How come they aren't with you?"

"I left them at the abandoned mental institution off of hwy 90. Where Sonny kept me." Johnny remembered grimily.. Seeing Jason's temper rise he explained, "My father is deranged. Not that you and the rest of the world don't know that already." Cocking an eyebrow, Johnny sat up slowly, his ribs sending shooting pains at the effort. "He put out the hit but hopefully he doesn't know it failed. That should buy us some time, at least until we can figure out how to deal with my father and keep them safe."

John extended his hand to Jason as a way of asking assistance. He didn't think he could stand under his own power. Jason completely ignored him.

"JOHNNY, TELL ME....!!" Jason stopped took a deep breath to clear his head. "Wait…" Jason's mind was spinning, his heart squeezing tightly in his chest. He needed to see her. "Do you have your cell?" Jason asked holding out his hand.

Johnny thought Jason was trying to help him up so he put his hand in Jason's but Jason slapped him away.

"YOUR PHONE."

"Well, Help me UP damn it!!! Then maybe I can get it for you!!"

Jason felt weakened by the desperate longing to hold Elizabeth and the boys. He needed to know they were really alive and safe, that he wasn't too late... Giving in, Jason helped the kid up. Johnny gripped his sides but, seeing the look on Jason's impatience face, he quickly searched his pocket for his cell.

"Where's yours?"

Jason just shrugged, and tilted his head toward his truck as he dialed.

Max picked up on the third ring. Pleased, Jason thought, pretty good considering it was just after 4 am.

"_What?" _Max asked trying to mask his grogginess and sound alert.

"I need you to meet me at the institution on Hwy 90!"

"_Jason_?..."

"Bring your SUV. You've got 20 minutes." Without waiting for a response he closed the phone and handed it back to Johnny.

Going to his busted up SUV, Jason reach inside and scrounged around for his missing cell. Retrieving it, he nodded to Johnny. "Lets go, you can fill me in on the way"

The second Johnny cleared the garage Jason tersely demanded "TALK."

"I was at Crimson Point last night, looking for some documents of my fathers. I overheard him on the speakerphone with some of his men ordering a hit on Elizabeth and the boys. And _why_..." he paused looking at Jason pointedly, "what the hell kind of idiot are you by the way?"

Jason kept his face forward but Johnny could see the muscles in his cheek flexing. Johnny had hit a nerve; Jason knew this was entirely his fault. Rubbing it in wouldn't help so he'd leave the admonishing till later… like after he had his gun back for protection.

"Fine, but we will talk about this later… After hearing their plans I tried to call and warn you. What the hell is wrong with your phone? I left you a dozen messages at least."

Jason just glared looking at the road ahead. Johnny looked over at his passenger with an expression of "WELL?" that Jason couldn't ignore. he looked at his phone. The display said he'd missed 17 calls since 9:42 PM.. DAMN IT!

Feeling justified, "Right? So anyway, when I COULDN'T REACH YOU, I went to Elizabeth's on my own. I got her and the boys out," pausing to give Jason another reproving look, "and without your help I might add it wasn't an easy thing to do. Elizabeth is a spitfire!" Johnny said in admiration.

When Johnny's tone softened as he spoke about Elizabeth, Jason turned to look at the kid. The gleam in Johnny's eye didn't sit well, but he was feeling too grateful at the moment take issue.

"Eliz.... Elizabeth and the boy's, they're really alive? They're O- OK?" Jason asked hesitantly still afraid...

"Yea, their fine for now..... No thanks to you." Irritated he asked, "What the Hell have you been doing all night? What was so important you couldn't even answer your phone?"

Jason thought about his night, and how Sonny, Michael, and Carly consumed so much of his life. Resentment bubble forth again spilling over but he couldn't look at them without looking at him self. It was his choice to be with them and not his family. He was at fault.

"I really needed you tonight, your FAMILY needed you! After struggling with Eliza-"

Jason reached over fisting Johnny's shirt up into a ball at his throat, "You didn't hurt her, did you?" Jason threatened.

Johnny, pulled Morgan's hand off him. He'd had enough abuse for one night.

"Uh, no, it was very much the other way around." Johnny winced and shifted in his seat. "It was too close though. My fathers men called just minutes after we left to verify she was home."

The realization of what he almost sacrificed for his all-consuming loyalty to all things Sonny was overwhelming. NO! NO more. He would never again put anything before his family. They were from this second on HIS CHOICE; his first, his last and his always.

Returning back to Johnny's recounting of events, he asked. "If you had already left, how did ... the call?"

"I forwarded her home phone to her cell." Å

"I tried to call, I think it was almost two."

"No service, this far out, plus I destroyed Elizabeth cell just in case."

Impatient to get to his family Jason began to fidget in his seat, and tap his foot. "Can't this thing go any faster?"

"Yes," Johnny tersely replied, "this IS a fully restored 1970 Cuda WITH the original 426 Hemi _butttt_… I don't think we want to draw any unnecessary attention to our selves, do we? Be patient, were almost there."

Jason looked at him to see if the kids was serious, "It's yellow." he pointed out.

"So?"

"And you don't want unnecessary attention?"

Sometimes Johnny really hated Jason and his stupid logic.

After few minutes of strained silence Johnny finally gripped the wheel and burst out. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? How could you leave them twisting in the wind like that? Do you realize how easy it was for me to break into her house? The locks were a joke, no alarms or guards. How many years have you been protecting Sonny's family? Don't you think your family deserves the same? Maybe more?"

"Don't you think I know what a fucking idiot I am? How much I hate myself? I died tonight too."

Jason closed his eyes and tried to breath through the black greasy waves of the pain he felt at the memory of losing his family.

"Good! You deserve everything you've gone through and more." Johnny stated defiantly.

Jason's quiet response of "I know." Diminished some Johnny's indignation. As they pulled up to the institution he asked. "What are you going to do now?"

Jason didn't even wait for the car to stop before he was out, and running for the door. " Protect them at all cost!" Jason stated resolutely more to himself than as a reply to Johnny's question.

Jason stopped suddenly inside the facility when he realized he had no idea where to go. Johnny walked in just behind him, replying to Jason's questioning look, Through the lobby, down the hall on the left, its the last padded cell."

Following Johnny's direction, Jason pause at the word's 'padded cell'. He growled at Johnny "you did NOT lock them in a padded cell, did you?"

"Hey! Don't look and me it was Elizabeth idea. Something about making this a fun adventure, and bouncing off the walls. The door is propped open, by the way, to make sure no one got locked in." Johnny stated defensively.

Not waiting for Johnny to finish, Jason sprinted toward his family.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Jason's steps were weighted as he neared the padded room. His pace slowing as drew closer to the end of the corridor where he hoped to find Elizabeth and his family. He was aware of the small hallway light illuminating the entrance to the last cell, its door propped open with bags.

Coming to a standstill, his heart sputtering in panic at the thought that this wasn't real. Could Anthony still be playing some sort of twisted game designed to drive him insane. Looking around he figured, they were definitely in the right place for it.

Tentatively he took another step forward peering through the shadows. Taking a deep breath, Jason took yet another step encouraged by a shape he could just barely make out lying on the cushioned floor. One more step brought him flush with the door frame.

Before he could could make out her form in the darkness, Jason felt it, that something in him that always responded to Elizabeth when she was near. He couldn't define what it was, wasn't sure he even wanted to. There were no words.... His skin tingled and went flush as blood rushed through his veins. Saliva pooled in his mouth forcing him to swallow hard. His breathing deepened, and his heart began to race.

Jason's body responded to her nearness even before his mind could discern she was real. He felt a sense of peace wash over him. It had to be Elizabeth no one else had ever made him feel so secure. His shoulders relaxed and he inhaled again.

As his mind became aware of what his body knew instinctively, relief flowed through him like a drug making him lightheaded and dizzy. Taking a staggering step to the side Jason's massive back hit the wall and he slid down to the floor. He sucked in air as he lowered his head between his knees. Taking a moment for his mind to finish catching up with the raw emotions pounding though his body. He waited as his world tilted back on its axis grounding him once again.

Just as Elizabeth's presence always soothed Jason, she awoke feeling comforted and safe. Sensing a change in the room, but unaware of its cause she stretched deeply before contentedly stroking Cameron's soft curls behind his ear.

Jason watched her shadowy movements in awe as the young mother checked on his son. His heart swelled as she cradled Jake's little head in her hand leaning down to brush a light kiss on the top of the toddlers silky blond locks. Turning, her deep blue eyes suddenly locked with Jason's steely blue ones.

"Jason" she breathed jumping to her feet.

Silently he stood and braced himself an instant before she launched her self in to his arms.

"Your finally here," staggering back he was grateful for the wall behind him that held them both upright. Elizabeth glanced over to see if the boys had been disturbed. Relieved they still slept soundly after her outburst.

HOME, Jason thought trembling, he was finally home. Pulling her as close as he possibly could. Jason worried her slight form might break under the pressure. He couldn't bring himself to loosen his hold though, she felt so good. Feeling her burrowing closer still, reassured him as her nose nestled under his jaw.

Strong arm's lifted her slightly as he fit her frame snug against his larger one, loving they way they fit together perfectly like the pieces of a puzzle.

Burying his face in the crook of her neck, breathing her in deep, He silently promised to never let her go again.

God she was intoxicating, more powerful than any amount of drink he had ever ingested. She left him weak and unsteady. Sliding back down again before his legs gave out, Jason kept her close as he situated her in his lap. Nuzzling into her face and hair.

Elizabeth felt his tears on her cheek and neck. Pulling back as much as he would allow Elizabeth cradled his face between her hands.

"Jason?" she questioned in a soft voice as she wiped the salty drops away with her thumbs. "What...?"

"Oh God, Elizabeth," he wept, "I thought I'd lost you…" he choked out, "all of you."

He gulped, shutting his eyes tightly. Jason was trying desperately to swallow the fierce emotions working to claw their way out. He wanting to shield her from the savage intensity of them as they washed over him.

"Jason!" Elizabeth demanded sternly but still not too loudly, forcing him to open his eyes and look at her. "Stop holding back..." Frustrated when he tried to lower his head, hiding himself. "I'm not fragile. Please, I can take it."

Looking into his eyes with all the love and understanding she'd ever felt for him. "Trust me, Jason," she whispered.

The enforcer broke. She cradled his head against her bosom absorbing the sound of his sobs. As everything came spilling forth; anger and resentments he'd kept bottled up since leaving her standing in the courthouse. His self-loathing for the choices he'd made fueled more tears. Overwhelming terror at Anthony's call hit him again like a flash flood. The desolate, empty feeling choking him again as Jason relived watching her home engulfed in flames. The anguish of knowing he was powerless to save them. And the remorse in knowing it all might have been avoided.

She rubbed his back and ran her fingers through his hair while they rocked in their embrace. The energy it took for Jason to let the dam crack and emotion flow forth drained him. Elizabeth held him up when he became hollow. Allowing herself to cry too when his breathing started to steady a little. Only releasing him when she felt he was spent.

He dared a look into her eyes, "Elizabeth, when I thought you were gone…" he paused as waves of his misery and heartache washed over him again.

Their tears mingling as Elizabeth kissed his cheeks. "I'm here Jason," she held his face in her hands and looked him in the eye, "Were OK." Elizabeth held him again repeating it over and over again while gently rocking him. Soothing him as she did for Cameron when he woke up from a nightmare.

"Elizabeth, I'm so sorry...." he whispered hoarsely.

"Shhh.... Jason it's ok"

"No it's not. I abandoned you... our son... the boys."

Making him look at her again, "Jason, stop this." She covered his mouth with a firm but gentle kiss. "Jason we've both made mistake's... choices. We'll figure it out, but not right now."

Shaking his head Jason tried to argue, " No.... I shou-"

The soft little hand of Cameron Webber alit on Jason's broad shoulder. The broken man was suddenly at eye level with Elizabeth's oldest son. Sleep still hung in his concerned eyes. Neither adult heard him get up.

"Did you have a bad dream?" Cam asked Jason as he rubbed his droopy lids with his free hand.

"No. I don't dre-" Jason quickly corrected himself, "ah, yeah. I did." He swallowed, "I was awake, but I did have a really bad dream." Jason almost teared up again.

Cameron smiled, "I have them too sometimes and Mommy always makes me feel better."

Elizabeth leaned over and kissed her son's cheeks as a way of thanking him for the compliment.

"Do you want a hug?" Cam asked.

"Yes I do." Moved by the little boys generosity.

Elizabeth leaned back to make room for her little boy to fit in between them so he could give Jason a hug. Big arms encircled the child as his mothers soft hands rubbed his back.

Jason felt the little boy kiss his cheek. He didn't deserve this; any of it, Elizabeth's comfort and understanding, Cam's empathy, or Jake's sweet innocence. God, he was so grateful for them. For this second chance to make things right.

Elizabeth kissed her son's cheek to get his attention.

"Sorry we woke you honey. Can you try to go back to sleep for me?"

"Ohhhh kay"

"Thanks for the hug." Jason said with a cracked voice.

The little boy smiled at Jason while Elizabeth wrapped him up in the blanket and tucked him in. Jason watched the mundane transaction as if it were a miracle. Suddenly he remembered.

"I forgot--" Elizabeth shh'ed him, "Sorry" he whispered. Cam was already falling back asleep.

Jason stood and stepped to her. Taking her hand, he pulled her to her feet. Once again he couldn't resist enveloping her in a tight embrace, kissing briefly before murmuring, "Max should be here. We need to come up with a plan."

Placing her lips right next to his, "Ok" Elizabeth whispered back.

He kissed her again and she let it be more. There was a swelling of passion coming out of the tears. It had to be stymied so they could deal with more pressing matters. But it wasn't easy- for either of them.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"So how's our boy?" the sinister voice requested.

"You were right Mr. Zacharra. He took off to Sonny's after leaving the Webber girl's house… not that you could call it a house any more." He snorted.

"Thanks for the photo's you sent." His psychotic boss praised "Must of been one hell of an explosion! I especially like the one you sent of Mr. Morgan on his knees. So much pain.." he remarked exuberantly. "I think I'll have to put it up as my screen saver or use it for the cover of my next news letter, 'Wise Guy Weekly.'"

The crazy old man laughed uproariously at his own joke. Tony chuckled uncomfortably with his boss knowing his mood could (and most often would) change on a dime. Zacchara could kill or order a hit no matter what his mood, good or bad.

"Where is he now?" the boss asked.

"He got home about an hour ago. It was touch and go for a minute. After leaving Mr. Corinthos I thought he was going to drive himself over a cliff. As it was he pulled out of it at the last second. Not sure how he managed it though."

"When he left was Corinthos alive?"

"No word on that yet. Lou stayed back to see if there was any movement."

"Call Lou and you guys can head home. You've done a good job tonight, we can find out the fallout tomorrow from our guys on the inside."

"Thank You Mr. Zac-" The phone clicked off before he could finish showing due respect to the diabolical fiend. Tony let out a relieved sigh; pretty confident he hadn't made any mistakes that could get him whacked on his boss' whim.

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

With a shaky hand Max dusted off the couch he and Milo stashed in the lobby, then stretched out on it. Along with his brother Milo, they'd spent many long hours on its cushions guarding Johnny. As relaxed as he might appear Max kept nervously looking down the hall anticipating Jason joining Johnny and him. Finally he heard Jason's footsteps before he saw the enforcer and stood at attention waiting for him to appear.

Stupidly Max had ignored young Zacchara's words of caution to wait before going back to speak with Jason. Almost the minute he stood at the padded room's door the guard regretted it. He quickly and quietly retreated but not before inadvertently hearing the anguished sounds coming from the steely enforcers gut-wrenching breakdown. The depth of emotions from a man he always considered had ice filling his veins was shocking. Thirty minutes later it still made him feel oddly disturbed. He'd witnessed crazy ranges if emotion from Sonny over the years, but overhearing one of the strongest men he had ever known so broken just wasn't something he couldn't shake so easily.

Jason came into the dimly lit lobby with Elizabeth's hand clutched tightly in his. She was oddly dressed he noticed right away. The nurse was usually a little more conservative but there she was in shorts and an ill-fitting sweater. Johnny hadn't been exaggerating; she really had been drug straight from her bed to the asylum.

"Max." Jason acknowledged.

Clearly uncomfortable Sonny's guard kept his head down, shoved his hands in his pockets, and shuffled his feet.

"Ummm.... Hey Jason," Max tipped his head toward the young Zacharra dozing in an oversized chair. "Johnny was just filling me in." Desperately looking anywhere but at Jason, afraid of what he might see if he looked him in the eye.

"So, what's the plan?" Johnny asked, getting to his feet to join the small group.

"Right now my first concern is making sure Elizabeth and the boys are safe."

Ignoring Johnny's muttering of "its about damn time", Jason continued. Looking down at Elizabeth hesitantly, he knew she wasn't going to like what he was about to offer.

"For now the best way to do that is to make sure Anthony believes he succeeded and that Elizabeth and the boy's are...." Jason swallowed hard when his voice started to crack.

Elizabeth squeezed his hand tightly, turning into him she placed her other hand over his heart, then leaned her forehead against his shoulder. He was right, she didn't like what he was saying but offering him the comfort he still so desperately needed was still her first instinct.

Jason pulled her closer, breathing in her scent, calming his turbulent emotions. When he had himself back under control he continued while keeping Elizabeth tucked in close to his side.

"Jason, I'm worried about my Grandmother; this will devastate her. With her health I'm not sure if she can take hearing her great grandson's are gone."

Jason barely survived thinking they all had died so Elizabeth had a valid concern. "Do you think she will be able to go along with this, lying and pretending to grieve?"

"If it's to protect me and the boy's, yes I know she could."

"OK," he nodded, "I'll trust your judgment."

Elizabeth's eye shone bright, "Thank you Jason," she cried throwing her arms around his neck, squeezing him tight. "Thank you for believing me."

Jason was more than a little surprised by her reaction to his expressing faith in her. Didn't she know that he trusted her more than anyone? This was just another issue they would deal with later, but for now they had to focus on a plan to keep them safe.

"Max do you have your sat-phone?"

"Sure, it's in the truck."

"Good, go get it." After Max left the room Jason addressed Johnny.

"I can't thank you enough... for what you did tonight... saving them...." Jason said sincerely, reaching out shaking his hand in a firm grasp. "If there is ever anything you want or need, whatever it is, if it in my power--"

"For now you can stop being such an moron and take better care of them." Johnny replied grimly.

"Believe me I will." Emphatically looking deep into Elizabeth's midnight blue eyes, his cerulean orbs spoke promises only their hearts could hear and understand.

Max's return broke the spell between the two lovers. Jason swallowed hard to clear the lump that wouldn't go away, "Does your grandmother have any clothes for you and the boys?"

Her sweater had come loose so he could take in the outline of Elizabeth's breast under the shear top. Her taught stomach and smooth creamy legs were pleasing to him but he didn't want to share her with other's eyes. God she was beautiful, pulling her in close again. Jason sneaked a peek at both Johnny and Max to make sure they weren't showing too much interest in the alluring brunette on display before them.

They both had been sneaking looks at the irresistible beauty. What red-blooded male wouldn't but they were careful not to get caught by the boss fearing their health could suddenly take a turn for the worst.

"I'm sure she will have a few things." Elizabeth replied preoccupied trying to think of what she and the boys would need. Concentrating on her mental list she was totally oblivious to the admiring glances of the three men surrounding her.

"Um here call her. You have to dial 011 and then the area code. Make a list of stuff you and the boys might need for the next couple of days. If your grandmother doesn't have it we can send Max." At Max's surly look he added, "or maybe Diane wouldn't mind going out shopping for you?"

Nodding Elizabeth stepped away from the group to make her call.

"Johnny, I need you to take Max to Stubbs Brewery," being one of Jason's subsidiaries it wasn't easily traced back to him, "Max you can use one of their trucks without drawing too much attention. Load up my bike. If it's gone people will assume I took off because of Elizabeth and the boys."

While Jason issued orders Elizabeth moved from his line of sight so he subtly shifted his stance in order to keep an eye on her. "I'll need some clothes as well. My bag's next to the front door, just dump what ever is in there and grab some clean stuff. Oh, take this too," handing the guard his cell. "I don't want Spinelli getting any bright ideas about tracking through the GPS. I usually leave it on a charger on the desk. Just pick me up a few of burners. I'm also going to need a sat-phone not associated with the Corinthos business."

Seeing, Elizabeth hang up the phone, he raised his eyebrow. "She's on board, worried about us, but glad we're safe. In fact she's determined to play her part to keep us that way. Grams will have a bag packed and ready to go by the time someone gets there. She asked about Lucky...?"

Shaking his head, Jason was afraid Lucky would come up. "No. I'm sorry Elizabeth, but we can't risk it. The more people who know…"

"I know...." biting her lip she added cautiously.. "I just... he's going to be devastated..."

"Elizabeth, I know you don't want to hurt Lucky, I don't either but what if people start picking up on the fact your grandmother or Lucky don't really appear to be grieving? Or what if he decides he should be the one to handle Zacchara? Besides he's a cop, him being involved would tie my hands in doing whatever I might need to do to protect you and the boys. Lucky will wait until the investigation is complete. When they don't find bodies right away he will hold out hope."

"So he will think we are still alive? Won't Anthony think that too then?"

"Not finding bodies won't be conclusive. Explosions like the one your house experienced often vaporize corpses. It will buy us time though. The forensics will take a while to conclude there were no bodies in the house when it blew. Lucky won't give up despite you and the boys being missing. But if he knows where you are, he will try to step in and take control. Like he did when the Russians...." Taking a deep breath, trying to control his regret over the mistakes he had made when it came to protecting his family. If he had followed he's instincts then...... "I won't ever allow anything like that happen again......" he spoke with steely determination.

"I get it... OK your right." she conceded. "I trust you, Jason I know you'll protect us but it's time you realize I feel the same way. I'll do what ever it take's to protect my family." She stated emphatically, looking candidly into his eyes leaving no room to doubt her words.

"Good" Jason sighed. "Call her back. Tell her she can't tell Lucky. Also tell her to take the bag to the Goodwill on 6th and Main. I'll have someone there to pick it up."

While she placed her second call to her grandmother, Jason turned to the men waiting further instructions.

"Max, after you get everything from my place, either you or someone you assign will have to go by that Goodwill.."

Reaching out grabbing her hand pulling her close again when she returned.

"I made Gram's promise not to tell anyone, not even Lucky unless she gets the OK from us. She's agreed. The bag she's dropping off is green by the way. An army green duffle."

He was relieved Audrey didn't seem to make more of a fuss and Elizabeth was OK with not telling Lucky. After everything that had happen he was elated by Elizabeth's trust in him. Worried by her fearless determination to protect the boy's. Shaking off the trickle of fear, to focus on what need to be done.

God her skin was soft he thought running his finger tips along the inside of her delicate wrist. He couldn't stop touching her or needing her near. (Focus) "We're also going to need food. What will the boys eat?" Jason asked ashamed that he didn't even know the types of food his own son liked.

Sensing his self-reproach, Elizabeth stroked her hand up the inside of his bicep and squeezed the generous muscle. "I'll make you a list." she smiled, before stepping away to grab her purse. She wanted to check on the boys anyway.

"Want me to go with you Elizabeth?" Johnny asked. He was feeling useless just standing there. He saved the boys after all and really did kind of want to check on them.

"I'm fine she called out."

Johnny ignored the look Jason was giving him, shrugging his shoulders instead and watched her walk down the hall.

Jason continued to stare at Johnny as he instructed Max, "When you get everything together take the bike to my safe house, you know the one I'm talking about?" silence so Jason had to stop staring down Johnny to look at Max who was nodding. Jason continued. "I don't want to stay here any longer than we have to but it's too big a risk traveling during the day. Someone might recognize Elizabeth or the boy's. We should be OK here for today, right? Sonny isn't planning anything?

"No, not that I know of."

"Good, I also need you to go to Sonny and volunteer to look for me. I saw him last night and I have a feeling he will be worried when he discovers I'm gone."

Max gaped at Jason, "you not telling the boss what's going on."

"No! I'm not." he said forcefully. "If you have a problem with that you need to tell me now."

"Ummm.... no, I'm behind you all the way..." Max was finding it easier to look at Jason. There were no signs of the broken man he'd overheard earlier. It was actually nice to see him be so affectionate with Elizabeth. They fit, he thought.

"Thanks Max," Jason conceded. He knew the guard wouldn't like keeping it from Sonny, but he trusted Max to keep his word. "If you offer to track me down it will get you off rotation and free you up to help me with this."

"Sure thing, Jason."

Holding out his hand for the keys. "Is the truck hidden out back?"

The guard nodded handing him the keys. All three outlaws turned to see Elizabeth return, and with her that soothing aura that seemed permeate a sense of calmness through out the room. Taking note of the change Max figured the skill was probably what made her such a great nurse and mother.

"Here's the list Max," Elizabeth said handing it to him and placing a peck on his cheek.

As if he'd just cheated on Diane the big burley guard blushed muttering, "You're welcome…" before she'd even thanked him.

"Thank you Max," she said sweetly

"Uh hum, your welcome." he said sheepishly again. To Johnny he added, "I'll meet you out side." Before rushing off as if being chased by the boogieman.

Elizabeth retreated to Jason's arms. He was warm and safe. Tucking her into his side Jason turned his attention to the Zacchara heir.

"Johnny, I need you to help identify the men still loyal too, or working for, your father. Meet with Bernie and Spinelli for any help you might need. Tell them your looking on my behalf. Just make sure to leave Elizabeth and the boys out of it." He paused for a moment taking a deep breath. "I will never be able to repay you for what you've given back to me"

Looking Jason directly in the eye, "Maybe someday you will return the favor." Johnny said with meaning.

Jason gave him a slight nod, indicating that he understood.

"I meant it when I said I owe you. We'll talk." Jason grasped the young mans hand and shook it in a show of respect. "Go home and get some sleep. You can start naming names after you've had a chance to rest. I'll need you back here at 7 pm we'll go over everything then."

"Sure no problem," Johnny said with a small wave to Elizabeth as he turned to leave.

"Wait."

Johnny stopped to see Elizabeth approach him.

"Jason's not the only one that owes you. Anything you need, anything at all… I can't imagine what you are going through. You went up against your own father for my boys and me."

"It was nothing. That sounds stupid. I mean I'm just glad I was there to overhear what was going down. I don't wanna think about the blood that would be on my father's hands if I hadn't. He IS a monster. Going against him feels good actually."

"Regardless," She stood on her toes and placed a peck on his cheek like Max got, "I owe you. So if Jason can't pay up… talk me." She winked.

Johnny left and she found her way back to Jason. He wrapped one strong arm around her waist pulled her in close, while using his other hand to cup her face reverently. "Elizabeth," he murmured softly.

Leaning into him, she covered his mouth with the tips of her fingers. "Shhh. We'll talk tomorrow right now we need to get some sleep. The boy's will be up in a few hours."


	11. Chapter 10

chapter 10

Jason woke up confused by the sounds of pitter-pattering little feet. Thwaping noises that were followed by peals of laughter. His dully throbbing head was soon forgotten when he heard her musical voice. "Hey, you guys you were suppose to wait for Jason to wake up before playing in here."

He opened his eyes to see Elizabeth doing her best to appear stern, brow furrowed and hands on her hips. Her attempt failed however because her mouth kept twitching up in her efforts not to laugh at her son's antics.

Cameron, who was currently laying on his tummy arched back on his elbows, looked up at his mother not the least bit intimidated.

"But he IS awake mommy, see." Nodding to Jason who'd rolled onto his side with his hand supporting his head. "Hi Jason." Cam waved.

"Hey Cam." Jason waved back. Grinning widely as he watched Jake following his brother's earlier example.

Throwing his little body at the soft wall as hard as he could, falling back and landing solidly on top of his big brother. Giggling he waved shyly to the stranger. Before laughing wildly as Cam flipped them both over. They started rolling themselves across the padded floor like logs.

Unable to suppress their amusement any longer Jason and Elizabeth's laughter mingled with the boys giggling uncontrollably. Locking eyes, she winked at Jason before responding to her eldest. "So I see. My mistake."

God he loved her! Mesmerized by Elizabeth's impish grin, it suddenly hit him: this is his family. Jason was swamped with dual feelings of euphoria and regret. He loved sharing this moment but how many had he missed because of his fears and idiocy.

"Are you guys hungry?" Her question snapped him out of his reverie. "Because mommy's friend Max is in the lobby with some breakfast."

"Yeeeaaaah" the boy's jumped up.

Elizabeth beamed in awe of their resilience. Taking the night events in stride, as if it was some grand adventure.

"I am sooooo hungry," Cam said eagerly.

"uuummmm unry" Jake mimicked the older brother he idealized, still bouncing in his excitement.

Obviously being rousted from their home in the middle of the night and waking up in a strange rubber room didn't seem to affect their very healthy appetites.

"Why don't you guy's go wait for me out front then." The young mother suggested.

Turning her attention to Jason, she asked, "Would you like to stay in here and get a little more rest? I know your not big on breakfast."

Jason sat up still grinning. In less than twelve hours he'd felt immense loss, he'd crashed his SUV, he'd been blown backwards hitting his head on a car and only had a few hours of rest to recuperating in, yet he feeling better than he had in a very long time. "No.... I'll join you."

Blessing him with one of her patented 1,000-watt smiles, Elizabeth held out her hand, pulling him up to his feet. At Jason groan, her sparkling eye's filled with concern.

"What's wrong, are you hurt?" she questioned trying to lift his shirt so that she could examine him for injuries.

Holding her hands at bay Jason muttered. "It's nothing..." she gave him a skeptical look, "No big deal, really.. I'm fine."

"If your fine, than it shouldn't be any problem for me to take a look and see for myself, right!"

Placing her fisted hands firmly on her hips, her face set in determination. This time there was no smile tugging playfully at the corner of her mouth. She wouldn't be backing down so Jason did the only thing a man in his position could do. He caved.

With a disgruntled, "Fine!" He pulled his shirt off. Grimacing as he raised his arms above his head.

Gasping at the sight of his bruised and torn flesh, Elizabeth admonished."Jason, Oh my God, what happened?"

"I had a little trouble in Mexico, but It's already starting to heal."

Gently she palpated the assorted decolonization, abrasions, and various cuts covering his upper body and back. He breathed deeply trying to control his body's natural reaction to her touch.

"Damn it! Jason is that a bullet wound?" Looking under the bandage covering both the front and back of his left shoulder. "Why didn't you tell me about this sooner? You need to lie down right now! I think I have some Tylenol in my purse."

Jason grabbed her back as she started to leave. "Elizabeth, I'm OK... I promise.

"It could get infected." she argued.

Coaxingly he offered, "Look you can tend to it later. After breakfast. I'm starving. "

"Did you at least take some antibiotics?" she looked at him uncertain.

"Yes, I did and I really am hungry. I didn't get a chance to eat much yesterday."

"All right fine," it was now her turn to concede, "but I'm going to make sure you take it easy today."

He smirked back at her, "Deal. But I draw the line at soup."

Reaching for his discarded shirt, Elizabeth giggled as he hoped she would at the jest.

"No cream of broccoli, I promise." she whispered, sliding his shirt back over his head and helping slip his arms through the sleeves.

"Thanks," he kissed her quickly, grabbed her hand and pulled her down the hall, "let's eat!"

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

Elizabeth and Jason walked into the lobby hand in hand to the strange sight of Max growling like a bear, stomping and spinning around with two small boys slung over each shoulder. The boys were laughing and screaming hysterically.

"Heelll.... HEEELLLPPP ..... JA... JAAAASSSSOONNN." Cam screamed when he saw the powerful enforcer from his upside down position. "Saavvveee uuussss, from... the.... big bad beeaaar....." his voice oscillating with the guards movements.

Squealing, Jake tried to add his plea. "eeeee.. eelllp.. Ja...Jaaaee"

Elizabeth looked on in wonder as Jason played along. "Don't worry boy's I'll save you!" he exclaimed as he gently tackled the growling bear from behind, guiding him to land on the oversized sofa behind them.. Allowing both boys the opportunity to scramble onto his back proclaiming victory.

"Yeah." the boy's laughed and continued to bounce on a prone, and dramatically whimpering Max.

Elizabeth giggled in delight watching Jason praising the boys and high-five them. "Good job! You guys you crushed him."

It should always be like this Elizabeth thought. They had all missed out on so much as a family. No! She chided herself, determined to be grateful for this little gift of time they were sharing, but she wouldn't let herself hope for more. Elizabeth had learned over and over again the hard way, believing in a future with Jason always lead to heartache. She couldn't go through that again.

Jason is NOT an option! Elizabeth quietly chanted to her self...(Not an option.)

"Thank you Jason. You saved us!" her son's excited exclamation brought back the smile her morose musing had stolen.

Then Jake's sweet, "Tank u" as he scooted closer to his father and patted his leg brought tears to her eyes.

Max lifting his head looking back at his boss, currently sitting on his lower extremities, still in character he grumbled disappointedly, "But I was hungry. Now what am I going to eat?"

Cam answered for Jason, who was completely enthralled with his son at the moment and didn't hear the guard words. "You can have breakfast with us, can't he mommy?"

"Sure he can, sweetie" Elizabeth replayed blinking back her tears. "Lets eat."

Jake who appeared to be in a staring contest with his father, blinked at his mothers words. Holding his arm's up he demanded. "Unry"

"OK buddy," Jason responded swinging his son high above his head, enjoying the giggle his action evoked. Lowering him back down and landing a loud smacking kiss on his little neck, causing his son to squirm, before tucking him close to his side. "Let's get you fed."


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Powerful arms gently held his son, Jason basked in the rare opportunity. He couldn't help feeling like reality had shifted. Being with his family was something he wanted for so long. Despite his limitations he tried so hard to imagine what it would be like. The reality of it though was so much better than anything he damaged imagination could come up with.

"Jason?"

Elizabeth's inquiry snapped him out of his reverie. Meeting her eyes as she looked at him expectantly.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Are you sure you're ok?"

Reaching out she brushed her hand against his forehead, subtly feeling for signs, before running it down to cup his cheek; the nurse-mother in her couldn't help but check for a fever or signs of disorientation. He seemed OK.

The woman in her enjoyed the texture of the stiff hairs contrasted against her soft palm. Jason nuzzled his face into her hand warming to her touch. Closing his eyes, he reveled in the connection between him and his family. Until his son decided that he had been patient long enough and swatted his little hand against his mothers larger one to stop her movement.

"Eat!" he demanded emphatically.

Elizabeth shifted gears to focused her attention on her son.

"Sorry Jake, Mommy was just making sure Jason was ok he has some booboo's."

"Owie?" Looking to Jason with a caring quirk, Jake leaned in to place a small kiss on his estranged father's cheek, "All better," he concluded as his mommy had always done for him.

Elizabeth and Jason both swallowed hard as their hearts melted all over again for this amazing child they had created.

"Mommy, Max brought donuts!" her oldest exclaimed hopefully as he scrounged though the bounty the older guard set down for them.

In her best mommy tone she stated, "You may share half a donut with your bother IF you drink your milk, eat all your fruit and one of those Kolachies first."

"Yeah!" Cam cheered as he hugged his mom's leg in gratitude. "Jake we can have a donut!"

At Cam's excitement Jake began to bounce and clap in his fathers arms not really sure what was going on but since his brother was exited he knew it must be good.

Looking to Jason, Elizabeth continued to tell him what she had been trying to say initially.

"My Gram, as usual, went above and beyond just gathering up some clothes. I think she emptied her house of their books and toys too." Lithely she moved from one bounty to the next describing each, "Along with this ice chest packed with juice, milk, turkey, cheese, fresh cut fruits and vegetables... Here's one grocery bag filled with the boy's favorite snacks, her famous home made chocolate chip cookies, bread, peanut butter and jelly… Then the last bag is filled with wet-wipes, paper towels, plates, cups and silverware." She took a breath, "the Kolachies, donuts, and coffee are Max's contribution to the feast."

"I would have shopped for the stuff on your list Elizabeth, but it looked like Mrs. Hardy had it covered. I just got a few things to cover all the bases."

"Thanks Max. I'll fix everyone a plate."

As Elizabeth moved to help the boys, Max sheepishly told his boss, "Mrs. Hardy was there at the drop demanding a report on Elizabeth and the boys insisting that everything she brought was absolutely necessary for her great grand children. Then demanded she better hear from someone in the next few days or you Jason would be very sorry." Max shuddered, "That is one scary Lady."

At the information desk cum breakfast bar, Elizabeth prepared plates for her children. She chuckled at the image of a big bad burly mobster being harangued by her very prim and proper grandmother. Biting her lip to keep from laughing out right at Max's scowl she quickly bent to retrieve the milk from the ice chest.

"Its not a problem Max," shrugging looking down at his son. It wouldn't hurt to give in to Mrs. Hardy's demands this time.

"Diane is Elizabeth lawyer so it won't look odd if they're meeting. We'll need her in on all this to slow the legal processes when they try to declare Elizabeth and the boys..." Jason held his son just a little bit closer, deciding not to finish the sentence, "Can you bring Diane with you tonight?

Max nodded his agreement as Cam ran up and grabbed the guard's hand. "Mr. Bear you can sit with me it you want."

"Cam sweetie, that's mommy's friend Mr. Giabetti not Mr. Bear."

"Its OK" the guard interrupted he can just call me Max, Giabetti is to big a mouth full..." turning to the excited little boy he added. "Thanks Cam I would love to sit with you."

"How about a compromise, Mr. Max? Here Cam take your plate and go sit in front of the couch I'll bring your milk in just a minute. Let Max figure out what he wants and then he can sit with you." She smiled as her son followed her direction.

"Really? Mr. Giabetti?"

Catching Max's pointed look Elizabeth recalled how she had always insisted that the guards call her Elizabeth not Miss Webber.

"It's completely different, I want to teach him respect for his elders. Here Jason," the young mother handed him a plate with cut up Kolachie and a pile fruit. "Could you settle Jake down next to Cam?"

"You're the boss… but, for the record, I'm not that old. I'm no 'elder'" Max pouted.

Elizabeth winked at Mr. Giabetti, "Ok, sorry I didn't mean to offened you, but I still want them to show you respect so Mr. Max."

She laughed as he contued to scowl, and took Jake's sippy-cup along with Cam's half filled cup to where they sat eating. Admiring their stabbing attempts with a fork, she placed the drinks with in reach of the boys, but not so close that they could accidentally knock them over.

Rejoining Max back at the counter, he offered them both a cup of coffee.

"Elizabeth I didn't know what you liked so I brought an assortment of flavored creamers."

"Thanks Max, I certainly could use the jolt today."

Elizabeth smiled accepting the cup and eyed the assortment of pasties before her. Sneaking a peak at the boys she wondered if she could get away with going straight for the two chocolate cream-filled glazed donuts.

Watching his beloved as he approached the counter, Jason hid his smile behind the coffee cup Max had offered him. He could see her longing looks at the sugary confections. It would be the chocolate one holding her captive, he thought. She glance once again at her boys, expelled a hefty sigh and reached for the fruit.

Jason gave an inner chuckle as he witnessed Elizabeth's need to be a good example for her children overpowered her love of all things chocolate. Teasing her Jason reached for one of the coveted treats.

In the blink of an eye his hand was sharply slapped away.

"Don't even think about it," the love of his life growled.

Jason struggle not to laugh as the petite beauty tried to intimidate him with his own patented 'stone cold' stare.

"Fine," he grumbled trying to give his best wounded look. "I'll just go join the boys." Smirking as he grabbed a few of the Kolachies, which is all he really wanted. "You coming Max?" he invited before sitting on the floor between the two boys intent on their food.

"Jason how come you don't have to eat any fruit? Cameron asked and complained at the same time. "My mommy always makes us eat our fruits and vegetables" he grimaced, "she says its healthy."

Jason abashed at being called out by the five year old muttered he forgot his plate on the counter. His movement to get up was halted by a now grinning, Elizabeth holding out a plate filled with healthy nourishment.

Giggling at his look of discontent she quipped, "At least it's not soup." gloating as she settled into a corner of the sofa with her own breakfast.

The pile of fruit disappeared rather quickly with the help of her little guys. Cam may complain when it comes to eating healthy but the cut up berries and bananas were a favorite of both his and Jake. After finishing off his own food Jake snuggle up into Jason's lap smiled brightly and started to help him self to his favorite strawberries.

Cam, being more polite, offered to help Jason finish by picking out the banana's and grapes and eating them. Leaving Jason the orange slice, and raspberries.

The second Jason finished the last bite Cam jumped up and shouted "We're all done now can we have a donut?"

Teasing her son, "Gee Cam, are you sure there's still room in your tummy for a donut after eating such a BIG breakfast?"

"Oh no mommy, I've got plenty of room."

"See," he stood up and patted his stomach, not realizing he needed to suck it in, not stick it out to be convincing.

Struggling to turn her smile into a frown, Elizabeth beckoned him forward. "I don't know Cam your tummy is sticking out pretty far..."

Patting it she looked at him worriedly, "I think if I squeeze right here." touching his lower abdomen were his most ticklish spot was. Cam screeched and try and pull away. She was ready for him as she grabbed him close to continuing his torture. As she sing-songed " You just might POP."

"Noooo Mommy." he squirmed and laughed.

"No?" she stilled her hand giving into her son "I guess you do still have a little more room."

Pulling him up she asked, knowing the answer, "What kind do you want?" Both her little guys inherited her love of the cacao bean.

"Chocolate!" he hollered enthusiastically catching Jake's attention. He may not have recognized the word donut but 'choco' was one of his favorites.

Jumping up from the lap he was perched on, and running as fast as his little legs could carry him to catch up with him mommy and the promise of 'choco'.

Elizabeth carefully cut one of the chocolate glazed pastries in half before picking the smaller side and cutting it a few more times into bite size chunks for her youngest. Justifying not choosing one of the cream fill ones on the grounds it had too much sugar.

Looking up guiltily toward Jason's smug smile, she tilted her head defiantly. That was her story and she was sticking to it.

Glaring at Jason and his all knowing smirk, Elizabeth asked, " Max can I get you anything?"

Jolted when his name was called, the guard was caught off guard. He'd been so engrossed with this new side of his boss. "Ummm.... no I'm good, thanks."

Max was paid to be observant. His own life and the lives of his charges depended on him being so. He wondered how he's missed the intense electrical sparks shooting back and forth between his boss and the stunning young mother.

Elizabeth placed the treats on paper towels, handing one to Cam she sent him to his seat in front of the couch. Jake grunted his displeasure at having to wait, while Elizabeth wrapped her prize along with his and lead them back to the couch.

After both boys were happily engrossed in their own treats she sneakily took a bite of hers. Unaware of the cream decorating her lips, Elizabeth couldn't help but smile. The enforcer looked at Elizabeth and tapped the side of his mouth to indicate she had something on hers. Eyebrow raise, her tongue darted out and felt around discovering the cream at the corners of her lips. Jason surpressed the desire to tell her she's missed some just so he could watch her tongue again.

Taunting the precious brat Jason inquired, "What have you got there Miss. Webber, can I have a bite?" the rat turned to get up on his knees facing her.

Caught with her second mouth full of gooey goodness, the mutinous imp shot daggers at her accuser, shaking her head vigorously.

His fake pouting at her silent refusal to share caught his son's attention. Jake generously offered up a bite of his own yummy goodness.

Smiling warmly at his sweet little boy Jason leaned in for his bite just as Jake pulled it away and crammed it into his own mouth. Giggling at his misdeed along with his mother's glee over his antics.

At Jason's frown the proud mother laughed harder. Serves him right she thought wickedly, that's my boy, and took her third bite.

Unable to hold it in the stoic enforcer Laughed out right, Jason figure he should have known better. After all Jake was Elizabeth child and she didn't share when it came to chocolate. Leaning into Elizabeth and kissing the smug smile, finally getting his own taste of sweetness where the cream had clung to her lips.

Max's was once again amazed seeing changes the beautiful young woman brought out in the stone cold enforcer. He couldn't remember the last time or if ever he had heard his boss' laughter.

He had known about their relationship, but this was the first time he had seen them like this together first hand. In his wildest imagination he could never have pictured Morgan is such a fairy tale kind of relationship. Max really hoped for Jason sake that he didn't screw it up again.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

After Breakfast had been cleared away Elizabeth grabbed a change of clothes for her and the boys and lead them back to their padded room to give Jason and Max a chance to talk in private. Jason watched, uncomfortable, as his family walked down the hall out of his sight. He immediately had to fight the urge to go after them.

"When is Sonny expecting you to check in?" Jason asked abruptly refocusing on Max

"Not till three." Max took note of the change in the enforcer's demeanor. He knew the boss wanted to get back to Liz and the boys.

"Good, that will give you some time. Call Diane first and let her know about meeting tonight. Tell her as little as possible until you're sure you're both alone and won't be overheard. Then take care of the other stuff on the list. Diane can help you with that as well. Just make sure your discrete."

Max nodded, "Sure thing, Jason."

"After you get everthing set up with Diane call Sonny. I'm sure the explosion will be on the news..." Max looked down shuffling his feet anxiously. "What?"

"You're not going to like it." Max stalled.

"Just tell me!" He ordered.

"I got a couple of papers when I picked up breakfast." I don't know how they got all their facts, but..."

"Give them to me NOW." The enforcer menaced.

"Sure, I didn't want to bring them in on the chance that you wouldn't want Eliz-"

"NOW! Max. Go." Jason pushed the guard out the door, and hustled him toward the truck.

It was bad. The first headline read, "ALLEGED MOB ENFORCER, SECRETE LOVE CHILD PARISHES IN EXPLOSION." Followed by. " UPSTANDING NURSE AND CHILDREN DIE DUE TO HER LOVERS TIES IN THE MOB." The last rag didn't even pretend to be impartial as it stated. "ASSASINE'S MISTRESS AND SECRETE CHILDREN SLAIN. IS THIS THE START OF A NEW MOB WAR FOR PORT CHARLES?"

All of them had photos of him from the night before. There wasn't any doubt about his feelings by the agony displayed across his face. One had him trying to push through the wall of fireman to get to the burning house. The other two were similar ones of him kneeling on the ground totally crushed tears running down his face.

"God Damn IT." Jason crumpled up the pages in his rage. "Anthony had to be their source. He wants to make sure everyone knows I'm weak and broken. So weak anyone can come along and take me out."

Jason breathed heavily counting to ten as he tried to control the feelings of devastation and loss that were still to close to the surface.

Anthony, and everyone working with him, would pay! There would be no mercy only a long slow torturous death for everyone involved. After Jason was done NO ONE would ever dare to come at him again through his family.

Max took a cautious step back at the raw emotions pounding off the lethal killer. He watched in admiration as he worked to get them under control, clenching and unclenching his fists, breathing deeply again and again.

Max counted to ten, then another ten, he was at a hundred when Jason finally looked at him with dead calm.

"When you call Sonny tell him you saw the headlines. Ask if he's talked to me. Offer to track me down and make sure I'm OK. Just make sure he doesn't suspect you're in contact with me." Looking at Max intently to make sure he understood. "I don't know how Anthony found out about Jake. I know it was most likely a lie but the old man told me it was part of his deal with Sonny to take over the Zacchara organization."

Max began to protest in defense of his other boss.

"I'm not saying he did the deal but Sonny has been off for a while now and this is my family. I'm not taking any chances."

Nodding Max conceded he couldn't argue with his logic.

"Good, I'll see you and Diane tonight. Call me if you run into any problems."

Jason watched as Max drove away in the truck. Pulling out the new sat-phone, Jason dialed.

"_Yes?"_ the rough voice questioned.

"I need you both in Port Charles NOW! Stay invisible, I'll be in touch."

Hanging up he dialed once more.

"_Da!"_

"Russia's on hold, I need you back in Port Charles. Call me at this number when you get in." Jason provided the digits to the private international number, "Keep a low profile. You report only to me.

Hanging up Jason slipped the oversized phone back in his pocket. Gathering up the littered newspapers he'd crumpled earlier Jason smoothed them back out before folding them up and putting them away in his bag. He would show them to Elizabeth later if they had some time alone. Feeling antsy he went to go join his family.

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

Jason smiled as he heard his family laughter dawn the hall.

Peaking in the room he found Elizabeth pinned to the floor with Jake and Cam sitting astride her stomach.

"We got you now Mommy."

"Oh no." Elizabeth responded in a worried tone as Jake giggle and bounced up and down on her. She grunted every time he landed. Jason thought, no wonder her stomach is so flat.

"What's a mommy to do?" she asked between grunts.

"You can't get away and Jake is going to torture you with sloppy kisses." Cam gloated.

While Jake leaned over with his drooling mouth planting wet kisses and raspberries all over her cheeks and neck.

"Ooh gross, Jake." Elizabeth and Cam said giggled at the same time.

"Now you guys are in for it." Elizabeth warned raising her hands in a claw like manner, "here comes the tickle beast!"

Jake and Cam screeched as they tried to scramble away. "Noooo!"

Elizabeth scissors her legs and trapped Cam before he could break away. Jake was much slower and didn't stand a chance as she pulled him close. Sitting up she had both boys trapped and began tickling them mercilessly. They squealed and squirmed trying to get away.

"Time OUT!" Cam finally got out.

"What?" Elizabeth halted her attack giving them a chance to catch their breaths.

"No more, Mommy." Cam begged as she moved to start again.

Laughing at his woe begotten little face, she asked, "what's the magic word?"

"Please."

"Pweese."

They both said together, Jake puckering his lips adding a peace offering. Accepting his offer she gave her baby boy a loud smacking kiss. Bending down further blowing an even louder raspberry against his tummy before setting him free.

Pulling Cam forward she gave him his own kiss. Holding for just a moment longer when he sighed, "luv you Mommy."

"I love you too buddy."

Jake, not one to be left out, plopped down on his brothers lap. Elizabeth included him in their hug. "Wuv yous."

Elizabeth's heart swelled. Holding them both close as they snuggle into her. If it weren't for the kids this whole mess have been filled with so much more stress and sorrow. They had lost everything in the fire but she had her boys and they were happy. She drank it in and cherished them. Knowing as they got older sappy moments like these would happen less and less.

"Love you too my sweet baby boy, both of you, so very much."

Jason watched the scene unfold from just out side the door. She was amazing with them and they were so blessed to have her as their mother. He wanted her and the boys so badly he just hoped he hadn't ruined everything by being such a stupid jerk.

As the boys began to wiggle away from their mom's loving embrace, impatient to start playing again, Cam spotted him standing in the doorway.

"Jason, you want to come pway with us?"

He smiled at the little boy who was so much like his mother. Pushing the door open, Jason walked over and stooped down to his level. " I would love to Cam. What do you want to play?"

Elizabeth looked at Jason warningly. "Cam, Jason should probably rest he's been hurt and he needs time to get better."

"Elizabeth I'm fine. I promise." Jason looked into her eyes trying to convey the needed to spend this time with the boys. "I'll be careful," he add to his plea.

"OK, but when the boys go down for their nap I expect you to rest too. Promise me."

Jason beamed, he thought he was more excited than the five year old jumping up and down and clapping at her answer.

"Its a deal." Turning back to Cam he asked, "so what do you want to play?"

"Hide and go seek" he exclaimed excitedly.

Worried about the boys roaming the halls by them selves she offered. "Only in teams. Jason you take Jake and go hide Cam and I will count to 25 and then," with a wink to Jake, "we'll be coming to find you."

"Where's home base Mommy?" Cam asked.

Jason looked at her confused.

"The desk in the lobby is base." To Jason, "you know, if we find you but you make it back to base before we touch you, you win. If we touch you, we win."

Jason stood and picked up Jake. "How about it buddy, you ready to hide?"

Jake was familiar with the game having hidden with Cam from his mommy lots of times he enthusiastically clapped his hands and exclaimed "Hida, Hida, Hida" he continued chanting out the door as Elizabeth walked to the lobby with her young son to count to 25.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Jason had more fun in the next few hours than he could ever remember in his life as Jason Morgan. He laughed so much his side actually hurt and not just because of his injuries.

They played several rounds of hide-n-seek giving each child a chance to win before Jason suggested they switch teams. He wanted to make sure to spend just as much time with Cam as he got to spend with Jake.

The last round was Jason and Elizabeth hiding from Cam and Jake. They made it easy for the boys to find them much to Jason's chagrin. He would have enjoyed a few more minutes huddled up with Elizabeth under the blankets in the padded room. She was worried about the boys being on their own though.

The parents could both sense the hesitancy with which Cam lifted the blanket. Just as her face was exposed Elizabeth gave a gentle "Boo" which sent the tikes running and screaming.

"To home base!" Elizabeth yelled out and started running for the desk. Jason was tight on her tail and the boys not far behind. With the strength of a mechanical gripper Jason reached out and snagged his woman. Legs flailing in the air Jason stalled her long enough for the out of breathe little boys to catch them. Jake kept running to the desk as if it were a race.

"We won." Cameron said matter of fact. "'cause I touched you."

Still swinging in Jason's arms her head down near Cam's, "Yes you did, but Dadd- Jason cheated." Elizabeth felt her cheeks redden at the Freudian slip.

"I did not cheat. Jason's heart speed up at her slip. He wanted nothing more than to be called their daddy. "And the losers have to make lunch." Jason rocked his hips swinging Elizabeth making the boys laugh.

"Yay!!! I want donuts for lunch!!!"

"No way kiddo. Jason… can you drop me in the lobby so I can make liver and spinach for EVERYONE!" she gave an evil laugh.

Jason and Cam exchanged a look as Jake rejoined them. There was no way they were having LIVER!

"Cam, go get the door!" Jason tilted his head towards the room they'd slept in.

"Guys! Put me down!"

With mischievous eyes the men in Elizabeth's life plotted to lock her in the padded room. Of course they didn't really lock it but by the time she reached the lobby all three boys were trying to decide who got which leftover donut.

"Uh uh." Mommy scolded. "You guys are getting PB&Js, Jason could you make turkey sandwiches for us?"

Three sets of puppy dog eyes at different heights stared up at her mournfully.

"You heard me." She put her hands on her hips for emphasis.

"Ok, but if we promise to eat everything can we have a donut for desert." Bargained the enforcer

Imagining Jason, the ruthless mob boss, in a smoky room surrounded by dark and dangerous men dealing in life and death negotiations. As

he stood before her trying to broker treats for the boys. The young mother worked to restrain her laughter at her own musings. Approaching the counter she pulled out the bread and fixings.

"How about," she paused while they waited anxiously for her counter offer. "if everyone takes their naps, you can have one when you get up. That's everyone Jason. Deal?"

Without hesitation, "DEAL!" Cam declared on everyone's behalf. Jason just shook his head and gathered what he need for their sandwiches.

Finding the bag of celery and carrots sticks, she added them to all their plates giving Jason a warning look at his grimace.

After Lunch Elizabeth pulled out one of the books her Grams had packed, and settled them into the back room for their naps.

The past nights events followed by the day's excitement took there toll on the boys, and they were out before they had even finished reading the first page.

Putting the book aside Elizabeth stood and offered her hand to Jason helping him to his feet.

Without releasing his hand she pulled him from the room and down the hall to one of the other empty patients rooms. The one where Jason had placed his bag earlier.

"Strip." She ordered brooking no argument.

Jason blinked a few times. Did he hear that right? It had been awhile since they'd been intimate. Jason very vividly remembered each and every second of their time together. While he knew she could be a very demanding lover, she had never been this aggressive or quite so forceful. Grinning broadly, as he quickly whipped off his shirt. Jason decided he liked it. He liked it a lot.

Seeing the gleam in his eye Elizabeth clarified. "Get your mind out of the gutter." Dashing his hopes as she added. "I want to see where you hurt." Sighing heavily at once again seeing the damage to his body. "Pants too. Don't think I didn't notice you limping a few times during our games of hide-n-seek."

Shaking his head Jason silently removed his pants, leaving him standing before her in nothing but his boxer briefs. He hoped the nurse wouldn't notice the slight bulge she'd already created.

Elizabeth did noticed but, was soon distracted by site of his bruised and battered body being revealed. "What's under the bandage on you thigh?" She groused irritated over his lack of disclosure in regards to his injuries.

"It's just a graze," he hedged.

Biting her tongue to keep from expressing her opinion of his bull headedness, when it came to taking care of himself. Elizabeth began her exam, she needed to make sure for her own peace of mind that he really was healing as well as he kept assuring her he was.

First her eyes and then her hands began to touch his body checking his injuries and removing his dressings.

Jason had to concentrate on anything but the feel of her hand on his flesh. He needed to concentrate on all the facts he could remember about... thinking of a country: _Suriname that will work. Now what do I know about Suriname?_

Elizabeth tried to focus on all her training as a nurse, Jason was hurt.... He was not in any shape to do any of the things that came to mind when being confronted with such masculine beauty. _He is injured! _She told herself over and over again.

…_Suriname in the smallest independent country in South America..._

"How is your head? Did you hit it at all?" _Elizabeth,_ _get a grip, you're a professional and he is just a patient in need of care. Concentrate on your exam._

Jason blinked again at her voice. "Uh hum, yeah a um... some debris fell on me in Mexico.... and, um, again last night when your house exploded I was knock back against the truck..... and... oh, I might have been in a little fender bender..." He trailed off at her look of disbelief.

"And your just telling me this now!" she admonished before firing off a litany of question. "Did you lose consciousness?"

When he silently nodded, she added "Which time and for how long."

"I think for all three and I don't know for how long."

"Jason, this is serious you need a MRI or a CAT-scan at the very least. With your medical history there could be some major complications."

"Then it's a good thing I'm with such an amazing nurse who always takes such great care of me." He dared placing his hands on her hips.

"Jas-" his touch was distracting but she was feeling real concern.

"Elizabeth please, I promise I'm fine. I don't need a doctor. I just need you. That's all I've ever needed." His eyes trying to convince her he would be ok.

"Here, sit down and let me take a look." Breaking free of his hands she placed her palm on his bare back guiding Jason to a cot.

Sitting down Jason had an excellent view of Elizabeth's breast as she began to run her fingers through his hair.

_Suriname, oh yea it can be divided into two main geographic regions. The northern, lowland coastal area..._

Elizabeth palpated his scalp finding, with the tips of her fingers, several large knots. Luckily, though, they were firm to the touch without any depressions or any abnormal movement in the skull.

"Any pain, headaches, or nausea?"

With his eyes close he continued to list facts on Suriname. Shaking his head as a negative response.

"How's your vision have you had any problems today at all."

Tilting his face up she encourage him to look at her. Elizabeth noted his pupils responded quickly and evenly as they adjusted to the light when they popped open. God his eyes, she thought giving into the lure of the beautiful sky blue.

_I'm a nurse, and Jason is injured!_ She repeated once again as her hormones responded to the incredible stimulus on display in front of her.

Jason gulped, _the lowland coastal area..., oh right, it has been cultivated and most of the population lives there..._ _God her eyes are breathtaking. I could just drown in them._

Clearing her throat, Elizabeth stepped back. "Why don't you take a shower? I'll get you some towels and supplies to dress your wounds."

The nurse quickly fled the room. Following her instructions Jason took a quick shower. When he got out he found she had left a few towels on the cot. Making use of them Jason briskly dried himself. Pulled on a clean pair of boxers, and jeans. Before going in search of his own private nurse.

He found her in the lobby, where she had gathered the medical supplies she needed to take care of his wounds, as well as a baby monitor.

Holding it up she explained, "It was with the stuff that Grams packed. I put one in the boys room for when they wake up.

Moving over to the couch, Jason hesitated with his hands on the snap of his jeans. "Do you need me too...?"

"Yes, I'll need access to your thigh." She held her breath as she moved closer while he lowered his pants and sat down.

Elizabeth methodically and efficiently treated all his various cuts and abrasions and redressed the bullet wounds. Then handed him a glass of water and two more Tylenol.

"The boys will be out for a least another hour or two. You should take advantage of that time to catch up on some much needed rest. I doubt you've gotten much sleep with everything that's happened."

Refastening his jeans and slipping a shirt on, Jason nodded his head in agreement. "You haven't got much sleep either."

"I know, I was planning on taking my own nap as soon as I finished taking care of you."

Elizabeth stood up to leave, but Jason reach out and took her hand. "Will you stay with me? Let me hold you?"

Her skin tingled were the warmth of his hand. Her head was yelling 'Jason isn't an option' but her heart yearned to be held by him once again, even if it was only for a little while.

"I'll stay."


	15. Chapter 14

I want to thank you all so much for your feed back. As some of you may remember from my first chapter, this is my first attempt at a fanfic, and your comments and encouragement keep me going. Even when I can't stand what's actually happening on GH. This chapter is laying down some more ground work and hopefully raise a few questions as well. Please keep letting me know what you think.

Lastly as always I want to give a big Thank You to charm, with out her encouragement, editing and brilliant insight this story might never have been written.

Chapter 14

Anthony enjoyed special privileges that money could buy, such as visitors or phone calls at any time of day or night. The warden and the guards looked the other way as long as the envelopes kept coming. He was anxiously waiting for one of those calls now. Finally the guard had arrived to take him to a private room.

"Is Sonny still alive?" Zacchara's eyes widen with anticipation not waiting for the other to speak first.

_"Alive and well."_ The dry response came despite knowing the lack of respect would irritate the old man. _"I guess you underestimated just how stone cold Jason Morgan is."_ the inside informant was enjoying the old man's mistake where the enforcer was concerned.

"What's Sonny saying about last nights extravaganza?" The evil laugh chilled the caller glad that the twisted psycho was locked up (for all the good it did).

_"You and I both know that he's not thinking to clearly these day's and why. He still feels invincible, he thinks he's beaten you already and even though you went after Morgan, I think he's going to leave it up to him to take care of you."_

Shrugging, Anthony tried to play off both the slight and his miscalculation in regards to the enforcer, "His reputation is for being emotionless but who woulda thought he'd keep his cool after I blamed Sonny for the death of his kid?" then he got frustrated, "He's not normal!"

_"No kidding. He's the best at what he does and you don't get that way by flying off the handle. You keep trying to play Morgan as if he's human."_

Stiffening at the urge to slam the phone into the wall, "Jason is no longer a factor. Have you seen him?" The psycho choked still pleased with his plan, "Jason is destroyed, maybe he isn't being rash but Morgan had at least enough heart for me to crush. He's human enough and useless to Sonny now. With out his shell of an enforcer to back him up, Sonny won't be able to survive for long."

Conceding that the brilliant madman had a point _"Sonny's becoming more erratic by the day…"_ The caller pictured Sonny tearing into his men and throwing back the aged scotch; gleeful their plan might still work out rather well. _"Without Jason to keep him under control and cover for his mistakes, he'll be taken down in no time."_

"What about Jason, _HAVE_ you seen him yet?" The unstable mobster asked again.

_"No word. Sonny's been trying to reach him, he's worried."_

"Good, if we're lucky he's home drinking himself to death."

_"I'll be in contact as soon as I know anything for sure."_

"Make sure you do." Anthony said as a dismissal.

Sonny's traitor hung up the phone grinning. Everything seemed to be going to plan.

* * *

He was back at Crimson Point. _Damn it!_

After a few hours of sleep Johnny awoke with the realization he'd have to return to the prison of his youth. He still needed to get those damn papers his sister wanted.

Johnny now had some leverage with Jason. If he played it right he could use it to eliminate the main threat against Claudia. With any luck Jason would grant her a stay of execution on his own and Johnny wouldn't even have to say anything. The young Zacchara, unfortunately, couldn't let Claudia know she was going to be safe. It would mean telling her what he'd done and Jason's family was still alive. He shuddered to think what his sister would do with that knowledge. Even in the brief time Johnny spent with Elizabeth he'd come to admire her. She'd been through enough at the hands of his family; he didn't want any more harm to come to the beautiful young mother or her children.

Despite Jason's lack of judgment with regards to his own family, Johnny still felt backing the enforcer was his best bet getting out from under his father. So he took a breath and retraced his steps from the night before.

Johnny entered the study. This time he had the place to himself. He went to the safe and extracted all the documents he could find on Sonny and his father business dealings. Then looked around the office taking any thing that might have info on his father's men.

Clearly he couldn't walk out with a two-inch thick stack of files and papers. Finding an old newspaper, Johnny peeled off the top sheet and folded it around the papers so it would look like a normal newspaper. He left out a couple of innocuous folders on top in case he was stopped.

Just as Johnny tucked it up under his arm Lou interrupted him. Right away he recognized the red-faced old bruiser as one of the conspirators from last night.

"What are you doing here Johnny? After your father was arrested I didn't expect you to ever come back here again." He looked curiously at the papers Johnny was caring.

Caught a little off guard Johnny muttered to himself, "I am nuts. Crazy definitely runs in our family."

Putting on his game face, he prepared to talk with a man still loyal to his father. He had to gather whatever Intel he could to stop his father once and for all. With any luck when the smoke cleared, he could realize his own dream; a life fee of his old man, his legacy and this crazy life.

"Sorry, what was that? I couldn't quite here you?"

"I said you're right 'I'm crazy for coming back here.'" He decided to lay some groundwork to get his father men to trust him by using a little honesty. "Claudia asked me to come by and pick up her marriage documents. Sonny is throwing a tantrum about a contract between him and my father. She's trying to cover her ass." Johnny sneered, showing his contempt for the man Claudia had married. "Sonny is a joke, I can't believe the old man gave him our business and forced him on my sister."

"What was he suppose to do Johnny? You're too young. You still have heart. Besides you didn't want anything to do with him or the business. Remember?"

"That doesn't mean I want anything to do with Corinthos either. I don't know which one is crazier, my father or Sonny."

"So Sonny's coming unhinged lately, huh?"

"Yeah. And if I were in charge, it would be a good time to strike."

"If you were in charge? You sure are singing a new tune Johnny."

"Well things change, people change. I just wish there was a way I could get Sonny out of all our lives. But with my father in prison...."

"Like you said Johnny, things change. I wouldn't count your father out quite yet."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Maybe someday soon you'll find out." The guard started to walked off with a smug smirk. He paused at the door, "When I talk to your father next, I'll let him know you might want to help the old man out."

As the study door closed behind Lou, Johnny surmised he'd got his foot in the door so to speak. He just hoped they wouldn't break it before he got it out again.

* * *

After returning the truck Max met Diane at her no nonsense office up town.

"Hi," he greeted moving in to give her their customary hello kiss. She looked upset, and her eyes were moist. "What's wrong?" He asked concerned.

"Have you seen the paper today?" She replied showing surprise at his lack of awareness.

"Oh, that." He cast his eyes down looking uncomfortable.

The red head's surprise turned to disbelief at his seemly callousness response. Despite what his choice of occupations might indicate, her Max was not a cold-hearted thug!

"Is that all you have to say about a lovely young woman and her two small little boys being blown to smithereens. Not to mention how devastated Jason looked. A man that your close to." With renewed tears in her eyes she couldn't help becoming acutely annoyed by his uncharacteristic insensitive behavior.

"No, no, no. Um, it's very tragic but ummm…"

Max looked around uneasily and considered his options. Her offices were swept daily for bugs so it was probably safe to talk but he knew Jason wouldn't want him to risk it till they were clear of the building. She would pester him about his unfeeling attitude though. Shoving his hands in his pockets Max felt the list that Jason had given him. Taking the paper out of his pocket he handed it to Diane with one hand while using the index finger of his other hand to cover his mouth silently indicating not to talk.

Grabbing a pad and pencil off her desk he wrote: _It's for Jason_

Confused Diane donned her reading glasses and looked at the list. There were several clothing items listed for a petite woman as well as clothing items for small children. That was followed by what looked like a child's Christmas Wish list: books, toys, car seats, a TV with a DVD player, A Chuggin Charlie DVD, and on.

What?... Then it clicked. Elizabeth and the boys were alive! Seeing the understanding in Diane's eyes Max nodded.

"So do you think you'll have sometime to help me shop this afternoon? Then, as a thank-you, I would like to take you some place very special for dinner."

The fashionista grinned broadly; she liked nothing better than to shop, especially when it was on someone else's dime. She also knew Jason, he would be more than happy to compensate her for her time with a few fashionable purchases of her own.

"I would love too!" her eyes glowed, "I can have my schedule cleared by lunch."

"Thanks that'll be perfect."

Relieved and impressed as always by her savvy, Max leaned in and kissed her long and hard. Turning her quick and brilliant mind to mush before taking his leave with a satisfied gleam in his eye.

* * *

Max made the time to swing by his place to shower and change. He didn't want to answer any questions about why he looked as if he'd been up all night. An hour later he walked into Sonny's house.

Max took in his surroundings subtly while keeping his head down. For a criminal Max was a terrible liar. He worried about doing anything that would make his boss suspicious. The first thing Max noticed was the once all-powerful kingpin had blood shot eyes and his hands shook a little as he poured himself a drink. It was barely noon. The guard worried at his continued habit of mixing alcohol with his meds.

The second thing he noticed was Claudia's smugness. She looked like the cat that had swallowed the canary. She certainly did not look like a woman mourning the loss of her first child or one recovering from a miscarriage, at least until she noticed his entrance. Then suddenly her eyes misted over and went blank. Claudia's thin shoulders slumped forward as she slowly moved to the plush sofa and eased down pulling a pillow across her lap. Man, SHE was a good liar. He could certainly gain some pointers from watching her.

"Uuhhm hey boss." Max muttered with due respect.

The Don jerked at the unexpected arrival of his best guard.

"What are you doing here Max. Your shift doesn't start till three." Sonny was short with the guard for catching him unawares.

"I saw the papers and wondered how Jason was doing." he cleared his throat and look up briefly. "Have you heard from him? I didn't want to call incase...." He trailed off not sure what else to say.

Sonny had a hard time controlling the conflicting emotions running through his brain. He was seething over the fact that Jason had actually come into his home and accused him of betrayal. The impotence he felt at being beaten by the hand of his own enforcer. He was also upset for the man he thought of as a brother. He knew what it was like to lose loved ones in such a violent way.

The Mafioso was plagued with guilt and doubt of his own wondering if he could have let something slip to his wife in one of his drunken hazes. There were some vague recollections, snippets really, of conversations he couldn't quite remember. It felt like stuff about the business, personal things about himself and even Jason. He thought, hoped, they were just dreams. Still the vague flashes nagged at him.

"Jason came by last night. It wasn't good." He scowled remembering being helpless as Jason slammed him in to the headboard.

"Have you talked to him today?"

"No, I've tried to call a few times. He's not picking up. I even called that freaky kid but he said Jason wasn't home and his bike was gone." Frustrated Sonny slammed his drink down. "This is a bad time for Jason to be MIA. Some of Zacchara's men are making noises. There's discontent over the merger and Anthony being thrown to the Feds. I need Jason here to clean up his mess."

Max blinked, disconcerted over his boss' lack of empathy for Jason's loss. "Jason must be pretty devastated." Max tried to reason, "losing his family like that…"

Claudia stood up abruptly and threw the pillow she was holding down onto the couch.

"Jason is well aware of the risks in this world. He should have known better. If he had really cared he should have protected them instead of leaving them vulnerable to monsters like my father."

Max had never hit a woman before but for the first time in his life he had to fight to restrain himself from lashing out at her heartless words.

The guard bit out between clenched teeth, "He thought by walking away he was protecting them."

Shrugging, Sonny took a long pull of the amber liquid. "What she said may be cruel but there is plenty of truth to her words. Jason abandoned his family. I tried to warn him but he wouldn't listen and now he's paying the price."

The room grew silent waiting to see where Sonny was leading them. Turning to face the guard Corinthos finished with ruthless intensity.

"Jason has suffered a terrible loss, but I can't let his bad choices jeopardize MY life and MY family." Losing some of his composure Sonny set his drink back down his hand trembling slightly. "I need him back here ASAP!!"

Claudia jumped at the chance to comfort her husband. She laid her palm over his and steadied his hand. Sonny sunk into the connections and held her hand as Claudia nodded her agreement and echoed, "Now! He's needed here now!"

Not wanting to reveal how sickened Max was by Sonny's cold-blooded words and the nauseating scene, Max looked down at his shoe's. "I can start a search for him boss."

"Thanks Max, I would appreciate that. You might want to start with dives like Jake's. Jason will want to work off some of his rage so I bet he'll leave a string of busted up bars in his wake. That should be a pretty easy trail to follow."

"Sure boss." Still not looking him in the eye Max muttered. "I'll call Tony in to cover my shift. I'll be in touch."

"I'll be waiting." Sonny called to his retreating guard.

Stepping out into the afternoon light Max leaned over gulping in the fresh air. He had seen it before but ignored it, excused it, and even tried to deny it. He couldn't deny the truth this time. Sonny had changed. While he had always been selfish and even a little narcissistic, today Max realized for the first time Sonny no longer cared about anyone but himself. He had shown no compassion or concern, not even loyalty to the man who had sacrificed every thing for him over and over again throughout the years.

The 'Sonny' Max had respected and even idealized for so long no longer existed.

Walking away with a heavy heart. Max could actually understand and even believed it was a very real possibly, that Sonny could have been the one who sold out Jake to Anthony Zacchara.

He had to warn Jason.

* * *

Jason woke up surprised he had actually fallen asleep. He had only agreed to the nap mostly to appease Elizabeth, and figured he'd use that time to think. But when she agreed to lay down with him, all thought of plotting went out the window. As she nestled into his arms again, he just wanted to revel in the joy of holding her.

Unfortunately the past few days, weeks really, his body recovering from his injuries without taking pause. Followed by the emotional trauma he suffered through last night, had taken more out of him than he realized. As soon as they had settled down onto the couch Jason remembered thinking how right this felt, like he was finally home. His whole body seemed to unknot for the first time in almost a year. Content, the enforcer drifted off in an untroubled sleep.

Upon becoming aware of his surroundings, much to his delight Jason could feel that Elizabeth had shifted during their nap. They'd fallen asleep spooning but now her little body was sprawled mostly on top of him. Her one arm was flung over his chest, and her leg was draped across his hips. God she felt good. He pulled down on the crotch of his jeans to relieve some of the pressure growing there. Jason's body seemed to react to her regardless of his censure.

_Mmmmm._ The feel of her soft skin under his hands, of her intoxicating smell, everything about her was perfect. Looking into her angelic face, Jason gently brushed away a lock of her hair. Knowing he should wake her. They needed to talk but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He wanted to stay right here and savor this moment.

They would talk he silently promised. He wanted a future with her.... and the boys, and he would make sure and tell her everything that was in his heart as soon as they had some time alone.

Elizabeth shifted her body snuggling closer into him. Her eyes fluttered as she slowly came awake. Cupping her face softly Jason kissed her forehead tenderly. Blinking a few times clearing away the haze Elizabeth smiled looking in his loving blue eyes.

"mmm hi, how did you sleep?"

Her voice was deep and husky, so incredibly sexy. She was so amazing he couldn't help himself. Covering her mouth with his, Jason drank her in deeply. Pulling her lower lip into his mouth then releasing it only to run his tongue along its fullness, then sinking deeper into her mouth tasting its sweetness.

He missed this: her soft full lips, her taste, the way her tongue moved and played with his. He would never be able to get enough of her. But if she gave him a lifetime, he wouldn't mind trying.

Elizabeth eyes all but crossed with pleasure. Man, could he kiss. Pressing herself deeper into his body she reach up and raked her fingers through his hair, clutching him closer still.

"Mmmm," his husky moan sent vibrations over her lips and mouth. A ripple of chills began spreading though out her body. "I've missed you…" he breathed against her, "your mouth..... mmmm, your taste…"

He retreated briefly only to run his tongue along her lips, before plunging back in. One hand at her hips the other buried deep into her curls cradling her head Jason pulled her body tighter against his. Holding her in place as he continued to devour her.

"Jason," she gasped, her head was spinning. She couldn't think as she lost herself in him and the incredible things he was doing to her.

"Oh God... The way you feel against me." He rasped.

Jason's hand left her hip and slid up under her shirt just below her breast. Dragging his lips across her cheek down her jaw line finding that place on her neck that drove her nuts.

"Your so soft…," he groaned feeling her shiver at his touch.

Suddenly there was a soft sound of static followed by a fretful "mommmmy," through the monitor.


	16. Chapter 15

Hey Ladies thanks so much for your feed back, you have no idea how motivating it is to keep this story going when I'm so upset about what TPIC are doing to my favs. on the show.

I think I've been remiss in adding this to my past chapters. I don't own the characters just borrowing them since the real writers are totally messing them up.

I would also like to give a big thanks to Charm for all her help with this story.

Chapter 15

Elizabeth reached her boys one step in front of Jason only to find Cam had already taken care of his anxious little brother. Jake was sitting in Cam's lap with the book they had started reading before their nap.

"Mommy," Jake's eyes widened in relief at seeing his mother.

Scrambling to his feet Jake ran to her. Dropping to her knees she scooped him up in a warm embrace.

"Hey baby, how'd you sleep?"

Elizabeth was troubled over how fearful her baby boy had sounded through the monitor and his obvious distress over her not being with him when he woke. He clung to her neck as if he hadn't seen her in over a week.

Her little guys had been through a lot this past year. Maybe she was missing the signs indicating they weren't coping as well as she thought. _When we are "alive" again I should take them in to see Laney or she could refer them to a good child psychologist._

Holding her son close as she continued to soothe him. Scooting closer to Cam, she gave him a kiss on top of his curly brown locks.

"Thanks Cam, your such a great big brother."

Cam snuggled in under her arm. "I think he had a bad dream. He looked sad even before he woke up."

Concerned for everything his family had been though, Jason took a seat close to Cam, who promptly snuggled into his lap. Jason angled his body so that his massive shoulder and arm enfolded all three of them as if to shield them from any harm. Taking turns, his other hand stroked first Cam's then Jake's back offering his support.

Jason realized his family had been through a lot over the past few years. He was just now starting to understand they needed him to be there not just for protection but to offer them his love and support. At times like this his heart ached with the regret.

Elizabeth eyes locked with his and as if reading his mind she mouthed "_No Regrets_." Leaning closer into him she kissed his temple before whispering, "We did what we thought was best for them at the time."

Jason knew he didn't deserve her compassion but he was grateful for it nonetheless. She possessed the most extraordinary heart. How she could ever love someone like him was the greatest mystery and blessing of his life.

The boys seemed to calm quickly within the loving strength surrounding them. So Jason offered to finish the story they had started before their nap.

The still drowsy boys seemed to perk up quickly and became more and more animated as the story progressed.

"Woof woof, doggie," Jake pointed to the picture. Grinning his father discovered, much to his amusement, Jake loved showing off his animal impersonations for each illustration shown.

"That's right Jake, doggie." He encouraged

As her three men became engrossed in the story Elizabeth slipped out to honor her side of their bargain and fix them their promised snacks.

"The lion stepped out from behind the bush-"

"ROAWWWW!!" Little Jake bellowed as he moved to crawl on his hands and knees like a cat on the prowl.

Jason stifled his surprise at the animated boy's interruption. Cam laughed but was happy to stay tucked into Jason's arm and watch the show.

"—He looked for the bunny but he was no where to be seen—"

"Hop, hop, hop.." Jake squeaked as jumped around the padded room.

"—Suddenly from the tree tops his friend Kai The Monkey swung down from a tall branch—" Jason's voice giving away his amusement in anticipation of his son's next animal impression.

While scratching his underarms and swaying from side to side, Jake stretched his facial features like a monkey and rattled, "OOOOHHHH oooH OOOh OOOh ooooh oooH"

Cam started laughing so hard he knocked the book out of Jason's hand.

"Jason, doesn't a big pig come say Hello next?"

Unable to imagine a story himself, Jason just followed Cameron's lead. "You must be right. He was a giant pink pig with a very curly tail."

Naturally Jake took his queue and started snorting. This went on till both boys had their fill. No one was more amused than Jason. As the flushed tykes settled down Cameron was the first to remember his mother's promise.

"Hey. We took naps. We get donuts! DONUTS!"

Elizabeth had been standing outside the door watching them all at play, enjoying Jason reaction to their son's dramatics. At Cam's demand for the promised treat Elizabeth retreated back into the lobby where she had everything ready, the donuts were divided and the milk poured for her sons when they came running down the hall. Three big grins let her know she was appreciated.

* * *

Diane and Max arrived later that evening loaded down with three large pizzas, wine, beer and grape juice for the boys. Cam and Jake squealed in delight and hugged the large teddy bear guard in welcome.

The brilliant attorney abruptly enveloped a shocked Elizabeth into a strong hug. Diane whispered how relieved she was that one of her favorite clients, along her two adorable children, hadn't been blown to bits.

"Thanks." Elizabeth replied graciously patting the older woman uncertainly on the back.

Before letting her go she added, "I can't even begin to imagine how Jason would have survived if he had really lost you all like that." She sniffled once before straightening up and getting her emotions back under control.

After the brief and uncharacteristic display of emotion from the classy red, Jason and Elizabeth worked together getting dinner ready for the boys. To keep the boys entertained while the adults talked she sat out paper and crayons close by warning them that they had to finish their dinner first.

While the parents were busy with the boys Diane poured herself and Elizabeth a glass of wine, as Max twisted the tops off a couple of beers for Jason and himself.

Johnny's arrival completed the group and after a brief greeting he was instructed to help himself. Before complying with their instructions the Young Zacchara crouched down to greet the two small boys.

"Hey guys, how's the pizza?"

Cam grinning up at him with a ring of pizza sauce around his mouth, muttered, "umm good."

Jake who looked as if he was wearing more of the pizza than what had actually made it in his mouth. One little fist clench around a piece of gnawed crust, while the other was holding a gooey glob of sauce covered cheese that was currently being crammed in his mouth fist and all. Without pausing he nodded head in agreement with his brother.

"Hey, you're the guy who came and got us last night." Cam stated in recognition. "Mommy said you saved us from a big fire and you're a hero."

Blushing under the child's praise, he humbly muttered, "I didn't really do all that much. Your mom is the real hero she didn't panic and made sure you guys were safe."

Cam's eye's rounded at the thought of his own mommy being a hero. "Really?"

Smiling at the young boy's awe, "Honest, you're very lucky to have such a great mom."

Patting Cameron's curly brown locks, and giving Jake a knuckle bump to the bread filled fist he offered.

Jason waited as Johnny gathered his own dinner before joining Elizabeth and himself on the couch. Diane was sitting comfortably in an oversized chair with Max at her feet.

_It was time to get down to the business._

Aware of the boys close proximity Jason weighed his words carefully. "Diane I'm going to need you to do whatever is necessary to slow down all legal matters surrounding.... this situation. Max, talk to our guy in the coroners office, delay all the results for as long as possible, and make sure any and all reports are inconclusive."

"Jason you know I can't hear things like that!" Diane exclaimed in exasperation.

"What? Its not like I gave him account numbers so that he can payoff who ever he needs too." Looking at Max intently he continued "Other wise I would have sent him to Bernie, asking for access to the Hedgecoe accounts."

Rolling her eyes at Jason ability to slyly give instructions to his guard without actually incriminating himself. Elizabeth recognized that this was just one of the many things that made him so successful at his job.

"Also Diane since you'll be handling Elizabeth's legal affairs you'll be in the perfect position to meet with Audrey and keep her updated on Elizabeth and the boys."

Max shuddered slightly at the mention of her Grams causing Elizabeth to stifle a giggle. When the guard shot a scowl in her direction she gave up and laughed out right.

Ignoring the by-play Jason asked. "Johnny, did you make any progress today?"

"I went to Crimson Point," pulling out a packet hidden under his coat he tossed it to Jason. "These are copies of all the papers I could find in my fathers study, along with the contract between him and Sonny.

"I also talked to Lou. He was one of the men I overheard last night." Johnny grimaced with distaste for the man. "I acted disgruntled with Sonny being in control of the Zacchara holdings and his marriage to my sister. He hinted at my father having a plan, that things were about to change real soon. Knowing the psychotic old man I'm sure last night was just his first strike. Were going to have to move fast."

"Thanks Johnny, great work." Skimming the papers he added. "Max I'll send you a list of names from these papers, have Bernie and Spinelli run in-depth checks on them. I want to know everything and I mean EVERYTHING down to the brand of toothpaste they use."

"Do we have time for that?" Max questioned.

"No but don't stop any way. And don't wait for all the information to be in. Send me updates." Turning to Johnny, "Do you think you'll be able to get more information on your fathers plans?"

Johnny sighed heavily accepting he was going to have to spend more time at his father's estate working with his men. "Yea, it's going to take a little time but I think I can get them to believe I want the money and power that comes along with accepting my father legacy."

Elizabeth stroked the young mans arm in support. She understood this wasn't easy for him, and was grateful for the sacrifice he was making to help protect her and her children.

Changing the tone of the meeting, Elizabeth's gentle voice inserted, "Johnny if this is too difficult for you, going against your family, you don't have to... we can find another way and keep you out of it. You've already done so much for us."

All four of them stared at the mother but she kept her focus on Johnny not allowing their surprise to intimidate her. Mesmerized by her expressive, beautiful blue eyes the hardened mob prince saw she was standing up for him despite Jason being in charge. His guarded and weary heart fell just a little bit in love her.

Clearing away the lump that had lodged itself in his throat he reassured her as he looked each one of them in the eyes, "It's OK, I want to do this. I need to stop that monster once and for all. Then maybe I can finally be free."

"Thank you." she sweetly accepted, "just promise me you'll be careful and if you need to stop or need any help you won't hesitated to ask. Please."

"I promise. Ummhmm I should be getting back. I still have to meet with Claudia tonight."

Jason took Elizabeth's hand and held on. He was always awed by her generosity and consideration of other people feelings. His priority was her and the children. He owed Johnny but that didn't put him above his priority. It was a good thing Johnny agree to go along with the plan otherwise it would have put him in an awkward position with Elizabeth.

"I'm going to walk Johnny out, if you guys don't mind packing up everything? We'll head over to the safe house."

Outside, after only a few steps, Jason started to get right to the point. "Johnny I'm so grateful--"

Crack! Jason's head suddenly snapped back by the extreme force of the younger mobster fist slamming against his jaw.

Jason didn't want to fight him, and he knew he had this coming. He remained silent looking at Johnny to vent. Staying out of arms reach with slight shuffles, while Johnny got more and more animated.

"How could you just leave them?" Johnny demanded furiously "They are so amazing and you just walked away from them like they were nothing? For what? For Sonny, he's what's more important to you? "

Jason held his hand up in surrender, "I know, you're right but Elizabeth and I thou--"

Woosh! The wind knocked out of him as Johnny landed a left jab to Jason's trunk. He came in for an upper cut, that Jason just barely avoided. Johnny was quick.

Johnny's rant continued, "What does Elizabeth know about this business! Your the expert, you've been Sonny's enforcer for how long? You should have known better. You should have fought harder! You should have made Elizabeth understand the risks. Jake is your son! He and Elizabeth became targets as soon as he was conceived, and you let her believe that keeping it a secret was going to offer some sort of protection? It's amazing they stayed alive this long!!"

Johnny tried to land another blow. In an effort to dodge it Jason stumbled back into the car. Now there was no where to go to keep Johnny from getting to him.

"I'm not going to fight you. OK? Your right about everything." Jason would have to defend himself. He had two bullet holes to protect and he wasn't going to walk in and have Elizabeth see him bleeding again.

"I just don't get it Jason. It's not like your feelings for Elizabeth were some big secret. The fact that there was a chance you were Jake's father came out at your trial and was splashed all over the papers. Not to mention Jake's the spitting image of you! Nobody seeing that kid would believe Lucky is his father."

Much of Johnny's anger dissipated under Jason's refusal to fight. "You have a reputation of being the most feared enforcer on the eastern sea board. And it's not because you are ruthless or a masochist. It's because you're smart and calculating and you don't stop. I've seen how fiercely you fight for Sonny, Carly, Michael and Morgan. Yet when it comes to your own family you gave them up without a fight. Don't you get what a gift you've been given in them? How extraordinary and precious they all are?"

"Don't you think I know? They mean more to me than anything! I was afraid to fight for them! What if I had and something happened to them, like what happened to Michael or worse, because I was selfish and insisted they be with me? How could I live with myself?"

"So your solution was to just bury your head in the sand and hope for the best?" Johnny spat.

"I know your right about everything. They are perfect and I don't deserve them. I just couldn't stand the thought of my life tainting them somehow, or that they would be hurt because of me."

Sliding away from the truck. The enforcer thought Johnny might be through swinging but it was still better to have the space to duck in case he wasn't. Johnny followed his movement with his eyes.

Jason chuckled slightly, "You know part of it was because of you and even Michael. You were so messed up, and reckless when I first met you and I could see those same traits in Michael. I didn't want Cam or Jake to have to go through what you did."

Johnny looked at Jason as if he were nuts. "Jason, I may be screwed up, but that is because _my father_ is a psychopath who tried to kill me when I was six years old, and he ended up killing my mom in front of me instead. It had very little to do with growing up in this life."

"But Mich-"

"I know you have some kind of loyalty blinders on when it comes to Sonny, but he's a lot like my father. That's why I can't stand him. He may not be quite as crazy as my old man yet, but I'm telling you he is well on his way to ending up just like him."

Jason closed his eye's thinking of all the things Sonny had done over the past few years, especially in this past year. Jason would have never believed him capable of it all if he hadn't witnessed it himself.

"Believe it or not, I do see it. I've tried to make excuses but I know I can't any more. My family needs me and they come first. Sonny is on is own."


	17. Chapter 16

Thank you all for your wonderful feed back. You just don't know how motivating it is to hear your thought and idea about this story. Please keep letting me know what you think.

As always Thanks to charm for all your help

Chapter 16

Jason watched as the tail lights of Johnny's yellow Barracuda disappeared down the highway. Lost in thought, Johnny's comments replayed over again in his mind. Shaking them off Jason realized now wasn't the time. He needed to get his family moved to the safe house. He dialed the sat-phone while walking back to the lobby.

"Did you get the location I sent to you?" The enforcer questioned.

"Yes."

"Meet me there in one hour."

By the time Jason had reentered the asylum the packing had been taken care of.

Addressing Max he asked. "Did you get the car seats for the boys?"

"They're in the truck."

Grabbing several items Jason walked back out. Max trailed behind with his own arms loaded down. Quickly everyone and everything had been set up, load up, and on their way to the safe house.

Jason, Elizabeth and the boys were leading in the SUV. Max and Diane followed in a non descript dark van.

"Hey, what's all this about?" Elizabeth asked, gently running her thumb along the cut on Jason's lip.

He grimaced, hoping she'd been to busy to notice. "It's nothing."

Rolling her eyes at him, "Is everything ok with you and Johnny?"

"Its fine, I promise." At her dubious look, he added. "Believe me, I deserved it."

Leaning in to kiss the small cut, the mother-of-two knew men tended to work out their issues in a physical way, rather than actually having to talk. Trusting in him she let it go. Less than forty minutes later the caravan pulled up to the little house buried deep in the woods. Lulled by the sway of the SUV the boys had fallen asleep.

"Where do you want them?" Jason whispered as he unstrapped Cam from his booster seat.

"I don't want them to wake up alone in a strange place tomorrow, so is the master bedroom OK?

Concentrating on the task at hand, Jason silently nodded agreement as he carefully lifted the five year old in his arms. He cradled the young boy's head on his broad shoulder. The warmth of his little body against his chest took him away from his focus for a moment. They were alive. Remaining quite Jason was overwhelmed with gratitude again.

Elizabeth slid her slender arms around her youngest son. The toddler rolled his head under her chin as they followed Jason into the house.

Elizabeth stood back looking upon her brood tucked into the middle of the king size bed. Remembering the things her and Jason had done there she thought it was a miracle the boys didn't have a little sister… or brother, causing her to smile.

Jason watch as Elizabeth propped a few more pillows next to Jake. She stroked his hair and placed a light kiss on his forehead. Moving to Cam's side Elizabeth repeating the process. The hopeful father swallowed the lump swelling up in his throat at the ease and innateness of her movement. She really was perfect; they were perfect. He wouldn't lose them again was fast become his new silent mantra.

Max was pulling out a large red suitcase when Jason and Elizabeth joined in to help offload the vehicles. He set it up on it wheels for Diane then did the same only with a blue case for Elizabeth. As the ladies brought the cases into the house the young mother listened to Diane explain the blue case held cloths for the boys, and the red one was for her.

The vibrant attorney chattered on about how much she had loved shopping for her. With Elizabeth's fantastic rose and cream complexion, she had decided to select mostly jewel toned colors with simple, easy lines. She tried to choose pieces she thought the petite beauty might have picked out for herself. Confessing she had always liked her effortless style. Elizabeth listened halfheartedly as Diane rattled on and on, describing each out fit and why it would be perfect for her.

Elizabeth's attention snapped into focus when Diane started talking about her intimate apparel. How some of the undergarments were designed to do wondrous things for her figure especially her bosoms. At which point Diane had cupped her own breast to illustrate the effect of the garment. How Jason would most likely want to give her a big bonus to express his gratitude once he saw Elizabeth wearing them.

A blush blossomed prettily on Elizabeth cheeks as the fashionable attorney continued to describe in great detail the lingerie. At the mention of her breast Elizabeth stopped what she was doing and caught Jason staring. Turning the flush to a beat red.

Jason had been setting down the ice chest when his lawyer's words penetrated his thoughts. He could actually see Elizabeth standing before him in the red number Diane was detailing. He happened to have first hand knowledge of just how perfect her bosoms were, much to his great delight. She didn't need the aid of the satin and lace contraption designed to mold, lift and increase a woman's cup size. But he had always like when she wore red. He closed his eyes to make the image clearer in his head.

"To bad Max ditched me and wouldn't stick around to give me a mans opinion. I mean I wanted to model some stuff for me too." Pouting as she had been hoping for a little afternoon delight in the dressing room. "The big baby ran off to the electronics store muttering to call him when I was done."

Jason's eye's shot open at the idea of Max helping to pick out lingerie for Elizabeth. His head turned finding his subordinate. The enforcer glared at him. At least he was smart enough to realize he would have been a dead man, if he had complied with Diane's wishes. Max wearing a blush of his own quickly retreated to the truck for more stuff.

"Diane!" Elizabeth said almost desperately. "I can't wait to see what you've picked out. I'm sure it will be great because you have the best taste. I've always loved your cloth's."

The fashonista preened under the young artist praise while Elizabeth quickly searched for a new topic to distract the vibrant red head. "So have you heard from Kate? She just got back from Paris, right? How was her trip?" Looking anywhere but at Jason, Elizabeth became very busy putting stuff away.

Outside Max was gathering up the last of the shopping items. Hearing Jason approach he stopped.

"Uhh hum, before we go back in I need to talk to you about my meet with Sonny. I didn't think I should bring it up in front of ..... everyone."

"Is there a problem?" Jason asked knowing by the look on the guard's face there was.

"I guess I just wanted to say that I think your instinct not to trust Sonny is right on." Max dodged.

"Spill it Max!" The enforcer was in no mood for his evasions.

Unable to look Jason in the eye, the guard continued, "It's hard to explain. It wasn't anything specific just a bunch of little things that raised some red flags."

"I know this is hard and you feel disloyal but you have to know, I won't go against Sonny unless I have absolute proof of his betrayal." At the guards continued silence he added to his plea. "Max this is my family and I have to have all the facts if I'm going to be able to protect them."

Taking a deep breath, Max definitively made a choice as to where his loyalties lay. He told Jason everything that had transpired: Claudia's award winning performance, Sonny loss of focus and control, the drinking, everything that had been said.

Jason's jaw clenched and the vain under his eye began to twitch with Max's rendition of what had occurred. He tried to keep his emotion in check arguing with himself that even though their words had been vicious and cruel, they were still true.

"Thanks Max, I've got some help coming tonight. We'll be able to lay a trail for you follow. Something you can take back to Sonny to keep him occupied. I'll need you to keep and eye on him. Are you going to be able to handle that?"

"Last night, I wasn't so sure. I knew that Zacchara had to be lying and I felt bad, but after today I think it might be possible that Sonny might have actually been the one. If he did, then I owe no loyalty to a man that has none himself."

Moved by the guards honor Jason patted him firmly on the shoulder twice offering him his gratitude. "Your a good man. Thanks Max."

Elizabeth and Diane had put away the groceries, cloths, toiletries and linens. "Are you sure you left anything in the stores? I mean this is more stuff than we had before the fire."

"Please, money is nothing to Jason. Besides after all you guys have been though you deserve it."

Shaking her head at the attorney's logic, Elizabeth was never one to buy into that kind of thinking. She had always felt people should have enough pride to provide for themselves. That was one of the reason's she hadn't used any of the money Jason had set up for them.

Entering the living room the young mother gasped in shock at what must have been thousands of dollars worth of toys: trains, planes, car's, dump trucks and motorcycles of all shapes and sized. There were also books, videos and what looked like computer games. Lastly there were art supplies for both her and the boys stacked in the corner.

"What the.... JASON"

Jason and Max both froze at the irritation in her voice. Their arms laden with still more items from Jason's list.

"Oh my God, Jason is that a flat screen, a DVR, a laptop? Oh come on. This is way too much."

Slowly the mobster put down the DVR and the laptop, as if he had been caught in the act of steeling them.

"Elizabeth," he began cautiously, "we'll be cooped up here for at least a week maybe more. We're going to need these things to keep the boys distracted."

"I can't let you do all this...."

"YOU AND THE BOYS LOST EVERYTHING BECAUSE OF ME!" Jason shouted emotionally.

"NO! She shook her head vigorously. Your not responsible for some madman's actions!" She hated that Jason always blamed himself for everything.

"I should have protected you..... If Johnny hadn't..." Jason tried not to think about what-ifs, but his mind kept going back to how it felt when he thought they were gone.

Elizabeth stepped closer to the tortured man offering him comfort. She reached up and held his face between her hands. Patiently waiting for him to meet her eyes. All too aware of their audience Jason still couldn't temper his emotions. He dropped his chin and his eyes met hers.

"But Johnny did, and we're here and we are going to work TOGETHER this time. WE are going to make sure the boys are safe and that Anthony Zacchara will never be able to get near them again."

Anchored by her resolve, her trust in him, and her remarkable deep blue eyes, Jason calmed. "I'm sorr-"

"No YOU don't get to do that. WE made mistakes and now WE are going to fix them. We'll figure this out together." Elizabeth smirked, "are you sensing them here?"

Once again Max was floored by the effect the young brunette had on his boss. Catching his own lovers eyes he took note of the satisfied gleam in hers. Winking at her big clueless lug, Diane had, of course, seen it all along and was glad it looked like her favorite clients were finally going to get it right.

"Now" the young mother continued, "about all this stuff."

"I know it's a lot," the eager father conceded, "but you're going to have to replace what's been destroyed." Sensing that she was starting to soften he went in for her greatest weakness. "You and the boys have been though a trauma, and you've-"

"We." Elizabeth corrected.

"So far we've been able to distract the boys from the fact that they've lost everything that was familiar and comfortable to them. They think we're on some grand adventure but soon they are going to start asking questions. They are going to want some of their favorite things. I'm hoping that this will help lesson the blow."

Looking over at Max she asked. "So what kind of programs did you get for that computer?"

"Wait till you see! Of course we got some educational stuff for the boys and games but Diane thought since you were an artist that we would add some graphic programs as well."

"I don't have a lot of experience with-"

Diane continued, "Oh that's OK because we got instructional DVDs for all of them, you'll be an expert in no time and they should be fun for the boys as well. I noticed that Cam is quite the Picasso at least going by his drawings they were making at dinner."

Glowing over the idea that her son might have inherited her love for art, the young mother started to gush. "He loves to paint with anything and on any surface." Laughing at the memory of how Cam used spaghetti sauce as finger-paints. "I had set diner on the table and put Cam in his play pin. I went to the bath room and, in the two minutes I was gone, the little escape-artist had climb out of his crib and pulled the bowl of spaghetti off the table and then finger painted with it all over the wall."

Jason's laughter mingled with Elizabeth at the picture her words created for him. It was just one of the million things making her so special. The way she could help him see things in a way he never could before.

"Hmmmm lets see artistic, determined, and willful. I can't imagine who he could have gotten all those traits from?" Jason teased.

Punching him lightly in the arm the proud mother responded. "I have no idea what your talking about, MY son's are perfect."

Everyone turned at the measured knocking on the door.

Before moving forward, Jason leaned in and whispered. "I know, just like their mother." Leaving a soft kiss on her temple Jason went to answer the door.


	18. Chapter 17

Thank you so much everyone for the feedback, I love hearing what you all think of this story. This is kind of transitional, and I'm not sure if I'm all that happy with it, but I think it was needed to lay out some ground work.

Thanks as always to Charm.

Chapter 17

Jason opened the door. Elizabeth immediate squeal stunned the room. He caught a blur of movement as she launched herself at the large man standing in the doorway.

"FRANCIS!" She hugged him fiercely as she fired off questions without waiting for an answer, "I can't believe it's you! How are you? Where have you been all this time? Does this mean you've been in touch with Jason since you left? Have you been anywhere exciting?" She pulled back slightly looking up to his face taking note of the deep tan and added lines passing years had wrought. "Umm someplace tropical? I can't wait to hear all about it. What have you been up to? When did you get back into town? Will you be staying long?"

Laughing down at his favorite charge, happy to see that some things hadn't changed, "Take a breath squirt, I promise to tell you everything, well almost everything," he quantified. Pulling her in tight for another big hug.

Jason reach out to shake the older man's hand angling his body making it necessary for the pair to separate, hoping he wasn't being too obvious about his goal.

"Thank you Francis, for coming."

"Oh my God!" Elizabeth screeched as she caught sight of the second man standing behind Francis. Again she fired herself like a missile into his arms. "I thought you were de- um, had passed on?" She questioned and demanded an explanation all at the sometime.

The dark haired man with sparkling green eyes grinned cheekily at his former favorite charge.

"Ahhh the rumors of my death have been greatly exaggerated." He stepped back offering her a dramatic bow.

Laughing at his antics she hugged him one more time as he straightened. "I'm so glad your not dead, Johnny. All the questions I prattled off at Francis apply to you as well, plus probably a bunch more that will come to me once the shock wares off."

"Can't wait, and it's Brian now. Brian Sullivan," he introduce offering her his hand.

"Its nice to meet you Mr. Sullivan." Taking his lightly, She curtsied countering his previous bow.

Jason once again broke the contact between the two as he took his friend and colleagues hand. "Thanks for getting here so quick."

Max raised shocked eyes to his boss knowing very well what Jason had been ordered to do to the mobster and why. "I don't understand. He betrayed Sonny and you."

"It's complicated." Jason offered

"I was set up." the dead man replied. "Jason found out what was going on, but Alcazar had been messing with Sonny's head; all the stuff about Brenda. He tried to explain what was really going on. But Sonny was to far gone to listen. So the big guy here faked my death, to save me from his insanity." The newly dubbed Brian finished more than a little bitter about his old boss.

Jason nodded his head to confirm the x-mobsters story. "I kept the proof it was all a set up, just incase there was ever a need for Johnny to come back."

Max, showing his acceptance and respect, shook his long-lost friend's hand. "Glad to have you back. Or should I say, nice to meet you Brian?"

Glancing at his curious lawyer, Jason added "Diane, this is Francis and Brian. You might recognize their names from some of my business contracts unaffiliated with the Corinthos organization. Guy's this is one of the best attorneys on the east coast, Diane Miller."

"Actually that would THE best attorney" she corrected. "Gentlemen." the red head greeted her eyes gleaming. My my my, how yummy she admired thinking if things didn't workout with Max, these men could definitely help her get over a broken heart.

"Let me fill you in on what's going on." Jason commanded, wanting to get things moving.

Everyone took a seat. Jason remained standing as he got the meeting underway.

"Elizabeth and I..." he paused looking to the young mother as if seeking her approval. At her slight nod he continued. "Share a son…"

Both newcomers gasped, shocked by the revelation, as their eyes volleyed back and forth between the two parents.

"…We were tying to keep it a secrete, for their protection." He added guiltily "One of my enemies, the former head of the Zacchara organization, found out about Jake some how. He sent men after Elizabeth and her boys." He swallowed hard to hold down the bile, "For pay back, and I think he's got a plan to turn Sonny and I against each other as well." Jason wasn't ready to admit aloud that part of his plan was working, or maybe the mistrust started even before this latest scheme. Taking a breath knowing the next sentence would anger the older guards, "Elizabeth's home was bombed last night-"

In the blink of an eye Francis sprang from the sofa, his fist clenched around Jason's shirt shaking the younger man as he yelled, "AND WERE THE HELL WERE YOU, JASON??" The remorseful crime lord didn't even try to defend himself against the attack. "You left her didn't you, just like you always do, YOU BONEHEAD!!!"

Elizabeth leapt up from her seat a second before Brian. "Francis back off!" she yelled trying to wedge herself between the two large men. "This was my doing!"

Brian pulled her away holding her back. "Leave them alone Lizzie. Jason's had this coming for a long time. And I'm telling you right now, if there is anything left when Francis is done, I'm going to take my own turn."

Max slowly arose to his feet. Despite Diane tugging on his slacks to sit back down, he remained standing, not sure how he should handle the situation. Truth be told, he wouldn't mind taking a few shots at Jason himself for the same reasons. Max figured he would just stand back and be ready just incase things got out of hand.

"Brian," Jason said with a low warning tone. Letting the man know Elizabeth had better not get hurt. Addressing Francis he added, "I screwed up, I know that."

But Francis wasn't going to be put off by Jason's platitudes. "WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO LEARN? How many times is she going to have to almost die before you finally figure it out? Sorel, the kidnapping, Ric-"

"That's enough!" Elizabeth ordered. Stomping down sharply on Brian's instep and elbowing him hard in the gut, she broke free, and pushed against Francis fiercely cramming herself between the two men.

"Elizabeth…" the warring dogs rumbled in unison their caution.

Still trying to jam her self between them, "THIS IS MY FAULT! I started this mess! I'm the one that lied. ME! So you just need to back off." As the men eased she used the gap to push Francis again to emphasize her point.

"Elizabeth." Jason rested his hands on her shoulders. The gesture both soothed her and let her know they were in this together.

"Gentleman." The proud lawyer said, capturing everyone's attention. Looking as if she were enjoying herself immensely she drawled, "While this amazing display of masculinity is highly entertaining, I don't think laying blame and looking back is the best use of our time right now. Instead we should be coming up with a way to stop Zacchara so we can bring Elizabeth and her boys back to life."

"Back to life?" Brian asked?

"Yeah, I am deceased like you. To the rest of the world the boys and I perished in the fire."

Max and Brian crossed their hearts and looked up in thanks at the same time. (A residual reflex from all the years they spent guarding Sonny during mass.) Francis and Jason were still deadlock in their stares.

Elizabeth looked back to Jason, waiting till he shifted his focused off Francis. "She has a point."

Jason nodded.

The older man huffed, "Fine, but this isn't over."

Looking back to meet Francis' eyes, Jason nodded, understanding exactly were his friend was coming from. Honestly he couldn't disagree. He knew he deserved what ever the older man did to him.

Elizabeth sought Jason's hands and squeezed them briefly in solidarity before moving away and breaking the touch.

"I'm just going to check on the boys and make sure we didn't wake them."

Back to the business at hand Jason took control of the meeting once again.

"Brian, you need to stay invisible. Mostly you'll be here to help with security. Max set this place up like our other safe-houses. There is a sensor that triggers when you turn on to the road leading to the house and more placed every 20 yards. There are hidden cameras and underground sensor along the parameter. If one is triggered it will send an automatic text to our cell's with a location code. Max, did you reprogram the new number into the system?"

At the guard's affirmative nod the enforcer continued, "Spinelli also set up a remote access site, so well be able to monitor the camera feed through our laptops."

Elizabeth slipped quietly back into the living room and retook her seat, relieved she had taken the time to shut the bedroom door when she put the kids down. The house was well built and knowing Jason, the walls were padded with something that would slow down bullets, which also meant the rooms were virtually sound proof, so their shouting match earlier had not disturbed the boy's.

Sliding into the corner of the sofa the young mother caught Brian rubbing his side from where she had elbowed him. Determinedly she lifted her head high, unrepentant of her earlier violence. Elizabeth held his admonishing stare unblinking. Finally, unable to hold back, the former guard smiled and winked. It pleased Brian to see the girl still had gumption.

"What's a Spinelli?" Francis asked.

There were several chuckles and a groan in response to his question but Jason answered. "He's a brilliant albeit odd, technogeek. He live's with me at the penthouse and he's been useful in the past. But I don't want to bring him in on this, at least not knowing about Elizabeth and the boys. He tends to babble incessantly and is close to several people I especially wouldn't want him accidentally spilling to. He can work with Bernie on the background checks, but I want him left in the dark as much as possible."

Jason's eyes longingly rested on Elizabeth wishing she had stayed in the bedroom a little longer so he could focus. Just her presence made it hard for him to concentrate. Every touch they'd shared these past two day's, combined with the memories of their time here together flashed though his mind. Causing his whole body ache for her. Trying his best to ignore her gorgeous face and continued.

"Francis, I want you reaching out to old friends. Keep it casual, just visiting. For now I want a general feel for all the players. We also need to lay a false trail for me. Something Max can report back to Sonny. Brian you should be able to help with some with this. You guys know the drill. I've also got another guy coming in tomorrow. He has contacts at Pentonville and around town. I'll have him digging but he's also available to help relieve here at the house."

Jason stopped and looked around the room at the few people in this world he trusted. They were good people. "Any questions?"

No one responded and Jason felt confident in their collective abilities to get the job done. They were good at what they did and didn't need him to spell everything out. He finished up the meeting.

Handing the papers Johnny left to Diane, "I need these copied and sent to Bernie, Spinelli and keep one for yourself. See if you can find anything that might give us a clue as to what Anthony has planned. Give the originals to Francis so he can bring them back here in the morning."

"I'll get right on it. Francis, why don't you follow Max and I back to my office? That will save some leg work tomorrow." Accepting the envelope, the classy redhead started to take her leave.

"Oh, and Diane, could you please find time to meet Mrs. Hardy tomorrow and give her an update on Elizabeth and the boys?"

"Sure, I'll give her a call in the morning and arrange it."

Elizabeth touched Diane's arm in gratitude garnering a wink and smile from the attorney. "Don't worry about it." Thinking about all the molten looks, passing between the two lovers, she whispered, "just enjoy the lingerie."

The blush was instant and the room went silent. Jason jumped in quick to get everyone's mind off what Diane murmured.

"Max, before you go, can you help me with the electronics in the guest room?" Knowing the security specialist would be able to do the installations much faster than he could with much less head ache. "I'll be right back," he said looking to both Brian and Francis.

Diane started gathering her things. Elizabeth gave the attorney a peck on the cheek then joined her old friends giving them each another welcoming hug. Their beef was with Jason, not her so they were warm in return. It felt good to all three of them, being reunited after so many years.

It only took a few minutes for Max and Jason to complete their task.

"Brian, are you able to get started tonight?" The enforcer asked.

"I slept on the plane. I'm good to go."

"Good. There's a fishing cabin further down the road by the lake. "Max can show you the set up and give you all the codes. It should be enough to get you started tonight."

He looked at Max for conformation. Since he and Jason were two of only three people who knew about the house, till tonight, it was his job to do security checks and updates.

Nodding his affirmation the guard added, "He's good to go, I was out here last week for standard upgrades."

"Fine, I'll follow you down." His old friend replied ready to get started.

* * *

Claudia waited anxiously ever since Johnny called to say he was coming over. She was trying desperately to not chew on her nails when the knock softly sounded at the back door.

Jumping up, she greeting him with a hug, "Did you find the contracts?" Claudia quietly asked.

"Yeah, I'm not sure they will do you any good though. I briefly glanced over them and I didn't see anything that will help but maybe you will find something if you look closer."

He hated lying to her. He was pretty sure she had nothing to fear any longer, at least from Morgan. Sonny didn't appear to have any interest in looking deeper at Michael's shooting. He couldn't tell her why though, so he hoped she could find something to hold onto.

"What happened to you last night? Why didn't you get them like we discussed? You know I'm living on borrowed time here. So what was so important that you blew me off?"

He should have been prepared for the question but he wasn't. John was at a loss as the past night and day's events flowed through his mind.

"What, Johnny, cat got your tongue or should I say cougar? If you ditched me for that pathetic hussy-"

"It's none of your business what I was doing last night! I'm a grown man who can do as I please. I don't answer to you Claudia so back off." He said defensively, purposely misleading her. Letting her believe what she said was the truth. At his sister silence and hurt expression he added, "Look it's been over a year, since it all went down, one day won't make that big of a difference."

Sullen she replied. "Well let's see how blasé you would be if it was your butt on the line." Shrugging it off she continued. "I guess you're right though, going by the story in the papers today it looks like I'm the last thing on Jason's mind." Looking both a little shocked and delighted she asked. "Can you believe he was keeping such a big secrete. I mean, a kid! I just can't picture it especially with that pasty face, milksop of a nurse from the hospital."

"Shut up! A mother and her children are dead and your standing here gleefully gossiping about it? All the while thinking about how it benefits you? You really can be such a heartless bitch."

Angry, the mobstress said in a huff, "Well excuse me for stating the obvious. It's sad, tragic even, but it's not like we really knew them."

Shaking at his sister's callousness he muttered, "you are some piece of work. Our father really did a number on you didn't he?"

Brother and sister eyed each other in silence for a long time. They knew the other like the back of their hands yet they were in so much denial. She couldn't accept Johnny having a heart and he couldn't accept Claudia was just like their father.

Eventually she broke. She always broke first. Reaching out for his arm John spun before they connected. He slipped out the door as silently as he'd come.


	19. Chapter 18

**It seems as though interest in this story has waned. I have only had one review for the last two chapters that I've posted. So unless you let me know other wise this will be my last chapter posted to this site. I don't mean to be mean but it's really hard to keep a story going when it doesn't seem like anyone is interested.**

I don't own..... blah, blah. I know I've been remiss in posting this.

As always I want to thank Charm for her excellent editing skills.

Chapter 18

After everyone filed out, Jason closed the door. Finally they were alone. Suddenly, inexplicably nervous, the enforcer wiped his palms along his jeans to remove the moisture that accumulated.

"Ummm Hi." he said softly.

Elizabeth smiled. She was anxious. It had been so long since they'd been really alone together and she wasn't sure what to expect. Seeing him fidget and struggle for something to say suddenly put her at ease.

"Hi yourself," she responded flashing him a smile.

The radiance from that smile had always affected him. It was lethal.

"Ca-Can I get you something? There's still some wine, or coffee... un- unless your tired..."

"No. I'm not tired." Making her way back to the sofa she sat down. "Some of that wine would be great."

Jason grabbed a beer from the fridge and poured a glass of wine for Elizabeth and joined her on the sofa. Sitting as close as he could, he handed her the glass. With his free hand he picked up her feet and draped her legs across his lap one at a time.

For a while they both sat in compatible silence enjoying the ease and comfort of just being.

"Elizabeth?"

"hmmm?" the young mother felt so at peace with him.

"We need to talk."

"I know" she responded almost regretfully. She wasn't sure she was ready for this, but she knew she had to face what was to come.

"I want to talk about us and where we go from here but first I need to show you something." Jason sighed heavily, regretting having to get up and ruin their brief moment of repose.

Taking their drinks, he place them aside, before going to his bag. Jason pulled out the newspapers and handed them to her. "I'm sorry." was all he said.

Elizabeth read the headlines shocked by what they were saying about her and her beautiful boys.

Then she focused on the images of Jason and it broke her heart to see what loosing them had done to him.

"Jason, I can't imagine what you must have gone through." She knew how bad it had been last night when he broke down in her arms but seeing the utter devastation etched across his face was so much worse. Climbing onto his lap she wrapped him tightly in her arms.

Jason pulled her even closer. How did she always know just what do to to make things better? Holding on they consoled each other drawing strength, giving him hope for the furture.

Pulling back slightly he asked, "are you OK, those stories were horrible."

Trying to lighten the mood she shrugged her shoulders and quipped, "What do I care, I'm dead."

"Don't" Jason choked out. "Don't even joke about that." His big hands surrounded her face forcing her to meet his eyes. "I know the things they said has to hurt. What they said about Jake."

"It does," admitted the young mother. "But Jason in the grand scheme of things I think the media has to be the least of our problems. What hurts more is how those articles are going to hurt my family and friends. I hate they are grieving for no reason."

"I know but it's the best way to keep you safe. Your family, the people that love you, will understand once the truth comes out."

"I hope so," she said tentatively.

"They will, you'll see." Jason enfolded her again in his strong arms reassuring her that everything would work out.

They both stilled once again getting lost in the warmth of each other for an indeterminate time. Jason took a deep breath, and for the first time told Elizabeth what was in his heart without holding anything back.

"When I thought I lost you..." He had to stop for a moment overwhelmed once again by turbulent emotions coursing through him. "I- I didn't think pain like that was possible... I had always known it would be unbearable... That I wouldn't be able to take it... But it was so much worse..."

He paused for a moment trying to find a way to convey his chaotic thoughts and feelings running amok inside him. He was terrible with words.

Elizabeth sat quietly in his arms letting him say what he needed in his own way and in his own time.

"I've always known losing you would destroy me. Even from the very beginning when we were just friends going nowhere. You were so young and so beautifully alive even in your grief over Lucky.

I had only ever seen things in black and white but you taught me to see color and shades in between. I knew even then, you were... essential..."

Jason paused once again trying to collect himself. He was so grateful for Elizabeth and her ability to just let him figure things out for himself. No one else in his life had ever done that for him. Not the Quartermains, Robin, Sonny, especially not Carly. It's funny how looking back he had been so angry with Edward, Alan, and Monica for manipulating him but now he could see that Sonny and Carly were no better. While they may have trusted him to clean up after their messes and fix their mistakes they didn't trust him to make his own choice's for his own life.

Jason hadn't realized he was speaking out loud until he felt Elizabeth's hands holding his face. Looking at her he could see the tracks of her tears running down her cheeks. Reaching up she kissed him on the forehead as he had seen her do for the boys, offering him love, comfort and support all in that one small gesture. As with every little thing she did, he fell even more in love with her.

"You pulled me out of that snow and made me live." he chuckled under his breath. "You were so fierce and you protected me from everyone including Sonny, even Carly... I hated that you had to lie and fight everyone... I think that's when I started to feel... so much... but I didn't know how to say it... So I said we were more than friends."

He closed his eyes as he concentrated on the memories. "Then Sorel planted that bomb in your studio because of me. It scared me so bad. All I could think was that I couldn't let anything bad happen... and I left you... I'm so sorry if anything I've ever done has made you feel unimportant... because you have always been the most important thing to me..."

"Jason-"

He kissed her hard on the mouth, just for a moment. "Shhh... I need to get all this out... I told myself you were too good for me, for this life. I didn't want the darkness of it to ever touch you and I made myself believe as long as you were in this world, if you were safe and happy, then I knew I would be OK. I think I knew even then it was a lie. I am so sorry, I love you so much but I just couldn't take the chance. I wasn't strong enough."

Elizabeth held Jason even tighter letting him know no matter what she loved him.

"Jason we've both made so many mistakes. I kept waffling back and forth between you and Lucky. I know that I hurt you but I couldn't seem to walk away from him even though I knew my heart was with you and had been since before you left that first time."

"I knew you loved Lucky and felt obligated to try and save him. I'm the same way with Carly and Sonny. Believe it or not, even though I hated it, I also admired you and loved you for what you did for him."

"Jason this is all in the past. We've talked about this, dealt with most of it and forgiven each other." Searching his eyes for an answer. "Haven't we?"

"Yes, I think we have but I don't want to keep making the same mistakes over and over. Like we have been. I want to break this cycle of push-pull. I want us to be together, to be a family. I wa- I want that life with you like we talked about before Michael got shot. No more pushing each other away out of fear. No more running away to what we think is safe."

"Jason I want that too. I love you and I do want that family with you but we've been here so many times before. I don't think I can trust this time will be any different," she began again weeping softly. "I know I won't survive if we make these promises again and I start to believe in a future for us only for it to all go away. Only for you to leave us again."

"Shhhh It's OK." Jason pulled her in close again and tucked her head into his shoulder rocking her as if she were a child. It broke him whenever she cried. "I love you Elizabeth." He kissed the crown of her head. "I learned something when I thought you were gone. You even said this to me before. When you told me about the guy who lost his fiancée, you said he was more upset about the wasted time. The time that they could have spent together..."

Pulling back, Jason cupped her face gently between his palms. He wanted to make sure she understood everything was different this time.

"Remember at Jake's when you asked me, 'if I knew what nothing felt like' and I told you that was pretty much where I lived? When I thought you had di...". swallowing hard. "It hurt worse than the nothingness. But what made it even more unbearable was knowing I wasted almost 10 years we could of had together, if I hadn't been so petrified and pushed you away. I can't take it back, but I can promise you here and now that I will never push you away again."

"Jason, I-"

"No, wait, I'm also telling you right here and right now, so fair warning," he gave her that sexy little grin she found almost impossible to resist. "I'm going to fight for you and the boy's. I won't be sitting back forcing you to make all the choices. I'm telling you I want us to be together, I want to marry you and I want you, me and the boys to be a family. I don't care who tries to stop us or what gets in the way. I will tear down any road block or walls until we are finally a family together."

"Jay-"

He must have read the doubt in her eyes because he kissed her deeply for a long time, just worshiping her lips with his. Pulling back he said, "You don't have to say anything now. I'll give you time, so you can learn to trust me again-"

"I trust you more than anything."

"I know you believe in me and you trust me, but you don't trust in a future for us... yet." Not able to get enough of that plush mouth he kissed her hard once again. "Thanks to Johnny we have time together to work everything out." He pressed his mouth to hers again knowing that they had made some progress tonight and he knew they needed a break.

He didn't intend for the kiss to deepen and get out of control but he couldn't seem to help himself. All the emotions stirred up from their talk poured into the kiss bursting forth into passion. He was swamped with the love and desire he had for this petite young beauty.

Sinking further into the kiss Jason pressed Elizabeth back down onto the couch. He fingers raking through her thick tresses.

Elizabeth was drowning in Jason's frenzied embrace. Her hands clutching at his shoulders as she tried to hold on to him like an anchor to keep from spinning away. His mouth left hers giving her a chance to gasp in some much needed oxygen. He latched on to her neck taking her breath away all over again.

"J-a-s-o-o-o-n" she moaned gruffly in a deep sexy tone resonating throughout his whole body. She arched her back to give him better access and pressed her breast into his chest.

God he wanted this woman with every fiber of his being but he also knew she needed time. She need to be able to trust this was real and not just another dream. With Herculean effort Jason lifted his body away from Elizabeth's.

Kissing her softly soothing her, he called her name, until her confused eyes focused on him. "Jason?"

"I told you I'd give you time and I meant it. I want it all Elizabeth: a commitment, marriage, our family. Until you are ready to trust that, I think we should wait."

Stroking her hands along his chest she pressed her hips into him and placed hungry kisses along his neck and jaw. "I don't want to waist the time we have. Jason, I want you."

Jason groaned as his body hardened even more in response to her heat pressed against him. He place one last kiss on her lips and forced himself to sit up before the last of his control snapped. Bring her with him as he refused to let her go completely.

"That's just it, what I'm trying to tell you, I want forever with you. Not just for now because of circumstances."

Confused and more than a little hurt, Elizabeth pouted. Jason groaned again turned on even more, by the adorable bottom lip poking out slightly. He leaned in and nipped at it, placing kisses on her mouth, both cheeks, her forehead, nose and then finally another loud smacking one on her lips.

"I love you, and I'm never going to let you go again." With one last kiss he stood, pulling her with him. "It's getting late." He said but still holding her hand in his not wanting to let go yet.

More than a little disappointed but trying to understand, she had to admit she was a bit encourage about a future together. "I guess I am a little tired and you need to be getting rest too with your injuries." He still hadn't let go of her hands. So she took it upon herself dropping one of his hands she turned toward the bedroom.

Jason heart speed up as she turned to leave. "Elizabeth." He said almost urgently. Not sure he would be able to sleep with out having her near. "Do you think it will be ok, for the boys, if I slept on the floor with you guys. I want to be close to... I need to be able to feel..." Not sure how to convey what he needed, he stopped and waited tensely for her answer.

Comprehension dawn as she realized how hard it must still be for him to trust that they were alive and well, after living though his worst nightmare.

"We can all share the bed. Its big enough, and the boys will think it's fun, you know having a sleep over. It will be just all part of this great adventure."

Relieved his whole body relaxed at her answer. "Thanks I'll just clear away our... these dishes, and lock up while you get ready."

Even though it was difficult the enforcer took his time wanting to make sure Elizabeth had plenty of time to get settled and in the bed. It was one of the hardest things he had ever done stopping tonight and waiting. In the long run, he hoped it would be the best way to show her he meant it when he said he wanted forever and not just this moment.

Changing into a clean shirt and a pair of sweats from his bag in the guest room. Jason called to checked in with Brian to make sure everything was secure before joining his family.

Quietly entering the master bedroom he found Elizabeth snuggled under the covers with Jake curled into her side. Cam was scrunched in a ball with his back to his mom and his bottom pressed against his little brother's. He climbed in to the bed next to him and carefully stroked his curly brown locks. Gently he placed his hand lightly on Jake tummy, pacifying himself as he felt his son breathing deeply in peaceful slumber. Elizabeth's fingers entwined with his before lifting them to her lips sweetly kissing their joined hand.

"I love you Jason, sweet dreams," she whispered softly. He could just barely make out the upward curve of her lips. Her breathing deepened as she fell asleep.

Jason lay contented, his hand still joined with Elizabeth, their arms draped protectively over their little boys. His family, he thought, all together and safe, he is going to make sure they stayed that way. Satisfied, he finally allowed sleep to overtake him.


	20. Chapter 19

Thank You everyone for you reviews this past week. I am so grateful to the people who took the time to review. Since there does seem to be an interest in this story I will continue to post here on this site. Thanks again for your interest

Lise

I don't own any of these character. Just love them and with GH would tell their story.

Chapter 19

Jason would never forget the first morning, waking with memories of the cold horror that took place few nights ago. The sight of his family all snuggled together instantly calmed him, as he lay there fascinated by the sight of their precious slumbering features. The sun began to creep in through the shutters, when Elizabeth's eye's fluttered open and settled upon Jason.

"Good morning," he softly whispered.

Stretching carefully so as not to disturb the toddler, who's head was pillowed against her stomach. "Hey. How'd you sleep?" she asked softly offering him a slight smile.

Unable to contain the joy he felt being with them, he grinned back and gently cupped her face brushing his thumb across her cheek. "Better with you and the boys close to me."

Turning, she placed a kiss into his palm. Entwining her fingers with his, "I love you, you know that right?"

Bringing their joined hands to his lips Jason began to place tender kisses to the back of her hand and fingers. "I love you too." Capturing her gaze, he emphasized, "so much." with effort he offered her a truth he hadn't the courage to shared with her in the past, "it scares me sometimes, the depth of my feelings for you. I'm not used to it. Even after all this time there are still no words for what I feel for you." Looking away, almost ashamed of his inability to express the scope of his feelings for her.

"Jason," she stroked her finger tips along his jaw and tilted his face up so that he could see the truth in her words. "I told you once you were the chance that was too big for me to take. She traced a finger along his brow, down the line of his nose, she ran her thumb across his full bottom lip, "I wasn't just talking about the way you live. It was the way I felt about you, I was overwhelmed, and scared too."

Cameron shifted in his sleep distracting the two adults. "They'll probably be waking up soon."

"When they do, can I.... I mean, I would like to get them ready. Give you a chance to relax a little take a nice long shower... So you don't have to feel rushed. I can even start breakfast."

Her slight giggle at his offering to cook stirred Jake awake. "Well, I remember what a great breakfast you made for me. So as long as you promise to give them more than leftover donuts you have a deal."

Jake, who had slept a little later than normal, was wide a wake and ready to go. "G'moning Momma," he sat up and gave her a sloppy kiss. Sitting with his back resting against her stomach he smiled at Jason. "Hi" he offered a bit shyly.

His little brother's voice brought Cam fully awake. Looking up at Jason he giggled "Jaaassoonn you had a sleep over with us, cool."

"Thanks Cam, I like spending time with you guys too." Hugging him close and brushing a light kiss on top of his curls.

"Hey guy's Jason's going to help you get ready and fix us his very special breakfast. So you be good while I take a shower cuz I know you guy's don't want to play with a stinky mommy all day."

All three of the boys laughed at her use of the phrase 'stinky mommy'. Jason's laughter quickly caught in his throat as Elizabeth climbed out from under the covers and he got his first clear view of the night attire Diane had bought for her. It was shear, and satiny as it glided over her skin. Stopping in the middle of her creamy thighs. The color was a deep green and made her skin glow. Sensing his eyes following her, Elizabeth paused in the doorway, turning she gave him an eye full of her accentuated profile. Shooting him a sexy, eat-your-heart-out smirk and a wink before disappeared behind the door.

Swallowing hard to bring some moisture back into his suddenly aired throat, Jason choked out, "you guys ready for some breakfast?"

* * *

Later that same day Jason met with Brian, Francis and the newly arrived Cody. Cody left months ago to follow up on some nagging question left by the sudden departure of the Russians. He jumped at the chance to get away from Sonny. The more erratic Sonny got the more leery Cody got. Jason was happy to separate the two while he sorted things out. Jason needed him now so he called him home.

Their meeting went well and by the time it finished they had a plan. A workable timetable offering his family 24 hour protection, a way to gather information, as well as a cover story for Jason. Hopefully it gave them more time to get to the truth and take care of everyone involved with Anthony and his attempt on his family's lives. Along with what they had discussed the night before Cody would be infiltrating Pentonville to keep an eye on the Old Man Zacchara.

After the meeting Jason pulled Cody aside.

"How was Russia?"

"The vodka's cold."

"Sorry to pull you out when you were just starting to get somewhere. I need men I can trust. That includes you."

"Jason, it's not a problem. Whatever you need."

"Do you have any more answers?"

"Not really, nothing to makes sense of any of it. I really can't tell you why the Russians went after Elizabeth's kid. Consistently it seems they wanted Webber, not the kid but she was armed so they went for the easy take."

"But how did they know about Elizabeth? It wasn't common knowledge. Besides, why try to get me? Weren't they after Sonny? There are so many targets that effectively get at us both, like Carly. So why just target me?"

"Boss, I think I came away with more questions than answers. Sorry I let you down." Cody rubbed the top of his bald pate, "Like why didn't they nip Sonny's power grab in the bud. Why not go after the Zacchara's? It's not like it was any big secrete. Claudia had been bragging she was going to marry Sonny for weeks, so why didn't they go after her? Who killed Sasha and why? What where they afraid of you finding out?"

Jason wasn't comfortable with all the question's left hanging but was happy to have someone with Cody's skills looking into it. With his military training Cody made a lot of inroads the last few months. Hopefully his leaving Russia wouldn't set him back too much but this was much more important and Jason needed he's best men here focused on protecting his family.

Before Jason could ask any more question the boys awoke from their nap. Elizabeth proudly introduced them to the men they were entrusting with their safety.

Jason suggested they all take a tour of the grounds so he could point out the security features to his men, also, to let the boys explore and spend more time getting to know and trust their guards.

Cameron and Jake loved the lake, the cabin and the boat house. They begged to go for a ride in one of the speed boats. Not having life vest in their size Jason offered a compromise, Francis would bring them vest so they could go for a boat ride the next day. Today he would walk with them to shore so they could take off their shoes and splash around before going back to the main house, which they both quickly agreed to.

Later that night the boys settled in the guest room to watching one of their favorite movies, Madagascar (Jake loved all the jungle animals and Cameron couldn't get enough of the funny penguins). Elizabeth didn't exactly feel comfortable letting them out of her sight but, at the same time, she didn't want them getting into the habit of sleeping with her.

After the movie finished Elizabeth tucked in the boys then joined him in the living room. Jason was more than a little disappointed they wouldn't all be together. He figured he was in for a night on the couch and she was about to tuck him in next. Without Elizabeth and the boys close he knew he wouldn't be able to relax enough to actually sleep. He was resigned to the fact he would spending most of the night getting up and checking on them.

Much to his astonishment Elizabeth nonchalantly took his hand. The baby monitor was in the other hand as she lead him into their room. Dazed by this wonderful turn of events, he watched her set the monitor on the night stand. She wore the same nightgown as the night before. He felt his sweats were lacking as he joined the woman he loved more than life its self, in their bed. Settling under the covers, Elizabeth snuggled into his side before they both contentedly fell into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

The next few days followed a similar pattern as that first day. Jason was thrilled getting to spend so much uninterrupted time learning about his family. He adored Cameron who reminded him so much of the young daring Elizabeth he'd first met. Also like his mother, he was fiercely protective of the people he loved, especially Jake. Even when Jake got in trouble, he would try and defend him, with excuses such as 'he's to little mommy, he doesn't understand.' Or he would distract his mother to keep him from time-out. On the rare occurrence when he did have to go to time-out Cam would usually sit close to him so that he wouldn't be so alone or sad. Jason could completely understand as it broke his heart to see either of them upset.

Cameron was also fearless when it came to exploring new things which garnered both admiration and alarm in the stoic enforcer. Elizabeth was an amazing mother, setting boundaries for her reckless young son, but not so strict as to crush his adventuresome spirit.

The day before both parents had a shock courtesy of 'Adventure Boy'. He was fascinated by all the older men finding any excuse to hang out with them. Francis had taken a shine to Cam, and was showing off by jumping from the top of the boat house into the lake. Cameron squealed and cried out "Do it AGAIN!" every time Fran surfaced.

Later the boy snuck off and climbed to the top of the boat house. If he hadn't let out a loud whoop for everyone to hear, followed by the splash, the guards and Jason wouldn't have known Cam jumped into the lake. The water was much deeper than Cam had understood, and he struggled to make it back to the surface without his life vest.

His eyes were huge and frightened by the time Jason fished him out.

Coughing and sniffling from the water that went up his nose, the little boy got out, "I'm sorry... it looked so fun. But I couldn't..." He started crying in earnest.

"Shhhh it's OK, your OK now." he soothed the frightened little boy. "You scared me, buddy. If I hadn't been here." Jason closed his eyes and tried not to think of what ifs. "Cameron can you promise never to do anything like this again?"

Nodding his head vigorously he agreed. "I prom.... Promise." he hick upped. "Are you gonna tell Mommy?"

"I'm afraid so, she love's you very much and needs to know that your safe." Hugging him close not wanting the little guy to be mad at him, but also knowing that he couldn't lie or keep something like this from his mom. "Cam, It's very important you always have an adult like me or Mommy, Brian or Francis, with you always no more sneaking off, OK?"

"Kay. I promise big time!" The little boy sniffled, looking up at Jason pleadingly. "Do you think Mommy's go'in to be really mad at me."

"She'll be upset, but it's more because she's scared for you than mad. Your mom love's you more than anything, and would be heartbroken if anything bad ever happened to you." Looking into the imps sad tear filled eye's the enforcer almost caved. But knowing that keeping secrets from his mom would be a bad example to set for the youngster he resolved to stand firm. Brushing away the fallen tears the wanna be father placed a kiss to his forehead. "Come on it's going to be OK, I promise."

While the relieved young mothers first instinct, was to give her rambunctious young son a stern lecture, followed by grounding him from his video's and toy's. She trusted Jason's reassurance that he had handled the situation. After extracting a second promise that he would never do anything like that again. she gave him a fierce hug, and helped him to clean up, before sending him off for his nap.

Jake on the other hand liked to set back and watch, taking it all in and tried to figure things out before joining in. He also like to know how everything worked. He wasn't content to just play with his toys. Many times he would take them apart to see what made them go. Jason remembered sitting on the couch going over the paperwork Johnny had procured, when he notice Jake becoming upset. Sitting next to his son Jason asked "hey Jake what's wrong."

Looking up at his father with such a woeful expression, tears swimming in the eye's that mirrored his own, holding up the broken truck he whined, "bwoke"

Jason heart sunk at his little boy's sad face. "Can I see it, I might be able to fix it."

Climbing into his lap he handed the toy over and watch closely as his father inspected the car. "Here you go, see you have to lift this lever so that you can slid the bar down in this slot." The wheels snapped back into place with a snap, and Jason spun them to show his son that the toy was fixed.

Jake's whole face brighten and his eyes dried up as his father handed the truck back to him. "Tank you."

Jake spun the wheels again just as Jason had done, and then lifted the lever and removed them again. He then proceeded to repeat the process and snapped them back into place. Glowing at his success, he placed a kiss on his fathers cheek before contentedly playing once again with the toy.

Elizabeth sat across the room sketching the scene unfolding between father and son. Her eyes welling up with joy, guilt, hope, and remorse. As she covertly drew them together she poured all of those emotions into the image.


	21. Chapter 20

Hi everyone, hope you like Please let me know what you think. I love feedback and it keeps me motivated and will update faster.

As always a big shout out to Charm for all her help.

Chapter 20

It had been almost a week since they had moved to the safe house. Jason anxiously paced back and forth as he watch the bedroom door he had been sharing with Elizabeth. Worried about how she would react to his plans for this evening. As he tried to envision what she was doing on the other side his mind instantly remembered what had motivated him to take such a huge uncharacteristic risk.

_____________Flashback______________

Jason had offered to take the rambunctious boy's down to the lake with the promise of a boat ride, so Elizabeth could have some quite time to work on a painting which was preoccupying her attention. Cameron was excited to get to visit with Francis. Jason's long time friend seemed to have bonded with the mischievous imp.

He was just getting the boys settled on the boat with their life vest when he had received a call from Cody asking for a meet. Rather than prematurely ending the boys outing, Francis and Brian volunteered to take the boys out while Jason went back for his report.

Returning to the safe house Jason's heart started pounding, when he didn't see Elizabeth painting where he had left her just 30 minutes ago. Calling her name he begin looking for her through out the house. Panic started to set in as he slammed into the bedroom they had been platonically sharing. Jason froze, she had obviously been in the shower, and now stood before him in only a towel hitched low over her breast. Her hair was curly and wet, and her dewy skin gleamed pink from the heat of the water.

Elizabeth stood transfixed, startled by the door crashing open. "Jason?" she question uncertainly. Briefly thinking that something must be wrong.

The sound of her soft voice freed Jason from his trance. Unable to hold himself in check after these past few days of restraint, he moved across the room in two long strides. His mouth captured hers hungrily. His large hands gripped her cheeks under the towel, lifting her high as his body slammed into hers pinning her to the wall in almost one motion.

Stunned Elizabeth's soft "uhmph" escaped as the force his body crashed into hers. She struggled to catch her breath as his lips continued their exploration. His tongue delved deeply, and she could taste the fierce, focused intensity of his need. Wrapping herself more tightly around him, she gave herself over to him.

Jason's head was spinning lost in her heady scent from the honey and almond soap she'd used. Her skin was so soft and damp. He raked his teeth down the cord of her neck as he alternately kissed and nipped along her shoulder. Holding her in place with one arm scooped under her bottom, He unknotted her towel with his other hand and impatiently tossed aside. His mouth swooped down and latched on to her breast suckling deeply, as he twirled his tongue over her hardened peak.

Mindlessly Elizabeth clutched his head and writhed against him creating friction against the rough fabric of his jeans. She softly bit his ear before soothing it with her tongue, and whispered "Jason please, I need you."

He groaned, undone by her desperate desire. Whipping her around he stumbled as she shifted dropping them both into the center of the bed.

He felt Elizabeth tug at his shirt, impatiently wanting it gone. Shoving her hands away, he locked them together at the wrist above her head. He needed to regain some of his control before he totally lost it and came in his pants.

Frustrated she struggled, "Jase," she gasped as he moved his hips between hers. "I want-"

"I know." he growled feeling her wet heat through the denim. His blood pounded in his ears. "It's been too long, and I want... I need to touch and taste all of you." His free hand closed over her breast, her body bowed up pressing herself harder against him. Delighting in her response, his mouth moved to her other breast blowing over its sensitive tip before lightly flecking it with his tongue, before drinking her in. Releasing her other breast, his hand traveled down her body, hovering over her pelvic bone, she bucked her hips urging him to continue. "God, you are so beautiful."

"Jason," she whimpered her exasperation twisting her arms in his now loosened hold. Elated she broke free, greedily seeking his skin.

At her touch the pounding in his head grew louder. Just as he was helping her to lift the offending shirt over his head, he heard his name being called.

"Mr. Morgan." Is everything all right?"

Groaning in frustration, Jason pressed his forehead to hers and stilled. "Elizabeth wait."

"Jason. What?" confused by what was happening.

"I'm so sorry," he kissed her softly. "I forgot I came back to meet Cody." He groaned, "He's here."

"Mr. Morgan!" Cody shouted louder this time. "The front door is open, I'm coming in."

Elizabeth squeaked, "Omyga, Jason!"

"Cody, I'll be out in a minute wait for me outside." Jason yelled gruffly

Elizabeth rushed into the bathroom, as Jason slowly moved to the end of their bed breathing deeply and counting. More than a few minutes passed until he finally felt under control enough not to pound the poor man for doing his job.

Cody reported how their own men, inmates and guards alike were monitoring Anthony. He had also used an old army buddy who was a guard there, to pull some strings and got reassigned to the mobster's ward. He had also implanted a bug in the mobsters prison issue shoes, as well as setting up a live video feed from his cell. Now they would be able to monitor his every move from their laptops. It was a job well done, above and beyond all Jason could have expected, and still the enforcer had to fight the urge to pound him into dust in his frustration.

When Cody left, Jason sat out on the porch and thought about Elizabeth. He had to figure out a way to show her that he was ready to fight for them, for their family and for their future. The only problem was, after almost ten years of pushing her away every time things got too dangerous, he knew she didn't believe this time would be any different. He thought taking his time with her and letting her know there wasn't any need to rush into anything physical as they had done when they were meeting in secrete. Desperate for each other and always wondering if this was going to be the last time they were together. After today though he new he wouldn't be able to keep his hands off her.

Knowing what he wanted to do more than anything in the world but uncertain if it was the right timing. If it was something Elizabeth still wanted after everything that had happened, Jason was undecided. That had always been his problem when it came to her, he had never wanted to pressure her, and had always waited on her to take the lead. Now it was time for him to put himself on the line and take the risk. He was finally going to go after what he wanted, Jason just hoped she still wanted him too.

Pulling out his cell phone his nervous fingers fumbled trying to dial the number. "I need your help."

____________ End Flash back________________

With that one phone call, two days prior Jason set in motion a plan he hoped would be fulfilled tonight. It had been two very long, and very frustrating days were they hadn't had a moment alone. It almost seemed like now that he had made a discussion some unseen force was trying to keep them apart. First Jake had been fussy and refused to go to sleep without his mommy, when he would fall asleep she would try and leave only for him to start to whimper. Finally she gave up and let both boys sleep with them in their room.

The next night Jason got called down to the cabin, Cody had sent a message that Anthony had arranged a late night meet with one of his lieutenants, and he would be standing by for any instructions.

Hoping this might be the break that could end the current threat against his family. Jason joined Brian and Francis, "anything yet?"

Francis responded. "Anthony's guard just picked him up."

All three men sat and listened to the uncomfortably familiar sounds of prison. As the last door clanged shut, Anthony got straight to business. "How are our plans progressing?"

"Just as you predicted." Lou responded carefully weighing his words with the unpredictable madman. "Your informant say's that Sonny is losing it. The men in both organizations are restless with Jason MIA, and we are keeping the pressure on by demanding retribution for his ratting you out to the feds. We are also calling into question his leadership abilities since he can't even control his number two."

"Excellent." the godfather beamed. "If Mr. Morgan is still alive maybe we can get Sonny to take him out before he cracks." The treacherous old man rubbed his hands together as he plotted. "Any word on our missing enforcer?"

"He's alive and bouncing around all over the place, but were not having anymore luck locating him than Sonny's man."

"Umm," the old man frowned and Lou held his breath. "Find him!" he demanded, "and if you get to him before Sonny's man make it look like it was a hit order by my desperate son-in-law."

"I'm on it boss." knowing he was about to be dismissed he continued quickly. "Johnny's been hanging around a lot lately talking to a lot of the guys."

"Johnny?" the mobster asked in surprised "what does he want."

"Mainly he dissatisfied with Sonny, his marriage to Claudia and his being put in charge of the business."

"Hmmmm, Have you talked to him?"

"Yea, he came out to Crimson point looking for some papers Sonny wanted. He wants to protect his sister."

"That's an interesting development, Lou keep me informed." The devious mastermind said as a dismissal.

"Well that was interesting." Brian hedged. "I mean seriously the way he set this whole thing up, he's like an evil genius."

"Brian!" Jason cut him off. Pacing back as he thought about every thing they learned and more importantly what they still didn't know. "We need to find the informant, call Cody and get a tail on Lou."

"What are you going to do about Sonny?" Francis questioned.

"Max is keeping an eye on him to make sure he doesn't make this worse."

"Your not going back to help him. It sound's like Anthony and this informant are pushing him toward a break down." Francis pushed testing his priorities.

"No, Sonny's on his own."

Nodding his relief Francis muttered. "Good answer."

By the time Jason made it back the house it was almost dawn and he didn't have the heart to wake her knowing the boys would be up soon. Settling into bed he told himself just one more day.

* * *

Finally tonight everything was in place. Nothing was going to go wrong, he wasn't going to let it. As he anxiously waited for Elizabeth, Jason knew he was ready to take the biggest chance he had ever taken in his life. He probably needed his head examined, but for the first time in his life he was going to fallow his heart and for the first time ever take a leap of faith.


	22. Chapter 21

I really appreciate everyone taking the time to let me know what you think of this story.

As always thanks Charm.

Chapter 21

Max entered Graystone Manor uncertainly, it had been almost a week since Jason had 'disappeared' and Sonny was getting impatient with his lack of success in finding his number two. The guard wasn't sure how much longer these stall tactics were going to work.

"Boss," he greeted the Mobster standing next to the bar pouring himself a drink

"Max, I hope you have some good news for me." He said warningly, taking a swallow of the aged scotch.

"I've tracked him to Massena, he was there as early as last night. But by the time I arrived, he had already taken off. The bartender confirmed he came in, drank heavily and then started a brawl. Taking on ten other guys by the time he was done two were hospitalized and the rest either gave up or ran away. Jason generously paid the owner for the damages, and then took off."

"That's it? Do you think he went into Canada?"

"It's possible but to be honest I just don't know." Max hurried on before his boss could interrupt. "From what I've been able to fallow he's bouncing around all over the place with no discernible pattern..."

"Dammit Max, I don't want to hear your excuses." He yelled red faced, throwing his half empty glass against the wall. "If you can't do the job, then I'll have to find some one who can."

"It's not that boss." Max rushed to reply, as Claudia sauntered in the room to investigate the cause of the breaking glass. "You know Jason, if he doesn't want to be found it will be next to impossible to locate him."

Claudia looked down on the guard as she went to comfort her agitated husband. Draping herself along his side.

"Sonny, you know Jason better than anyone. If anyone can find the key to tracking him it's you." She rasped slyly in he ear.

The once powerful and insightful kingpin leaned into his conniving wife. "Your right, I just need a moment to think."

Max watched on in disgust as Claudia led Sonny to the couch as if he were a child. Sitting close to him she continued to speak soothingly.

"Maybe Spinelli knows something, you know how good he is at finding people, hacking into surveillance videos and tracking cell phones."

Nodding Sonny look to Max. "Call that freaky pet of Jason's, I want him back here NOW!"

"Sonny! What the hell are you yelling about?" Carly stormed in. Without waiting for a response, because if she were honest she didn't really care as long as it didn't affect her directly. "Have you heard from Jason yet? I'm starting to get really worried about him. He needs us Sonny, we are his best friends, his family."

Shaking his head in exasperation at his intrusive ex-wife he replied. "Max is working on it but Jason doesn't seem to want to be found. As of last night though we know he was fine so you can stop worrying."

"How can you say that?" she huffed. "You know how devastated Jason must be. We have to be there to help him through this."

Claudia jumped up to defend her husband, "look Carly, Sonny is doing everything in his power to find Jason. So leave him-"

"Who the hell asked you?" Carly started how dare she but her nose into this. What did she know about Jason anyway?

"CARLY!" Sonny shouted stepping next to his wife. "You need to leave it alone, your not helping."

"But Sonny she-"

"Look Jason's a big boy," Claudia smirked, "if he wants his BFF, he will call. So why don't you run along home and wait by the phone."

"MAX!" Sonny bellowed, stepping between Claudia and Carly as she lunged. "Get her out of here and then go find that damn kid!"

Knowing his boss had reached his limit, Max grab the instigators arm and pulled her away. For once she didn't fight him. After Carly had been escorted to her car and was on her way the guard couldn't help but look back at the mausoleum sadden by the pathetic man his once great and powerful boss had been reduced too.

* * *

"Diane thank you for coming so quickly." Audrey Hardy greeted her guest while offering her a seat in her spacious living room.

"Thank you Mrs. Hardy, your call couldn't have come at a better time. I was hoping to be able to meet with you today."

"Please call me Audrey. Can I get you any thing to drink, tea or something stronger perhaps?" The matriarch asked always the proper hostess.

"No thank you, I'm fine." Taking her seat in the lounge chair adjacent to the sofa, "What can I do for you today?"

"First, do you have any news on my grand daughter and her children?"

Diane smiled recalling the happy group she had encountered the day before.

"They are all doing really well. I saw them yesterday in fact; the boys were outside playing tag with Jason and two of the men helping with security. Elizabeth was watching from the front porch and painting. I was very impressed with what little I saw before she caught me peeking and covered it up. She really is quite talented."

Knowing the elderly matron wasn't too keen on Jason being involved with Elizabeth the litigator omitted observing her stone-faced client actually smiling nearly the whole time her and Max were there.

"Good, good I just hope this situation is taken care of quickly so things can get back to normal."

Looking at the matriarch closely the councilor cautioned. "You do realize with the truth of Jake's paternity coming to light the way it has things will never go back to the way they were?"

Understanding Mrs. Hardy was one of many roadblocks in the way of Jason and Elizabeth relationship in the past. Diane hoped to take this opportunity to smooth their way a little now, before they had to return to real life.

"I'm not daft, I do understand all the ramifications involved. While I may not agree with all my grand daughters choice's, I do love her and will support her and the boys in whatever way that I can."

"Good I hope you really mean that, because they all have been through a lot, and they will need all the support they can get."

Both women sat silently for a moment as they ascertained each other's intentions.

Deciding she wasn't going to make any more headway on the matriarch today, the litigator continued. "Your call said you needed to see me right away, was their something else you need to discuss with me?"

"Yes, Lucky came by today with the reports of the bombing. He wanted to talk to me about having a memorial service for Elizabeth and the boys, and settling her estate. I didn't know what to tell him."

"Since the reports are inconclusive, it gives me something to work with as far as having her declared legally dead. We need to delay that for as long as possible. You being the grieving grand parent and her closest relative, can help me with by refusing to file any legal paperwork in that direction."

"What about a memorial? Part of me hates the idea of having to put on such a show, but if it will help protect my family than I will gladly do it."

"What did Lucky say exactly, I mean how did he seem?"

"Oh my he was utterly devastated and confused by the findings of the report. He said that he knew they were gone because all the evidence pointed to them being home, and he wanted to have closure."

"Did he want you to have her declared dead?"

"I don't know, he talked more about wanting to help me with the memorial and making sure I was ok." Her eyes softened as she thought about what a wonderful man Lucky had always been. "He really is a very sweet and responsible young man." She sighed heavily at her granddaughter's inability to make her marriage work.

Diane had to restrain herself from rolling her eye's at how blinded the old woman seem to be by one Lucky Spencer. She, after all, had handled Elizabeth divorce and knew in great detail what an manipulative abusive slim ball he really was.

"I think a service might be a good idea but if anyone brings up declaring Elizabeth and the boy's dead or wanting to try and settle her estate have them contact me."

"Of course, thank you Diane. I appreciate everything your doing on behalf of my grand daughter."

"Elizabeth is a pure joy to council and one of my most favorite clients. I will do everything I legally can to protect her interest during this unusual situation."

* * *

Johnny sat down across the table from his father, a glass partition dividing them.

"Johnny my boy so nice of you to come and brighten your old man's day." Anthony Zacchara greeted jovially.

"You called, so I'm here." the younger man shrugged defiantly. "What do you want?"

"I hear you've been making friends and winning the trust of some of my most loyal men." He smiled pleasantly but there was no mistaking the menacing tone. "That's so unlike you."

Johnny knew his father was too cunning and would never believe his sudden interest in business matters. He would also be skeptical of his rebellious son coming to visit his dear old dad. The young, brash man accepted he would have to be patient and give his father a reason to summon him. After almost a week of reaching out to a few of his father's key people, the old man finally made the call.

"Look DAD," he spat not even trying to disguise his contempt. "I don't care what you think, or what you've heard. I don't want anything to do with you or your bloody organization."

"Bwaa hahaha…" the old man laughed at his son's disdain. The kid always did have spunk. It was one of the things he always admired about the boy. He was confident one day he would be able break the young buck. If only he could just find the right button to push to force he son to accept his legacy.

"I've always admired you spirit son, it's one of your best qualities." Leaning forward the father watched his son intently for any sign of dishonestly. "But I have to ask, if you want no part in my organization why are you spending so much time cozying up to my men?"

Johnny offered up the only thing his father would believe, because for the most part it was the truth. "I thought they were Sonny's men now." Johnny needled, "isn't that why you sold Claudia off into that atrocity of a marriage."

Grinning broadly the old man leaned back in his chair. Seeing the truth in reflected in his beloved Maria's eyes, and accepting his son's explanation he pressed. "Claudia seems quite content in her marriage."

"Sonny is a pig!" Johnny spat. "He reminds me way too much of you and I want him gone and out of our lives."

"Let's suppose you can make that happen. Then who would be left to take over the business? You perhaps?"

"Not a chance" the young Zacchara glared. "Jason has proven to be more that capable of taking over the reigns for Sonny."

Sneering, "Ahh but the efficient Mr. Morgan seems to be MIA these days."

"I don't care who," Johnny stood his outrage pounding off him in waves and didn't have to be faked. He was getting out and there was no way his father was going to manipulate him back in.

Knowing it would infuriate his father he added. "Maybe Claudia will get it all. I mean she is your blood and if Sonny's gone she will be his widow. I'll have to see what I can do make sure that happens. I just hope you're still around to see her in charge."

With one final resolute glance he stormed off calling the guard to be release from his father presents.

The wicked mastermind smiled gleefully. His plan was falling into place. It seemed to confirm he'd chosen just the right button to push. Now all he had to was hold it down and not let up. Once Sonny's mind snapped completely and he 'killed' his grasping viper of a daughter. It would be the final straw to push his son to accept his destiny.


	23. Chapter 22

**Please enjoy and review, I love hearing what you like or even don't like.   Charm is the bomb, thanks for all your help    **

**The character aren't mine just using them.**

Chapter 22

Max Knock loudly on Penthouse Number Two's reinforced door hoping it could heard over the blaring music pulsating from within the home. At least he thought that bazaar racket was considered music. To someone like Jason's roommate, it could have been ritualized drum torture designed to put oneself in touch with the Afrikaans spirits for all he knew.

When his thick fist started to ache Max gave up. He fished out a master key for the door. He hated to use it since the existence of a master keys was supposed to be a secret. For security purposes no one but Jason knew Max had access to the apartment.

The guard opened the door to a huge mess of takeout containers, orange soda bottles, empty chip bags, wrinkled clothes and techno-geek equipment. It littered the foyer, the main room and seemed to trail even to the upstairs. If it weren't for the pink flesh distinguishing itself from the debris Max might not have seen Spinelli sprawled on the couch. He was passed out cold.

Shaking the nerdy genius Max called out over the music, "Spinelli! WAKE UP!"

His efforts failed to elicit the desired response so the Guard grabbed the front of his shirt with both fists and yanked him up yelling straight into his face.

"SPINELLI. WAKE. THE. HELL. UP."

The kid jerked like a suspended puppet in the guard's hold, "Stone Co-?" …and focused on Max. "Oh, 'tis only you, the faithful guardian of Mr. Sir. What brings you this forlorn and empty abode?"

With that Max dropped him. He landed like a sleepy child on the cushions never questioning where Max came from. Jason's tech-geek must have been working none stop on all the tasks he'd been assigned.

"Spinelli can you turn that off?"

"WHAT?"

Pointing to the high fidelity system, "OFF"

"OH um sorry.... right away Protector of the Night."

Sitting up quickly Spinelli opened his computer and with the click of a few keys the din receded and silence took hold.

Breathing a relieved sigh Max mumbled his thanks.

"Has there been any news on my master?"

Spinelli's sad hang-dog look made Max feel guilty as he shook his head negatively.

Nervously the nerd sat back clutching his favorite laptop protectively, "Does the esteemed guardian have a new task for the lowly Jackal?" his hands poised over the keys awaiting a command.

"Have you made any progress on the searches Bernie sent over?" Max probed towering over the younger man. Momentarily distracted, the guard surveyed the room and asked, "What's with all this stuff?"

Max's eyes began to cross listening to the kid rattle off the uses of each gizmo and gadget, "Never mind Spinelli. You'd better get it cleaned up before Jason gets back or there's going to be hell to pay." Shaking his head he turned his focus back to why he was here in the first place. "I need to know about the searches."

Blinking a few times as the tech processed the new topic. "So far, I've found at least three of the winged monkeys working for the Demented Master of Darkness. There are at least ten more poss-"

"Just give me the three you have so far. Make sure you update Bernie. I have a new email address to copy all updates to as well."

"Right away Faithfu-"

Max interrupted with a caution, "Don't give this information out to anyone. Understand? I know Bernie already threatened to rip out your tongue if you talked about this case." Max was aware of Bernie's threat because he'd passed on the order himself per Jason's instructions.

Clamping his mouth shut and nodding vigorously Spinelli whimpered his acknowledgment of the remembered threat.

"Make sure no one has access to this address. Got it?"

The twitchy little geek continued to bob his head up and down as he uttered. "I am the epitome of desecration."

"I mean it kid. If any of the information Bernie or I have you working on gets out, not only will Bernie cut out your tongue, but I will break all your fingers. Got it!"

With a small squeak the young hacker tucked his hands behind his back. "I... I got it."

"Good! Now, Sonny has me trying to find Jason but so far I haven't had any luck and he's getting impatient. He suggested that I talk with you to see if you can track him through his cell, or something."

The young hacker looked like a child who'd just been got caught with his hand in the cooking jar.

"What?" the guard demanded.

"I... It's just that the Valkyrie... a-and I have already been--"

"Carly's already got you looking for Jason?"

Miserably he bobbed his head once again.

"Fine, what have you got so far?" Max asked trying to conceal his worried expression.

"That's just it. I failed at my task for the tenacious blond one. He left his cell phone here. I've even tried to track the list of burn-phones for the organization. I've hacked into the towers surveillance camera system and can't find Jason even leaving from the towers on the night of the most horrific tragedy."

Now even more concerned he asked. "What did the feed show?"

"Just that Jason came home in his truck and it looked as if he had been in an accident. And..."

"What?" Max had fixed the video himself and knew what was on it. What he didn't know was if the kid put two and two together yet. If Spinelli figured it had been tampered with it could raise suspension.

"I can't say for sure but it seems like some of the data for that cataclysmic night is missing. I was going to talk to Bernie or Sa-"

Max inwardly groaned as they were interrupted by a knock at the door. Holding up his hand to keep the kid from answering. "Did you tell Carly about the possible lost data?"

Shaking his head, "I wanted to make sure before I raised any alarm."

"Spinelli?" came another knock and a soft voice calling.

Irritated by the intrusion Max whispered as he motioned for Spin to answer the door. "We'll finish this later. Not another word on the subject got it!"

"Yes Sir, Guardian of the Night, Sir." Still looking at Max as he turned the knob on the door, "My lips are sealed."

He stood face to face with Sam McCall.

"Hi, I'm sorry to barge in." she said as she entered unbidden. "Why are your lips sealed?" Sam stopped, caught off guard when she saw Max. Nodding her head in acknowledgment, she turned back to the geeky hacker. "I just wanted to see if you heard anything from Jason yet?" Looking back at Max, "But maybe you can't tell me if you have?"

Shaking his head the straggly kid added. "I'm sorry there's be no word from my mentor I swear. Alas the Protector and I…" Catching Max's ferocious glare Spinelli stuttered. "Uh umm... we were just saying how worried we are. How devastated he must be over the horrific loss of-"

"Yeah," she interrupted uncomfortably shoving her hand in the pockets of her skintight jeans. "I just wanted to stop by again and see if there was anything I could do to help."

Waiting for the older guards lead Spinelli for once kept silent.

"Well you know Jason, he just needs time to work through everything." Max offered into the awkward pause.

"Yeah, I know Jason. Look Spinelli if you hear from him will you let him know how sorry I am.... for his loss and I.... We got kinda close lately, so I'm here if he needs a friend."

"I will be sure to pass along your most heartfelt condolence as soon as I can Fair Samantha."

"Ok well, I guess I should be going.... Um thanks Spinelli. Oh, and hey, continue to take as much time off from the office you need, ok? Not a lot going on right now any way."

"That is most gracious. I will return to the gritty world of private detection just as soon as Stone Cold has been found."

As the hacker closed the door Max cuffed him lightly to the back of the head.

"Owww, what'd I do?"

"Didn't I just say NOT another word? Do NOT talk to anyone about either the searches for Bernie or Jason. I mean it Spinelli every single finger." Max cracked his knuckles for emphases.

The kid back up intimidated by the larger man, "But, but I didn't think that included Sam. I mean she works with me and Bernie, a-and she's helped Jason out a lot recently.... She might be able to-"

The menacing guard backed the awkward geek towards the wall. "No!" he let it hang there on his breath. Then emphasized, "the fewer people involved in this the better, that INCLUDES Sam." Spinelli jumped as he felt hard surface pressed against his spine. "S-s-sure, I'll only talk to you or Bernie."

Nodding his acceptance Max backed off the younger man. Checking his watch he was irritated about wasting so much time with the kid. "I gotta go but I'll be in touch."

Without waiting for a response the guard left. He figured there was just enough time to change and pick up Diane. The vivacious redhead had big plans for tonight and he was certain she would bludgeon him to death with the heal of one of her Jimmy Choo's... scratch that, she wouldn't want to damage the Choo's, she would go with a lesser designer like Rossi to kill him if he mess up her agenda by being late.

As the elevator opened up into the Lobby the Italian mobster gave himself a mental shake, more than a little disconcerted by his recently acquired knowledge of fashion.

* * *

Jason's breath caught when Elizabeth emerged from their room, her stride both casual and confident. He quickly shoved his hands deep into his pockets to stop himself from grabbing her up and carrying her back into the bedroom. He continued to stare, once again rendered speechless by her beauty. She'd dressed casually per his request in a green stretch knit top with a V-cut neckline that sort of twisted over her breast emphasizing the delicious curves. Her jeans rode low over her hip and were snug making her legs look like they went on forever. Which was one of the many mysteries about her he could never figure out. How she could be so tiny, and still have legs that seem to go on and on.

Shaking himself out of his stunned stupor he asked, "Are you ready to go?"

Shrugging her shoulders she held her arms out to her sides. "I don't know, you'll have to tell me because you won't say where we're going or what we'll be doing once we get there."

He watched her, considering, as she turned in a slow circle. "I told you it was a surprise. We haven't been able to leave these grounds for a week and I figured you could use a change of scenery." Nodding his approval as she came full circle.

"Are you kidding?" she laughed up at him. "I'm thrilled to be getting away." Pausing uncertain, she guiltily looked to the boy's room. "Your sure the boy's will be ok?"

Unable to stop himself he reached out and cupped her chin in the palm of his hand drawing her eyes back to him. "They'll be fine, you know how much they love spending time with Francis and Brian. Not to mention Cameron flipped when I told him Johnny was coming. If that weren't enough Cody will be here too as an extra guard, OK?"

The broad smile that broke out on her beautiful face was answer enough. "So am I ready?"

"Hmmmm," he stepped back and pondered running his fingers under his chin. "I think it's missing something."

"What?" since when did Jason ever critique people on their outfits?

She watched as he walked behind the sofa and pulled out a large thick white garment box. "I think this is just the thing you need."

"Oh my, Jason what is it?" she gushed excitedly.

"I guess you'll have to open it to find out," He beamed.

Grabbing the box like an excited child, she ripped the lid off. "Jason is that my.... It can't...." as she pulled it from the box and noticed a slight scuff over the shoulder. "It is, how did you... I haven't seen it in for ever... where did you get it?"

Taking the garment out of its box, he helped her slide the black leather over her arms. Turning her back around to face him, he gripped the lapels pulling her close. "You left it behind when you moved out, after I lied..."

"And you kept it all this time?"

"I shouldn't have. I should have returned it. I should have gone after you."

She kissed him lightly on the lips. "I shouldn't have left, I'm sorry."

"Well we're here now. No regrets remember?" He fastened the middle button on her coat and took her hand leading her out the door. "I know it's still summer but it's starting to get a little chilly at night."

"So does the jacket mean we're going riding?"

Jason didn't respond to the question as he continued to guiding her around the corner of the house. Seeing his bike she screech, "We ARE! Omygod, Jason this is the best surprise ever."

Grinning from ear to ear at her excitement. He handed her the helmet and helped strap it in place.

"So are you going to let me drive?" She peaked up at him hopefully.

Climbing on he started the bike and waited until he felt her arms close around him. "No" he replied simply, gunning the engine and took off drowning out her reply.

They rode for almost two hours. Elizabeth heart soared as she felt the wind on her face. Her screams going into the fast turns mingled with her laughter. The adrenaline pumped through her system. She couldn't remember the last time she felt so alive and free.

Jason's heart swelled with the exhilaration of seeing the wind once again with Elizabeth so much so he thought at times it might burst. He loved how her body pressed tightly against his. The exuberant shouts that emanated from her as he speed through the turns. During the long straight-aways she would press her cheek into his back. He could feel the vibration of her excited laughter. Jason couldn't believe he forgot even for a second how amazing riding with her was as if nothing in the world existed but the two of them, the roar of the bike and the wind.

Slowing, he turned off onto a lone lane lined heavily with trees. Less than a mile later Jason pulled to a stop at a little park that over looked a slow moving river below and a footbridge off to the side. The sun was setting and a few stars came out to twinkle at them.

Elizabeth excitedly jumped of the back of his bike and ripped the helmet off. Her hair fell over her shoulders in waves.

"Wow Jason this is beautiful. Where are we? How did you ever find this place? Or did you just find it now?" Without giving him a chance to answer she rambled on. "That was so amazing I can't believe I'd forgotten what it felt like to be so free, the wind rushing by and everything blending together in one big blur. Would you look at those stars they are huge. I feel so energized." Grabbing his hand she pulled him over to the bridge so she could watch the water below.

She captivated him, Jason realized he'd really missed this side of her. The side that was fearless and vivacious, ready to take on the world.

Unable to hold back and not really wanting to try Jason grabbed her up in his arms and laughed. "God your beautiful. I've missed you, missed riding with you and seeing the wind. It was incredible. You're incredible." he shouted swinging her from side to side.

"Jason!" Elizabeth squeaked out not quite able to catch her breath.

"Sorry," he said ruefully kissing her hard on the mouth before setting her back down. "I love you, Elizabeth."

"mmmm I love you too." she sighed snuggling deeper into his embrace. "So tell me everything about this place."

Elizabeth could feel his smile pressed against her curls.

"Oh yeah, that adorable little babble thing I missed that too- owe." he feigned hurt as she punched him lightly on the shoulder.

Kissing her mock frown he replied. "After everything that happened with us and with Michael, I've spent a lot of the past year just riding aimlessly. I guess just trying to get away as much as I could. Anyway I happened on this place. We're about an hour from Port Charles and those lights down there are Brookfield."

He held her quietly for a few minutes gathering his thoughts and his courage. He wasn't sure if the fading light was a good thing or bad. If he didn't like her answer then it would be good not to be able to see her expression Jason supposed.

"I've spent a lot of time on my bike this past year, I couldn't go to any of the old place, I couldn't even go nowhere because it reminded me...." pausing gently to kiss her temple. "I wanted to bring you to some place new. Not that I want to forget the past or the things we've learned. I want fresh start, someplace that didn't hold memories of our past mistakes." Sighing heavily, he mumbled "I'm not making much sense."

"I understand. Jason, I get you. Always have." Planting her lips briefly on his for punctuation. "This place is perfect and I want a new beginning with you too."

Relived, he smiled down at her, his eyes twinkling. I've been thinking a lot about this past week, being with you and the boys has been just about perfect. I've also been thinking about what we talked about and how I said I would give you time to trust in us, in a future."

"Jason, I-" cutting off her reply. Jason's lips met hers in a passionate kiss rendering her speechless.

"Please, just let me finish." waiting as she nodded, her dazed eyes meet his. "I will still give you whatever time you feel you need. But I also want to let you know that I'm not going to force you to make all the discussions. I am so sorry for doing that to you Elizabeth. Looking back now I can see how unfair I was to you."

His heart broke a little, as he bushed away her tears brought on by the truth of his words. "From now on I'm going to be honest with you about how I feel and what I want more than anything else in this world."

Reaching into his coat pocket and dropping down to one knee he asked, "Elizabeth Imagen Webber, I love you more than my own life. Will you please marry me?"


	24. Chapter 23

I stopped posting this story on this sit because I didn't think anyone was all that interested, but I got an email this week regarding this story and wanting a new update. So here goes.

Please Review. I love hearing what you all think.

Lot's of love to Charm, many Thanks

Chapter 23

"Elizabeth Imogene Webber, I love you more than my own life. Will you please marry me?"

His one knee sunk into the soft ground as he kneeled before her. The tiny box balancing so humbly on his palm encased a beautiful ring. The gems winked at her, she gasped in awe at their brilliance.

Stunned Elizabeth stared at the man she loved beyond reason, speechless. (Did Jason just ask...?) Discreetly pinching her thigh to see if she was dreaming, Elizabeth blinked from the sting. She was awake.

"Jason.... I...I...?"

Terrified, Jason tried to swallow the boulder sized rock forming in his throat. With his free hand Jason reached out and took hers holding on firmly.

"Elizabeth?"

(Jason was really asking her to marry him.... again.) Petrified Elizabeth stammered "Ja J Jason, I... I love you so.... so much. I want to say y..yes, but..."

"But what Elizabeth?"

The slow fall of tears from before came faster now.

"Please." Jason said, "tell me."

"We've done this before Jason. Something will happened and you'll take it all back like you always do."

Stunned, he didn't know if he wanted to put his other knee on the ground and sink into the soil never to be heard from again. Or stand and shake her. He stood.

"Elizabeth. That's just it. Something DID happen. Everything I tried to keep from touching you happened anyway. Mostly because I wasn't there to protect you." He took the ring from it's nestled home, letting the box fall to the ground. "Elizabeth, I love you. I will stand by your side from now until I die. I will do it from the shadows if I have to, but I'd rather do it as your husband."

He could see her thinking. Elizabeth's inner dialog going a million words per second. He waited. His own eyes began to water as he thought about the leap of faith he'd just taken. It looked like she wasn't ready, and if he was honest, he couldn't really blame her.

"Elizabeth" he breathed softly, "I know your scared. I can't really blame you after everything I've put you through. I just want you to know that I will NEVER take back my proposal. I'll give you time, if that's what you need. Just know that when your ready, all you have to do is say yes."

She looked down at his arm. Noticing it was strong and fierce. His muscles bulged from squeezing the ring so tightly in his fist. Looking up, she studied his turbulent eyes.

"So tomorrow what am I left with if, say Anthony Zacchara comes after us or hurts someone else you love and it scares you away. What happens when this threat is over and you don't have to be with us 24/7? Are you going to take it all back again, when things get too hard and leave us? Are you going to change your mind again?

"No." He trembled slightly as he brushed her hair off her beautiful face and dried her cheeks. She'd stopped crying; his piercing blue orbs bore into her dewy eyes. "I promise I will never leave you or our boys."

Elizabeth angled her head to the side nodding downward. He didn't get it, so she made it a little more obvious by pointing to the ground. He smiled a little on the inside when it dawned on him what she wanted. Jason resumed his position on one knee kneeling before her.

With her hands on her hips, Elizabeth let out a sigh before taking a seat on his trunk of a thigh. Eyes locked on Jason's she leaned her forehead against his.

"OK."

"OK?" Their faces were so close, her beautiful features blurred slightly.

"But I'm going to hold you to what you've promised," She warned sternly. "If you back out again you won't have to worry about some stupid enemy. I'll kill you myself."

Grinning Jason pulled back so that he could see her perfect features. "If I'm ever stupid enough to leave you or the boys again. I'll let you have one of my guns so you can put me out of my misery."

Her dark blue eyes sparkled back at his. "Agreed."

Hopefully Jason asked. "So is that a Yes?"

Her heart exploding with joy, she wrapped her arms around his neck, "YES!" she shouted. "YES. JASON MORGAN I WILL MARRY YOU!"

Unhooking her arms Jason sought her left hand. He quickly slipped the ring on her finger sealing the promise, before she came to her senses and changed her mind. She watched dazed, unable to comprehend it was real, that she and Jason were officially engaged.

Pressing up to his feet with Elizabeth engulfed tightly in his arms. Jason swung them around, kissing her enthusiastically "YES! I l love you." he shouted exuberantly.

Setting her back on her feet, Jason swooped in and captured her mouth in another deep passionate kiss.

"Thank you for giving me another chance to get this right."

Elizabeth took pause, and examined the ring closer. Her breath caught once again by the beautiful round cut ruby surrounded by diamonds, in a platinum setting.

"Jason it's gorgeous. When did you, how did you?" Flabbergasted she stopped mid ramble.

She was so adorable, the soon to be groom thought grinning down at his fiancée. "It was Lila's ring, a Morgan family heirloom. She gave it to me, and told me about them, especially her parents. How much she loved and admired them. She said they were very happy together; that they loved each other through the good times and the bad. My grandmother wanted me to have a part of that legacy, and to share it with the right girl someday." Jason remembered the glint in his grandmother's eyes as she predicted he would find someone to love and be loved unconditionally. Then she had changed the subject to, the sweet young Webber girl, who had joined her and Emily that afternoon for tea. Jason had not been ready to admit it at the time, but Lila understood his heart better than he had. The wise woman had known he loved Elizabeth long before he could fathom the depth of his own feelings.

"But Jason you marred Brenda and Courtney, you were engaged to Sam. You didn't give the ring to them?"

"I can't really explain it but when Lila gave me the ring and talked about her parents life together, talked about her mother, I thought of you and us. I guess I just always felt it was yours."

"Oh Jason, I love you so much." she breathed lightly kissing him on the lips.

He took her hand, ran his thumb along the delicate ring, "Perfect fit, I was right it is yours and always has been." Kissing her finger just above where the ring rested. "I love you Elizabeth Soon-to-be-Morgan."

"I love you too, I can't seem to stop saying it." She grinned happily up at him. "I can't wait to be your wife!"

Jason retuned her smile, knowingly he felt the exact same way. There was also something about her saying she wanted to belong to him. It steeled his core, made his temperature rise.

"So whom do I have to thank for getting the ring and jacket here?" she winked thinking she already knew the answer.

"Diane." His lips found hers for a wisp of a kiss. "She's a great attorney." He kissed her hand once again unable to believe that things were on the right track. She was finally wearing his ring. "Your ring has been in the pent house safe since Jake was born. If we hadn't been interrupted with the news about Michael, I would have given it to you then. "Your jacket's been stored, along with a few other things, hidden in the back of my closet."

Surprised by this sentimental side of him she questioned. "Really, like what other stuff?"

"Ummm let's see, there's that blanket. You always kept draped along the back of my couch when you weren't curled up under it. Then there was a clip thingy you used to pull your hair back when it got in your way. A t-shirt and, of course, the 'Wind'.

"Wait, you have the 'Wind' I thought that was buried somewhere in my old studio."

"It was, but I broke in and took it after we broke up the first time."

Shocked she gasped, "You didn't!?"

"Yes I did. It was mine. You gave it to me. I knew Ric was buying you that art showing and I was afraid you hated me enough to sell it. So I took it."

He lifted his chin just a notch, unrepentant by his actions.

Elizabeth burst out in laughter. "How can I possibly argue with that." Sobering she cupped his face in her smaller hands. "That painting was and will always be yours. You showed me the wind and inspired it. You let me be, me. Gave me freedom. No matter how mad I was at you, I could never have sold it or gotten rid of it." As if drawn by an invisible force her mouth crashed into his. She nipped lightly at his lips before raking her teeth along the bottom one, and then slid her tongue along the abused flesh soothing it.

"Uummm," Jason groaned against her mouth. Deepening the kiss, their tongues mingled just for a minute, before he pulled back abruptly. Breathing heavily, his voice rough, "We have to go or we're going to be late."

"Late?" her brow furrowed in confusion. "Late for what?"

With a devilish glint, he grinned down at the love of his life pulling her back to his bike. "The rest of your surprise."

"Wait, there's more?" Looking up at him with her irresistibly imploring blue eyes, she coaxed. "What is it, can you please, pretty please, give me a little hint?"

"Then it wouldn't be a surprise." He smirked back.

As they reached the bike, Elizabeth decided to pick a new battle. "Well then since you won't give me a hint and I did just agree to marry you, will you at least let me steer?"

Oh, she was good. Reaching over he grabbed her helmet and placed it on her head as he pretended to consider. "Ummm NO!" He replied as he stared to climb on.

Standing next to him she continued to argue her case. "You know that expression 'just like riding a bike' cuz once you learn you never forget? I bet if you let me try I can still drive just as good as I used to."

"That's what I'm afraid of." came his dry response, which was ruined by his laugh. "Owe" he feigned injury when she punched him in the arm.

"Your such a brat." she laughed surrendering, the enchanting brunette climbed on to the back of his bike.

They only rode for another 10 minutes before Jason pulled the bike over in front of what looked like an old abandoned chapel.

"Jason, what is this?" Confused Elizabeth took in the white structure, with large stained glass windows. She couldn't make out any of the images, as there was no light reflected through them.

"When I first came here and found that park a bad storm blew in suddenly. I took shelter here." Leading her up the wide steps, Jason opened one of the massive wooden doors. He had to push into the heavy door and lift slightly as it didn't hang quite right. The door groaned loudly at the unaccustomed motion.

It was to dim to see anything, so Elizabeth stayed close to her guide. "It's kind of sad when they built the new highway it bypassed this town and a lot of the local businesses closed. There wasn't enough money to keep supporting the church so it's kind of fallen in disarray. It looked worse the last time I was here. Some of these windows had been broken. I guess they were able to come up with some extra funds to fix them."

"You guess? Gee I wonder who their new benefactor could be?" Elizabeth winked.

Jason felt along the wall until he found the switch he was looking for. When he flipped them on the stained glass gleamed with brilliant incandescent colors.

"Wow." Elizabeth breath reverently "They are breathtaking. Look at those colors!"

"I know, when I first saw them, even with the broken pieces, they reminded me of the glass from Italy." Breathing deep Jason took note of the improvements made to the vestibule since his last visit. "When I walked in here that very first time, even with the storm raging outside, this place somehow made me feel calmer. Like I could just rest here for a bit and get my bearings. It was almost like the way I feel when I'm with you."

Elizabeth stopped running her hands a long the vibrant textured glass to look at him. His feelings ran so much deeper than he ever let show to the outside world. But he shared his whole self with her.

"This is stunning." She told him.

He was busy making his own observations not realizing what a loving, romantic thing he'd so casually said. Elizabeth went back to studying the workmanship along with him.

"Wait till you meet Tim. He's the pastor running this place." Almost as if Jason had called him, a kindly looking older man stepped into the vestibule.

"Jason, as always its so good to see you." Approaching, he reached out and took the younger man's hand in a firm grasp and patted his should with his free hand. "How are you doing? You look good."

Taking his time Father Tim looked over the sad, lonely man he'd been praying for.

"There's a new lightness about you. You look... happy." He decided smiling as he silently thanked God for his answered prayers.

Jason's grin widened. Turning to his soon to be wife he took her hand in his. "This is Elizabeth, my fiancée." Sounding humbled as he spoke the words.

"Hi Elizabeth it is so nice to finally meet you. I've heard so many wonderful things about you." He greeted warmly cupping her hand in both of his.

Blushing profusely under the praise. She responded "Thank you, your very kind."

Her artist eye took in an attractive man in his late fifties with piercing green eyes that seem to see past the surface and into ones heart. He had a round open face with rosy cheeks and neatly trimmed hair that was mostly gray. Elizabeth felt both at ease and unnerved by the perceptive older pastor.

Tim turned his attention back to Jason, and she gave a small sigh of relief to no longer be held in his intense gaze.

"Your right Jason she is incredibly beautiful, both inside and out. Everyone is here, and we're all set and ready to go when the two of you are." With that his gave Jason a final pat on the back and left them alone.

"Ummm Jason, what's going on?"

Nervously Jason smiled down at her and held both of her hands in his. "Remember a few minutes ago when you said you couldn't wait to be my wife?"

unable to think much less speak Elizabeth jerkily bobbed her head.

"Well, I'm going to hold you to that."


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

"Ummm Jason, what's going on?"

Nervously Jason smiled down at her and held both of her hands in his. "Remember a few minutes ago when you said you couldn't wait to be my wife?"

Unable to think much less speak Elizabeth jerkily bobbed her head.

"Well, I'm going to hold you to that." He smiled hopefully waiting for her response.

Elizabeth for the second time that night was stunned into silence. Her mouth opened a few times as if to say something, but nothing came out.

Jason lovingly brushed her hair away from her face. Patiently he waiting for her to adjust to the bomb he just dropped.

"I... um... What... I mean... How? " Her mind raced with a thousand different questions none of which seemed to coalesce into one coherent thought. How was it even possible?

Inhaling deeply, holding it just for a moment, Elizabeth slowly released her breath. When she opened her mouth this time a few of her jumbled thoughts blurted forth. "How can we? We don't have a license or anything, I mean technically I'm not even alive, can a dead person get married?"

"That is where 'I', your fairy god sister, once again rides in to perform a miracle." Diane smirked as she strolled into the foyer in her stylish Jimmy Choo's.

"Diane helped me to get everything together and took care of all the legal issues."

"Technically you're not dead, because the coroner's reports were inconclusive. So unless a family member comes forward and files paperwork having you declared legally dead then your still considered alive. I've already talked with your grandmother about this so you should be fine until it's safe for you guys to come home."

"As for the marriage license, I've had the paperwork ready since Jason's trial just waiting on you two to finally get your acts together." She finished smugly implying that it took them long enough.

Head still spinning, Elizabeth was starting to grasp it might actually be possible, that she could become Mrs. Jason Morgan by the end of the night. Her heart started to pound in excitement.

"Do- Don't you have to file with the court. Isn't it a risk, what if someone saw the records and figured out we're still alive." She hesitated, trying to keep a level head. Like that was even possible at this point. Who was she kidding she was about to jump out of her own skin.

"Max and I will be going to Manhattan from here, I have a friend who is a judge that will quietly file the paperwork and make sure it's buried."

Jason was impressed once again by his attorney's resourcefulness. "Thanks Diane, great work," he complemented patting her lightly on the back.

"Oh please, don't mention it" She gleamed. "Your generosity in picking up the tab for my weekend in the City, and the accompanying shopping spree as a bonus is thanks enough."

The red head needled, and hinted hopefully at the same time.

Jason was about to marry the woman of his dreams, and wasn't at all annoyed by his lawyer's audacity. Shocking the brilliant attorney he placed a light kiss on her cheek and whispered. "What ever you want Diane, enjoy it's on me."

Still struggling to believe this wasn't some kind of amazing dream, Elizabeth questioned, "so this is happening? We're really getting married, tonight?"

Turning back to his fiancée, Jason could tell that she was having a hard time processing everything that had happened. Not that he could blame her. He was the one setting all this up and yet he was having trouble believing it could really happen too. After all these years and everything they had been though, it seemed as if it was just too good to be true. "Well," he paused hopefully, "that's up to you. If you're ready we can be married tonight."

"Yes," she beamed excitedly, "I'm more than ready, let's do it." She exclaimed, throwing herself in Jason's arms.

He smiled down at her beautiful, animated face shining like a ray of sunshine. Kissing her softly he murmured huskily, "I'll meet you down front." Sealing the promise with one last kiss he left the lobby.

Elizabeth watched as her groom walked away down the hall. "My duty as your fairy god sister," pausing the redhead admitted reluctantly. "I know I'm probably old enough for the title 'fairy godmother' but I refuse to cop to it. So if you'll come with me, I've everything set up back here."

Diane led the eager young woman across the vestibule and down the hall to a newly furnished bride room.

They entered the room just in time to see an angry blond-headed two year old yank off his clip on tie and throw it to the ground. Francis patiently picked it up and tried to cajole toddler into wearing to the offending tie.

"See Jake, Cameron is a big boy and he's going to wear his tie for mommy, don't you want to be like your big brother?" The little boy, mutinously stared at the older man, silently crossed his arms over his chest.

Elizabeth and Diane both burst out laughing at the all to failure mannerism. Joyously surprised over her boys being here for this impromptu wedding, she momentarily forgot everything else, in her amusement.

Elizabeth amazed by everything Jason had done. He'd gone to great lengths, to make this night perfect for them as they finally became a family.

"Mommy"! Cameron exclaimed excitedly while Jake looked at her with his father pleading eyes hoping she would save him from having to wear the yucky tie.

Diane muttered, "like father like son, it astounds me you two were able to hide the truth of his paternity for so long."

Not one to stand on ceremony just for appearances sake, Elizabeth reassured her youngest son. "It OK Jake you don't have to wear it." The toddlers smiled at his reprieve and ran to greet his mother.

"Tank u's" he reached up for her to lift him in her arms. Complying with his unspoken request, she held him close lightly kissing his cheek.

"Mommy," Cameron jumped up on the sofa, vying for his mother attention. "If Jake doesn't have to wear his, can I take mine off too? That way we'll still match." he reasoned hopefully.

Francis had asked him to wear the tie for his mommy, and he didn't want to disappoint his new friend. He hoped he had found a loophole in getting out of wearing the stupid tie.

Knowing very well what is son was up to she let him slide. "That sounds like a very good idea. I mean we don't want Jake to feel left out now do we." She smiled down at her little boy.

Cameron solemnly shook his head from side to side. "No that might hurt his feelings."

Elizabeth bit her lip to keep from laughing at her son's obvious manipulations.

"You're a good big brother Cam." She complimented. "Go ahead and take it off." she prompted.

He hesitated just slightly looking to make sure it was OK with Francis too. At the older man's reassuring smile and quick nod he ripped off the hated tie.

"Mommy, Francis helped us with our suits," the little boy tried to sound happy about the stiff clothes. "He said we looked handsome," Holding out his arm's he looked down at his attire.

Giving Jake a little tickle she crouched down to Cam's level, propping the toddler on her thigh. "Oh yes, you both look very spiffy." she gushed.

Cameron preened at his mothers praise, and continued excitedly. He also said we get to walk with you down the isle, are we marrying Jason?"

"How would you feel about that?" she asked cautiously wanting to make sure her boys were ok with all the changes that were happening in their lives. As her boys would always be her first priority.

Grinning widely her eldest replied. "Jason, love's us he said so, and we love him too." The little boy giggled. If we marry him will he be our second daddy?"

Hugging both her little boys close, "If that's what you want then, yes" she grinned leaning back so she could see their faces.

"Yea, that would be so cool. My friend Bobby has two daddy's too, I can't wait to tell him." Rubbing his hands together, Cameron thought about being able to brag to his friends. "Plus Francis said after you and Jason get married we can have cake."

Laughing down to her little boy, amazed at how adaptable they were. "I'm glad you want Jason to be a part of our family as much as I do." She said giving them both one last kiss and stood.

Looking up at her old friend, she glowed. "It means so much to me that you and Brian are here to see Jason and I get married. I know you were pulling for us, even when we were being so stupid. I would be honored if you both would stand up with us."

Moved by the tiny woman he had often thought of as a kid sister he stammered. "You are one of the most amazing women I know. I am the one who would be honored." He hugged her close for a moment before uncomfortably pulling away. "Umhum why don't I take the boy's so you can get ready? I'm sure Jason is itching to finally get you up to that altar."

Returning her earlier kiss on the cheek, Francis grabbed Jake and left with the boys.

"This is amazing Diane. Thank you so much. You thought of everything." The bride gushed excitedly.

Jason paced anxiously while he waited for his bride. He had already changed into his suit. Brian, Cody and even Johnny Zacchara had come back to offer their congratulations.

It had only been a few minutes since he had left his bride but it already felt like hours. Now that he was so close to getting everything he'd ever wanted, Jason was afraid something would go wrong and keep them from getting married.

He stopped mid pace when Max entered the small office next to the sanctuary. "Hey Jason, Cody and Joh- I mean Brian are out setting up those new monitors Cody brought, we'll be able to secure a perimeter for at least a mile. Not that we need to worry about any problems, but I guess it's always best to be prepared just in case. He's really good boss, diligent and the things he's picked up from Iraq have been indispensable since there are so few of us working with you on this."

"Yeah, I'm glad he's on our side." Jason was trying to focus on what Max was saying but all he could think about was that before this night was over Elizabeth would be his wife. "Umm... how'd everything go with Sonny today?"

"Not good. He's really starting to lose it Jason." Taking a deep breath Max gave him a full report of what had occurred earlier that day.

"Damn it!" Jason muttered, running his hands over his face. "I knew Spinelli was going to eventually be a problem. I should have known Carly would go to him to try and find me. Why is it every time my 'friends' try and help me they end up making everything worse?"

"Sorry man. I think I muzzled him pretty well, at least for now. I'm just going to have to keep a closer eye on him." Taking a deep breath he pressed on. "What about Sonny, he's not going to wait much longer and I'm afraid of what his next move will be, especially with Claudia whispering in his ear."

"It'll be ok; I knew we wouldn't be able to stay at the safe house for more than a week or two. Did you get everything set up for the alternate location?"

"Yes the security upgrades are all in place and our guys finished everything up last night. Elizabeth is going to be shocked when she sees it."

"That's great. Hopefully we will be able to stay at the safe house for a few more days, but if we can't I'm glad our backups in place."

The guard noticed his boss kept restlessly watching the clock. He was still trying to get used to this new Jason, one that would laugh, be impatient, and indecisive; basically behave like a normal human being. While it was disconcerting for him on a business level, as a friend he couldn't be more happy for him.

"Hey Jason, I just wanted to congratulate you! Elizabeth is a wonderful woman. You're one lucky man." He said, taking his bosses hand in a firm grasp.

"Thanks Max, I'm just so thankful she loves me and wants to be family with me."

"Well I wish you both the best." Giving his friend an uncomfortable one arm manly hug, before muttering he needed to check on Cody and Brian to see if the sensors were in place.

Elizabeth looked at her reflection amazed by what she saw. "This dress it's amazing. Where did you find it? It looks like something I-" The dress was a simple off the shoulder sleeveless v-neck sheath with delicate beading stitched under the breast line and the wispy fabric billowed softly down to the floor.

"Jason told me, he remembered some sketches you had in your studio. I took them to Kate and she recommended a designer with a similar style. When I saw this I knew it was the one. You look incredible."

With tears in her eyes she hugged the older woman. "It is perfect, thank you so much for everything."

Touched, the redhead cleared her throat. "It's been my great honor to be a part of this very special wedding. It's so obvious that you and Jason belong together." Diane tucked a stray curl in place, and picked up the bouquet of lilacs. "Now, Jason is going to flip when he sees you. Are you ready?"

"Oh God Yes. I feel like I've been waiting for this day for forever. Let's go."


	26. Chapter 25

Hi everyone, I know it's been quite a while since I've updated to this site and I hope you remember this story. I have continued with the story on another board. But recently someone requested that I start posting here again also, as they didn't have access to the other site. So here goes I'm going to try again. If you want me to continue this story here please leave a comment and let me know.

Thanks for you time Lise

Chapter 25

Diane gave Elizabeth a warm hug and offered her best wishes for her new life with Jason. She entered the sanctuary and nodded to Johnny who started the soft lilting music. She continued down the isle smiling broadly. Giving her best client a wink before taking her seat in the front pew next to Max.

Jason abruptly stopped mid-sentence when the music started. Pastor Tim looked to where Jason's attention had been drawn. Nervously blinking the moisture from his eyes Jason stared toward the back of the church eager for his bride's entrance. His attorney's wink lost on him.

Francis and Brian offered their own hugs and kisses telling Elizabeth what a lucky man Jason was. Leaving the wide doors open they proceeded down the isle as instructed by the young bride. Brian shook Jason's hand once again mouthing his congratulation before taking his place next to his friend. Francis mimicked his colleague's actions before taking up his position on the other side of the pastor.

Jason's heart raced with anticipation, elated everything he ever wanted in this world, every hope and dream he had ever had, was about to walk down the aisle to become his wife.

Carefully crouching down, Elizabeth smiled jubilantly at her animated sons. "So are you guys ready to become a family with Jason?"

"Yes!" they chorused.

"Yeah me too. Cam will you help mommy hold these pretty flowers?"

"OK." He took her hand where it held the bouquet. Kissing both boys quickly she straightened, and with her free hand she took Jake's in hers. Taking a deep breath she smiled at Cody who was standing guard.

As they walked into the church Elizabeth gasped at how beautiful everything was. The sanctuary was small and intimate, with high arches. The vibrant stain glass glowed running along the walls, finishing with a large arched masterpiece as a backdrop to the pulpit. There were candles everywhere giving the church a soft warm light. The air smelled sweet with all the beautiful floral arrangements.

The excited little boys began to pull Elizabeth down the aisle bring her out of her reverie. Her musical laughter at her son's enthusiasm filled the room.

Jason forgot to breath. Her ethereal beauty was almost inconceivable to him. The gown seemed to float and shimmer around her. His heart slammed hard against his ribs reminding him to pull air into his starved lungs.

As his family drew closer, Jake caught sight of Jason and squealed in delight. Impatient he pulled free from his mother's light grasp and ran to his new father hugging his leg.

"Hey buddy," Jason smiled at his young son picking him up and holding him on his hip.

"Jays." the toddler beamed up at his father.

Kissing his son lovingly at his temple, Jason focused his attention back to his exquisite bride. Elizabeth and Cameron finished their trip and stood before him.

Elizabeth drank in the site of Jason in his dark suit and tie paired with a light blue dress shirt matching his eyes. A frisson of excitement flowed through her at the love she saw shining in them. It seared her soul with its intensity and caused her pulse to beat erratically.

"Jason if you'll take Elizabeth's hand." The groom briefly nodded to the minister and handed Jake to Brian.

Francis picked up Cameron who was still holding on to his mother's pretty flowers. He hugged him close and angled the little boy to get a clear view of his parents.

Jason captured Elizabeth smaller hands with his. When she felt them tremble slightly her eyes captured his in awe. He took a deep breath and smiled at her with a gleam in his eye. Silently he mouthed 'can you believe were really here.'

Her joy radiated back at him whispering her reply 'I know this is it, no more backing out.'

"Dearly beloved…." The minister began speaking words and earnest prayers of blessings over the loving couple.

With their eyes locked together Jason and Elizabeth reverently recited the powerful words of loving promise that had been spoken through out time. Bonding them together as one. Tears of happiness coursed down the brides face as she slipped the simple platinum ring onto Jason hand.

The groom's eyes were also misty. His hands trembled again as he slid the matching band on her finger. So lost in her he didn't wait for the pastor to say kiss his bride.

Polite laughter broke out amongst the witnesses. Oblivious to them, the lover's kissed teasing and rejoicing in each other. Until they heard Cameron's impatient voice ring out. "Jason, 'nough kissing. Let's go eat some cake!"

Elizabeth was his wife. Jason thought as he looked upon his beloved cutting the promised chocolate cake. She carefully carved out slices to include one of the decorative chocolate covered strawberries flowing down the sides. His family he marveled grinning from ear to ear.

Smiling at her husband as she handed him a plate, "Can you take this to the table for Cam?"

As instructed Jason put Cameron in a chair setting the treat before him. The act was so mundane yet so new to him. And so savored. Elizabeth followed with Jake placing him next to his brother. The siblings dug in covering their grins with icing.

Jason leaned over whispering in a husky voice, "Let's make another one tonight…"

Elizabeth choked on the Champaign she'd been sipping, and turned three shades of red. Slapped the hand reaching around her waist.

"Were going to practice though, right?" he breathed in her ear, enjoying his wife's reaction. "A lot," he added meaningfully his gaze falling to her plush mouth.

Her lips began to tingled as if he had actually kissed her, her pulse pounded in response. Elizabeth looked around for help and saw the minister watching them.

"Go talk to Pastor Tim before you get me in trouble!"

Satisfied with teasing her for the moment, Jason obliged and walked the short distance to where Tim stood enjoying his cake.

"You are a very fortunate man, Jason." The pastor stated as his young friend approached.

"I am." Jason replied simply, unable to tear his gaze away. Still trying to convince himself it was real. Elizabeth was now his wife, his wife. The boys were his children, his and Elizabeth's.

"It is my prayer for you that you will always cherish them and never take them for granted."

"I'm not a good man father, I don't deserve them. But I will spend the rest of my life loving them and giving them the best life that I possibly can."

The older man placed his hand on Jason's arm drawing his attention. He really wanted the troubled young man to believe what he was about to say.

"I've gotten to know you very well over the past few months. I know what you do but I also know your heart. I'm not condoning your profession but I also want you to always remember what's in our hearts matters. We all sin and fall short but there is also forgiveness and redemption." Placing both hands his strong shoulder the pastor looked steadily into the steel blue eyes. "You're a good man Jason and your family is just as blessed to have you too."

Jason gulped at the minister's words. He wasn't sure he believed them but they touched something deep within him. A seed of hope was planted within his heart. "Thank you. I'm not sure I agree with you but I'll try to remember what you've said."

"Good enough my friend, good enough." Giving him one more encouraging pat on the back both men went to join the celebration.

Jason was impatient to be alone with his wife. While he appreciated everything his friends had done to make their wedding special on such short noticed. He had had enough of all the toast and well wishes after the first few minutes. While Jason didn't want to spoil anyone's fun, he couldn't squelch the desperation for some privacy with his bride either.

Taking his wife's hand he pulled her off to the side. "How much longer do you think we should stay?" He questioned almost pleadingly.

She looked up to her husband hungrily and replied in a hushed tone. "I was ready to leave right after we were pronounced man and wife."

Jason's eyes lit with a fierce heat melting her down to her toes. "Why don't we say our good byes Mrs. Morgan?"

"mmmm I like the way you think, Mr. Morgan. I'll just go talk to Diane and then change back into my jeans."

Jason groaned thinking of his attorney's tendency for long speeches. "OK, but please try to keep it brief." He kissed her longingly before reluctantly releasing her.

Brian and Francis watched the restless newly weds and decided to take pity on them.

Aiding in their escape Francis spoke to Diane. "It's getting kind of late. I think we should take the boys back to the cabin and get them settled." Then went for her weakness. "Not to mention it's a long drive to Manhattan and you'll probably want to get an early start?"

"Oh yes, you're right. The earlier I file the paperwork, the more time I'll have for Neiman's!" She conceded to the attractive guard's point.

Just as Elizabeth appeared to say goodnight and thanks Diane cut her off, "Elizabeth why don't I help you with your gown? You're ready to leave aren't you? Or did you want your groom to help you out of the dress?" she winked.

"Ah thanks…" Elizabeth muttered wondering if the attorney had read her mind. As the redhead ushered the young bride out of the room she shrugged at the guards.

Francis, Brian, Johnny and Cody were so much fun the boys couldn't contain their excitement. All the men (and boys) were having a sleepover at the cabin. The boy's quickly kissed their parents goodnight and left with their new friends.

The eager groom started to help his new wife onto the back of his bike. "Wait" she paused, "now that were married this bike is half mine, which means I should get to drive at least half the time."

Laughing down at her Jason replied. "Nice try, but I'm in a hurry to get back home and if you drive it's only going to delay us."

Frowning Elizabeth yielded to his logic as she mounted the back of the bike. "Fine, but next time I get to drive, alright?"

Grinning at her spirit he turning over the engine, "we'll see," he hedged.

Holding on tightly Elizabeth eyes lit with a devilish twinkle and thought yes we will.


	27. Chapter 26

I think I rewrote this chapter at least 20 different times and I'm still not sure I'm happy with it. Considering all the times I've fond over and romanticized this couple, you'd think it wouldn't be so hard writing them as being intimate. So please be kind when you review. Also please keep in mind when I wrote their bike ride home I envisioned Liz in the little helmet with no visor she always whore when they first got together in 1999. Not the big honkers of today with the visors that cover your whole face.

This chapter is their honeymoon and is very very M so if that is not your kind of thing you might want to skip this chapter, Or at least the 2nd half.

Thank you for taking the time to read this story, and please let me know what you think even if its a constructive critic.

As always thanks Charm for your direction.

Chapter 26

Jason was focused on the road driving at break neck speeds, when he felt his wife's hand shift from his waist to run teasingly along his thigh.

His whole body tightened and he groaned slowing his speed. As he was distracted by her touch. Looking over his shoulder he gruffly warned "Elizabeth, we'll never get home if you keep that up."

"What?" She asked innocently. Grinning as she pressed herself tighter against his back.

Shaking his head, Jason once again increased his speed, thinking his new wife was going to be the death of him.

They were about ten minutes from home when, Jason felt her hands once again travel down his thighs almost to his knee. moving them over she raked her nails roughly up along his inner thighs. His body leapt in shock at the enticing maneuver, lust pounding through his veins.

She smiled triumphantly, feeling his muscles quiver at the effort he used to keep control over both himself and the bike. "Elizabeth" his growl, muffled by the wind, barely reached her ears.

Clutching the handle bars tightly, Jason fought against his desperate need for her.

Ignoring the intended warning. Elizabeth let her hands roam up along his taunt abdomen, and clutched at his broad shoulders. Lifting herself higher she pressed her open mouth along his neck. Nibbling her way up so that her mouth was directly over his ear and murmured. "mmmm I love the feel of your body."

Undone, Jason tried to focus on the road, and getting them back home as quickly and safely as possible. "Elizabeth... please, I... I can't take much more of this." The hungry plea was lost on the wind, but she could feel the vibrations, and his deep moan of frustration.

He groaned again at the feel of his wife's body quaking against his in her exhilarated laughter, and revved the the bike faster. Hoping to make it home before he totally lost it, and ruined their wedding night by pulling over into the bushes and taking what he so urgently needed.

Torturing them both a little more, Elizabeth slid her hands under his shirt, seeking his heated flesh. Taking her time she smoothed her palms over his taunt stomach, the muscled plains of his chest, stopping to toy with his erect nipples. "Elizabeth" He roared slowing the bike to a crawl.

She heard the strain in his voice, and enjoyed it. Wanting so much more, she redoubled her efforts eagerly and hungrily kissing and nibbling along his shoulders and neck.

She felt his moan start low and deep, before it merged with her own. Losing a little of her own control, her hand slipped down and cupped the bulge straining up against his jeans, raking her nails along it's ridged length.

The bike jerked, and fishtailed to an abrupt halt. His hand grabbed hers stilling her movements. Twisting around he snarled "I swear to God if you don't stop right now, I'm going to drag you over to that brush and finish what you started." His heated eyes locked on hers, chest heaving as he dragged air into his starving lungs.

Elizabeth's restraint was running thin, as she struggled with her own consuming desire. Closing her eyes against the temptation, her body aching with anticipation. Slowly she eased herself away from him. "I'm sorry" she whispered, "please let's hurry."

It was an agonizing four minutes later that Jason pulled into the drive in front of the safe house. Scarcely waiting for the kick stand to plant, Jason was off the bike and dragging his bride along with him. The thud of her helmet hitting the ground barely registered through the almost primal lust pounding through his body. Clutching her tightly against him, his mouth swooped down devouring hers.

Elizabeth's head spun dizzily as she clasped onto her husband, the only solid thing in her world. "Jason" she gasped against his mouth as he hiked her up higher striding toward the house. Automatically hooking her legs around his waist she rocked against him.

Jason groaned her name deeply almost gutturally when he felt her moist heat through their clothing.

His mouth traveled to the curve of her neck, with the light scrape of teeth, he nipped at the soft skin. Then moved up catching the lobe of her ear between his teeth, "You are so amazing" he breathed. Sending shivers down her spin.

With one hand he cupped her bottom pressing her harder against him. With the other he slammed the door open, and then almost instantly kicked it closed behind him. Turning them he pressed her hard against wall, grinding his hips against hers. Jason shuddered at the feel of her hands roaming against his bare skin, tearing at his shirt. Catching them he linked their fingers together and trapped them above their heads.

Breathing erratically he leaned his forehead against hers and tried to regain some semblance of control. "I wanted to make this first time for us, as husband and wife last. I wanted to take my time and love every single inch of your gorgeous body. I need you so much, I'm not sure I can, I have too be..."

Elizabeth's eyes widened in wonder as she felt his tense muscle's tremble, staining for control. It was empowering knowing that she could effect him so deeply, just as deeply as he effected her. She watched him struggle trying to regain his composure, and wanted no needed to completely obliterate it. Wanting him totally lost in her, the way she was always so lost in him.

Letting her legs drop, Elizabeth pressed up on her toe's, kissing his forehead soothingly. The devilish gleam that lit her eye's was missed by Jason, who had closed his at the tender brush of her lips. He was completely caught off guard when she pushed her hands against his forcing him back a step. Ducking under his arm putting some distance between them, she spun around offering him a saucy grin. " I'm yours HUSBAND," she drawled huskily You can have me any way you want."

Jason gulped staring in awe at the fiery temptress standing before him. One hand propped on the curve of her hip, her head cocked to the side, as she caught her lower lip between her teeth. Boldly studying him with open admiration, a sensual smile speed wide across her exquisite face. "That is if you can catch me." She giggled over her shoulder as she turned and sprinted for the bed room door.

His mouth fell open stunned, every ounce of blood drained from his brain to the lower half of his body. For just an instant he stood dumbfounded, but recovered quickly capturing her within two long strides tossing her over his shoulder.

Her delighted laughter was cut off with a 'humph' when she landed across his shoulder. Quickly followed by a surprised squeal when he tossed her onto the center of their wide bed. Elizabeth rolled off the side, as he pounced just missing her. Jason's groan of frustration was muffled against the pillow, while Elizabeth sexily smirked in triumph.

He raised his head with interest when he heard the clip clump of his wife's shoe's hitting the floor. She watched him steadily her eyes full of love, as she slowly undid the fastening of her jeans and peeled them off. Revealing the sheer white stockings that shimmered alluringly and halted teasingly at mid-thigh. Holding them in place were lacy light blue garters. His vixen bride playfully pulled the green knit top off and tossed it in his direction. He caught it without ever taking his eye's off her beautiful form. The light sent of her perfume swamped his senses, making him light headed.

"Holy God" Jason breathed. Wondering that his system didn't simply implode at the sight of her in what had to be the sexiest sheer white silk and lace bustiers he had ever seen. It rode low over her breast so they all but spilled out of the top. Then it cinched in tight at her already narrow waist halting with a flirty little frill high on her hips. Barley skimming the top of the almost see through white triangle covering her crotch.

Like a hawk staking his prey Jason followed her with his piercing blue eyes, while she gracefully walked to the side of the bed beckoning him closer. As if mesmerized he sat up and moved over to the side of the bed dropping his feet to the floor.

Elizabeth knelt there, her eyes locked on his. As she stroked her hands intimately down his legs, taking off his shoes and socks.

Jason's fist's clenched at the comforter to keep his hands from reaching out and taking what he so desperately wanted. "Elizabeth please," he almost whimpered "your killing me."

Leaning in she took his mouth in hers. She knew he was holding back for her, wanting to make their first time together as husband and wife perfect. Because she understood what it was costing him, she poured everything she had into the kiss. Reaching up running her hands under his shirt. Their mouth separated for just a moment as she slid it over his head.

His hand's burned to take, but he forced himself to gently brush her arm following the curve of her shoulder, lightly down over the tip of her breast before settling at her waist.

Elizabeth claimed him, exotically and tenderly, attacking the flesh she had exposed with her mouth, teeth and tongue raking them along corded muscles of his neck and throat. While her hands roamed over his broad shoulders and chest. Jason moaned deeply his nipples tightening in response to her heated touch. His knuckles going white as he gripped the bedding harder.

Elizabeth's hands traced lower to the snap of his jeans. Finding his eyes with hers once again, she flashed him a seductive smile and began pushing at the constraining material. Jason raised his hips slightly so that she could remove both the jeans and boxers at once.

Her eyes popping wide in excitement as his erection sprang free. Eagerly she savored his size, his velvety hardness, and the warm droplets of fluid he was unable to repress. A hard shudder wracked his body, his vision blurred, eyes rolling back into his head. As she passionately and lovingly tortured him.

"Eli... Elizabeth." he choked out as she pleasured him. Her slim body, her hands, her mouth slid over him, driving him to the brink of madness.

When her nails raked up his rigid length, when her tongue darted out tasting the salty fluid before her hot mouth engulfed him, His control snapped with a loud roar.

Jerking her up and rolling them to the center of the bed, Elizabeth heard the sound of silk tearing as her world toppled. Greedily Jason filled his hands, and mouth with her newly exposed flesh.

His lips were rough, and hungry, his teeth lightly scraping against her skin. Sending ripples of desire shooing through out her body.

His hand shook as he shaped her breast, molding over the curves of her waist, hips and thighs. Elizabeth gasped for the breath as it had lodged in her throat, throwing her head back she gulped in more.

Her body shivered when his lips closed around her nipple, tugged it into the warm heat of his mouth, and lashed at the hard peak with purposeful sweeps of his tongue. Pleasure slammed through her, her body bowed up straining against him. Leaving her breast, he moved to sample its mate giving it the same attention as she writhed against him.

Jason pressed her slight body into the mattress, wedging his hair roughened legs between her softer ones, kneeing them farther apart. His hand raked along her silk covered thigh, sweeping over her hip, covering her mound with his palm. He rubbed the heal of it over the sensitized bud. "Jason, please" she whimpered, as he separated the the folds of her tender flesh, running his finger along the satiny wetness of her slit.

Jason growled ferociously, when he discovered the slick heat of her bodies response. Pressing his face against hers, his teeth lightly bit at her neck and lobe. "Elizabeth, I need you. So much"

Holding his face between her small hands, she meet his eyes with loving surrender. "I know Jason, I need you toooo." she moaned as he teased the swollen bud with middle finger.

"Yes!" she gasped lifting her hips, her hands clutching him closer. As she felt him enter her with first one and then two fingers penetrating her deeply, and widening the pliant flesh. Elizabeth twisted wildly under him as the tension built inside her. When he added his thumb to stroke and press her swollen clint, she came violently. A wild shock to her system as she shuddered against him.

"That's it" he breathed into the curve of her neck. Taking her breast again deeply into his mouth, flicking his tongue against its sensitive peak. Elizabeth thread her fingers into his hair holding him in place as she mindlessly writhed against him.

"Mmmm, More he demanded." muttering against her flesh moving along her abdomen.

"Nooo," Elizabeth used the hold she had on his head to pull him up to her. "Please Jason, I need you inside of me. Wrapping her silk clad legs around his waist she lifted her hips invitingly, "be with me." She moaned huskily.

Rock hard and desperate for her. Unable to wait even a second longer, Jason drove himself into her. Shoved her knees back and drove himself deeper. Groaning deeply at the feel of her inner muscles expanding and stretching to accommodate him. Home!

Inundated by the staggering feelings of contentment, of love coursing through him, Jason stilled. Tangling his hands in her hair, he brushed her lips tenderly with his. Looking deeply into her beautiful midnight eyes, "I'm with you" he reverently rasped, "now and forever."

As he began moving thrusting fast and deep, Elizabeth cried out at the exquisite sensations rippling through her. Wrapping her arms and legs around him, she lifted herself into each thrust pulling him deeper.

Their rhythm increased along with the force of his thrust, as their need for completion became more and more intense. Moaning softly, Elizabeth clutched at his shoulders her nails digging into his flesh. Her legs tightening over his hips, she panted out. "Ja.. son, ple... pleeeaase I...Ohh"

Responding to her plea, Jason lifted himself higher. Angling his body to stroke her, inside and out. Savoring her fevered expression, as he drove forward relentlessly caressing his full length against the sensitive nub.

Elizabeth moaned her approval, as the almost unbearable pleasure intensified with each of his thrust. Lifting her hips greedily to him, her internal muscles coiling tighter and tighter around his rigid length.

"Jason!" she cried out hoarsely. Sliding her hands down his slick back, gripping his buttocks urging him even deeper into her. "Harder"

His last vestige of control snapped with a roar, as Jason continued to mindlessly batter himself into her softness with each urgent thrust. Unable to slow down, to think, or even to breath. He pounded himself wildly into her quivering body toward his own climax.

"Elizabeth" he gasped, his mouth brushed harshly against hers. "come with me," he demanded. His eyes, almost black with desire bore onto hers.

She arched, a low sob wrenched from her throat, her body shuddering as spasms boiled up insider. Her eyes stayed lock on Jason's, as she watched them go opac and lose focus. His hips pumped convulsively spurting into her, seconds before her own body began to shudder violently in her own release.

Long minutes later, the blood was still roaring in his ears, Jason managed to roll them over keeping their bodies locked tight. "I love you Mrs. Morgan." he sighed reverently pressing another kiss to her lips. "Always and forever."


	28. Chapter 27

Warning the honeymoon is continued and is very NC-17. Please, please, please I would appreciate any and all feedback.

Not my characters just writing them the way GH should have.

As always Thanks Charm.

Chapter 27

"_Where the hell is Jason Morgan?"_ The caller demanded angrily.

Anthony Zacchara bristled at the caller's tone. "I don't believe it is my day to watch him. So I have no idea."

"_We had a deal, I gave you his weakness and you promised to leave Jason to me."_ The voice angrily spat.

The Don's hackles rose. That anyone would dare question him or speak to him with such disrespect prickled him.

His voice lowered, filled with menace, "Then I guess you should have done a better job of keep track of him. I kept up my end and left Morgan alone. If things aren't working out the way you planed that's not my problem."

"_But...I need-"_

"What, YOU NEED!" The psychopath screamed, spittle spewed from his mouth as he spoke, coating the phone. "I don't give a damn about your needs. You better remember who you're talking to right now, before I forget that you've been useful up to this point."

"_I'm sorry Mr. Za-"_ the caller tried to back pedal, but was cut off.

"Enough, I no longer have any use for you, so _if _you know what's good for you, you'll stay clear of me." The mobster warned sharply and disconnected the call.

The best Cody could figure was Anthony had thrown the phone at the wall. He listened to Anthony ranting about the idiots he was forced to work with. Being stuck in 'this God forsaken prison courtesy of Jason Morgan' came up too but it didn't seen to be directed at the caller.

The special-ops-trained-soldier turned mobster kept hoping the Don would name some of the imbeciles he was currently raving about. As the device planted in the man's shoe's only allowed for them to hear his side of the conversation.

They had tried to isolate the phone he used to plant a bug. But the old man was careful, and had a hand full of guards on his payroll to provided him with prepaid disposables. It was impossible to know which guard had the right phone the old man might use for any particular phone call.

As the demented don's anger lost steam, Cody felt comfortable leaving the monitoring system on record. He went in search of Francis to inform him of this latest development.

No way in hell was the mob lieutenant calling Jason about anything tonight. Cody liked his life and wasn't willing to risk it by interrupting the bosses wedding night. The guard felt sure he had narrowly missed a pounding earlier this week when he had unknowingly interrupted the two lovers.

Rolling them over keeping their bodies locked tightly together, Jason mummered "I love you Mrs. Morgan." Sighing reverently pressing a soft kiss to her lips, and added "Always and forever."

His wife was currently sprawled across him, her body warm and limp. He ran his fingers lightly up the curve of her spine and sifted them through her hair drawing it away from her face. Jason kept remembering the way she'd taken control of him. He was stunned at the brinks she brought him to. With her, he'd utterly lost control.

Her dreamy thoughts followed his fingers painting the line of her spine, "Mmm" she moaned, "I love you too Mr. Morgan."

Lifting her chin with his forefinger, Jason captured her lips in a bottomless kiss filled with the immense feelings of love that continued to swamp him.

_His wife_ Jason thought joyously _Elizabeth Morgan his wife_.

Tasting her salty sweet tears, Jason pulled back slightly capturing her dark blue eyes, "Ar... Are you all right... did I hur... Elizabeth."

He groaned chastising himself for his loss of control. He knew he had been too rough, but he had been so lost in her he couldn't hold himself back. He wanted to say it was her own fault for teasing him like that, but he couldn't really blame her for his own limited restraint when it came to her.

Stroking his face tenderly she replied, "I'm better than all right, wonderful in fact. I love you so much Jason, your amazing, what you did for me tonight. All of it was perfect, everything I've ever dreamed for us and so much more. "

Overcome with relief and joy, Jason seized her mouth again, his hands buried in her tousled locks holding her in place, consuming her. "Your the amazing one," he replied reverently against her lips, "your perfect in fact." At the negative shake of her head, he added "Your perfect for me." He kissed her hard once again to keep her from arguing with him any further.

Needing to catch her breath. Elizabeth scooted up straddling his hips, giving Jason a very pleasant view of her slender torso and firm round breasts. Drawing her hand down his rippled chest she absently detoured here and there to outline the chiseled muscles. With just the delicate touch, Elizabeth noticed his skin dimple and his nipples contract in response.

Her eyes widened at feel his body hardening insider hers, and was both startled, and very pleased by the development. Teasingly she quirked, "Wow, Mr. Morgan that's quite a recovery time you've got there." Enjoying the feel of him, she shifted her hips slightly her inner walls gripping him with the movement. Huskily she added, "I'm impressed."

Determined to not let her have the upper hand again, Jason blocked out the feel of her wet channel squeezing him so gently, so greedily. Firmly cupping the perfect globes of her ass he pushed her down hard as he thrust up.

"Jason." she gasped out his name at the abrupt movement bracing her hands on his chest. Their bodes trembling with their small movements.

He smiled, as heat flashed in her eyes. "I can't help it, that's the effect you have on me," he said gruffly, shifting his hands to stroke the inside of her thighs with his thumbs. Sending spikes of electricity to her mound causing a shiver to run up her body.

Elizabeth flushed, she had never really thought of herself as being sexy. Pretty yes, even beautiful sometimes, especially when Jason looked at her like she was everything. But she had never thought of herself as someone who could drive men wild with uncontrollable lust. The mere thought of Jason being so turned on by her, sent blood to her center and the tips of her breasts.

"It's true," Jason added. "There were times tonight that I thought I would implode. I was so hot for you." His hands fingered the frilly little garters encompassing her thighs. "Especially when I got a load of you that sexy little get up you had on." His finger pulled at the pretty elastic bands, released them letting them snap back into place with a soft pop.

Elizabeth's squeak turned into a husky groan. The small sting sending shivers up her spine. Her back arched and her hips automatically rocked forward with the shimmering waves.

His breathing thickened as Jason relished the way her body responded to him. All she was doing was enjoying his touch but that was enough to challeng his tenuous control.

God he was one lucky man he thought savoring the knowledge again that Elizabeth was finally his wife.

Jason bucked his hips up into her delicious movements . His hands gripping her thighs pushing her down hard against him, and holding her in place.

Stilling them, and grinned smugly at her low murmur of frustration. It was her turn to learn about sweet torture from his hands. And tongue. And teeth.

Toying lightly with the frilly blue garters again, his roguish eyes meet her heated gaze.

"These, I'm a big fan of," he watched her eyes flair wide as his fingers raked over her silk clad legs from her calves all the way up her hips and back down. "I especially like the way they frame-"

"Jason!" Elizabeth's blush deepened and lightly slapped her hand against his chest.

His laughter filled the room, "God, I love it when you get all flustered." Launching up he pulled her against him and covered her lips in a bruising kiss that made her head spin.

Turnabout was going to be fun he thought as he grabbed her hands. Suddenly he flipped their positions, and knelt between her legs. Her moans of disappointment mingled with his own groans as his body left hers.

"Jason," she gasped as he pinned her arms over her head leaning into the pillow cradling her wrists. Jason's long arm allowed him the length to hold her there and place his mouth on her bare breasts. She writhed under him urgeing him to seek out her rosy nipple and hold it in his teeth. He pulled a little taking the weight of her full breast with him. Each tease, each successful caress coaxed more expressions of pleasure from her.

Switching from breast to breast, alternating his rough hands with his hot mouth Jason marveled at how hard, and swollen she became under his ministrations. Feeling his control slipping again, Jason had stopped to regain some ground.

A gasp of displeasure tumbled from her throat. "Don't stop," she moaned, her back arching to seek out his touch again. "Please," she begged.

Jason absorbed the sound of her plea's but ignored them. Sitting back, kneeling between her legs, Jason wrapping his hand around her ankle placeing her foot squarely in the middle of his chest. Lightly he began kneading the muscles of her calf running his very talented fingers up to the back of her knee. "Do your remember when Emily married Nic-"

"What?" she was somewhere else.

"You caught the bouquet…" his hand roamed under her thigh smoothing her flesh as he traveled toward her center.

"I.. I.. ahh, caught the bouquet, and you-" she groaned huskily as Jason just missed touching her swollen folds, working his way back down her leg again.

"I caught the garter." His hands cupped her foot now, and squeezed as his thumbs stroked into the arch. He grinned at his wife's mix of enjoyment and frustration.

"I'm not really one to believe in superstitions or traditions," He continued, "but I remember thinking that this one time, I'd hoped would be true."

"Jason," lifting herself up on her elbows, caught off guard by the sweetness in his voice. Her eyes misted with emotion.

"Even though I knew you all were disappointed, I was glad it was me." Jason's fingers teased at the seam of her stocking, stunning her inner thigh with bolts of electricity. "I even wanted Emily to insist that I dance with you. I wanted to hold you so much. My God you were beautiful in that red dress."

Trying to stay with him but utterly loosing control to his ministrations Elizabeth managed to utter, "I I I w-wasn't disss ahhhh disappointed, ummm, Oh!" She gasped out as Jason's mouth joined his hands biting at her inner thigh. "I... wa... was gl.. glad... you caught it... too." She panted out. Her breath hitched as she involuntarily lifted her hip closer to where his mouth _should_ be.

Elizabeth felt his smile against the tender flesh of her inner thigh. "Really?" He breathed, his hot breath blowing into the dark curls covering her overly sensitive mound.

"J a s o n," she groaned her irritation, striking her clenched fist against the bed, as he retreated back down her thigh.

"I guess we were too impatient to be alone and skipped that little tradition tonight at our reception. I should take care of that little chore now." He smiled wickedly as he caught the lace between his teeth a dragged the garter slowly down her leg and off, his hands trailing behind removing the stocking with it.

Elizabeth's mind went blank, her body trembled and her limbs went limp as she collapse down onto the soft mattress. She felt him repeat the process with her other leg. Felt him spread her legs wide, felt his mouth clamp down on her. She erupted screaming out his name. Her hands fisted into the twisted sheets as her body bowed up and writhed again him. But he gripped her hips tighter and continued to destroy her with his lips, teeth, and tongue.

She could feel the heat rolling through her again, building up and pumping wildly insider her, she erupted once again. This time he left her shattered. And still he wouldn't stop.

Jason pressed his fingers into her core. The slick, hot, velvety muscles clamping so hard around them he could barely move. He groaned against her heated flesh. His body clamored to be inside her. His mouth blazed a path up her torso latching onto the aching peak of her breast as his fingers continued to work their magic insider her.

She whimpered his name hoarsely. This time, as she felt his mouth on her unbearably full breast, her heart started beating erratically beneath his lips. In a moment she went from aching for him to fearing the pleasure would send her straight over the edged to insanity, "I... I ca... can't take, any more.."

"Mmmm" he breathed against her, "Yes you can." she sobbed out his name again as she felt the vibrations radiate through her.

"Look at me, honey I want to see your incredible eyes. Again." He demanded and pleaded all at once. Jason watched as the helpless pleasure raced over her face.

His thumb pressed hard against her clit as his fingers drove into her. His other hand stroked over impossibly sensitive nipple, and he watched as her breath came faster through her lips. His own erection painful with the need to be insider her, as if her orgasms were feeding his powerful cock.

His mouth covered her other breast, his tongue lashing over the hard peak. And he watched as she bowed up again. In a trembling arch she burst again, shuddering, her hands limp against the sheets. Before she had time to absorb it, her husband slid up her body, and drove himself into her. She cried out at the incredible sensation of him slicing through her as he plunged deep.

Elizabeth's eyes flared with his first thrust. Her hands flew up to scrape the flesh of his back and then higher to grip his massive shoulders. Holding on, she followed his body as it moved up and down like a giant piston.

"Oh God," she cried and pulled him down until his mouth was on hers. "Jason."

His body quivered and his control snapped. Caught up in his own madness he ravished her. Plunging as deep as possible, he felt her body begin to gather around him again. Somewhere in a tiny corner of his mind, Jason was laughing at himself. His wife won again, his control evaporated like the puff of smoke it really was. He belonged to Elizabeth as he had no other.

"With me.." Jason grimaced, trying to hold on. He took her hands, linking their fingers tight. Begging, "Elizabeth, come with me." Their eyes locked and made another bond just as strong and fierce as Jason continued to drive them up and over the edge.


	29. Chapter 28

Again very mature.

I hope you like. I just wanted to say that I had this scene outlined before the VD debacle, hopefully this will replace that memory for anyone who sat through it.

Please let me know what you think.

Chapter 28

Jason lay stretched out on top of his wife as his breathing slowed. In the long moments he gathered strength in preparation to roll them over. His mass was probably crushing her so he felt he should move as soon as he possibly could.

Feeling his muscles tighten and sensing his intention, Elizabeth wrapped her arms and legs tightly around him.

"Mmmm, don't go."

"Never," he nuzzled into her neck. "But I'm too heavy.

"Noo," she sighed lifting her chin giving him better access. "I love the way you feel, pressed against me." Framing his face with her small hands, she nibbled his mouth.

"I love it too. I don't ever want to leave this bed." He held her closer still and dropped his forehead to hers.

Jason chuckled lightly against her mouth when her stomach let out a very loud growl. "I'm sorry, I was in such a hurry to get you to the alter and then into this bed, I forgot to feed you. You must be starved."

Elizabeth peaked at him sheepishly and nodded. "I could definitely go for a cheeseburger from Kelly's."

Flashing him a bright smile she added, "I've worked up quite an appetite."

"That does sound good. But unfortunately all I can offer you is steak and salad from the Metro Court courteously of Diane.

"Yummm red meat. Sold."

Elizabeth let him go finally. Sitting on the side of the bed, Jason looked around for his jeans. He spied the tattered remains of white lace. Holding them up he grinned in satisfaction.

"I don't suppose you'll be able to wear this again."

Elizabeth giggled, "No, those are pretty much done. But all in all I think they served their purpose."

"Oh yeah, they definitely worked. I think I owe Diane a huge bonus."

Sliding on his jeans and looking around for his shirt he got distracted as his wife shyly slipped from their bed and made a dashed for the dresser.

Transfixed, his gaze followed her every movement. Swallowing hard, he carefully zipped his jeans as his body responded to her beauty and grace.

"Though I have to say, you're even more sexy now." He stated huskily, moving closer.

Captured by his heated gaze Elizabeth tried to swallow the lump forming in her throat. "I... I'm not... I mean I don't have..." flustered she gulped again thinking about all the voluptuous women from Jason's past. "I'm not full figured, like the women you see in those pin up mags." She finally sputtered out.

"No, your absolutely gorgeous with the softest most perfect skin I've ever seen or felt." His hand reached out and stroked up her arm and over her shoulder. "You breast are firm and the perfect size to fit in my hands." Once again his hands followed his words in action. "Your waist is so narrow, I can span its width with my hand, and your stomach is toned and flat. I'm astonished that our son once rested here."

"I.. I didn't mean... I mean I wasn't fishing." Her legs trembled and she braced her hand on the dresser for support.

"I know. You wouldn't. One of the things I love most about you is that you're so straightforward. You don't play games or try to manipulate people."

Elizabeth lowered her head, trying to hide her bafflement at his words.

Unwilling to allow her to hide anything from him any longer, Jason lifted her chin gently with his forefinger. "One of the things that frustrates me the most about you is that you have no clue how absolutely remarkable your are."

Elizabeth closed her eyes, overwhelmed by his words and the emotions she saw behind them. Tears slipped from beneath the lids.

"No, look at me. You can't hide anymore, I won't let you." Her gaze lock once again on his and she was ashamed for trying to run from the feelings inundating her.

"Thank you," he whispered placing a light kiss on her forehead. His hands framed her face now, his eyes boring into hers piercing her very soul. "You are the most breathtakingly beautiful woman I have ever meet in my life, both inside and out. You're everything I've ever wanted, needed or even dreamed about and I don't want you to ever doubt that. OK?"

Too choked up and stunned for words she nodded in reply. Jason's mouth swooped down and captured hers one last time before stepping back. "We should eat. I have big plans for the rest of the night and your going to need your strength."

Still dazed Elizabeth reached in the drawer and grabbed the first thing she touched. Jason groan when he recognized the silk green nighty she had worn their first morning together.

"I swear if you put on that green thing we won't be making it to dinner." He practically growled.

"What?" she looked down at the silken sheath puzzled.

"You wouldn't believe the fantasies I've been having, what I've wanted to do to you, since that first morning when you flashed me in that thing."

Elizabeth hesitated, tempted, wondering exactly what he would do if she went ahead and put it on.

Seeing her thoughts play across her face, Jason groaned. He quickly grabbed a black t-shirt from the other drawer and lowered it over her head before forgot all about his good intentions.

Elizabeth smoothed the soft cotton in place. Even swallowed up by the dark shapeless shirt she was still sexy as hell. He stepped back admiring his wife. Fighting the waves of lust pushing his blood where he didn't want it to go, Jason grabbed her hand and pulled her with him.

"Come on lets eat."

Cody waited for Francis to enter the living room of the cabin after making sure the boys were asleep.

"Well?" The older guard asked.

Understanding he wanted to know about the page he'd received earlier, Cody got straight to the point. "Anthony got a call."

Francis nodded, impressed with Cody's system. It monitored all the bugs they had planted and would page them when key words were used. They had programmed it to pick up on words and phrases such as: phone call, Jason's, Elizabeth's or the boys name's, hit, or bomb just to name a few.

"Anything important?"

Cody nodded. "From what I could gather it was the person who gave up Jake as Jason's son."

"Do you know who?"

"No, Anthony never said his name or even alluded to anything that might have given us a clue."

"Damn it. We still might be able to use the info though, since we know the time we can try and trace the call. Or we can use the list of the people who knew about Jake and check their records. It's a long shot, but it's better than nothing."

"Well judging by the phone call it may be a moot point. The caller said something that really set Zacchara off. I wouldn't be at all surprised if he beat us to the punch."

"Hmm, I'm not sure if Jason would be happy about that or not. At this point though, his main concern is Elizabeth and the boy's safety so I'm guessing he would probably be relieved. Even though I'm sure he would like nothing more than to end the person who almost got his family killed."

Checking the time he added, "Johnny and Brian should be back from their patrol any minute. Let's listen to it again maybe Johnny will have some more insight into his old man."

"Uh humm, should we call Jason?" the guard asked hesitantly.

"Oh no," the older guard chuckled. "Jason was very explicit about what he would do to us if we bothered them tonight. Unless it's a life and death situation, NO calling Jason."

His laugh grew louder watching the obvious relief sweep over the young guard's face. Guess he didn't want to make that call either.

Sonny rolled off his wife, and moved across the room, adjusting his cloths, on his way to the bar. Coolly pouring himself a drink, needing to wash the taste of her out of his mouth.

He was disgusted with himself for being so weak and taking what she blatantly and so desperately offered.

She lay sprawled across the brown leather sofa, naked and still open to him tracking him with her eyes, beckoning him to come back for more.

His stomach rolled repulsed by her indecent display. Now that his libido had been tempered for the moment she didn't hold the same power over him. Sonny turned his back to her and took a deep swallow of the amber liquid. Letting it burn a path to his stomach, he realized he couldn't stand the bitch. Didn't like anything about her and, if he was absolutely honest with himself, he didn't even enjoy the sex. So there he was again, sickened by what he had just done.

"I'm getting cold over here Sonny," she purred. "Won't you come back and warm me up."

He turned to see her lips puffed out in what he could only assume was meant to be sexy. She still lay with her legs spread wide one hand petting the thick pelt that covered her slit. The other cupped her breast invitingly, as she worked her thumb over the nipple so that it stood erect.

Sonny cringed at the sight and turned away again under the guise of pouring another drink. "I can't, we have an important shipment coming in tonight and without Jason, I have to meet Bernie there to make sure there aren't any problems, and discuss some other business matters.

With a disappointed sigh, he heard her roll off the couch and approach him. "Have you heard anything yet, about Jason that is?" She tried hiding her anger at his lack of interest, and went for sounding supportive while she draped her arm over his shoulder pressing her breast against his back.

Sonny shrugged and stepped away from the clinging woman. "Max has a lead in New York… I should hear from him soon."

"I can help. I could talk to Spinelli to see how Max is doing. I know how much he annoys you. Or maybe there's something I can do with the shipment?"

"No, I don't need anything tonight." He said hoping she would pickup on the double meaning. "I probably won't be back until really late or I might just stay at the office tonight." He rushed out, retreating from the room before she could come back with another response.

Claudia stood there and waited until she heard his car pull away before letting out a monstrous screech of rage. Knocking over much of the crystal from the top of the bar, slightly mollified by the satisfying crash of the shattering crystal. She was losing her control over Sonny and needed to come up with a more certain plan to gain it back.

Reaching for her cell she dialed the all to familiar number.

The table was set with fine cuts of steak and all the accoutrements. Thanks to Diane's thoughtfulness there were even chocolate covered strawberries set out with whipped cream to tempt them.

As they sat down for their meal, Elizabeth's went straight for the luscious deep red berries covered in velvety chocolate only for Jason to knock her hand away and mimic her most dire mommy voice.

"Not until you finish your veggies."

Elizabeth did her own excellent impersonation of Cam pouting when he wasn't getting his way, which Jason thought was probably where his eldest son learned it.

Unable to resist Jason lean forward and captured the protruding lower lip in his mouth. "God you're adorable. It's no wonder I love you so much."

Jason looked over at the fruit. He picked up a strawberry and slowly ran it through the whipped cream. His fingers, clouded with the cream, looked as delicious. Elizabeth wasn't sure if she wanted to lick his fingers clean or take a bite of the chocolate covered fruit.

Holding her eyes she watched with a smile as he brought the dessert to hover over her mouth. Jason tapped a dab of cream to her lips and watched her lick it off. She seductively parted her lips to welcome the berry… when out of nowhere, Jason confidently popped the fruit into his own mouth and chewed.

"Oh you _are_ mean!" She giggled but cocked an eyebrow of revenge. Leaning into him with a seductive eyes, "is it good?"

Jason nodded still enjoying the mix of berry, cream and chocolate.

"Really good?" She got closer. Her eyes on his mouth, she tilted her head getting even closer. "Mmm I bet it's sweet and tart." She licked her lips and he stopped moving the strawberry around his mouth to watch hers.

Jason's heart stalled as her beauty neared. When she licked her lips he forgot he was even hungry, for food anyway. Jason tilted his head and moved to welcome her kiss.

Suddenly sitting up proudly, Elizabeth left him hanging. She took her fork and speared a big bite of her salad. Munching on the leaves she smiled innocently.

"Oh wife." Jason bowed, "remind me never to tease you with dessert again"

"Smart husband!"

They finished their meal quickly despite their lighthearted chatter. When Elizabeth reached for the treat this time Jason intercepted her hand once again drawing her up and onto his lap.

"Your too far away over there." He said capturing her lips with his, as he snuggled her in close. "There that's better. Now, let me help you with this. I'll do it right this time. I learned my lesson."

Reaching over he grabbed the succulent treat, and dipped it into the fluffy cream.

His eye's blazed on hers as he held the fruit up to her luscious lips. Elizabeth's mouth watered. Again she wasn't sure if it was for the dessert he offered or from his smoldering gaze. Unable to take her eyes off his, she reached foreword and took a bite.

"Oh my God." She mumbled. Closing her eyes to better savor the nirvana that invaded her mouth.

Enthralled by her enjoyment Jason continued to stare as her tongue darted out to capture any of the goodness that may have been left behind.

At the sound his muffled groan Elizabeth's dark blue eyes locked back onto the steely blue of his.

"You missed a spot." He rasped, gazing at the corner of her mouth. His tongue darted out to lap at the white cream that clung there. He continued tracing her full lips to the other side before delving inside and tasting the sweetness that lingered there. "Mmmm, delicious."

"Have somemore." He offered silkily, after scooping up more cream on the half eaten berry.

Lost in his eyes, Elizabeth took the bite he held up more out of reflex than any real interest in the fruit. There was an excess of cream left clinging to her lips and Jason quickly swooped in and gobbled her whole.

"Mmmm," Elizabeth moaned twisting, molding her soft breast against Jason's chiseled chest. She murmured her appreciation as he shifted her body so that she sat astride him, his hands pressing her flush against his hard form.

She gasped out his name and trembled weakly. His hands roamed down the curve of her back, grasped her buttocks firmly, and dragged her up against the bulging denim. Her hand clutched at his shoulders for purchase, rocking her hips against his. The friction created by rough fabric sending shock waves of pleasure through out her body.

Jason tore his mouth away from hers, his breathing harsh and fast, as he pressed his forehead against hers.

He was pulsing, hard, alive against her, and his eyes were glittering wildly. With one arm latched around her hips pressing her tightly to his ridged length, stilling her movements.

He leaned back slightly and reached for one of the tempting berries, delving it into the sweet cream.

With a wicked gleam he offered it to her.

She gulped unable to speak much less consider chewing, she stared at him through large confounded eyes.

"Sure?"

He touched it lightly against her lips, grinning devilishly at her baffled look.

"I'll have some then." The spark in his eye turned rakish, reckless and infinitely sensual as he ran the coated berry along her chin following her jaw line and down the cored lines of her neck stopping at the hollow in the base of her throat leaving in its wake the fluffy white cream and melting chocolate.

Her head fell back with a low cry as his tongue boldly dove into the indention. A hot shiver running through her as he continued to nip and gnaw gently retracing the path up to her lushes lips till he could plunge his tongue inside. His hands cupped the curves of her bottom raking them up the bare skin of her back, pulling the cotton shirt up and off quickly before his mouth once again hungrily captured hers.

Her taunt nipples brushed erotically against his chest as she wildly writhed against him. Her frantic cries of pleasure were swallowed by the force of his kiss.

Jason huskily growled his pleasure, pulling her hard against him with one arm. His other hand tunneled into her glorious hair, pulling her back as they gasped for air.

"So good," he moaned deep in his throat. "Your taste" he rasped, "salty and the sweet cream."

Reaching over this time he scooped up the frothy topping, streaking it from her delicate neck between the valley of her chest, and over her harden peaks of her breast.

"Oh God, yummm," he thickly muttered. His mouth engulfed her titillated breast, sucking strongly.

It was too much. She whimpered his name as her frenzied hands felt between her thighs and tugged at his snap of his jeans.

"Now, now, now." she chanted freeing his length, as his mouth continued to travel across her burning flesh.

"I need... inside... ." She demanded her hand wrapping around him as she guided him into her aching core.

Jason moaned deeply, at the feel of her searing heat surrounding him. His hip automatically thrust up filling her, his mouth swooping down to capture hers.

She felt a shudder run through him as she slid up his length. His groan like music guiding her, Elizabeth let her body sink back down. Repeating the motion again and again, driving them closer to the edge.

Mewing deep in her throat, she gripped the back of his chair wanting to move harder against him, frustrated when her attempt for more leverage failed. "Jason" she gasped out his name. "Please, I need..."

"Elizabeth," he roared, lunging up, sweeping the dishes aside in almost the same motion. Then a heartbeat later, she felt the cool hard wood against her back, as Jason loomed over her, slamming himself into her as the tension built higher.

Pleasure shot through her. Quick and vicious, she moaned his name huskily, he wasn't fast enough. Arching her back, wrapping her legs tightly around him, her heal pressing against his back, urging him to go faster.

Jason clamped onto her hips roughly, lifting her up into his thrusts. He continued to plunge deep, deeper, driving to the quick.

"Elizabeth, look." He uttered thickly. "Look at us together. He whispered in awe."

She meet his eyes blankly, confused by what he meant until he cradled her head in his palm and lifted it so that she could see him thrusting into her body, drawing himself out to the tip and then plunging back in again and again.

Her eyes widen as she gasped his name. The intense pleasure shooting through her seemed to multipyly as she watched, him relentlessly pound into her core.

Jason's eyes darkened, his nostrils flaring as continued to watch their joining. His thrust becoming wild and frantic as he battered them both over the edge.


	30. Chapter 29

Please all comments and feed back are greatly appreciated.  
Thank you.

Lise

Chapter 29

"Uhum Hi."

"Hi."

"I hope I'm not disturbing you." Sam asked softy, not wanting to intrude if Lucky wanted to be alone.

"No it's OK, I could use a distraction." Lucky invited moving over on the bench so that she could sit with him.

"How have you been doing?" She asked taking in his slightly dazed look and red rimmed eyes.

"Better than when we talked earlier this week, but I'm still just trying to process everything." Hanging his head, he took a deep breath. "I just can't wrap my head around the fact that they're gone." His voice cracked choking on the words.

Sam scooted closer taking his hand in hers. "I'm so sorry Lucky. I want to help if there is anything I can do? Listen, be a shoulder to cry on or even to help investigate what happened. Does the PCP know anything yet?"

"No, not much anyway. Mac won't let me in on the case, but Garcia is keeping me informed. We do know that it wasn't an accident and it was most likely one of Jason enemies. But of course he's nowhere to be found. We can't even question him about what the hell happened." Lucky clenched his fist against the rage he felt for his old nemesis. He was certain if it hadn't been for Jason, Elizabeth and the boys would be alive and well. Hell if it hadn't been for Jason, Jake would have been his son, like it should have been.

Sam stroked his hands and arms to soothe and offer comfort. "I know how much you loved them, Lucky. How much you sacrificed for them. You were a good friend to Elizabeth, and a great father to those boys."

Lucky focused on Sam's dark eyes and let her words of encouragement flow over his wounded pride. Drowning out that little voice inside his head saying he let them all down. The one that said he should have done a better job of protecting them. "Thanks Sam, I really needed a friend tonight."

"I'm here for you Lucky, whatever you need." She promised resting her head against his shoulder.

"That means a lot, even though I know I don't really deserve it. I didn't treat you very fairly when we were together." He offered curling toward her and resting his cheek against the top of her head.

"Yes you did. You're a good man Lucky and I'll always care about you and want only the best for you." Setting back, so that she could meet his eyes, "So what can I do? Do you want me to find Jason or maybe I can help with any of the arrangements for..." She trailed off slowly not sure what else to say.

"I guess if you hear from Jason, could you please…" He paused as she vigorously nodded her head in agreement. Smiling, for the first time since he got the news about Elizabeth, and he thought _she really is a great friend_. "I'm not sure about the memorials. Audrey's a wreck. She's having a really hard time accepting they're gone. It doesn't help that the house was completely obliterated so there wasn't enough of them..."

Once again he voice caught and tears began to brim in his eyes. Sam leaned into him holding his arm with one hand while stroking his back with the other. Silently trying to offer him solace, and waited until he could get the words out.

"Tests for remains were inconclusive so she thinks there's still a chance they weren't in the house." Closing his eye's he took a deep breath. I know they were home because I talked to Elizabeth on the phone that night. The boys were down and she was going to bed. She had an early shift the next day. God," he exploded leaping up and began pacing, "What am I suppose to do? I'm just stuck here in this limbo waiting for Audrey to come to terms with what's happened. I want to be able to mourn and take care of their affairs. I know that's what Elizabeth would want." He stopped and looked pleadingly toward Sam, wanting someone to tell him what he should do. "I want- I need to find some way to honor them. The boys they were so young and I don't want people to ever forget they were here. But I can't do any of it until Audrey can come to terms with what's happened."

"I'm not sure I understand? Can't you contact Diane? It could be a good thing if you did. You would be taking that burden off of Audrey by dealing with Elizabeth's will and the legalities."

"I can't because the tests were inconclusive, according to the law they are still alive."

"What?" Sam gasped out in shock.

"Now do you understand, until Audrey files the necessary paperwork having them declared legally deceased all of their family and friends are in limbo. We all know their gone but we can't start the necessary processes to grieve, to start getting past it. I feel so bad for Audrey and I want to help her but I'm so upset and angry and even frustrated I don't know what's best for everyone."

"What about- doesn't Elizabeth have other family, maybe they can help?"

Nodding his head Lucky considered the option. "I don't even know if Audrey has contacted Sarah or Stephen. As far as Elizabeth parents, they haven't been a part of her life since she was a teen."

Sitting back down Lucky felt lighter. He would give Sarah a call. If nothing else, she could help Audrey through losing Elizabeth and the boys.

Lucky hugged his friend tightly in gratitude, "thanks Sam. I don't know what I would have done tonight if you hadn't been here."

"I'm glad too, though I don't feel like I've done all that much." She mumbled hugging him back just as tightly.

"You did." Kissing her cheek softly he let her go and stood.

"I'm glad. Please call me anytime. If there is anything else I can do for you, promise me that you will call."

"I promise."

Elizabeth wasn't sure how much time had passed before any clear thought could form in her mind. But when she finally was able to remember her name Jason was still pinning her down against the top of the table. His heart continued to gallop against hers, his breathing harsh and his head was pillowed on her breast.

Softly stroking her hand down his back, she gave his butt a light pinch. "I think I'm probably going to need to breathe sometime with in the next few minutes or so."

He lifted his head, before considerately pushing himself up, his hands planted on either side of her beautiful face. She was flushed, her lips slightly curved, and her eyes peeped up at him though half closed lids. _Damn, she was beautiful._

He watched as she inhaled deeply, before carefully leaning down just enough to touch his lips to hers. "Better?"

"Much. Thank you." She smiled up at him her eyes still a little dazed. "How are my toes? I seem to have lost all feeling below my knees."

Grinning down at her he placed one last kiss against her forehead and stepped back drawing her up to a sitting position. "How's that?" he ask as he watched her wiggle her feet around bring the circulation back into her lower limbs.

Shaking her head slightly, as if to clear out the last of the fuzziness, she sighed. "Man I'm a mess Jason. You totally trashed me here."

Flashing her quick grin, he carefully adjusted himself, before zipping up his jeans not bothering with the top snap. Elizabeth couldn't help but notice, 'The man was seriously sexy'; swallowing hard she wondered how she could still be so turned on when he had just finished pounding her into mush against the dinning room table.

Bemused by the desire his saw in her eyes, Jason reached for her, kissing her hard on the mouth this time, before helping her down from the table. Her legs buckled slightly and she grasped onto him for support.

Catching the look of pure male satisfaction written all over his face, she teased. "You seem pretty pleased with yourself."

"Oh I am." His grin broadened. "I'm pretty please with my beautiful new wife too." Pulling her even closer he captured her plush mouth. "I just can't seem to get enough of her."

"Ummm," she sighed softly against his mouth, "she feels the same way."

Twinning her arms around his neck she felt the slight pull of her skin against his and stepped back. "Ugh I'm sticky."

Jason eye's gleamed down at her pretty little pout before looking around at the mess they had made. His mouth widened in a chuckle. Nuzzling his face in her neck, his tongue lapped at the residual sweetness lingering on her skin.

Squealing she backed away working to keep him at arms length. As he struggled to pull her closer, licking at her neck, shoulders and chest. "What's so funny?" Elizabeth asked trying not to laugh and dodging his playful antics.

Pausing he looked back over at the messy table once again his eyes gleam his smile widened even more. "I was trying to picture your face when we sit down at this very table tomorrow with our two young innocent boys."

"Oh my God Jason," Elizabeth face turned bright red just thinking about it.

His wide grin turned to laughter at her response, pulling her close as she burrowed into his chest. "See, now I don't have to try to imagine it." He murmured into the top of her head.

Shoving his shoulder lightly she grouched, "You won't be embarrassed at all, will you?"

"Not even a little bit." He grinned down at her unrepentantly.

"You're such a guy."

Enjoying holding her close, he offered. "I'll tell you what, why don't you go take a shower while I clean up this mess?"

"Deal," her face brightened with the thought of a nice long hot shower.

Kissing his cheek softly she turned to leave him to it. Abruptly Jason caught her and pulled her back against him.

"Awe, I think you can do better than that?"

Keeping him at arms length she quirked. "I can, but if I do, I won't get my shower and this mess won't get cleaned up."

Pushing away, this time he let her go. Grinning as he got a load of her bare backside while she strode away.

Elizabeth let out a low appreciative moan the second the hot water from crisscrossing jets hit her shoulders soothing her overtaxed, aching muscles. Billowing steams off the hot water mixed with the scented soap perfuming the shower.

With hair dripping Elizabeth peeked over her shoulder when she felt a burst of cool air against her backside. Jason stepped in and joined her. "Hi" she flashed him a seductive smile. "That was fast."

Raking his eyes hotly over her, he gruffly rasped pulling her against him. "I was motivated by the thought of you in here naked and wet."

"Let me give you a hand with this." He murmured, filling his hands with a liberal amount of soap and began to slide them over her.

Elizabeth silently nodded her head. She had already washed, but figured it couldn't hurt to be extra clean.

Moving in closer, he glided his hands up over her belly, torso, breasts, which made her shiver and whisper his name. His mouth lowered to her shoulder, teeth nipping. "I love it when you're wet." He groaned huskily in her ear, and nudged her more fully under the cascading water. "Both outside and in," He murmured against her ear as his fingers dipped into her, slipping in, slipping out in a smooth lazy rhythm.

Her head fell back her body took over her mind going blank. She moaned as pleasure deep and drugging spread from her center to the tips of her fingers and toe's.

"It drive's me crazy, the way you respond to me. How hot and slick you already are. Go over Elizabeth." He demanded his tongue slicked down the side of her neck and gave her no choice.

Her hands were splayed against his strong thighs her fingers digging into the muscular flesh. Her body arched back against him, pulsing. Water rained over them. Hot steam filled the air around them. He felt the orgasm tear through her. She was still gasping when he spun her around and closed his mouth greedily over her breast.

Elizabeth helplessly delved her fingers into his short spiky hair holding him in place, his mouth tugging strongly against the sensitive peaks. Stirring in her a restless hunger, she wanted, no needed more. Pushing him back a step her eyes racked over his hard lean body. Licking her lips she dropped her knees and began destroying him with her mouth.

This time it was his knees that buckled, his hands that sought purchase from the wet tile behind him. Her mouth suckled, tongue stoked and lapped at his hardened engorged shaft. Her hands wrapped around him and pumped while her teeth raked against his flesh. Jason groaned out her name, and watched her eyes peeked up at him while her plush lips smiled around him taking him in deeper.

He was never going to last. Grasping her up, her breath caught when he shoved her back against the tiles, then released on a cry when he rammed himself into her.

Steam billowed a thin mist grabbing the scent of sex to join the sweet aroma of her soap. Water streamed, hot rain, it splattered off his shoulders getting in his eyes blurring his vision. He drove himself hard and deep, watching the shocked pleasure radiate over her face in a soft focus. He listened to the sharp, rhythmic slap of flesh against flesh, of flesh against tile.

Needing to taste, his mouth crushed down on her drinking in the ripe flavor of her passion and need. Unable to hold back, needing her with him, he shifted her higher holding her in place with one arm slung across her bottom. His skilled, strong fingers raced over her, took her to the edge and over. Where he wanted her, where he needed her -shuddering, moaning his name, swamped in her own release.

She clamped around him, a hot, wet fist and dragged him over that edge with her.

Limp as rags, still tangled together, they slid down to the floor to the shower.

"Oh my God," Elizabeth managed after some time. Her breathing still ragged. Speechless Jason kissed her forehead in agreement and made no other effort to move. Until a few minutes later when the water began to cool.

Taking a deep restorative breath, Jason stood. Reaching down he helped Elizabeth to her feet and they quickly rinsed, turning the water off, he took a towel to wrap around her. Landing a quick kiss on her nose he took another towel and rubbed it over her hair before grabbing a towel for himself.

He watched her transfixed as she adjusted the first towel over her chest. "God, you're beautiful." he said gruffly, absentmindedly wrapping his own towel around his waist.

Moved not only by his words but his intense gaze, No one had ever looked at her like Jason had. He was the only one that ever really saw her. Saw past the perfect little angle, or fragile china doll, or the most annoying princess purity muffin face title his best friend and others were always trying to pin on her.

Overwhelmed by the feelings of love and gratitude she suddenly felt, she reached out and cupped his face. "Jason, I love you so much. Thank you for seeing me. Flaws and all you still accept me. Even more you still love me. It's one of the greatest miracles of my life."

With all the love he felt for her shining in his eyes, Jason pulled her close and rested his forehead on hers. "To me you're perfect, I love you so much. You and the boys you're my miracles too." Placing one last soft kiss on her forehead, he took her hand and led her into the bedroom.

Shedding their towels they climbed into their bed together and snuggled close. Holding onto each other tight breathing each other in, they fell into blissful slumber.


	31. Chapter 30

Thank you everyone who commented on the last chapter, I'm so glad that you are enjoying this fiction. Please keep letting me know what you think.

As always a big thanks to Charm for her brilliant editing skills.

Lise

Chapter 30

_His hands and mouth were doing the most incredible things to her body. His sent lingered in her nostrils, that special mix of leather and wind; it always made her think of freedom. His hands where rough against her skin and his mouth was hot as it captured her breast._

"_Jason_," she moaned softly in her sleep. She was having the most amazing dream, and desperately wanted to stay in this perfect world even as her eyes began to flutter with awareness.

"_Mmmm,_" came the husky masculine sound. She could actually feel the vibrations moving up against her throat to whisper in her ear. "Elizabeth, are you a wake?"

She blinked groggily, her mind still fuzzy as she tried to grasp what was happening. "Jason?"

The shadow loomed over her, dark, proud and solid. More real than her usual dreams, she moaned as she felt him slip deep into her center. The motions were drawn out, each thrust long and deep.

"Oh God," she gasped, "you feel so good. Don't stop and please, on all that is holy, don't let me wake up yet."

He drank from her lips in a lovingly reverent kiss. Sweetly he pressed his soft mouth against the tip of her nose, tenderly pressing more kisses onto her closed lids until they fluttered open and got lost in the most beautiful blue. "You're already awake," he murmured huskily "and here with me."

In the predawn light all she could make out was his dark form moving over her, through her, with torturously slow and tender strokes. A shadow with the brightest blue eyes belonging to the man she loved beyond reason.

"Jason," her voice hitched as he pulled her legs high around his waist.

They automatically locked tightly against his back; her arms twined around his neck holding him as close as possible. Elizabeth choked out, "I love you, so much."

With each motion, with every touch, the glowing light in his electric blue eyes, he showered her with so much love and tenderness she felt overwhelmed. Drowning in the depths of it, but she didn't care. Tears filled her eyes as she clung to him, offering him everything she was, heart and soul.

Knowing her, accepting her, loving her beyond reason Jason greedily took what she gave. Grasping her hands locking their fingers together as tightly as their bodies, he eagerly offered all of himself body and soul.

Elizabeth's last thought as she cuddled up close to her husband and let sleep over take her once again, _this really was the best dream ever, because it was her very own dream come true._

Lucky tossed and turned as he continued to watch the clock.

Nothing had helped him sleep since learning the fate of Elizabeth and the boys. They were gone. Dawn peeked through the window as Lucky replayed his conversation with Sam over for the millionth time.

Feeling a sense of clarity for the first time since this whole nightmare started, he checked the clock again calculated the time difference in his head and reached for the phone.

Elizabeth slowly became aware of her surroundings, though her eyes stayed stubbornly closed. She'd lost all sense of time. And thought maybe, when she was ready to open them would it be morning, or was it still night?

Tilting her head into the soft sounds of Jason's voice speaking softly in a one sided conversation, she surmised he was on the phone. His voice comforted her. Streatching slightly she realized just about every muscle in her body was sore, raw, glowing, salty, flush from hours of unrestrained adoration.

With a wide sleepy grin she had absolutely no regrets. Even with the realization she couldn't move so much as a finger without a little tenderness.

"Sounds like fun; I'll see you guys then." Jason said before disconnecting the call. Digested the words, she wonder if he was he making plans? How was he able to stand?

Jason had been avidly watching her sleep, and knew the instant she was conscious.

Smiling widely into her still groggy eyes, "Good morning,"

The greeting was soft and warm, as he climbed back under the sheets and pulled her close.

"Morning," she reply huskily snuggling into his warmth.

"You've had a long night Mrs. Morgan how do you feel?" Feeling her smile against his chest, he asked "What?"

"You called me 'Mrs. Morgan.'"

"And what's so funny about that?"

"Nothing, actually it's quite amazing… but for a minute I thought it was all some incredible dream but you're here and it's really real."

Drawing his fingers through her hair, "I know what you mean. Last night, was the greatest night of my life. Waking up with you in my arms knowing it will be this way forever. It makes it even more incredible."

"For me too," She sighed and kissed his chest, before seeking out his eyes. "I love you Mr. Morgan."

"I love you too," he replied gently kissing her swollen, overused lips.

"It's pretty light out. I guess the boys will be home soon?" She groaned at the thought of having to move. "Jason… I just don't know if I can get out of bed." She actually sounded worried. His instant laugh sounded a little mocking. "Don't laugh, it's your fault!"

"Let me make it up to you then." He kissed her again. "That was Francis on the phone. The guys are going fishing and taking the boys. If their lucky they'll have a fish-fry for lunch, if not they've packed up some sandwiches for a picnic at that beach cove, the boy's like."

"Really?" her face brightened as she snuggled with him back under the covers. "That's hours away," she said suggestively. "What will we do for all that time?"

"I thought you couldn't move?"

"Maybe you could do most of the work," she winked.

"Oh. Well then, I do have a few ideas Mrs. Morgan."

Jason slowly drew back the sheets exposing his bride in all her glory. The chill morning air danced along her flesh like little fingers awaking it again.

"Do tell Mr. Morgan." She smiled slyly as she reached for him.

"Uh huh" he groaned "It will lose something in the telling. Let me show you instead." Pinning her to the bed his mouth swooped in and captured hers as he began to thoroughly and in great detail share his thoughts.

Spinelli whimpered into his pillow. The high-pitched screeching and pounding at his door just wouldn't STOP! He'd been up till dawn trying to track the leads Max produced but still had nothing to give the 'Unstable Godfather'. Things just weren't adding up.

Even though he wasn't supposed to, after everything that happened with the Fed's, Spin spent most of the night hacking into security tapes of businesses in the surrounding areas were his master had been reportedly seen. There wasn't a trace of him. Was Stone Cold so savvy that even in his reckless state he could avoid multiple cameras?

Maybe one or two locations the geek could fathom, but managing to slip in and out of all seven without a trace? Surely not even His master was that adept at avoiding the Assassin of Cyberspace, especially given some reports of his drunken and disorderly behavior.

It was most perplexing and he wasn't sure how to handle this situation.

"Spiiineeelllyy," the pleading continued breaking him out of his contemplation.

Wiping orange stained drool from his chin and running his fingers through his shaggy mop, the Jackal finally got up. He opened the door if, for no other reason, than to stop the incessant noise.

"Hi." Sam said brightly walking in to the Pent House, "Wow you look awful." She added with just a touch of concern.

"Ummm, yea it was a late night. I was…." He stopped himself shoving his hands in his pockets remembering

The Protector of the Night's dire threats to keep his mouth shut.

"You were what?" Sam asked sympathetically.

"I'm uh, I was… humm, it was a game, you know, 'the adventures of Stone Cold'? It's doing so great, and the gaming community is clamoring for more. They want new adventures to play. So I've been trying to come up with some new concepts." He hedge uncomfortable with the lie.

"Oh, well I don't know a lot about games but I know quite a bit about Jason. Maybe I can help, like a consultant for you to bounce some of your ideas off of? Free of charge," she smiled.

"Oh, um, wow, that's really nice, but you see, um… Ok, it's just that I'm not at that point quit yet. I'm experimenting with coding right now, but I'd really like to touch base later. That is if you'll have the time."

"For you? I'll make the time." A dark lock of hair twirled around her finger catching his attention

"Wow," mumbling in awe, he followed her movements, "That's… that's a really great offer. I'll, umm, I would really like that, 'most benevolent one.'" he fumbled.

"You're a great friend Spinelli. You know I would do anything for you." She said peeping up at him through her long dark lashes. "We're business partners too. We have to look out for each other on all fronts."

"Th…Tha….Thank you, I feel the same way about you." He replied almost shyly as she beamed up at him.

"Well I know you're tired so I'll just get to the reason I stopped by." She paused taking a deep breath. "I ran into Lucky last night." Her eyes cast down swimming with sympathetic tears. "He was such a wreck. He's struggling to understand what happened. He need's answers to make sense of what's completely senseless." She looked up at the younger man imploringly. "I can't even begin to imagine what he's going through- suddenly losing his whole family like that."

"Most assuredly, like what my master must be going through." He acknowledged glumly.

"Oh yes, Jason must be so devastated at losing Jake." She agreed encouragingly. "It's almost a blessing Jason was forced to give him up. He never got to really know Jake."

"You think that makes it easier?" Spin wasn't so sure.

"Probably not. I just can't imagine. I mean, I know what it was like to lose my baby but at least I still had Jason to lean on. I wish I could be there for him too."

Spinelli mumbled with his head down, "He didn't lose just Jake," thinking about his friend and mentor's feelings for the Maternal One. Jason had loved Elizabeth deeply, not just her children. He wished his master had followed his council and claimed his family when he had the chance.

"What?" She pretended not to understand. "Never mind," Sam continued quickly because she didn't really want clarification. "So, do you know where he is? I'd like to be there for him and maybe help out Lucky at the same time. I promised him I would help find Jason so they could work together to find out who did this and make them pay." She finished breathing hard in her indignation.

Watching her heaving chest Spinelli stuttered, "I … I …. He, I mean, I was ju…" He gulped loudly and tried to focus on the ominous threats of Mr. Sir's number one guard. "I haven't seen or heard anything from my master." He finely spit out.

"Oh." She sighed heavily. "I was hoping if any one, he would have called you."

At the younger man's silent shake of his head, Samantha continued, "Well maybe you could still help or we could work together? Do you know, when he left that night, did he take his bike? Maybe a direction we could start to follow?" Sam kept her voice calm and sweet like the con artist she was, disguising the mix of urgency and concern she felt.

"No." he whined out. "I wasn't here. I was with the Fair Maximista. I didn't even know my Master had returned from Mexico until the other day when Max…." he trailed off looking at her like a dear caught in the headlights.

"Maxie what?" she questioned.

Spinelli sighed, relieved by her assumption, "Well when… she and I came home. Until then I thought my Master was still in South America with you, looking for Mr. Sir's offspring." He rushed out the lie wishing she would just take 'no' for an answer and leave.

"Oh," once again disappointed with his answers. "I'm sorry Spinelli, I just have no idea where to start looking and I really want to help Lucky. And I'm also so worried about Jason."

Once again she was met with a blank stare. "I mean, your right, Jason must be so devastated. He's upset, not able to think clearly, he's vulnerable. I bet his enemies would love to take advantage of this situation. What, with the state of mind Jason must be in, he'd probably _welcome _someone coming along to try and end his misery." She reasoned convincingly.

"I'm sure that Mr. Sir and his protectors of the night are doing everything they can…" He tried lamely

Sam vigorously nodded her head in agreement but then added. "They will, but time is critical. You know this was directed at Jason, to hurt him and make him weak?"

At his wince, she continued, "Jason's always been there for us even when we didn't deserve it. Now we need to be there for him. We know him best Spinelli, you and me. If anyone can figure out where he's at, it's us.

"We have to find him Spinelli so we can get him somewhere safe and do everything possible to protect him. Right now he isn't thinking about trying to protect himself. Don't you agree?"

"Fair Samantha, you know that I'll help you in any way I can." He hedged again.

"Great" she said triumphantly. "Why don't you start with the security cameras around this building for the night that Jason disappeared?"

"Now?" he squeaked, he already knew something was hinky with the tapes but he couldn't tell her after his promise to Max. He had to bide his time and try to get Max to let Sam help in the efforts to find Stone Cold.

"Oh," she pouted a little. "I guess you could just call me later if you find anything?"

"Thanks Sam I will," he rushed out of her reach, practically sprinting to the door and holding it open for her to leave.

"OK, umm thanks again Spinelli, I guess I'll talk to you later." She dragged her feet hoping he would change his mind. Sam did think the kid looked tired and she didn't want to push him too hard. "Bye, get some sleep."

The second she was out the door, Spinelli dived for his phone. Dialing the Number One Guard, but had no luck reaching him. Worried about what he was going to do, he left an urgent message.

Since he was awake now anyway, the Jackal started going back over all the data he had. He was missing something and wouldn't stop until he figured it out. Sam was right, his master needed him.


	32. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

"Sonny," Claudia said coolly as she walked into his office.

"I'm sorry Claudia now's not a good time."

"When is it ever a good time?" She said dryly but was undeterred by his abrupt manner. "I was worried when you didn't come home last night. I want to know if I can help with any thing."

"I told you I have a lot to do with Jason gone; that I would most likely sleep here." Sonny replied irritably at being questioned by his unwanted wife.

"I heard what you said, but I said I want to help." She tried to tease with a swish of her hips walking over to the bar to pour them both a drink.

"Here, you're obviously stressed and in a bad mood." Holding one of the glasses over him, "maybe this will help?" There was a slight crack in her façade giving away the annoyance she was trying to hide as Claudia set the glass in front of Sonny.

Sonny met her dark eyes briefly before reaching for the drink. Placating her he took a deep swallow. "I'm sorry it's been a long night and the shipment was short. It's usually something I would get Jason to handle, but..."

"Do you think someone is skimming?"

"It's possible, most likely." Taking another gulp of his drink Sonny stewed. He had relied on Jason too much for the day-to-day running of the business. Over the years Sonny had become less and less involved in his own organization.

He was technically still the boss but everyone, including himself, looked to Jason. Jason took care of any and all problems arising from both the legitimate and illegitimate businesses. Sonny was just now realizing he'd become too reliant on the man. The mob boss was so out of touch that even a relatively minor problem left him clueless where to start looking for answers.

"Is it on our end or do you think the problem's in Puerto Rico?"

Sonny continued to sulk. He started to feel defensive because he didn't know the answer. He should know. When had he stopped knowing everything about the people he employed? Hell, he couldn't even come up with the name of their new contact in Puerto Rico, much less who was responsible for putting the shipment together. The boss couldn't even recognize signatures on the invoices.

His brooding was almost childlike. Time ticked by. When the amber liquid got low again his eager wife was there to refill the glass.

Silently she waited, every so often sneaking a peek at her watch, biding her time. When she felt enough time had passed, Claudia moved around to the back of his chair and began to massage the tension from his shoulders. Triumph washed over her when he leaned back into her touch.

"Sonny, you're so tense and you've been up for most of the night. Stop worrying about this mess. You're the boss; you shouldn't have to deal with menial tasks. Until Jason gets back maybe you could use the opportunity to give more responsibility to someone else."

"I don't know. I was just thinking I was relying too much on Jason... That I've lost touch with my own organization." He sighed relaxing more heavily against his wife's body.

"Maybe," he could feel her slight movement as she shrugged her shoulders, "or maybe the problem isn't that you've lost touch but it's that you gave too much power to your enforcer. Now is a good time for you to start promoting others up and spread out the responsibilities. Have them report only to you. It'll be practically a favor for Jason _and_ it helps you too."

"But who could I get to handle this? Max is capable but I've already got him spread too thin, between his guard duties and the search for Jason."

"Surely there has to be others, if not in your own organization, how about my father's men?"

"I don't know or trust your father's men." The Don said emphatically. Mentally Sonny tried to squelch the feelings of fear and anxiety rising up, trying to take hold in his mind.

"How about me?" she questioned, "After everything I've done for you these past few months don't you think you could possibly show me a little trust?" Her hands stilled as she turned his chair enough for her to see his dark eyes. "After all, they aren't just stealing from you, they are stealing from me. We are a team."

"I trust you Claudia, sometimes more than I think I should."

"I'm loyal, Sonny. And I'm smart. I can help you, if you will just give me a chance. You won't regret it." She coaxed.

Sonny couldn't help the feelings of darkness starting to overwhelm him again. When he got like this in the past Jason and Carly were always there to help pull him back from the brink.

But Jason was gone. Jason abandoned him when he needed him the most.

And Carly wasn't his any more. He only had Claudia.

He couldn't face this black hole alone. Even though a part of him, the part of him that was still sane, knew better, he was still going to grab on to the only person around, his Zacharra wife.

Reaching up Sonny grasped her inky black hair and pulled her close. Capturing her lips in a hungry kiss filled with all his pent up anger and desperation. He felt himself biting her lip and stopped before he drew blood.

She didn't cry out. Actually seemed to get off on it.

Claudia drew the back of her palm over her wet, swelling lip checking for a red stain but came up clean. Catching a glimpse of the clock out of the corner of her eye, she breathed a sigh of relief. Smiling slyly she straddled her husbands lap and let him kiss where he'd hurt her. All the while gleefully thinking: _right on time_.

"Hey." she said putting aside the sketchbook when her new husband entered the room.

"There you are." With disappointment in his tone, "I was wondering what happened to you. I thought you were going to join me in the shower."

His wife smiled serenely up at him and moved over so he could sit next to her on the couch.

"Cameron kept going on and on about the BIG, GINORMAS fishy he caught." She emphasized the words holding her hands out wide as she had envisioned her son doing while spinning his tale about the big adventure.

Jason chuckled at her antics. Taking her out stretched hands, Jason pulled her to her feet. He switched their places before pulling her into his lap and nuzzling her neck. "Sounds like the boys had a lot of fun."

"Oh yea, Francis and Brian are a big hit with our boys," she sighed lifting her chin to give him better access.

He murmured into her delicate skin, "I'm glad. From what Francis said it sounds like they all had a lot of fun." Working his way up to whisper in her ear, "Umm I missed this."

"Jason." she protested, "we can't. The boys will home any minute.

"Um hum, with the way I feel, that's all I'll need." Jason growled moving Elizabeth like a leaf so she sat astride him.

Pushing away slightly she tried to clear the fog of lust that was filling her mind. "Seriously, Jason Did you take a pill or something?"

His laugh turned to a groan as she managed to slide out of his reach across the couch. "No way, this is all you." He shifted trying to ease the constriction of his jeans.

The light that had been shining in her eyes dimmed a little as she looked away, chewing perplexedly on her lower lip.

Jason leaned over and released the abused flesh, cupping her cheek he gently asked. "What just happened?"

"Nothing, Really." she hedged collecting her thoughts. As he looked on doubtfully she continued. "It's just that... Well... OK; don't get me wrong because I loved every minute of our time together before... You know with our affair. But it was never like this. I mean last night was... was... it was beyond amazing. And then today... was well... WOW". She started blushing remembering the hours they spent totally absorbed in each other. "And even after all that... you're still..." Pointedly looking at his pronounced crotch, she added with incredulity, "up for more."

Jason teasingly laughed at her consternation as she uncomfortably tried to explain. His wife was just so adorable; tucking her close to his side he considered what she was trying to say.

"I think I understand. Elizabeth, I guess, for me, it's because for the first time, we have Tomorrow."

She patiently watched her husband take his turn struggling with the right words.

Searching her eyes, "Before- when we were together, I was always preparing for it to be the last time. Each, look, each touch, each taste was everything. But at the same time I wanted so much more. Sometimes it actually hurt. Physically. Here." Jason pressed his palm into his chest. He tried to swallow the emotion so he could continue. "As good as it was, there was something sad surrounded that time and, I guess, I held a part of myself back out of preservation. Trying to brace myself for when it really was over." He admitted thickly.

"But now every time I look at you, I think: she's my wife. I look in your eyes and I see my future and as you've already figured out, it really turns me on." He finished with a sheepish smile.

Unable to help her self, Elizabeth's heart melted for him all over again. Throwing herself in his arms she pressed loud smacking kisses all over his face. "I love you Jason Morgan."

"Mmmm, now that's more like it." Stilling her face between his large hands he captured her mouth with deep drugging kisses.

"Mommy, mommy," they heard chorused; followed by the back door slamming and the pattering of little running feet.

Jason groaned as he released her. Grinning up at him, Elizabeth mouthed the words 'nap time' causing his face to brighten when he understood the benefit it meant for them.

The boys came rushing in talking a mile a minute, running into their mother who had knelt down, enveloping them with hugs and kisses. Between Cameron's excited chatter she told them how much she loved and missed them.

The four older gentlemen filed in behind the young boys and silently watched the loving ensemble. Elizabeth seemed to be in a permanent blush with the glow of her rosy skin and glossy sapphire eyes. Jason had an air of primal satisfaction about him and a smile they'd never seen before.

It made Cody want to high-5 Jason. Johnny couldn't help but wonder if he could have gotten Elizabeth's skin to radiate like that if he'd had met her before Jason. Fran and Brian were torn between shielding their eyes and ripping a few choice jokes off.

Jason sat next to his wife ignoring the men. He held all three of members of his family giving his own greetings of love and kisses. Joyfully he listened to little Cam's detailed ramblings reminding him so much of his mother.

Jake would pipe up with his own monosyllable babble, to enhance his older brother's story. But only a few minutes later Jake kissed his mothers cheek sweetly, slid into his father's arms and promptly fell asleep.

Elizabeth watched her oldest son rub his eyes as he struggle to stay awake. Standing, she caught Jason's eye and they worked together to settle the boys down for their naps. Cameron still chatting all the way until finally in mid sentence succumbed to sleep.

They re-entered the living room hand in hand as one unit.

Jason sat on the sofa, pulling Elizabeth close before addressing Francis. "Tell me about the call." He said abruptly getting straight to the point.

"Thank you all," Mrs. Morgan interrupted, "so much for taking such great care of the boys last night."

"Uh yea, thanks." Jason added in deference to his wife's raised his brow.

The men chuckled realizing there might be a new boss in town. Pulling out a small mp3 Cody re-played the call Anthony had received the previous night.

"Did we get the SIM card from the trashed phone?" Jason asked.

Cody nodded his affirmation

"Good, get it to Bernie right away see if he and Spinelli can track the numbers."

"Already, done." Cody stated.

"Good." He commended the x-marine.

"Johnny is there anything you've pickup from your father that might give us a lead."

"Not much," sadly shaking his head wishing he could be more help. "Just that who ever it was is living on borrowed time. My father doesn't tolerate insults."

"I don't care either way, as long as my family is safe and people know there will be an unbearable price to pay for messing with them." He said focusing on his bride. "Is there anything else?" Jason asked while standing and pulling Elizabeth up with him.

At their negative response Jason moved to the door intent on ushering them out.

Elizabeth smothered her giggle. Jason's impatiens was showing. "I hope the boy's where ok last night. Didn't give you any trouble?"

"No, they were great." Francis' grinned widened as he noted his friend shifting irritably on the balls of his feet. "Feel free to call me anytime you need a sitter." He added making himself comfortable, leaning back against the table.

Elizabeth blushed hotly remembering what they had done on that very table the night before.

Jason's eye flashed with both amusement at her discomfort, and desire from his own vivid memories. "OK then if you guys don't have anything else." He tried again, eyeing the men warningly that there had better not be. "We'll see you tomorrow."

This time he opened the door expectantly waiting for them to file out. After a few long minutes Jason finally shut the door behind the last one with a hefty sigh.

Elizabeth couldn't help the small giggle that escaped, "well that wasn't rude."

"I don't have time for manners," he said pulling his tee shirt off and hooking an arm around her waist. With Elizabeth pulled up against his body, "We have, what, about an hour before the boys wake up?"

Elizabeth's hand roamed the skin pulled taunt over her husbands tanned pectoral muscles, "I don't know? They're pretty wiped, it might be more like two."

She nipped playfully at his chest.

"Either way I don't want to waist another minute," with that he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder taking three long strides into the bedroom, plopped her in the center of their bed and pounced.


	33. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

He had done it! The young man pumped his fist exuberantly in triumph. He found Stone Cold! At least he thought he had.

Elated Spinelli did a happy dance around the couch. It took him two whole, long, mind numbing, eye crossing days but he'd prevailed. Spin thought for sure he would develop carpal syndrome or become the hunch back of PC before he found his master but in the end it was all worth it.

The leads provided by The Protector of the Night were a complete bust. It was time for the genius to prove he was worthy of the title. So he let his gifted mind wander.

He owed a big thank-you to the fair Samantha. In a half-wake half-sleep lucid moment her words kept playing back through his mind about finding a safe place for Jason.

He wasn't sure why those words stuck with him but there they were on a loop in his brain. The more he focused on safe places the more he started to ponder where his master might feel safe.

One thing was certain; Jason's only thoughts would be of his lost family. Elizabeth- the one woman who was Jason's last chance at true bliss- Mother to his offspring- Jason's Hope.

His master would seek solitude, not ripping apart stale, degenerate bars. He wouldn't dishonor the Maternal One and his progeny with meaningless violence. His vengeance would be locked in his master's chest to burn and fester till it could be released on the perpetrators.

His master would want to be alone to punish himself. Stone Cold would seek privacy in which to rage against God and unfairness. It suddenly hit him. Where was the one place his master could go to be alone and safe with his grief? Well, maybe not one. One of many he had access to.

Spinelli knew all of the safe houses in Mr. Sir's organization. He had, after all, helped install the new digital monitoring system. Spin set it up so any of the guards, with the access codes could monitor their cameras from any computer anywhere.

Hours later despite his lack of immediate success, Spinelli pressed on. His gut told him he was on the right track. On the off chance his Master required a rubber room Spin check the asylum. It showed some discrepancies in the video feeds for more than two weeks ago, which would be around the time the Maternal One's house was so cruelly destroyed.

The anomalies seemed identical to the ones in video feeds from the towers in that same time period. It was as if they had been altered in the same manner. Something was up and he knew he was close to figuring it out. Like a canine (or a jackal as the case may be) picking up the scent of his pray, his blood began to hum with excitement.

But there the trail lost its heat. He checked every safe house Mr. Sir had, and found nothing. Well there was one instance of a questionable nature. One he'd like to forget ever seeing that involved brass knuckles and a known hustler.

Feeling like a big fat failure, Spinelli started to log out of the system when he noticed another discrepancy. There was too much ram being used. He distinctly remembered his system only required about 5,000 terabits. It was using way more than that now, but had no new territory to account for the extra data.

What in hades was he missing? Taking a short break, Spinelli refueled on supplies, his favorite Food from the Gods. Then, with a loud crack of his knuckles, the Jackal settled back into work.

It was almost dawn when he found the back door he was looking for. Whoever set this up was no amateur but he or she was still no match for the Assassin of Cyberspace. As if to prove it the encryption's he encountered were child's play for him. In the end he uncovered the source for the power drain on his surveillance system. He traced the data signature over the cities power grid and found a remote house more than twenty miles out of town.

It had to be Stone Cold. Excitedly he placed a call to the diligent guard, and was dismayed to get his voicemail.

Glumly he left a long rambling message before hanging up. Spinelli stood and started to pace. Nervously he contemplated placing a call to Mr. Sir to report what he discovered. Was time of the essence or was the priority secrecy?

This being sworn to secrecy business was tough work. He couldn't call Sam or Maximista for advice. Or could he? What to do, what to do?

"Admit it. Shopping was fun!"

"The dressing rooms were fun." Max corrected the lovely red head on top of him modeling one of her new vivid corsets.

She smiled, flooded with memories of their very sensual weekend together shopping in the city. Max thought his new favorite pastime might actually be shopping. Delightfully he considered all the varied and vast dressing rooms they had made love in throughout the Big Apple.

At first Max had horrible visions of standing around some frou-frou store holding her purse. Much to his delight though, she picked out one sexy outfit after another and disappeared behind heavy elegant dressing room doors. Just minutes later he watched her bare arm extend beckoning him to join her.

Even their drive home had held a few sexy surprises.

Max had decided to check on Spinelli first thing upon arriving back in Port Charles. After listening three times to the loose-lipped, brilliant young hacker's long, drawn out discombobulated message Max still couldn't figure out what he said. Something to do with the hunt for Jason and something else about the loyal and resourceful partner in sleuthing being helpful, which he could only assume meant Sam.

That had been his intention anyway, to call Spinelli first thing. But his sexy as hell, vivacious girlfriend kept modeling all her new extravagant clothes hence the reason she was on top of him instead of Max being on the phone.

It was very early in the morning, when Max finally had the mind to check in. Carefully he slid out from under the brilliant beauty and reached for his cell. He cursed softly under his breath when he saw it was set it to vibrate and there were 7 new messages. His cursing grew louder and more colorful after hearing each consecutive message.

Diane sat up with a puzzled expression. He usually saved the explicatives for taking dirty to her. Max's subsequent awkward and frantic movements both perplexed and amused, while her flexible man hurriedly dressed with his cell phone trapped between his shoulder and ear.

"Darling," she said dryly, "is there a problem?"

"Spinelli!" he spit out through clenched teeth.

Almost afraid to ask, but in the end she couldn't help but be a little amused at the effect the young cyber geek was having on her usually even tempered lover.

"Yes?" She drawled out inquisitively.

"He thinks he's found Jason." He muttered abruptly hopping on one foot trying to put his left shoe on his right foot.

"Damn it!" she cursed. "How the hell did that happen?"

Shaking his head Max managed a shrug. Diane fixed his shoe issues earning her a hard abrupt kiss on the mouth before Max walked out dialing his phone.

The last thing she heard was her big bear growling darkly, demanding Spinelli call him back right away and that he had better be keeping his mouth shut!

Jason sat on the sofa, grinning from ear to ear, watching his family. He thought he'd exercised every muscle his cheeks had over the years. A Class-A grinder and Evil-Starer Jason processed a vise like jaw. But today his cheeks hurt. They literally ached from smiling and laughing so much. He was trying to re-master his death stare just to get a little relief but it was impossible.

Jake was like his mother. Always moving. He remembered her at the studio the first time Jason learned about her little quirk. His son pushed his toy motorcycle around the cabin then dropped it to lie on the floor for a minute and color on whatever. Cameron and Elizabeth were focused on their joint art piece and didn't mind Jake's contributions. In fact the little boy would smile up at his mother, wait for her gushing approval before picking up the little bike again. Jake would roll it over the furniture to join Jason on the sofa and then back down to his mother and brother to roll it over the curves of their bodies.

He tried to focus on the reports Cody sent over but wasn't having much luck. Jason was enthralled with mother and sons, amazed he was getting to be in their lives. It was his dream come true, and Jason was afraid to blink and miss even a second of them. So he tried very hard not to blink.

Elizabeth looked up at her usually stoic enforcer husband. That goofy grin was still there plastered on his handsome face, eliciting one of her own wide smiles. She realized his smile had appeared there the day she agreed to become Mrs. Morgan, again. Only this time they'd actually got hitched, her lips curled up even more as she continued to stare at that gorgeous face and thought they had a whole lot to smile about.

For Jason every second since Elizabeth accepted him had been more amazing than the last. Whether it was times like now, when they were just hanging out with the boys, or the mind blowing, spine tingling, pleasure filled hours they had alone as Husband and Wife.

He watched Elizabeth kissed Cameron on the head and praised his picture. He stared as she crawled over to Jason like a cat, their eyes locked as he patted the spot next to him on the sofa invitingly. She curled up at his side, half on and off his lap. Jason let a deep sigh of contentment spill out.

"How's it going?" She asked indicating the papers he held.

"Slow. I think we've hit another dead end." Jason held the papers out slightly so she could read with him.

"Those are the numbers taken off of Zacchara's cell phone?"

Nodding he added, "Most of them are from Paul. He's like Anthony's right hand guy."

"Like you are to Sonny?"

"Ummm more or less, less actually because the old man would never give anyone as much power as Sonny affords me."

There was something odd in his tone, and she thought she sensed a little guilt? She looked closer, but his eyes gave away nothing. Letting it go for now Elizabeth focused back on the list.

"And the rest?" she asked continuing to scan the page.

"Mostly guards we know are still on his payroll. This one is Johnny. We've tracked all of them except the ones here listed as unknown."

"This one here," looking at the time and date stamp, "is the one you think belongs to the person who sold out Jake to Anthony." Elizabeth said scowling thinking she would love to get her hands on the unknown caller.

"That's pretty much it. A dead end in a nut shell."

He was uncomfortable with the subject matter. Afraid it would scare Elizabeth. Glancing her way, Elizabeth's furrowed brow looked almost vengeful. It actually made him smile, happier to know it sparked anger and not fear. Fear was the enemy.

"If we can figure out who's cell phone that is, we'll have our man."

"How do you know it's a cell phone?"

"I guess we don't. Could be cell or someone's landline. Either way it's the link to the bast- our mystery person."

"Can't it be a pay phone? Don't most pay phones nowadays show up on caller ID as an unknown caller?" She queried out loud.

"Yes, I think they do." He thought back to when Max called him not long ago from a pay phone on the docks. He also remembered calling from the docks. The docks were covered with security cameras.

"It's a long shot, but I'll get Bernie and Spinelli to check out all the security tapes located near pay phones. They can narrow it down by the timeline."

"Well I guess a long shot is better than no shot at all." She sighed.

Marveling he grinned down at her, "I love the way your mind works." He praised kissing her on the forehead. "I've been staring at this for over an hour trying to come up with something useful. You amaze me."

"I don't know, I think we complement each other." She smiled up at him. "I'm so scattered in my thoughts, kind of all over the place, and you're so focused."

"You're creative. You see things in ways I can't." He linked their hands together. "Even more amazing, you're able to show them to me so I can see them to."

Elizabeth pressed her lips to his getting lost in the brilliant blue of his eyes.

"Jason, why are you always kissing my mommy like that?" Cameron asked studying them like they were different people.

"Well, ummm... I..." He started and stopped several times ending up blankly staring at the boy.

Elizabeth's voice filled with laughter at Jason predicament. Then the simplest and most honest answer suddenly dawned on him.

"Because, Cam, I love her."

Elizabeth looked at her husband with utter devotion. Cameron stood there still examining the happy couple.

She ripped her gaze from Jason to look at her curious son. With a burst of joy she grabbed her oldest son in a hug adding, "_AND_ because Jason knows how much mommy likes it."

She smothered Cam in noisy kisses and blew raspberries into his neck. Jake decided to join the fun by climbing into Jason's lap. Puckering up he silently demanded his own kisses.

Once again Jason heart swelled to overflowing. Love and gladness brimmed in his chest. Joining the rollicking laughter, Jason obliged Jake with his own blast of raspberries and smooches.

For the first time in his life he understood the meaning of true happiness, family, and love.


	34. Chapter 33

For the first time that Johnny could remember he was entering his father's mausoleum willingly and with a since of purpose.

Somehow Johnny found himself involved in the very business he had never wanted to be a part of, and even more surprising, working with men he could admire and found to be almost honorable.

He wanted not only to save his sister from her bastard of a husband, Sonny, but also to protect Elizabeth and her two small children. He was sure when or how but, they had wormed their way into his heart, an organ he thought had been too hardened and scarred over to feel much of anything.

This past weekend he watched a stunningly radiant woman marry the man she was so obviously in love with. He watched a man he'd thought to be as cold and hard as concrete melt at the sight of his enchanting bride.

He got to spend time with two funny, smart young boys that were so full of life, despite losing everything a few weeks ago. They were fearless, happy and even seemed to be well adjusted. He credited their resilience to Elizabeth's parenting, and it made John wonder how different he might have turned out had his mother survived.

Watching the Morgan family together gave him hope for his own future. He thought if such a seemingly emotionally stunted man as Jason, who was also enmeshed in this bloody business, could find happiness with such an extraordinary woman like Elizabeth, there was certainly hope for him.

Of course might hold off on trying to find Ms. Right as there was at least a fifty/fifty chance that Jason would lose his mind and screw up again. Johnny hadn't lost all his cynicism. The older man could let the guilt creep in and use it as an excuse to abandon his incredible family. If Jason was ever that stupid he would be thrilled to step up for Elizabeth and the boys.

Taking a deep breath, the young Zacchara prepared himself to face Paul, his father's personal body guard/enforcer. Maybe 'Keeper' might be more apt term for his job description. He was ruthless and smart, two traits that probably kept him alive for so long.

Paul had been calling him often over the past few days, leaving messages which he had ignored until today.

Johnny steeled himself as he entered the office. His hackles rose at sight of a second man in the room. Lou stood like a sentry next to the older guard, and it gave him an uneasy feeling that something was off.

Lou was a blatant reminder of who was responsible for planting the bomb in Elizabeth's home. Anger pounded through his veins as he considered this vile, heartless man. Lou had followed Elizabeth and her family, watched them playing, laughing and loving each other for weeks, possibly even months and still planted a bomb to obliterate them.

Turning his back to the men, Johnny closed the door. Taking a moment to get control over his rage, he couldn't give any indication he knew what they had done.

Slowly he turned and considered them. With Paul, Johnny thought, this was just business. This job was a way to make a lot of money and earn respect. If he had to kill or torture Paul did it with the cool detachment of necessity.

Lou however was another story. Johnny had, for the most part been sheltered from the more bloody side of the business. But on more than one occasion he had seen them work over various traitors, spies and informants, and while Paul took a more professional approach, Lou obviously got off on the pain and the blood of his victims. Looking into the man's cold dead eyes had always given the younger man chills and he usually made of point of steering clear of him.

Taking measure of these men, Johnny adopted Jason's cold hard emotionless stare. He had been practicing. "Well?" The young man clipped out, letting the men know he didn't appreciate being summoned.

"Where've you been, Johnny?" the older guard questioned coolly.

"I'm sorry" he responded just as coolly. "I didn't realize I answered to you, or had to tell you any damn thing about my life." Shoving his hands in his pockets he added angrily, "I'm not a kid any more who needs to be dragged home to my psychotic father."

"We're not keeping tabs on ya kid." Paul tried to appease. "Your father needed to talk with you about this situation with Sonny and Jason. He has plans and he wants you in on them. That is…" he emphasized, "if you're still interested."

"You know I want Sonny away from my sister and out of our lives." Johnny said eagerly.

"The boss wasn't too please when we couldn't reach you." The guard said accusingly.

"Not that it's any concern of yours, but I had another argument with Claudia and needed to cool off for a while."

"Sure Johnny, we get how you feel, which is why your father trusts you to be a part of his plan to take Sonny down."

"You mean this situation my father created in the first place." The young man paused waiting for them to defend the old man's actions; when they kept silent he continued. "Fine, then tell me the master plan." Johnny waited.

"Well as you know, your father has a peace agreement with Sonny so he can't really openly attack the man, unless he does something to break the contract first." The Guard carefully lied, just the way his boss had instructed

"The contract he made in regards to marrying my sister." He didn't like where this was headed. At Paul's quick nod of confirmation Johnny exploded. "You mean something along the lines of retaliation for Sonny hurting or worse killing Claudia."\

"No, no Johnny nothing like that," Paul hurriedly tried to reassure the younger man.

"Because the whole reason I'm even involved in this is to protect my sister not to get her killed."

"We know. Johnny, that's not what we're suggesting." He silently pleaded for the kid to at least listen. Normally he didn't give a rat's ass about what the whiny brat thought, but he knew if he screwed up getting him on the hook he was done for.

"Mr. Zacchara added in a last minute clause in the contract that stipulates if Mr. Corinthos is unfaithful to his bride the peace agreement will become null and void."

"I didn't see anything like that and believe me; I went through those papers with a fine tooth comb."

"Yeah well, that's where Lou here comes into the picture. He was able to let's just say create a duplicate document that does say it."

"Really?" the young man acknowledged with grudging admiration at his father's plan if in fact it really was his plan.

"Yeah, we are going to set Sonny up to get caught quite literally with his pants down." The older man suddenly chucked at his own joke.

"Seems simple enough. What exactly do you need me for?" He questioned.

"We need you to keep Sonny busy, keep him agitated and off balance so when the time is right he won't know what hit him."

"We'll as long is Claudia is safe, I'm in." Johnny quantified.

"That's the plan," Paul lied with ease. "Claudia will be free of her volatile husband and the Zacchara's will once again be in charge not only of our own organization, but we will have assumed control of the Corinthos/Morgan organization as well."

"You'll still have Jason to contend with" Johnny pointed out.

"Well at the moment he seems to be MIA."

"Does that mean my father had something to do with the death of Ms. Webber and her children?" Johnny's eyed narrowed and his back stiffened. Of course he already knew they did, but he also knew that they wouldn't believe him being on board with them brutally killing innocents. If he didn't at least ask, they might get suspicious.

"No Johnny, Your father he's just taking advantage of this opportunity." Paul blatantly lied to his face. "Jason has a lot of enemies out there it could have been any one, hell as far as we know it could have been an accident, or because of her cop X. I mean everyone thought he was a cop's kid until they died and it came out in the papers that Jason was that bra… Umm kid's father." Paul rambled on trying to be convincing.

"If my father did have anything to do with them, I will find out." He threatened as he started to take his leave. "But in the meantime, now is as good as time as any to go pay a visit to my sister."

Spinelli clumsily reached for a clean shirt while he continued to dry off his damp hair. His mind was still going a mile a minute trying to decide what to do about finding Jason.

His thoughts continued to swing back and forth about whether to call, Mr. Sir or not. Spinelli was terrified of the Don, who was always annoyed with him. So every time his guilty conscious thought about making the call, even started dialing the number, in end he decided it would be better to wait for Max.

Spinelli had also considered calling Sam to go with him to check out the location. She had been calling him every day to check on his status. He didn't like keeping stuff from his partner but truthfully he really didn't have anything to report so it had been easy to keep his promise to the most diligent guard.

Claudia and Carly both briefly flittered through his mind but he quickly dismissed them. They had also been calling him on a daily basis to see if he had any news. In the case of Claudia he briefly thought he could use her as a mediator between himself and the God Father. But Spinelli knew Jason didn't really trust her, and he being Stone Colds apprentice, would honor and trust his master's superior instincts.

The Valkyrie was even more tenacious but luckily for Spinelli she could only call him twenty times a day due to her current condition and confinement to the hospital. Otherwise he was sure she'd be at the Pent House looking over his shoulder. Even if the older blond one had decided to call at this very moment Spinelli didn't think he would confide the information. He felt sure that his master wouldn't want her involved out of concern for her and her baby's health.

Spinelli finished dressing and headed back down stairs to continue his deliberations. He had hoped a shower might wash away some of the cobwebs that seemed to be clouding his mind. Alas he was still befuddled about what to do.

Then as if the Gods themselves had interceded on his behave, there was knock at the door. The Jackal stared as if some how he could discern if the visitor was friend or foe.

"Spinelli," Sam called out when she didn't get an immediate response.

The young hacker was elated. It was a sign from the Gods and Goddesses. He knew he could trust his partner to help him figure out what to do and he didn't think Max would mind. After all Jason had trusted her to help him in Mexico.

"Hi Spinelli" Sam greeted warmly when he opened the door. "I hope I'm not disturbing you, when you didn't answer I was afraid you might be sleeping."

"Greetings fair Samantha. No you're not disturbing me at all, as a matter your timing is most fortuitous."

"Really" her face lit up "does that mean you have something on Jason's disappearance?"

"As a matter of fa... epp" Spinelli began, but jumped and yelped excitedly at the very loud ding, announcing the arrival of the elevator.

Max thundered through the doors the seconded they open. His expression darkened at seeing the spastic hacker talking to Sam.

"Spinelli," the guard's voice boomed. "We need to talk." Looking at Sam, "Alone," Max ground out.

"Well, Spinelli and I were kind of in the middle of something important. Can't it wait Max?" Sam tried to stand her ground against the normally easygoing teddy bear of a man.

"No!" he clipped out placing himself between the two. "I sorry, Sam you'll just have to use Spinelli later."

"Buutt" she whined. "If it's something important, I could help." She pleaded with her eyes all the while puffing out her chest 'accidentally' brushing her plump breast against the larger guard."

Diane's big galute jerked back, away from the heaving mounds knocking Spinelli to ground. "Leave!" he commanded not sparing the kid a glance as he blocked Sam's path to get to her fallen friend.

"Geez Max, I just want to see if he OK." Sam huffed out trying to get around the wall of a man.

Blocking her path Max growled, "Leave now or I will make you."

"Fiinnnne." She said resorting to pouting. "Spinelli, I call you later OK?" she said as the door slammed in her face.

Max clasped the smaller man by the scruff hauled him to his feet before slamming him back into the wall. "What do you know about Jason and, more importantly, who did you tell."

Jason sat contently in the corner of the couch. Elizabeth leaned back against him while she continued to scan through the documents he had been poring over for most of the morning. His attention shifting between the joy of watching the boys play together and bliss of Elizabeth's warm body pressed against his. Occasionally she would ask for clarification regarding some of the data. He would try to answer, sometimes uncomfortably, as best he could.

He loved how she would scrunch her nose up as she digested what he was saying many times reading between the lines before nodding her head in understanding and continued on with her reading.

Jason was intrigued by her questions and found her to be both very insightful and abstract in her thinking. As she had always done in the past she made him see things from a different perspective. It provided him new ideas and avenues to explore that he might have overlooked before.

Softly he stroked her hair as he reread the section she was referring to over her shoulder. Elizabeth had always been smart but he had also considered her a little bit sheltered, maybe even a touch naive when it came to certain aspects about him and his life. Hell a big part of him wanted to keep her that way, or needed to believe that she didn't fully understand that part of him. He couldn't understand how someone as bright and loving as she could possibly love him knowing that monstrous part of him.

These past few weeks had proved him wrong. She not only had a pretty good grasp on the cold hard realities of his life and who he was, but she could actually shine her bright mind on much of the information they had collected.

Not only did she understand the data she could accurately with words paint a picture of a person in her mind by their shopping habits, where they ate and how often. She knew vast information about their vitamin supplements and prescriptions uses, a few times she caused him to blush at her forthright, clinical comments such as, Sonny's excessive use of Viagra, and that maybe he should be joining Kelly in her sexual addiction group.

She identified at least five of Zacchara's men that had the same type of antibiotics most commonly prescribed for STDs and after scanning through their credit card receipt's suggested that Spinelli might need to check the health records of the dancers, or waitresses from 'Mongos DD's'. It was an excellent lead, for Jason knew all too well men tended to be loose lipped and brag around beautiful scantily clad women.

The boy's giggling over their massive car crash captured his attention. He grinned bemusedly at their happy faces and shared a knowing look with Elizabeth. The brief moment was all too quickly interrupted by the ring of his cell phone. Shifting his hips he fished it out of his pocket.

"Morgan" he said abruptly irritated by the intrusion.

"What!" he jumped up exclaiming loudly. "How the he…." He stopped abruptly catching himself, noticing the three pairs of wide curious eyes on him. Elizabeth's, he noted, also held a mixture of curiosity and amusement. Jason came awfully close to teaching a new word to their youngest child. Those beautiful eyes also held concern over what might have caused his uncharacteristic loss of control.

At least uncharacteristic outside of their bedroom he thought groaning to himself. Now was not the time to get distracted by thoughts of his gorgeous bride in bed.

"Max, give me a sec." Looking at Elizabeth apologetically, he nodded with his head indicating that he was going to take the call outside. Mouthing, 'I love you' as he closed the door.

With an accepting sigh Elizabeth settled the boys in their room with Jake's, because it was his turn to pick, favorite movie. Pulling their door closed, with a monitor in one hand, she picked her own cell with the other and dialed Francis' number.

"Hey Francis, Jason got a call from Max. I'm not sure what's up yet but you and Brian might want to come over."

Bottom of Form


	35. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Max kept a wary eye on the, high-strung kid across the room as he listened to Jason's instructions.

"_You're sure he didn't talk to anyone?"_ Jason questioned calming down after his earlier tirade.

"Well, Sam was here when I arrived but he swears on his computers life that he didn't get the chance to say anything to her." Max rolled his eyes as he watched the kid dramatically rub his neck and indignantly mutter about 'being tired of getting manhandled, by big Italian gorillas with massive meaty hands.'

"_Which computer_" Jason asked suspiciously, it wasn't that he didn't trust Spinelli, who he thought of like a kid brother. He just knew the kid was way too trusting and seemed to have a total blind spot when it came to attractive women.

"The brand new shiny one the geek was mooning over for the last six months, you know the one you were able to procure for him months before it was released just to shut him up."

Jason smiled as he remembered the hero worship in the kid's eyes when he had given his young friend the lap top. "_You have to admit he's good. No one else has even come close to finding me._"

"Yeah, yeah he's a real wunderkind." Max huffed, but was also kind of thrilled that he'd been able to finally use one of the words from his word a day calendar he had bought for himself this past year to impress his fiery litigator.

"_Just keep the, what did you call him? Wunderkid? Whatever, just make sure he's busy, and out of circulation. I don't want him talking to anyone. Also keep him in the dark about Elizabeth and the boy's until I can get there and talk to him myself, OK_?"

"Sure boss any idea how I'm supposed to do that _and_ check in with Sonny today? I'm guessing you don't want them talking."

"_Hell No!"_ Jason replied vehemently "_See if Diane can keep him occupied_."

Max hung up the phone, and felt bad for what he was about to do to his beloved.

"Let's go kid." Max said as he grabbed the young man by his collar and pulled him toward the door.

"Hey, hey mind the threads." Spinelli whined as he pulled his collar free of the bigger man's clutches. "Was that Jason you were talking to, have you been in contact with him the whole time? Is my master secretly looking for the dastardly evil doers who obliterated his family?"

Spinelli continued to ping pong around the big guard, yapping away reminding him of an ex-girlfriend's terrier puppy. It barked incessantly over every little thing too. He'd come close to wrapping his fist around both their scrawny necks.

"Spinelli!" Max barked impatiently covering the young man's mouth with his large hand. "Just shut up for once. You talk too much and you're a huge liability to Jason because of it." At the kids crest fallen the look, Max felt like he'd just kicked that puppy.

"Look, I'm sorry but the truth is, as helpful as you've been to Jason, you've also cost him a lot too. That's why he couldn't include you in what's going on now."

The tech geek looked at him with watery eyes as Max almost gently now ushered him into the elevator. "I guess it's not all your fault you are still kind of young but after all this time you're still too naïve, especially when it comes to hot chicks." He added shaking his head in disappointment thinking of the information he would have confided to Sam.

"This is a rough business and you're still treating it like it's some kind of video game," In exasperation he finished. "Didn't what alm… um, what happen to Elizabeth and the boys teach you anything? Jason made a huge mistake expecting the people closest to him to keep Jake's paternity a secret. But one of those trusted people either accidentally or even on purpose betrayed Jason in the worst way possible."

"Surely you don't think someone close to Jason would do something so evil?" Spinelli asked guilelessly.

Shaking his head at the genius' seeming inability to see the obvious, Max heaved a heavy sigh. "See kid, that right there is the problem. We don't know and until we have all the facts we have to assume the worst. You refuse to even consider the possibility."

"I just hope," Max said grimly, "we don't find out the leak came through something you said or did."

Spinelli turned sheet white at the thought. "Jason knows I would never commit such a heinous act." The hacker gasped out.

"Really? Can you recall every time you talked about Jake, who you were talking to, or where, who may or may not have been standing nearby to overhear? What about when the Feds hacked into your computer, did you have anything on Jake for them to discover? And if the Feds were able to get in your computer, who else could have gotten past you defenses?"

The burden of each word Max spoke landed on the overly cocky hacker with waves of pelting stones that seemed to physically pierce and bruise his tender skin. The young man's heart burned and his mind reeled as he tried to think back to all the things he said and to whom, about the information he had held on his beloved computer.

Could it be possible? Could he be the evil doer responsible for getting his masters beloved killed. The possibility of it so terrified the young geek that he began to tremble and slumped to the floor.

"Take it easy." Max said to the finally silent young wunderkind, "we don't know anything yet. I just want you to really think about what's at stake if you're going to continue to work in this business."

With that Max pressed the button to send them down to the garage. As he looked at the now solemn young man he wondered if by forcing him to see some true, hard facts he had done his lovely redhead a favor or a disservice.

Jason placed his cell phone back in his pocket and sighed heavily. He wasn't ready to go back, he thought as he punched the air in frustration. He knew he had been living on borrowed time; in fact he was shocked Max had been able to hold Sonny at bay for this long. Still he wasn't ready for this time alone with his family to end.

'Damn it' Jason started pacing. He didn't want to have to deal with Sonny and all his crap. He didn't want to face Carly. Jason just knew she would bad mouth Elizabeth blaming her for getting Jake killed.

Looking back at the house, he thought of all the incredible things that had happened here. No he wasn't ready to go back but he did thank God for every second he'd been given with them. He needed to talk to Elizabeth.

Walking into their home, Jason was surprised to see Francis and Brian, "Hey," he said acknowledging them. "I'm glad you're here. We need to talk but first I need a few minutes alone with Elizabeth."

Meeting her eye's he asked. "Where are the boys?"

"I settled them into their room with a movie."

"That's good. Can you guys keep an eye on them, while we go for a walk?"

"No problem," Brian smirked teasingly at Elizabeth. "You two take your time."

Elizabeth ignored her friend and tried her best not to blush. "They'll most likely take a nap if their left alone." She said quietly stopping Francis in his track's as he was heading to the boys room.

Taking his wife's hand Jason led her out the door. Keeping it firmly in his, they walk together in silence to the edge of the lake. Jason sat with his back propped up against a large oak tree and then pulled Elizabeth into his lap.

He held her there for quite some time simply reveling in her little body pressed against his. He need this moment, knowing that their time alone here was almost up.

Her husband was upset and Elizabeth could also hazard a guess as to why. She also knew he would tell her when he was ready. In the mean time she would bask in the warmth of his arms.

"Spinelli found me." Jason spoke quietly breaking the silence. "I'm going to have to go back."

"I figured." She said, leaning back to see his face more clearly. "Ar….. Are we going to stay here or…?"

"NO, You..." taking a deep breath and forcing himself to relax he added. "I mean you and the boys will be coming with me." Caressing her face, he vowed vehemently, "I'm will never leave you or the boys alone and unprotected again."

"Thank you," she breathed her own sigh of relief. Resting her brow against his, "does this mean we're ready to come back from the dead?" She asked hopefully.

"No, I'm sorry." He said cupping her face. "It's still too soon for that. I've actually set up Sonny's old place for us."

Thrilled they were staying together, her nose crinkled slightly at the thought of living in Sonny's place.

"Its kind gloomy, don't you think?"

Able you read her so well, Jason laughed at her cute expression. "Don't worry, I had it redone. I think you're going to like it."

"Really? How? When? Won't Sonny mind? Doesn't the place still belong to him? I imagine it holds a lot of memories for Sonny. Maybe not all good ones though, I guess? So how does it look? I can't imagine what you would do with it. You're place has been the same since I've know you…" Elizabeth stopped when she realized she wasn't giving Jason a chance to answer.

"I love when you ramble." kissing her hard on the mouth. "I set the remodel in motion a long time ago before the park and I hoped... I um.. Had some designs made up."

Watching Elizabeth's eyes light up, Jason couldn't help kissing her again- longer, slower, lingering over her taste.

"When Sonny turned over the business he sold me the towers as part of the deal. So that Penthouse is mine. Umm, ours…" He deepened the kiss, his tongue slipping in side to play with hers before easing back again. "Oh yea, Max and Diane have been overseeing everything".

Cupping her face he pulled her in once more.

"Mmmm, wait." Elizabeth pulled back, "what about the design, what did they look like?" she asked excitedly.

"Uh huh, I'm not telling, it's a surprise." He grinned teasingly.

"Awe come on, you know I hate surprises." She pleaded, "Please," She punctuated with a kiss. "Pretty Please,"

"Nuh uh, you'll just have to wait until tonight." He said and then pressed his mouth to hers before she could argue further.

Her mind spinning, Elizabeth tried to focus on the issue at hand. Damn he was good at this, she thought fuzzily as his hand slipped under her shirt, lightly caressed up along her rib cage, before engulfing her breast.

"Ummm, Nooo, No" Elizabeth said pulling away. She quickly scrambled to her feet and took two steps back. For good measure she added one more. Breathing heavily she rasped out. "We can't, not here, and if were going back to Port Charles tonight we have to get the boys ready and pack up."

Eyeing her steadily, Jason stood, and slowly took a step forward stalking his prey. "There really isn't all that much to do. Max and Diane already have the new place stalked up. All we need is a change of clothes or two. He spoke softly, gently as he took another step closer.

Stepping back, Elizabeth smiled calmly. "What kind of stuff?"

"Oh you know" he said blandly "the same kind of stuff we have here."

"You're going to spoil them," stopping herself, there was no point in arguing about it now. "What about our cloths?" She asked taking a side step next to another large oak.

"We can't take too much because we'll have to smuggle you guy's in. Diane ordered some new ones." Once again he took another step trying to close the gap between them.

"What colors, did you pick out for the apartment?" She laughed cheekily and stepped behind the tree just as he lunged.

"Umm not telling," he said, circling the tree slowly waiting for an opening.

"What if the boys wake up and Brian or Francis comes looking for us?"

Jason lunged again just missing her. As she danced out of reach giggles poured from her lushes mouth. Her exuberance was short lived however, as he burst forward a second time catching her off guard.

Latching onto her wrist, he pulled her hard against him. "Gotcha!" Jason's eyes gleamed in excitement.

"Jason, its broad day light. There are surveillance cameras and what about Francis or Brian? Not to mention even with minimal packing were kind of pressed for time here. "

Jason incredible mouth and nimble fingers started to work their magic, as he murmured. "I like the light so I can see every inch of your beautiful body." Spinning them around, he pressed her back against the tree.

"The cameras are pointed out we won't be on them." He dragged her up the length of his body and wedged his knee between hers.

"Francis and Brian already know we have sex." He teased, "I mean we have Jake and everything." She could feel his grin as he ran his mouth along the cord of her throat. "And they won't come looking for us because they know I would kill them if they interrupted us." He added darkly.

Elizabeth shivered with desire as his teeth continued to nip, his tongue lapped, and his mouth suckled.

"No time," she made one last attempt at being reasonable but her heart really wasn't in it.

"Then I guess I have to hurry." He groaned sliding them down into the soft grass.

"Fine" she gasped out. What had happened to her shirt she wondered vaguely when she felt his hot mouth capture her breast. "If you insist"

"Mmmm, I do." He breathed heavily against her skin. "I really do."

Elizabeth last thought as pleasure flooded her system and numbed her brain was 'Lord Jesus he is good at this, what woman stood a chance and who in their right mind would even want to.'


	36. Chapter 35

Hi everyone I hope you had a great holiday weekend. This chapter is lite on Jason and Elizabeth but it covers a lot of ground for everyone else. Please, please leave a comment and let me know what you think.

Lise

Chapter 35

Max entered the home of Michael Corinthos Jr. with a sense of dread. He hated lying to his boss. Even though he had excellent reasons for helping Jason and his family, he couldn't help feeling disloyal. Until recently Sonny had always been a man Max respected and admired.

All the guilt vanished when he walked into the parlor, and was replaced with revulsion. Curled up like rabbit on his wife's lap lay a once great man, while his current wife; a black-haired snake raked her fingers through his hair crooning to him softly. The sound like a hiss meant to seduce its prey.

Max cleared his throat, choking down the bile so he could speak, "Um hey boss."

"Hi Max." Sonny said blankly and started to sit up.

Claudia lightly placed her hand on his shoulder stopping his movement. Shocked Max watched as he relaxed back against her, obediently staying in place. Who was this impostor and what had they done with his volatile boss?

Uncomfortable, Max looked away as she resumed petting his hair, "I'm just stopping by to give you an update."

"Oh." Again Sonny spoke blankly with little emotion. "Did you have any luck locating Jason?"

This was the one benefit of the little geek locating Jason. Finally he could give the Don some good news regarding his search. "Yeah actually, I've finally tracked him down."

This time Sonny sat up and Max was happy to see a flicker of hope in his dark eyes. "You found him? Did you talk? What did he say?"

Taking note of Claudia's sour expression, Max filed the information away and continued the report he and Jason had concocted, "I found him at a roadside motel in upstate New York. He was pretty out of it but I told him about the problems we've been having and he promised he would be back tonight."

"He's not with you?" The older man asked dejectedly.

"No. He said he had something he needed to check into today. I wanted to come back right away so I could fill you in."

"Oh, Ok that's fine but you're sure he'll be back tonight."

"Yeah Boss, that's what he said and you know Jason won't break his word."

"I guess so." Sonny sighed, lying back down.

Claudia spoke up, "What was so important that he couldn't come back with you? And what's he been doing all this time?"

Ignoring her authoritative tone, the guard addressed his boss, "I'll be back tomorrow with Jason to give you a full report." Max clipped out.

"You need to show me some respect!" Claudia spat out angrily. "I am Mrs. Sonny Corinthos and I asked you a question."

Max looked to his boss for permission to ignore her but all Sonny could say was, "She is my wife Max you should go ahead and answer her." He sounded not just tired but hollow.

"I'm sorry Sonny but Jason didn't tell me much. I'm sure he will have more to say when he gets back." Max still refused to address the woman.

"Thanks for working so hard to locate Jason. I know it wasn't an easy assignment." The Don praised emotionlessly in dismissal.

"Thanks boss." Max mumbled turning to leave he caught Claudia's triumphant smirk and wondered again what had happened to the man he had once looked up to and respected.

"Lucky dear, how are you doing?" Audrey asked sympathetically of the disheveled, young man who answered the door with red rimed, blood shot eyes.

"I've been better." Lucky sighed rubbing trembling hands over the stubble creating a patchwork on his face then up through his hair unkempt hair.

"Is there anything I can do dear?" The older woman's face expressed her worry over the beer bottles littering his home.

Embarrassed Lucky pushed his shaking hands deep into his pockets, "I'm sorry, Audrey I haven't been sleeping much since Elizabeth …. Um well…" With a choked sob he stepped back. "Do you want to come in?"

"That's OK dear. I just wanted to stop by and check in with you."

Patting his arm she comforted the best she could. Hiding her anger was harder. Audrey was fond of Lucky. He'd always been so good to Elizabeth and the boys. She felt what her granddaughter was doing to this poor young man, who had admittedly made some mistakes, was an injustice.

"God Audrey, how pathetic can I be? I'm the one that should be checking in on you." He whined ushering the older woman to take a seat on the sofa.

"No Lucky, we all grieve in our own way and I'm still holding on to hope that Elizabeth and the boy have somehow managed to get out before the bomb exploded." She tried to hint while still keeping her promise to her granddaughter.

"Audrey," Lucky gently chided, "I know that's what you need to believe right now but eventually you'll have to accept their gone." His gray eyes expressed the pity he felt for the older women's denial.

Audrey abruptly stood and started to clear away some of the trash, slightly irritated at how obstinate he was being when she was trying to offer him some hope.

"Audrey stop," Lucky's face flushed, "please you don't have to do that."

"Its fine Lucky, I want to help out and even more importantly I need to keep busy."

Lucky lunged for the older woman blocking her path as he gathered up more of the empties. "I can't let you do this. It makes me feel even more awful than I already do."

"Ok dear, I only wanted to help not make things worse." Patting his hand she worked up the nerve to offer some well-intentioned advice. "Maybe given your history, Lucky it's not such a good idea for you to be drinking so heavily?"

Hanging his head in shame, Lucky sighed. "I know it looks bad but I promise I won't let it get out of hand. I just needed a little help to get some sleep."

"Maybe you should go to a meeting? I can go with you or call your sponsor."

"I will, I promise." He easily lied dumping the empty bottles in the nearest garbage bin.

"That's good then," the older woman smiled encouragingly and started to make her way to the door. "Oh Lucky I almost forgot. I wanted to let you know that I've decided to take your advice and have a small memorial service at the hospital tomorrow for Elizabeth's' family and friends."

"Thank you Audrey, I know this wasn't an easy discussion for you especially since you haven't given up hope. Do you need any help with anything?"

"No dear, Epiphany and I have taken care of everything."

"Are you sure? It couldn't have been easy contacting everyone on such short notice."

Lucky once again shoved his hand deep into his pockets, not sure how to tactfully bring up the subject. "Where you able to reach Sarah and Stephen, or Elizabeth parents?"

"No, I didn't want to upset them until we had conclusive proof.." She tried once again to offer him a clue.

"Audrey, you need to tell them what's going on. They're her family they deserve to know their daughter and grandchildren-"

"They haven't even meat their grandchildren" Audrey interrupted firmly. "In fact they haven't been a part of Elizabeth life for a very long time. So does it matter if we wait until the investigation into their disappearance is at least completed." She offered up as a compromise.

"Audrey that could take months maybe even years," he replied exasperated by the older woman's need to cling on to hope.

"I'll tell you what, if they call to check in on Elizabeth, I will tell them the truth. Until then it can wait." she said firmly ending any further discussion on the matter.

"Ok." Lucky acquiesced not wanting to anger or upset the matron. "Have you had a chance to talk to Diane? You know, about what we discussed the other day?"

"Yes, I did and she said there was no reason to rush the paperwork. Unless some sort of definitive proof that they perished in that fire comes to light." she emphasized and couldn't understand why he was so certain they were gone, considering he himself had come back to life after his own death by fire. "Until then or at least until the investigation is complete. I have decided to wait before filing any motions."

Holding her breath, Mrs. Hardy waited hoping he would catch on to what she had been trying to say. Seeing that his mind was made up and he wasn't catching on to her subtle hints, she added disappointedly. "If you'd like, you're welcome to call Diane and check with her yourself."

"No, that won't be necessary." Lucky said sadly at his inability to get through to the older woman. "Thanks for coming by Audrey, and for taking care of the memorial."

"You're welcome dear." She said gently kissing him softly on the cheek, noting the smell of alcohol permeating from his skin. "You know I would do anything for Elizabeth and the boys. I also hope you realize that you're included in that list. Please call me if you need anything." "I will. Promise." But they both knew he was lying as Lucky ushered her to the door. "I'll see you tomorrow, I, umm… should probably come early and help set up?"

"That would be nice dear. I'll see you then."

After she left Lucky pulled out the packet he had hidden when Audrey started cleaning. Popping one of the little white pills into his mouth he reached for the closest bottle that still had some of the amber liquid to wash it down. Taking a deep breath he slumped down into the soft cushions and hoped he hadn't made a huge mistake.

Unbelievably alluring, a nymph emerging from her woodland home, Elizabeth seductively glided next to her husband, hand grasped firmly in his.

Her cloths were askew and stained. Her hair hung wildly in disarray; leaves, even some twigs, were caught in the tousled waves. Her damp luminescent skin shimmered enticingly under the warm sun. Her cheeks were flush, and her lips were impossibly red and swollen from his heated kisses. Her deep blue eyes sparkled brightly and Jason could not take his eyes off his enchantingly beautiful bride.

When they reached the house Jason slid his arms around her and drew her in. With his eyes piercing into hers slowly he lowered his mouth to hers, kissing her with such exquisite tenderness, it had her heart spilling from her chest.

Rubbing his cheek against hers he cupped her face and pressed his lips softly against her forehead. His eyes meet hers and held such raw emotion it brought tears to hers. "I love you Elizabeth" he whispered in a voice used only for her, "so much…." he paused swallowing hard, "and I.. sometimes I think.. I think it would be impossible love you any more than I do." His eyes raked over her face as he gently pulled a leaf from the thick waves and let if float to the ground. "Then I just.. I just see you and suddenly there's more. There's always more."

Elizabeth trembled at his words, the depth of feelings behind them. "Jason, it's the same for me. I love you more than I ever thought possible."

"I don't want to leave here and get so caught up in the drama of everyone else's lives, that you forget even for a second how much you mean to me."

"I won't, Jason I know that you have other priorities-"

"No, I don't. Not anymore. You and the boys are everything to me. OK? When things get crazy, please Elizabeth, hold on to that; you're all that matters."

"I will and I want you to know that I believe in you, and in us. No matter what happens, what obstacles get in our way or who tries to come between us we will work it out together."

"Together!" Jason declared vehemently locking his fingers with hers; he brought them up to his mouth, sealing it with a kiss.

"So, how are you going to get me and the boys up to Sonny's old pent house without being seen?"

With her hand still firmly in his Jason led her through the front door. "Well, I do have a plan, but I'm worried about how to make it OK for the boys."

Johnny sauntered into the home his sister inhabited with Sonny Corinthos. He felt cocky, self-assured and it showed in his grin. He truly hated the man almost as much as he hated his father. John couldn't understand Jason's total respect and loyalty to Sonny when it was obvious the Don did not reciprocate the same kind of sentiment to his partner.

He noticed his sister first. She stood at the bar pouring drinks for her and her husband. Turning she saw him standing just outside the door.

"John," she smiled in greeting, "I was wondering what happened to you. Where have you been?"

Johnny smirked as Sonny stiffened. He knew the older man hated that he was in his home. "Hey Claudia" he responded. "I just needed to get out of town and drive fast, clear my head."

"Is there a problem? Anything I can do to help?" His sister asked in concern.

"One thing," Johnny said meaningfully glaring at his brother-in-law.

"John, don't start." His sister said coolly not wanting to argue or upset her husband after everything she had been doing to sooth him. Though judging by his tense muscles and the fact that his teeth were grinding it was probably already too late.

"Sorry," he grumbled trying to hide his enjoyment. He was already getting to the older man.

The tension in the room was high. Wanting to defuse it, Claudia handed Sonny his drink, which he gulped down in one swallow. "Why don't we go outside and catch up? Or, I haven't eaten yet, we could go to the Grill?"

"Why, am I not welcome in your home?" He said antagonistically jutting out his chin in the Don's direction.

"What do you want, Johnny?" Sonny had had more than enough. Even though he was incredibly tired, he wasn't going to sit here and let this punk insult him in his own home.

"I just wanted to come here and visit with my sister." He said getting in the older man's face. "But from the second I walked in the door it has been pretty clear I'm not welcome."

"No, John you know that's not true. It's just that Sonny isn't feeling well and I tho-"

"I'm feeling well enough to take out a little punk like him if he doesn't start showing me some respect." Sonny puffed out his chest standing his ground.

"That's enough!" Claudia shouted getting in between the two shoving her brother back. "John, I don't know what your problem is but it seems to me you've had a chip on your shoulder since you walked in the door."

Sonny laughed. "Since he walked through the door, try ever since I've known him." Sonny stepped around his wife to nudge the younger man back.

Refusing to budge, Johnny blocked his move and shoved the older man in return. "You need to back off and get out of my face." Johnny warned.

"You want me out of your face, get out of my house!" Sonny yelled pushing back, humiliated that the kid had gotten the upper hand.

"Is that what you want Claudia?" Johnny demanded tuning his hot eyes on his sister. "Say it! Am I not welcome in your home?"

"Come on, let's go." Claudia said grabbing him by the shirt and pulling him toward the door.

"Don't bother", Johnny said shaking the hold his sister had. "Stay here and coddle your pathetic husband." Looking at the Don with all the loathing he could muster before storming out.

Chuckling to himself the young Zacchara got in his bold yellow car, and thought that had actually been kind of fun. He didn't hear the crash his sister made after her husband shoved her away from him into the bar. He didn't hear his screaming for her not to touch him. Nor his dire threats that 'she was his wife and she would be loyal to him, not to her whining brat of a brother or she would regret it.' He didn't see the dark malevolent gleam in his eyes as he stormed out, leaving his shocked and bruised wife crumpled on the floor.

Johnny drove away thrilled that he had gotten the better of one Mr. Sonny Corinthos, not realizing that his father's plans were working out just as the old devious bastard hoped.

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*


	37. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Jason was nervous and he hated the feeling. They were ready, had gone over their plans again and again until every detail was down. There was a contingency in place for every possible problem they could think of but what they _hadn't _thought of? That's what had Jason 'Stone Cold' Morgan completely freaked out.

Cody had provided the uniforms and "rented" a laundry van from the company who serviced the building. He would be following them in the Escalade at a safe distance. Jason knew Cody was good. The ex. Marine could think fast on his feet. Aside from Brian and Francis, he'd be the closest person to his family should something unforeseen arise. But Jason couldn't help feel it should be him, not Cody, with the responsibility. It wore on Jason, grinding his nerves.

It was decided a caravan pulling up to Harbor View would look too suspicious so the groom would take a different route through Port Charles. Besides Jason Morgan riding back into town on his bike could potentially draw too much attention. It had to be this way.

Francis and Brian were the best, he kept telling himself. The boys were comfortable with them and Jason trusted them with his life. Hell, he was entrusting these two men to keep safe what he valued most in this world.

Thinking back, the enforcer realized he hadn't been more than a few hundred yards from Elizabeth and the boys since Johnny brought him to them.

Holding on to Elizabeth's hand like it was his lifeline, Jason walked with her slowly to the van. Francis buckled Cameron into his car seat. Brian was playing with Jake waiting until the last minute before strapping him into his own car seat.

"OK, are you guy's ready for our big game of hide and seek?" Jason asked in an overly enthusiastic tone so they wouldn't pick up on how terrified he was.

"Yeah!" they both yelled excitedly in unison.

"Good. It's you boys and Mommy against me and my friend Spinelli. Do you remember him?" Jason asked.

Cameron nodded his head enthusiastically while Jake hesitated, looking at his big brother's response before joining in with his own head bob.

"Your mommy is going to find the best hiding place back in Port Charles and I'm going to count to 100 then I'm going to come looking for you guys. My friend Spinelli is already there so you have to make sure he doesn't see or hear you otherwise he gets to tell me where you're hiding. But Francis and Brian are going help you stay hidden so he won't." Reaching in the van he kissed Cameron on the crown of his head. "OK?" he asked making sure his oldest understood the rules. "It's not like our normal game but I think it will be even more fun."

Giggling Cameron clapped his hands and kicked his feet. "I'm ready let's go!"

"How about you Jake?" He said reaching for his younger son. "You ready?" he nuzzled into his neck causing him to squeal in delight.

"Go, go, go" he started chanting.

Handing his son back to Brian, Jason took his wife's hand and pulled her off to the side. Engulfing her into his arms he pleaded "Tell me it's going to be OK."

Cupping his face in her small hands, she soothed softly. "Jason, I love you and I'll see you in less than an hour."

"We don't have to go back?" he questioned hopefully, "let's just leave. Go to Italy, or New Zealand, somewhere, anywhere you want. Just you, the boys and me! Imagine how amazing-"

"Jason" she interrupted regretfully, "I love you but you know I can't." Her gentle eyes pleaded with him to understand. Hands running over his well-developed chest, "I can't just leave and let my family and friends think we're dead."

Sighing Jason lowered his forehead resting it against hers. "I knew you would hate the idea but I had to at least ask."

"I don't hate the idea in fact I think it's a great one. Only let's talk about it again after this is over."

"I'll hold you to that." he muttered pulling her in again, kissing her deeply. "Be safe!" he growled, unable to force himself to let her go quite yet.

"You don't have to worry about us. You know we'll be careful."

Leaning in Jason placed one last kiss on her temple and whispered softly, "Yes I do." Fighting the urge to pull her close again and never let go Jason stepped back, dragging his hand down to her wrist "I love you."

"I love you too," she whispered back. "Please be careful."

"I will," he promised quietly and forced himself to finally drop her hand. "I'll see you soon." He watched her walk away. Watched as she climbed into the van, he heard her excited tone as she addressed the boys followed by the loud slamming of the van door. Watched longingly as it slowly, safely pulled away and drove off into the night.

Fighting every screaming instinct he had to follow them, Jason mounted his bike and rode off in the opposite direction.

Stupid Francis! Elizabeth tried not to pout hunkered down with her boys underneath the dining room table. She smiled, not wanting to ruin their game. Seeing their bright, excited faces waiting patiently for Jason to come find them, Elizabeth figured she could be patient too.

"_Come out; come out where ever you are."_ They heard Jason say from the adjoining room... he was getting closer... Jake giggled.

Elizabeth still couldn't believe Francis wouldn't let her tour the newly remodeled Penthouse. She'd barely seen the entryway before he had them in the dining room and hidden. At least her husband called letting them know he had arrived safely and was on his way up.

Considering the extended route he took though, she shuddered, worrying about the speeds he must have gone to get here so quickly.

_The drive back to Port Charles had been uneventful and the time passed quickly while she played silly games with the boys to keep them occupied. _

_When they arrived at the Tower's garage Cody circled around and entered the building before them. He made sure it was secure and everything was in place to implement the state of the art security system the ex-marine helped set up (thanks to a Pentagon buddy)._

_Francis and Brian took their time helping Elizabeth and the boys climb into the laundry bin. Before covering them up the young mother made sure her children understood if they didn't want to get caught by Spinelli they need to be extra quiet. _

_The cart jostled them about making Cam and Jake giggle softly. Elizabeth shushed them as the wheels of the cart roll over the elevator gap. Soon the car would haul them up to the top floor. Her tension eased... but only for a second. _

_"HOLD IT!" An all too familiar voice screeched! _

_Elizabeth froze with alarm. Snuggled together, her boys saw their mother's eyes widen and mimicked her thinking they'd been discovered. _

_Cam whispered, "is it Spa'nelly?" _

_Shaking her head no, Elizabeth put her finger over her lips staying silent. The boys remained quiet as well. _

_"Sorry, we're full." Brian replied firmly. _

_Elizabeth knew there must be plenty of room in the elevator. She heard one of the guards pressing the close-door button. She smiled again when the doors quickly closed. In fact Elizabeth giggled at Sam being snubbed. _

_"Who was that mommy?" _

_"Nobody important. But we had to be quiet because she tends to close her mouth when she should speak up, and open it when she shouldn't." _

_"Oh" Cam looked confused. _

_Once in the pent house they popped out of the laundry bin like they were popping out of a birthday cake. _

_At first glance Elizabeth noticed the patio doors had been widened and a large arched window with decorative panels had been added. On each side there were two more, long narrower windows with the same decorative boarders as the arch. _

_The color scheme, as far as Elizabeth could tell, was neutral with pops of bold color. Elizabeth lifted the boys out, handing one to each guard as her eyes roamed the place. So far, so good, she thought. _

_Francis gave Cam to Brian, surprising Elizabeth when he easily lifted her out of the cart. _

_With a wide toothy grin he reminded her, "You promised you'd wait for Jason." Francis kept his hands on her waist. _

_"I hate waiting." Elizabeth muttered annoyed, craning her neck so she could see around him into the dining room. Her efforts afforded Elizabeth a glimpse of another large window, this one round with cool blues worked into the design._

_"Oh, this I know all too well Lizzie." he laughed; his phone ringing kept him from commenting further. He answered, still holding Elizabeth in place with one hand while listening intently to the caller. _

_Francis bit his lip trying to contain his mirth, eyeing the bride, "We've been here all of 32 seconds. What took you so long?" _

Even though he had taken a much longer route returning to Port Charles, Jason stopped across the street just in time to see the van entering the garage.

Letting out a sigh of relief at seeing they had apparently arrived safely, he pulled into a poorly lit slot between two of their trucks, so he could watch unobserved from a safe distance.

It had been a while since he worked with these two men, and he was impressed watching Brian and Francis in their Suds Your Duds uniforms take their time. Without being too obvious they assessed the area. When they unloaded the laundry cart Jason looked for any lumps or bulges that would indicate that they were carting anything other than laundry and was pleased when his eagle-eyes found nothing amiss.

Jason smothered his laughter when a shocked Sam rushed to the elevator only for it to shut abruptly in her face. He shook his head when she stamped her foot and pounded at the elevator door in frustration, before angrily jabbing her finger on the call button.

He knew her anger was only going increase as the elevator seemingly made several stops on the upper floors. Part of the new system Cody had installed gave his team complete control over the elevators: as in this instance while the elevator became an express to the 15th floor, it would appear to the casual and not so casual observer to make several stops before holding on the 8th floor.

In a hurry to be reunited with Elizabeth and the boys, Jason slipped around the corner and decided to take the back way up in the freight elevator.

Pressing the 15th floor Jason smiled when the elevator didn't respond, waving at the well-concealed security camera knowing that Cody was watching from his laptop. He picked up the phone and dialed the access code.

He was fascinated to see what appeared to be an emergency light turn green, placing his palm on the scanner he waited for it read his palm print.

So cool, Jason thought. Both thrilled and a little embarrassed by all the high tech stuff that made him feel like he was in one of those spy movies Spinelli love so much. He appreciated it though as this was the most advanced security system in existence and Jason was grateful for Cody and his all of military contacts.

A few seconds later the elevator opened up to his floor and he rushed out quickly, then down the back hall. Needing to see Elizabeth and the boys with his own eyes before he could feel at peace again, Jason sighed and reluctantly entered into his old apartment and was stunned by the disaster area he was meet with.

"Spinelli!" Jason roared.

Distracted by all the clutter he missed seeing the redhead seated on the couch. Diane turned to one of her favorite clients and chuckled at the shocked expression on his face.

"Hi Jason, welcome home," she greeting and then asked knowingly, "How was your weekend?'

"I owe you big time," was his muttered reply before the young hacker came barreling down the stairs.

"MASTER!" he yelled excitingly his arms opened wide, "you're finally home." He tried to hug his mentor but the older man stiff-armed him, holding him at bay.

"What the hell happened..." he started only to mentally shake himself thanking about his priorities. "Never mind" clutching the cyber geek's shirt, dragging him towards the door, "Let's go."

Dragging his feet, Spinelli rambled. "Stone Cold, I'm so sorry for your loss. If there is anything I can do to help find the evil doers-"

Leading him out the door and down the hall, with his amused litigator tailing behind, Jason barked, "Shut up Spinelli, and listen! I'll explain everything later but for now you need to play along and act excited. They don't know they're supposed to be dead. Understand?"

"Wh-? No, I don't under-" the confused Jackal sputtered only to be interrupted by his mentor who was already entering Sonny's old Penthouse.

"OK," Jason said in a singsong voice "where could everyone be?"

His tone shocked the young hacker into silence. His eyes bogged wide as he watched the enforcer peek around the corner. "Could they be in the kitchen?"

Spinelli's eyes widened even further! HAD HIS BELOVED MASTER GONE COMPLETELY INSANE? Had he dreamt up an imaginary family? Spinelli noticed Diane's patronizing smile. Was she playing along with this madness?

_"Come out; come out wherever you are..."_

Spin whipped his scrawny body around so fast he almost tripped when he heard a childish giggle. WAS HIS MASTER'S MADNESS CONTEGIOUS?

Tipping a chair to look behind it "No?" Jason sighed overly dramatic "How about behind the couch?" The big man lunged behind the oversized furniture and sadly heaved out another groan of disappointment.

Spinelli was horrified. Going to Jason feeling so much sorrow for his master, the young geek reached out to touch his shoulder in comfort when Jason moved suddenly to the dining room.

"I know." Jason said creeping up to the cloth-covered table. He lifted up the corner he gently said, "Boo."

The boys squealed loudly in delight. Elizabeth's laughter followed as she urged them forward. "Hurry, hurry get to base before he catches you."

One by one the Morgan family bolted out from under the table. They ran straight passed Spinelli who twirled around as each boy and one small woman went by. After the third twirl Spinelli took one more turn just as his eyes rolled up into his head and all the blood rushed from his face.

Diane could have sworn she heard him say "_I see dead people"_ just before his body collided with the carpet.

Not noticing, Jason ran closely behind the boys giving them time to jump on the chair and yell "free!"

His wife wasn't so lucky. At the last second he hooked his arm around her waist. "Gotcha" he whispered huskily into her ear, as she leaned back against his warm strength.

"Way to go guys you won," Smiling roguishly at his wife he added, "Well except for your mommy, she was too slow."

Holding her close, breathing in her sent Jason felt his world steady once again. The boys laughed and applauded their own victory. In the periphery he could hear Diane's laughter.

Jason sent up a prayer of thanks that they were once again safe. Elizabeth, however, looked over to see Diane on her knees with Spin's head in her lap fanning him.

Breaking free, the nurse moved quickly to the downed pair and knelt next to them. The boys and Jason followed.

"What's wrong with him Jason?" Cam asked.

"He fainted, dear boy." Diane explained between giggles.

"Spinelli" Elizabeth said firmly while lightly slapping his cheeks. "Did he hit his head?" She asked Diane.

"I don't think so."

"Jason! Didn't you at least warn him first?"

He looked guilty. "No."

"The poor basta- Guy." Diane offered.

Just as he was coming around Elizabeth called out for Brian, to take the kids into their bedrooms, wherever they were. Dutifully he ushered the boys off before Spinelli woke up and said something to confuse or scare them.

Spinelli eyes finally focused.

"Are you OK?" Elizabeth asked, feeling his forehead.

The young man smiled and raised his hand to caress her cheek, "an angel... doest thou know thy beauty? Or are there no mirrors in heaven? Have they sent a friend to escort this humble servant to the much pondered pearly gates?"

Diane snorted. Spin arched his neck to look up seeing the other woman on whose lap his head still rested.

"Is the Jackal in heaven or in hell?" He asked the lawyer.

Elizabeth laughed when the lawyer stood up letting the kids head drop.

Spin sat up and let Jason pull him to his feet. He was still a little wobbly.

"You are alive." The genius said to Elizabeth in a most humble and heartfelt way.

Elizabeth could see tears brimming in his eyes. She touched his arm, "yes. Thank God."

The boys came running back, "mommy, mommy! It's so cool!" Brian tailed after them.

"Sorry Boss. They were so excited with their rooms."

"Boy's, boy's," Elizabeth schooled, "settle down. If Brian tells you something you _have_ to listen to him."

Jason scooped up the excited tots and plopped down on the couch with them. Spinelli looked on in amazement. It was a thing of wonder. He wiped his eyes quickly so no one would see his tears. Elizabeth's heart broke for him. She knew Spinelli was a gentle soul. Jason should have braced him.

"So did you guys like this game of hide and seek?" Jason asked still worried they might have been scared.

"Yep," Cam bounced on his knees slightly "We hid really, really good."

"You sure did I almost didn't find you." He kissed them. "Francis." Jason called out.

"Here." Francis emerged silently in from the balcony, eyeing the scruffy kid. He was still pale. Max had a lot to say about 'the geek' both good and bad.

Focusing on Diane, Jason asked, "Where's Max?"

Rolling her eyes she grumbled, "Drooling over the new security system."

"You have to admit, it's pretty cool." Jason said quietly

That snapped The Jackal back, "New security system? Here? Installed under my grieving nose?"

"Boys and their toys." She huffed knowing that Max would probably be busy with it for quite some time, which meant her plains for the evening would have to wait.

"Cam, Jake, do you remember our friend Spinelli?" Elizabeth asked regarding the young cyber virtuoso.

"Hi." Cameron said quietly burrowing further into Jason's side, as Jake stared at him stoically with his father's same piercing pale blue eyes.

"Hel...Um... H..." The Jackal sputtered out still in awe.

Standing closest to him, Elizabeth wasn't sure if he was tongue tied about them being alive or the new security system. The way he was watching Jason, though, she thought it might be at the total and complete change in his master's demeanor. She had to admit Jason seemed really... happy.

"Jaason?" Cameron asked in his sweetest voice, "can please we play the game again?"

The enforcer smiled kissing the youngster's curly brown locks. "Not tonight buddy. It's almost bed time." Grinning knowingly at Elizabeth he asked, "how about we go show Mommy your new rooms?"

"Yes!" Elizabeth jumped excitedly startling Spinelli. "Sorry, I haven't seen the Penthouse yet." She explained.

"Nor I..." Spin trailed feeling left out.

Jake ran up to her as the family got off the couch. Elizabeth picked him up. Smiling at her young son she swayed her hips back and forth. "Well, come on," tugging on Jason hand, "I think we've dilly dallied long enough I'm dying to see what you've done to this place. Good to see you again Spinelli."

"The pleasure, nay the indescribable joy is all mine." If Elizabeth's hand had been free, he would have kissed it.

Letting Elizabeth pull him up, Jason teased, "I'm surprised you haven't already at least peaked." He laughed at his wife impatiens.

"You got here too fast," she scowled at her old friend who stood grinning back at her. "Plus Francis wouldn't let me."

Kissing her irritated brow, Jason turned to Cam. "I'll race you to the top." The young boy took off on the spot.

Jake kicked his little feet letting his mother know he wanted down and then ran after his big brother as soon as they hit the ground. Jason let them both get a head start before pulling Elizabeth up the stairs.

"I'll talk to you guys after we get the boys settled." The enforcer said as an afterthought just before they disappeared.

Agape Spinelli watched his Master act almost, well, almost child-like. He tried to remember if he had ever witness such a sight before. Dazedly he decided that, while he had seen him amused at times, usually by his own antics, he had never seen or heard Jason's out right joyous laughter before. He was happy for his mentor and couldn't wait to hear how all this had come to be.

But first things first... he eyed the two tall, muscular laundrymen and The Brusque Lady of Justice. How was he going to encourage one of these lovely yet intimidating people to escort him to Max's security lair?


	38. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

After Jason and his family disappeared up the stairs, Francis and Brian eyed the scruffy kid speculatively. Max had filled them in on who the little geek was and what he meant to Jason. They also figured it would be their job to keep him in line, which is what they had been discussing out on the patio.

Jason was going to have his hands full with everyone else, the very least they could do was make sure the kid really understood the facts of mob life 101.

Rule number one KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT!

"It's good to meet my Master's uber trusted Protectors of the Night. I was wondering if one of you fine gentleman would mind escorting his devoted Grasshopper to Max's security lair?" Something about the men suddenly looked more menacing. "If it would be no trouble, The Jackal would be most grateful." He added with a shaky voice.

The two men began to move. Slowly. Their eyes sharpened and Spinelli felt like an injured gazelle being stalked by two ferocious lions. He tried to keep very still so as to not provoke their attack.

"Of course if you gentleman are otherwise engaged, maybe the Brusque Lady of Justice might escort me?" He looked to Diane more for a rescue than anything else.

The men got closer.

Amused Diane observed, almost feeling badly for poor Spinelli. Max's accusations had not been kind and they had rendered Spinelli uncharacteristically mute most of the day. It didn't help she'd confirmed Max's observations. The leak could have been a direct result of something he'd said or did. Though she doubted it, it was possibility.

Spinelli jumped when each guard put a hand on his shoulder.

"Let's have a little chat first." Brian said as he shoved. "Get to know one another?"

The red head's amusement and sympathy increased as she watched the big men push Spinelli down on the couch. Each thug sat practically on top of the young geek, squeezing him between them.

"So Spinelli is it?" Francis asked casually "Why don't you tell us about yourself."

Elizabeth was more amazed by and more in love with her husband with each passing second. The boy's rooms were incredibly cute; Cam's was blue and had a transient theme, large train and racing tracks intertwining, winding though out much of the room. Model planes hung from the ceiling and a bed in the shape of a boat. Cam was so excited he practically begged to go to sleep.

Jake's room was just as adorable. It was mostly green with brown trim and had a map of the world covering one of his walls. At the other end there was a jungle theme with his favorite stuffed monkeys climbing over his toddler size bed fashioned to look like a jeep. Elizabeth giggled as Jake climbed into the pretend driver seat that was his footboard and pushed the stuffed monkey seated behind the wheel over to the passenger side and began making va-room noises.

"I.. Um left two of the walls blank in here and in Cams room in case you wanted to paint a mural...or something"

"Jason, this is just so amazing I can't believe you did all of this in just a few weeks."

"I didn't do all that much" he blushed under her enthusiastic praise. "Just gave some of my ideas to Diane and Max, they did the rest."

"It's wonderful, I'm so in awe at how well you already know the boys. I mean their rooms are perfect. You get them, just like you've always gotten me." Her eyes teared up as she was struck once again with regret for all the time she had wasted, all the time her boys could have had such a wonderful loving man for their father. "Thank you," Elizabeth whispered kissing him lightly on the cheek.

"You're welcome" Jason whispered back just as softy, deeply moved by her loving praise.

Working together they settled the boys into their beds quickly. Jason kissed her softly on the mouth as they shut the door to Cams room behind them. Twining their fingers together he kissed them lightly and moved toward the stairs.

Elizabeth dug in her heals refusing to budge. "What?" Jason asked confused by the action.

"I think you forgot a room." Elizabeth demanded.

"Well I was hoping to show you that one when we're alone." He said huskily, raising his brows suggestively. "The sooner we get rid of the people downstairs, the sooner I can show it to you."

"I like that idea" She said. Rising onto her toes Elizabeth brought her mouth with in a breath of his.

Jason groaned resting his forehead against hers, grasping her hips firmly, he pulled her into the cradle of his pelvis. "It just so happens I have another surprise for you as well."

Elizabeth giggled "Really? What could it be?" She said sweetly wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Let's get rid of everyone and then I'll show you." He smiled back.

"Can't they wait a little longer, so I can take a quick peek?" she cajoled.

"If I show you now" Jason said gruffly against her lips "we might not make it back down at all." He reasoned.

"OK, OK" she said pushing him away before she decided to heck with the group of people waiting for them, and drag her husband into the bedroom herself.

Sighing heavily Jason looked at their bedroom door longingly and rubbed his hands aggressively over his face. "Let's get this over with," he grunted taking her hand and dragging her back down the stairs.

"So how are our plan's coming along?" The Demented Don asked his enforcer after he had been ushered into the warden's office.

"We might have a problem." Paul said wearily

"Such as?" the lethal man asked silkily.

"Morgan was spotted earlier this evening."

"Damn it!" the old man shouted grabbing a handy knick knack on the desk and heaving it against the wall. "That son of a bitch always did have the worst timing."

Knowing he needed to calm the old man down before he completely lost control, the enforcer said coolly "Don't forget he's still grieving, he's week. This just might be our best chance at eliminating him."

"You have a point." The trembling red-faced man took a calming breath. "What about John?"

"We talked to him today. He's suspicious, but as long as he doesn't perceive a danger to Claudia he's on board."

"Good, good. This could actually work in our favor." The Don reasoned as he paced around the room. "Are our guys still grumbling about Morgan breaking our truce by feeding me to the Feds?"

"Oh yea, the heat is definitely on."

"So between Morgan wondering about Sonny's involvement in his kid's death and Corinthos feeling like he's losing control of his men because of his partner's actions the tensions will be high."

"Yes Sir."

"And Claudia, does she think she's in control?"

He grinned thinking about how dumb, the Zacchara girl was. "Yep, as you already know we moved up the time table this week after her call."

"Excellent, the old mans wrinkled face stretched sharply over his cheek bones in an evil grin. "Yes this may work out even better than our original plan."

"So should I put Lou on Morgan?" asked the enforcer.

"Actually, have him followed. I want to see him bleed for a little while longer.

Put Lou on that other little project we discussed. Tell him to make it brutal. I want to send a message. No one gets away with disrespecting me!" the old man said forcefully.

Descending the stairs Jason noticed his young friend's uncomfortable position between the older men.

"What's going on?" Elizabeth asked irritably of her two very large friends.

Elizabeth nudged Brian away giving the young geek some much needed breathing room.

"F.. Fair Elizabeth." Spinelli sighed in relief at the sight of the luminescent guardian angel. He tried to get up but the gargoyle to his left hadn't moved and still had his shoulder pinned under his huge bulging bicep.

"Hey Elizabeth." France grinned innocently at her scolding tone. "We were just getting to know Spinelli."

Jason waited. A part of him felt amused by his wife. She never could tolerate anyone picking on a friend. Lord knows she had jumped to his defense often enough over the years.

The other part of him was curious what Francis and Brian were up to. But for now he was content to wait and see how things played out.

"Francis." Elizabeth said sternly with her hands on her hips. "Give him a break he's half your size." Grabbing Spinelli's hand she un-wedged him pulling him to his feet.

The young hacker clung to his guarding angle like a drowning man to a life preserver. "Th... Thank you, Fair Elizabeth."

Both Francis and Brian rolled their eyes at the geek's dramatics, while Jason frowned at his young friend clutching his wife.

Standing with the computer whiz, Elizabeth patted his back encouragingly. "It's ok Damian, Brian and Francis may seem like oversized jerks at first, but once you get to know them their very sweet."

Now that he had Elizabeth as his buffer Spinelli tilted his chin in defiance and fought the urge stick out his tongue. "I'm sure your right." Placating her further, "The Jackal feels certain the Guardian Gargoyles and I will become the best of friends... in time.." sarcastically under his breath, "in another era, perhaps."

"Hey," Brian said acting offended, "we just asked, a couple of questions." The man stood. "And frankly, he started spilling his guts. I'm not training in Geek Speak but pretty sure is was about Alcazar, some flash drive, the hostage crises, the 'Demented Don'? Gotta be Corinthos or Zacchara right? I mean the kid wouldn't shut up." Shaking his head he turned to the enforcer. "He seriously needs a muzzle."

Closing his eyes, Jason took a deep calming breath and decided it was time to outline the new ground rule to his young friend. "Francis, why don't you and Brian take the van back and then get your stuff moved into the penthouse. I'll see you tomorrow."

Spinelli's head whipped around, "Pent House?" he asked and then hopefully clarified, "_this_ Pent House?"

Shaking his head, Jason answered, "I'll be living here with Elizabeth and the boys," raising his hand he showed the younger man his ring.

Spinelli gasped in shock turning his head to Elizabeth, he felt her ring under his palm, "I don... When did... I mean how...?" He sputtered.

"Spinelli I'll fill you in, but Francis and Brian are guarding Elizabeth and the boys, so they'll be living with you."

"See you soon roomy" Brian slapped the geek on the back hard enough to have him pitching forward. Elizabeth struggled to stabilize the younger man before he fell on top of her.

Jason's face darkened even more as he glared at his friend, who wisely decided to make a hasty retreat.

"G' night" Frances muttered to the room in general closing the door behind him.

"Diane, can we pick this up tomorrow?" Jason asked wanting nothing more but to be alone with his wife.

"Actually I need to talk to you and Elizabeth it's important."

Pinching the bridge of his nose he sighed. It was starting already, "OK but we need a few minutes with Spinelli."

"I'll just go and check on Max," she said nodding to Elizabeth, "I won't be long."

Spinelli watched her go knowing Diane was getting to see the electronics he so desperately desired to explore.

Looking over into his wife eyes, Jason took a slow steady breath before, focusing on Spinelli. Walking over to Elizabeth he plucked her hand from the geeks grasp and settled her down with him on the sofa, 'Much better' he thought contentedly.

"Spinelli, we need to talk."

"I'm sorry, Stone Cold." Spinelli rushed out. "I will never forgive myself if it was anything I did that lead to the de- I mean almost.. Um... What did happen exactly?"

For the first time since that horrible night, Jason relayed the nightmare of what had happened stopping several times. His voice choked with the depth of his emotions, as he recalled the events of that night.

Elizabeth soothed him as best she could, stroking his back or resting her head against his shoulder, squeezing his hand firmly in hers as she offered him her strength.

"If it hadn't been for Johnny..."

Elizabeth kissed him softly on the forehead giving him a moment to collect himself. "We owe him."

"Losing them or a least thinking I had lost them, it made me realize all the mistakes I'd made. Then when I found out they were alive..." Gulping in a deep breath into his starving lungs "There's no way I'm ever letting them go again."

"Stone Cold I'm so happy for you." And he really was. Spinelli had never seen his mentor expose so much of his feelings before. A small part of him worried about where he would fit in. If he would fit in, but seeing his Master happy was what was most important. If he had to go, Spinelli would find the strength to leave.

Elizabeth couldn't help but read sadness on the young man's face when his head dropped, "Spinelli," Elizabeth said softly, "Jason loves you and we're friends right?" At his nod of conformation she continued. "You'll always have a place in our family."

"You are _most_ gracious Maternal One." The young hacker choked out moved by her kindness. "I will always be at the service of the Family Morgan. Willingly and eternally."

Jason cleared his throat. "Now that you know Spinelli, I need to lay down some new ground rules."

"Anything. The Jackal is your servant."

Jason's mouth opened but Elizabeth spoke first. "Spinelli, let's get one thing straight right now. You are NOT a servant. You are family. Got it?"

The young apprentice nodded at the overwhelming emotion of being included.

Jason looked at his wife with an expression she didn't quite understand, but she was too preoccupied to care.

Jason noticed her smirk before he continued laying down the law. "First and most important you can't tell anyone about this... I.. I know about what almost happened today. With Sam and I'm telling you right now that can NOT happen again."

"I'm sorry Stone Cold I.. I didn't know what to do and I couldn't get a hold of Max, and I know that she's been helpful...In Mexi.." Spinelli trailed off at the 'Maternal ones' dark look.

Jason's mind drifted. He remembered wanting Elizabeth, of being in pain. Someone screaming…. He tried to focus but Elizabeth's hand running along his bicep brought his mind back to the present.

"I love you." She said quietly.

"Thank you," He breathed kissing her temple.

Focusing his attention back to Spinelli he continued. "We can't talk about any of this at all outside of this building. I don't want to run the risk of anyone finding out the truth until I know where all the threats are coming from."

"I promise, not a word." Spinelli eagerly cross his heart and held up his hand in a solemn vow.

"Lastly NO guests." Jason said firmly "If you want to spend time with Maxie, or work with Sam you'll have to meet them away from the Pent House. OK?" Spin nodded. "Our security's been upgraded. So no one will be given access unless I, Elizabeth or Cody clears them. If you can't or don't want to be so isolated..."

"No. Its fine, I want to stay." His eyes pleaded with his mentor this really was the only home he really ever known and he didn't want to lose it.

"If you're sure you can handle it OK. I could really use your help with a few things."

And that's when it happened. Spinelli's heart finally felt whole. Jason needed him. Elizabeth defended him and called him family. He wasn't a grasshopper or a freeloader or a servant. Spinelli was family.

He would defend them with his life.


	39. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

Diane returned just as Spinelli was leaving. Jason's hope for a brief second alone with his wife was dashed.

Shoving his hands deep in his pockets he figured it was probably for the best since he really wanted way more than a few seconds anyway. Stepping to the side, he waved her in.

"Hi Diane," Elizabeth smiled brightly "What's up?"

"I got a call from Audrey and I thought you both should know. They are planning a small memorial service for you and the boys tomorrow in the hospital chapel."

"What?" Elizabeth exclaimed, reaching for her husband "Why?" she asked confused that her Gram allow such a farce.

"Apparently Lucky pushed for it and Audrey agreed. I think she was hoping for a compromise since he's pushing hard to file the paperwork declaring you all legally dead."

"This is crazy." She said clutching Jason's hand her eyes pleading. "I can't stand the thought of everyone going through this."

"I'm so sorry Elizabeth, if there were any other way..." Jason really wished there was.

"Maybe there is? I mean this place is a fortress, I could come forward tell everyone the truth."

"Elizabeth... We.. We can't take that chance." Jason swallowed hard, his eyes pleading for her to understand, because if she insisted he wasn't sure he could say no to her. "Not until we know for sure how Zacchara found out about Jake."

There was something in his eyes. It wasn't just worry. She knew he'd relent if she pushed but something about the way Jason looked at her made Elizabeth pause. Then she saw it. Fear. No wonder it took her a while to recognize it. Jason would only be afraid for her and the boys.

"OK" she breathed out, "for the boys, to keep them safe. But Diane, you have to keep the press away. When we come forward I don't want the boys being put in the spotlight."

"I'll do what I can. I'm sure General Hospital has a policy that will keep them out of the actual hospital."

Elizabeth trusted her husband and knew he had very valid concerns. As much as she hated the idea of the people she loved grieving for her, she couldn't stand the thought of something happening to Jake or Cameron more.

"Thank you," he whispered, sighing in relief. Jason pulled her close softly kissing her brow. "It will be OK, I promise."

Diane marveled at how well these two were able to communicate with so little actually being said. She thought for sure they were headed for an argument, but somehow Elizabeth was able read her husband's concerns and make the best choice for her family. She really was an extraordinary woman.

"I'm sorry, Elizabeth. I know this can't be easy for you, either of you." Straitening her jacket, as if she were changing from sympathetic friend mode into legal shark she continued firmly. "Jason the service starts at eleven A.M., I know this isn't one of your strengths but you're going to have to give one hell of a performance to make everyone believe that you're devastated by the loss."

"I'll make it work," he frowned hating the idea of lying and pretending to be something he wasn't. "I will do whatever it takes to keep my family safe." He replied not taking his eyes of Elizabeth.

"Good, I'll get out of your hair and go find my own man." The redhead said gathering her purse and her brief case.

Jason and Elizabeth escorted Diane to the door hand in hand. At the last minute he hesitated knowing he really should go check on the new security. "I'm going to walk down with her if it's OK? I need to talk with Cody."

"I'll just go check on the boys and get ready for bed." Her eyes gleamed as she kissed him softly, lingeringly on the mouth. "Hurry back." She laughed closing the door as he tried to reach back for her.

Elizabeth took her time and checked out the rest of the Pent House. Jason had done an amazing job. She already felt at home here.

Finally going up, she peeked in on her beautiful blond headed cherub. He was sprawled out on his little toddler bed with a soft cuddly monkey clutched in his arm. He had kicked off his blanket so she carefully recovered him with it, kissing him on his soft downy locks.

Moving to Cams room, she opened the door quietly only to find him sitting up and playing with his astro-projection lamp. "Hey" she whispered quietly, "shouldn't you be asleep?"

Startled at being caught, Cameron rambled out his confession "Sorry mommy, I'm just not tired. I tried to close my eyes but it didn't help so I thought maybe I could count the stars. Aren't they pretty?" he sighed softly in awe.

"They sure are, sweetie." Elizabeth said as she climbed into the bed snuggling him close. Pointing at three bright stars she asked. "Do you know what that is?"

"What?" he asked quietly

Drawing a line with her finger she said. "Those three stars together are called Orion's belt, and this" she said drawing a circle, "is his head, and his legs," her hands trailed down. "That's his bow and arrow, See it?"

She felt his head move up and down against her shoulder and took it as a yes. "Orion's was known by the Greeks as the greatest hunter in the whole world."

"That's so cool. Show me another one."

"Why don't you show me one?"

"But I don't know any," he frowned.

Smiling, she encouraged, "use your imagination by connecting the dots to make a picture?"

"Oh." staring up at the lights he thought about it. "How about those ones over there see how they make a triangle, and then it kind of curves at the bottom, like a sail boat." He finished grinning.

"Yeah, I see it. Good job."

He snuggled closer to her and sighed again. "Mommy I really like my new room, I think it's so cool that I can see the boats in harbor from my window."

"It's a great room Cam. You're a very lucky little boy."

"Yeah," he was quiet for a moment and Elizabeth could tell he wanted to say something so she waited.

"Mommy?"

"Yes sweetie."

"I'm really, really glad you married Jason."

"You are?" she said smiling down at her young son. 'Want to know a secret?" Cameron looked up at her with his big wide eyes and nodded. "I'm really; really glad I married him too."

"Mommy?"

"Yes?"

"Now that you and Jason are married does that mean he's my new daddy?"

"I guess it depends. How do you feel about that?'

"I... I'd like it. I mean I like that he likes to play with us and he spends lots of time with us... I... I even... I mean... I like the way he looks… you know lots of times... when looks at us... his eyes are kind of are sparkly like he's really glad to see us... It makes me feel good... You know like we're… umm... important."

"Yes, sweetie I do know."

"Yeah, he looks at you like that all the time; it's because he loves you right?"

"Yes, it's because he loves all of us."

"So do you think he would like being our daddy too?"

She kissed her sons forehead and held him close. "Yes sweetie, I think he would like that a lot."

"But what about Daddy? Will he be sad if he isn't our daddy anymore?"

Elizabeth really wasn't sure what to say about Lucky. He'd been the only father Cameron or Jake had ever known. She was sure the boys and Lucky loved each other but all their lives were changing in a big way.

"Maybe you can have two daddies? Since they both love you."

"Yeah, but Jason is the daddy that lives with us. And Daddy is the daddy who takes us camping."

Cameron let out a sigh of relief having gotten that off his chest, his eyes started drooping and he mumbled. "Can we ask him tomorrow?"

"You bet." Stroking his hair softly she waited for him to fall asleep before getting up. Kissing him softly one last time she whispered, "g'night my little angle boy, sweet dreams."

Jason walked into the nerve center for his new security system. It was large room with walls covered by HD monitors showing off various locations in the towers. It had three large consoles that controlled any one of a number of systems, like the elevators, doors, and electrical system.

The best part was the system could be accessed from any laptop. All it required was installing the signature program on it. Then they could make adjustments or check on things from anywhere with broadband. The program was exclusive to their system and couldn't be hacked into, not even by The Assassin of Cyberspace.

"Cody, Max." Jason greeted the two men, "how's it going?' Jason nodded at Diane who sat on a stool near her man.

The older guard waved Jason over, "Jason you have to see this. It's amazing."

Moving over to one of the consoles, Jason watched Max pull up the camera for the lobby and started zooming in and out on various objects and people. The images stayed sharp and showed amazing detail.

He stopped on a tall blond woman who was walking her dog through the main entrance. The doorman tipped his hat to her, staring at her well-displayed cleavage. Max laughed zooming into her voluptuous breast.

"Max," Diane said irritably slapping his shoulder. "That one's going to cost you."

"Umm sorry." He said contritely switching to another camera.

Ginning sympathetically at his friend, Cody addressed his boss. "The system is incredible and running beautifully. I've tested pretty much everything and so far there doesn't seem to be any glitches."

"I was impressed with how the elevator looked," Jason praised. "You wouldn't even know about the security features unless you already knew they were there."

"That's part of what makes it so effective. It's hard to crack something you don't know is there."

"Any problems?"

"Take a look." Cody said pulling up the video from earlier. "She's pretty tenacious."

A screen flashed and suddenly the image of an angry Sam appeared. She was pressing the elevator button for the 15th floor. When it didn't respond in any way she jabbed the button again. After several minutes she picked up the phone hanging on the wall. Not getting the response she wanted she slammed the phone down hard before limping off the car. Pulling out her cell, she stood precariously while dialing. Sam spoke into it abruptly before slamming it closed. She repeated this process again on two other elevators. The image stopped at Cody's command.

The ex-marine laughed, "At this point she had already tried walking up." Max joined in the laughter.

Diane hit Max again. "Think what you want of Sam, but those boots look like vintage Vero Cuoio!"

Trying to stifle his chuckles, Max added. "Sam made it to the tenth floor, where we have them locked down."

Jason was stone-faced. He folded his arms and nodded, ignoring their inside joke.

"Wait, wait. Jason. Look at this." Cody touched a few controls making another tape rewind on one of the screens. He stopped it and hit play.

The brunette looked winded. Sam rounded the landing on the tenth floor. She hit the handle to open it but was thrown back by her own force when it didn't budge.

The boys snickered again keeping an eye on the boss in case he was inclined to censor their fun.

Sam got her balance. Her shoulders heaved. Suddenly she let loose her anger punching at the door. Diane winced and covered her eyes just before Sam high-kicked the door and a heel broke off.

Max gave his gal a soothing pat, "it's over. It's safe to look again."

Then, hobbling, Sam turned her frustration on the surrounding walls till she was completely exhausted. Her hair was a teased mess, her stance lopsided; she bent over and scooped up her boot heel.

In anticipation the boys started laughing again. Even Diane covered her smile. Jason watched them, and then looked to the screen again.

Sam threw the heel at the door venting more of her frustration. Only the thick heel bounced right back and hit Sam square in the forehead.

Jason held in his laugh. It was hard but he did. Meanwhile the guys busted a gut. To Sam's credit, she didn't cry, she just stood there staring at the lock before the PI tried in vain to pick it. Eventually she gave up hitting the bar on last time before she flipped out her phone, dialed but hung up quickly before stalking, or more like teetered, back down the stairs.

Cody wiped his eyes and paused the tape as his laughter played out. They all looked at Jason for validation. Instead of the boss laughing with them he was studying the frozen image.

Jason's mind flashed recalling her tantrum. There was something very familiar about it... He figured after living with her for almost three years he had most likely seen it at some point before, but he couldn't quite place when.

"Who did she keep calling?" Jason asked

Coughing in an effort to coax himself back to work mode, Max held up the cell phone he had confiscated that morning. "Spin."

Looking at Cody he asked, "Did we verify that she actually left the building?"

"Yep, she stormed out the lobby doors ten minutes later."

"Good. Um let me know if she comes back."

"Sure thing. The system is set to page us if anyone tries to access any floor above the tenth."

"Thanks, anything else I should know?"

"Yea," Max piped in, "I was going to call you; Zacrazy had a visit earlier from his enforcer."

"Anything new?"

"Umm, he's very careful about what he says. He wasn't very happy to hear that you were back, but in the end he thinks it might make his plans work out even better. Here I'll play it for you."

After listening to the recording Jason was even more astounded. The man really was an evil genius and, if he didn't despise him so much, he thought, he could almost admire his cunning.

"Here, I went ahead and printed out a transcription for you." Cody offered.

Jason looked at the sheets of paper blankly.

Max went on, "It seriously rocks, you can go through line by line what was said and mark off any points you want to follow up on. Also I sent an audio file to your phone in case you want to listen to it again."

Nodding Jason thought all this technology was seriously giving him a headache. Even though he was glad to have anything that would help him protect his family, running it was not his forte. "Thanks Cody great work."

Jason's longs strides quickly had him to the door. "I want us to meet at my old Pent House early. From there Max you and I will go to Sonny's." He said as he exited the room.

"Good night," was heard from both Max and Diane as they followed close behind.

Cody also muttered a "night" as he quickly became absorbed again in what he was working on.

Jason eagerly entered the Pent House a few minutes later. First checking to make sure everything was locked up; he then looked in on Jake. Smiling, Jason paused for a minute as he watched his son breath.

"Sweet dreams son." He whispered softly, kissing his forehead.

Moving to Cams room he paused again as the door was slightly ajar,

_"I'm really; really glad I married him too."_

_"Mommy?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"Now that you and Jason are married does that mean he's my new daddy?"_

_"I guess it depends. How do you feel about that?'_

_"I... I'd like it. I mean I like that he likes to play with us and he spends lots of time with us... I... I even... I mean... I like the way he looks… you know lots of times... when looks at us... his eyes kind of sparkle like he's really glad to see us... It makes me feel good... You know like we're… umm... important."_

_"Yes, sweetie I do know."_

_"Yeah, he looks at you like that all the time; it's because he loves you right?"_

_"Yes, it's because he loves all of us."_

_"So do you think he would like being our daddy too?"_

_"Yes sweetie, I think he would like that a lot."_

Jason's heart soared as he listened to Cam and Elizabeth's words. He wanted rush in and tell this awesome human being that he wanted nothing more in this world than to be his and Jake's father. In the end he decided to wait, both to give Cam time to come to him and because he didn't want to interrupt the moment between mother and son.

Moving into their bedroom Jason removed his shirt as he made his way to the bathroom. He played their conversation over and over in his mind and couldn't help but think what a lucky man he was, how much his life had change in these few short incredible weeks.

He needed to talk to Elizabeth about getting Diane to start the paperwork for him to adopt Cam and to get Jake's birth certificate legally change.

Rinsing his face, Jason looked up into his smiling reflection.

How in the hell was going to convince everyone he knew how devastated he was when he couldn't keep this stupid grin off his face.

Crossing his arms over his chest he tried his best to scowl. Thoughts of Cameron and Jake turned the corners of his mouth up again. Resting his hands on his hips he tried to assume his famed icy stair. Elizabeth beautiful laughter filled his head and soon after his own chuckle filled the bathroom.

Next he tried to think of all the times he had been interrogated by the cops, as he resumed his menacing death stair.

Elizabeth walked in on her husband scowling at himself in the mirror. Biting her lip she smothered her laughter.

"Hi." she beamed when he noticed her reflection. "What'cha doin'?"

"Nothing," he muttered defensively, blushing, disconcerted that she had seen him. Denial was his only option to save face.

"It didn't looking like nothing," she giggled hopping up on the counter in front of him hooking her fingers through the belt loops of his jeans. "Why are you scowling at yourself in the mirror?"

Caught, mortified, he wanted to lie but knew he would never get away with it. Instead Jason grumbled irritably hoping she would drop it, "Practicing!"

The corners of her wide mouth kicked up further as she hooked her legs behind his strong thighs pulling him closer. "Practicing what exactly?"

With a heavy sigh he caved deciding to confess all and get it over with.

"My unreadable icy stare," he tried glaring at her but couldn't quite pull it off. "I seem to have lost it."

"Well how did that happen?" She smirked up at him.

"I blame you." he grouched, kissing that wide smiling mouth.

"Me! What'd I do?" She questioned pulling back.

"Oh, just made me incredibly happy. It's very hard to be fierce and menacing when you've given me so much to smile about."

"Oh my God! That is like the sweetest thing ever." She said throwing her arms around his neck and rained kisses all over his face.

"Mmmm see what I mean, this right here," he said kissing her back between each word. "Pure bliss, mmm more of that." He muttered nipping at her shoulders and neck, working his way up to her sensitive lobe.

Pushing away from him she smirked, "Wait, what about your icy scowl?"

"I'll risk it," he growled scooping her off the counter. Whipping her around, he started moving to their bed, delighting himself once again in everything about her.

"Thanks for picking me up at the airport. I know it's late, but it was the soonest I could make it to Port Charles."

"It's fine. I'm just glad that you could come."

"Me too, I can't believe my Gram didn't call me or Stephen sooner."

Not wanting to make the situation worse, Lucky defended Audrey's actions. "I think she believes that Elizabeth and the boys somehow weren't home when it exploded. That's the main reason I called, so that maybe you could help her start to grieve..."

Taking Sarah's bags he continued "I've tried, I mean I talked to Elizabeth that night just hours before..." Lucky's voice cracked and he was unable to finish.

"I'm so sorry Lucky; I know how much you loved my sister and those boys... I just feel so awful. I always thought there would be time for me to meet them and now I'm going to their funerals. It's just not fair."

"I know. I hate Jason Morgan!" Lucky clenched his fist around the handles of her bag. "It's his fault their all dead and if it's the last thing I ever do, I'm going to make him pay."

"Are you sure it's Jason's fault? I mean it could have been an accident."

"I'm sure." They were both silent as Lucky loaded her luggage into his car.

When they were on their way, Lucky asked "Do you want me to take you to your Grams?"

"No, I think it will be better to wait until the service tomorrow, that way she can't get too upset with either of us. I've made reservations at the Metro Court."


	40. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

Before she opened her eyes Elizabeth smiled waking up to the feel of her husband's warm chest against her back. His firm mouth pressed kisses to her bare shoulder and the curve of her neck. His hot breath sent a shiver down her spine as he whispered "Good morning."

Her eyes slit open peeping at him over her shoulder, she murmured, "Morning, what time is it?"

"It's early, before dawn." He replied nuzzling her neck.

"Really" she asked interestedly. Rolling over she draped her body across his, her leg flung over his thighs.

Jason groaned at the feel of her soft breast pressed against him.

"We can't" he sighed reluctantly, "I have to show you some of the security features we've upgraded and installed."

Seductively pressing her plush mouth against his chest, and shifted her leg up brushing against his early morning erection, "Seems to me this won't take long."

"Elizabeth" He almost whimpered, "You're killing me." With his fist clutched into her thick curls he dragged her face up to his hungrily crushing his mouth on hers.

All too soon he forced himself to pull back, met her lust filled eyes and groaned again. Resting his forehead against hers he muttered. "Believe me if it was for any other reason than yours and the boys safety, you wouldn't be able to drag me away from this bed for the next month."

With a heavy sigh she decided to give her husband a break, "OK" Smiling brightly she perked up and suggested. Maybe if we hurry, we'll have enough time before the boy's wake up."

Jason grinned widely. "You're on" pressing one last kiss against her mouth he muttered, "Race you."

Laughing they sprinted out of bed getting dressed in record time, Elizabeth was ahead. Fully clothed she grab her shoes to slip them on, when Jason swooped in kissing away her smug laughter.

Forgetting all about her shoes, Elizabeth let them fall to the floor as her head began to spin.

Slowly Jason lifted his mouth away from her clinging lips. His eyes teased hers as he deliberately stepped back and flung his shirt over his head with a cocky smirk.

"Foul!" Elizabeth cried picking up her shoe she tossed it at his chest.

"Owe," Jason said reprovingly dramatically rubbing his chest, trying not to laugh.

"What a cheater," She scowled working to keep her own smile at bay "that was just low."

"Me cheat? What about you, distracting me with all those seductive little moves."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." She tried to look innocent "I was just reaching for my cloths, I can't help that my panties were in the bottom drawer pushed way in the back."

"Really…" Jason questioned his voice dripping with doubt. "You just happened to find the sexiest red lace panties I've ever seen, and then to top it off, since when do you massage your breast like that before you put on your bra?"

"It just so happens that it's time for my monthly breast exam." She defended, "one can never be too careful when it comes to one's health."

Jason grinned at his wife wolfishly snagging her around the waist pulling her hard against him. "You are so right. In fact I don't think a monthly exam is good enough. As your husband, whose only concern is for your health, I should help you out with these exams at least once a day."

"Wow, you are too good to me." She smirked up into those sexy blue eyes. "What an altruistic husband you are to be so concerned with my health and wellbeing.

"I am very concerned about your health and wellbeing, as you are essential to my happiness and peace of mind which is why, we should get started." He said reluctantly releasing her.

Elizabeth grasped his hand tightly in hers and kissed his cheek. "I love you." When Jason guided her toward their closet and not out the door she looked at him puzzled.

Pulling her into the large walk in closet, he knocked on the walls, "this is two layers of steel surrounding a foot wide core of concrete, nothing short of a nuclear blast is going to penetrate through these walls."

He pressed what looked like one of those round light switches that would allow you to adjust the brightness of the light causing a heavy steel door slid shut with a heavy clang. "Once you press this button and activate the panic room it will send a 911 alert to my mine, Cody's, Brian's, and France's cell phones. I want you to stay locked inside until one of us comes to get you."

Pressing against one of the decorative moldings that ran along the length of the wall he revealed a digital keypad. The code for you and I to activate the system is 09112006-"

"Wait is that a date?" her eyes widened as she thought about the significance of that particular date. "O my God, Jason that's THE night we… That we made… that we were first together."

"That night was, a dream come true. It meant more to me than I could possibly say. Jason moved closer to her and met her wide eyes with a steady stare. "That night changed my life changed our lives. I'll never forget it and will always be grateful for what happened and that it brought us here."

Elizabeth reached up grabbing his head in both hands pulling him down so that she could crush her mouth against his kissing him with everything she had in her, pouring her heart and soul into it, into him. "You are the most amazing man I've ever known. Thank you for loving me."

"It's the easiest, most natural thing I've ever done."

"For me too" Elizabeth replied breathlessly.

Jason gently placed a kiss against her forehead before stepping back to the digital panel. "Once you enter in the code, and let the system confirm your prints, you'll have complete access."

Jason pulled her in front of him and had her follow the instructions he had just given. "Now that you have access press # 10, after complying Elizabeth watch amazed as one of the wooden compartments for storage swung open and revealed a safe with another digital key pad.

"The combination is 06042002-"

"Wait isn't that the night we almost…"

Jason grinned boyishly "It sure was, another night forever etched in my mind."

"I can't believe that you actually remember that."

Shrugging his shoulders he replied, "I remember everything about the time's we've spent together."

Once again Elizabeth crushed her mouth against his. "You know every time you say stuff like that, it make me want to jump your bones."

Jason stared into her hot eyes and swallowed hard. "We need to hurry up and finish this. Open the safe."

After she opened it Jason pointed out the contents. "There are about 500,000 bundled up there for emergencies. Diane obtained passports for you and the boy's and Bernie got a few fake ones just in case we have to sneak out of the country under the radar. There some other important documents, that you can go over later when you get time."

"OK, sure."

"Now press # 11" this time after she entered the code another section of the cabinets opened up revealing a second smaller room. In it was a desk with a laptop as well as a couple of flat screen monitors mounted on the concrete walls. "

"There are visible, as well as hidden, cameras placed throughout the building and our apartment. They will stay off unless you or I opt turn them on. Go ahead and turn on the computer."

Elizabeth sat down and pressed the start button. "Ok to access this system use your name for the id and the password is nowhere08291999."

Elizabeth stopped typing and looked at her husband, "Seriously?"

His grin only broadened and he replied, "When it comes to pass code dates are always the easiest to remember, but you don't want to use birthdays, or anything documented. "These dates are important to us, but no one else knows their significance."

"Well I guess that make sense, but it still only makes me want to ravish you more. So we need to move this along."

"How about I give you the tour via the cameras and save some time."

"Excellent idea."

"OK, for starters there is no access past the tenth floor, unless you have the code. That's the first one I gave you. Whoever is on guard will be able to buzz someone up with our approval only. So like if you know Carly is on a terror and you don't want to have to deal with her, just refuse her access."

Elizabeth's looked to her husband in awe. "Does that mean she can't just barge in anytime she wants?"

"Yep, she will have to be cleared through."

"Oh my God she is going to hate that."

"Most likely, but it's something she'll have to get used to if she wants to be a part of our lives."

"What about the people who live on those floors."

"Well we stopped renewing their leases the year before. So there aren't any residents, eventually we can allow some of the guard's to move in but for now it will just be you and I in this pent house with the boys." I think Francis has agreed to move in with Spinelli for the time being, I'll know more after our meeting this morning, and Cody and Brian will take the two apartments just below us."

"Humm one big happy family" Elizabeth smirked at the idea.

"If you'll go to the camera ID screen, yea that one. It tells you where the cameras are and the number you can enter to pull them up."

After she maneuvered to the correct area Jason continued. "Now go to the 13th floor, that's the security area and where I'll be relocating my offices."

"Are you sure you can do that I thought you had to be kind of close to the docks for the shipping manifest, and stuff."

"It was easier to be near Sonny and the docks but it's not really necessary that I work from there. I'll still have to go in from time to time, but I have my own business interests that are growing, so it will be just as easy to be here."

"Are you sure Sonny won't mind. I don't want to cause problems between you, or even Carly for that matter. I know how important they are to you."

"They are important to me but you and the boys are my family now. You guys are my priority. Sonny and Carly are just going to have to deal with that."

Biting his lip and shoving his hands in his pockets, Jason thought about the best way he could explain some of the realizations he had come to over the past few weeks. "To be honest I've been wondering if I've been hurting them by always being there to clean up after them and fix their mistakes. I mean Carly especially keeps making the same ones over and over again, if they had had to deal with the consequences of their actions maybe they would have finally learned something, and stopped these destructive patterns."

"Maybe. They are both pretty stubborn so who knows. I just don't want to cause friction. I don't want to come between all of you and then someday you'll resent me."

"Never going to happen," he said kissing the top of her head. "Now on to level 12. There is a gym with a boxing ring and gear, a small court with hoops, I know you like to run so I got you a tread mill and one of those stair step machines. There's even a small shooting range for me and the guys to practice."

"Hay Jase," Elizabeth asked hesitantly biting her lip.

"Yeah."

"Do you think or errr would you mind showing me some self-defense stuff. It's just that after what went down with the Russians. I, um I haven't really felt safe… and I was so upset with myself for not being able to protect my own children…. I just hate how I panicked…."

"Elizabeth, you know I'll teach you anything you'll feel comfortable with. We can even look into getting you a license for a stun gun. If it will make you feel better. I just don't want to ever put you in a position again where you have to kil-"

"What happened wasn't your fault. I should have let you be the one to protect us a long time ago."

"I should have insisted…"

"I think there's enough blame for the both of us. We need to let it go and stop punishing ourselves. Agreed?"

"Yeah, sure."

"I also want to thank you, because one of the things I've always loved most about you is that you've always taught me to stand up for myself especially when I was scared about something. Everyone else has always tried to treat me like a china doll. Thinking they had to protect me instead of letting me learn to take care of myself."

"Well I want you to feel safe and to know that you're strong and smart and resourceful. You CAN take care of yourself, but that doesn't stop me from wanting to be the one that protects you and makes sure you safe."

"And I love you for that too." Elizabeth replied

"Thank you." He replied this time kissing her neck. "Ok moving on. If for some reason you have to lock yourself in here you'll be able to see what's going on outside." Clicking on different buttons he showed her the cameras that covered the pent house.

"If you can't wait for one of us to get to you or something happens and we're unable to… There is a back door from here." Helping her stand Jason maneuvered her to another one of the wall switches and pressed. The second steel door slid open to reveal an internal fire escape.

"These stairs can go up to the roof or all the way down to the ground level." Jason led the way down one level and opened up the panel to the kitchen pantry. "This here is a secondary panic room, in case you can't make up to our bedroom, also if your trapped up there for any length of time you'll have food supplies and stuff down here."

"OK, I think I've got it."

"Good. I just have one last surprise to show you."

"Really what kind of a surprise?" she asked her eye's lighting up.

"Well come on and I'll show you." He said clasping her hand and pulling her back up the stairs.

When they reached the top Jason made Elizabeth close her eyes before he opened the door. She felt the cool early morning breeze against her cheeks, and Jason murmured "you can open your eyes now."

Elizabeth gasped at the sight. He had turned the roof into a park complete with trees and grass. In the center sat a gazebo surrounded by beautiful roses of various colors. At the far right side was a play-scape with swings, slides and climbing ramps. At the farthest end he had a pool installed that resembled the naturalness of the lake they had just left. Over the entire rooftop was a glass panel ceiling that sloped down on each side and extended past the edge of the roof.

"Oh my Jason this is amazing how, when…."

"I figured if we were going to be here for a while, or later when there are problems, we may need to stay here because it's more secure. At least the boys will have some where to play."

"They are going to love it."

"It's completely safe" he rushed to add. "The glass is bullet proof and won't shatter. It's also mirrored on the other side so even if say someone was flying over in a helicopter they won't be able to see beneath it. The glass is also made of solar panels that are attached to the backup generators for the panic rooms. Eventually we'll use them as the building main power source."

"It's wonderful" she said in awe. "I can't believe you were able to do all this in just a few weeks."

"When the boys get up we'll have breakfast and then show them together."

"So is this the end of the tour?" Elizabeth asked as she wandered over to the gazebo.

"Yes." Jason replied following close behind.

"Thank you Jason, for taking such great care of us."

"I love that I'm able to take care of you and the boys. I know that this life won't be easy and you guys are going to have to sacrifice so much to be with me. I guess I just want to do whatever I can to make up for that." He said stroking his fingertips down her soft cheek.

"Jason having you in our live is worth the sacrifices we have to make." She said cupping his hand holding it in place. "So if were done with the tour can I ravish you now?"

"How about I ravish you instead" he said nuzzling into her neck.

"Ummm let's ravish each other." She groaned capturing his mouth with hers hungrily.

"Deal" he gasped gripping her hips and pulling her hard against him.

"Mommmmyyy"

"Jake?" Elizabeth pulled back looking around confusedly.

"Ummm he's here." Jason said pulling out his cell phone. "I had monitors installed in the boy's rooms, and a feature on my phone so I can hear them."

"Oh" she replied still dazed from their passionate kisses. "I um know you have a meeting with the guys later so how about I get Jake and start breakfast, and you can shower and get ready."

"Sure." He replied disappointedly at the interruption. "Let's go."


	41. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

"Diane, thank you for coming over so early" Audrey greeted her granddaughter's attorney. "I hate to put you out, but I really wanted Elizabeth to get this package as soon as possible and I'm going to be so busy with the memorial service today."

"It's no problem Audrey. How is everything going with that? Do you need any help with the service or any legal questions? Is Lucky still being difficult?

"Won't you come in; can I get you anything, some coffee or tea?" The matron asked graciously.

"Thank you, coffee would be wonderful" the attorney replied.

Setting the large package on the entryway table, the older woman invited. "Please have a seat, I'll be right back."

Diane settled down onto the settee mentally going through her list of things to do for the day, and added making a stop at the penthouse to it.

"Here we go." Audrey stated as she came back carrying a silver tray. "I wasn't sure how you took it so I brought a little bit of everything."

"Thank you." Replied the redhead as she prepared her coffee the way she liked. "So how is everything going?"

"Well to be honest I'm not thrilled about having this service knowing my granddaughter is alive and well. Do you know how much longer this situation is going to continue?"

"To be honest I'm not sure. Jason and his men are working very hard. They are making progress, though, I assure you." Diane offered vaguely.

"Humph" Audrey responded not liking being placated with non-answers.

"How are preparations for the service coming?" the attorney craftily changed the subject. "Do you need help with anything?"

"It's kind of you to offer but I think Epiphany and I have everything pretty much situated. Lucky is going to come early to help set up."

"Is he still giving you a hard time about declaring Elizabeth dead?" Diane fished trying to sound non-sealant.

"Oh no, we worked out a compromise, its why we're going through with the memorial."

"That's good; will you let me know if that changes?"

"Oh Lucky's a good man, He will stick with our agreement."

"Well if you're sure." Diane tried to hide her skepticism.

"I am," the older woman said confidently. "I just hope this doesn't go on too much longer. I'm really worried about him."

Irritated by the matrons comment Diane questioned coolly. "Let me see if I understand this correctly. Your granddaughter and her sons almost died in an explosion less than a month ago. They are in hiding to keep them safe from a psychopath and you're telling me you want this resolved quickly because you're concerned for Lucky?"

"Well according to what you've been reporting to me all this time, Elizabeth and the boys are doing great." The older woman replied tartly, "Is that not the truth."

"No. They _are_ doing really well. Jason and Elizabeth are doing a tremendous job of keeping them safe and caring for boys."

"That's great but Lucky is devastated and I'm worried that he might be doing drugs again," the matron said with a pinched face.

"If that is true then it was his choice. Elizabeth and Jason have enough to deal with without adding the burden of Lucky's poor choice's to their list of concerns."

"Lucky and Elizabeth have loved and taken care of each other since they were kids. She would want to know how her supposed demise is adversely affecting him." Audrey defended.

"Elizabeth is a wonderful woman and wouldn't want anyone hurt because of her. But her first priority needs to be her and her children's safety," the Lawyer argued back. She was flabbergasted by this women's attitude when it came to Lucky. The gentleman in question had hurt her granddaughter over and over again and yet she still defended or made excuses for his actions. No wonder Elizabeth always felt obligated to give that putts so many chances.

"Yes my granddaughter is a very loving and caring person she deserves to have a good and safe life. I just hope that in the end, this whole ordeal will make them realized how much they love and need each other. That it will help them work past their issues and become even stronger as a couple."

"You have got to be kidding me." The fiery redhead stood abruptly. "I can't understand how you, as her grandmother, would want her to go back to such an abusive, manipulative little worm like Lucky Spencer."

The elderly woman also arose, her voice rising along with her stance. "Lucky has been there and loved Elizabeth through some of the worst times in her life. Tragic events she wouldn't have survived without his support." Taking a deep breath she continued more calmly. "Sure he has admittedly made some mistakes, they both have. But you don't know their whole story."

"Oh but I do, or did you forget that I handled Elizabeth's divorce," the litigator took a deep breath gearing up to make her case. "I'm aware that Lucky helped Elizabeth heal after her rape, but I also know that if Lucky hadn't gone back on their arrangement to meet at the dance and decided to take her sister instead she wouldn't have been in the park that night in the first place."

"That is not what happened."

"Oh yes it was. Both of them were deposed regarding the matter and Lucky himself admitted to stopping by that night and telling Elizabeth he was taking Sarah but he promised to save her a dance."

"They were just kid's. He didn't know how she felt about him at the time."

"I agree but Elizabeth, you, and especially Lucky have used the fact that he saved her after that tragic event to manipulate her into staying with him and saving him over and over again from his own stupidity."

Even worse, he guilted her into getting back with him, by continually spouting that he wouldn't be able to get clean without the baby she was carrying. Obviously he wasn't willing to go into rehab for Elizabeth or Cameron. Just for the baby he thought was his."

Diane held her hand up stopping Audrey from interrupting. "While I think it was wrong of Elizabeth to keep the truth from him, Lucky didn't give her much of choice. He made it abundantly clear he was only getting sober for Jake. And she felt obligated to save him once again like he had saved her all those years ago."

"That is not true they love each other, they always have."

"They loved each other when Elizabeth was sixteen. While I do believe a part of her will always love him, she has not been in love with him for a long time. Nor do I think Lucky really loves her. He's in love with the fantasy of her he has in his head. If he truly loved Elizabeth he wouldn't have kept cheating on her."

"So who do you think she's in love with, Jason? She's in this mess because of him and his _business_." She spat it out like it was a dirty word.

"Yes because Lucky has done such a bang up job of keep her and the boys safe. Let's reflect shall we, because I don't believe this is the first time Elizabeth has had to fake her death. Didn't she drink poison to save Lucky and the Spencer's from Helena Cassadine? Did you insist Lucky was too dangerous when that mess was going on?"

"That feud has been over for a long time." The older woman evaded the question.

"But Helena is still around, right?" When the older woman's only response was to clench her jaw Diane continued. "What about Manny Ruiz didn't he kidnap Elizabeth twice? Once because she was a nurse and he needed medical attention and the seconded time because she was trying to help Sky."

"Manny Ruiz, yes wasn't he an associate of Jason's?" The matriarch gloated.

"See, once again you don't have all the facts." Diane went in for the kill. "Manny and his brother came to town because Lucky reneged on a drug deal he had tried to set up through Alcazar."

"That's not possible Lucky would never do that."

"Oh but he did. He was desperate to pay off his medical bills and was too proud to accept money from his brother. So he decided to steal drugs from the police lock up. When Elizabeth found out what he did she made him put it back. That is why she agreed to become a segregate for Jax and Courtney."

"My God, that can't be true."

"It is and that's not the only time he stole drugs from evidence. He did it a seconded time after Mac fired him. He tried to plant them on Jason thinking if he made a big arrest they would have to give him his job back. The only problem was Elizabeth found out what he intended to do and went down to the docks to talk him out of it. Only Lucky was stoned off his gourd and when he heard her footsteps he started firing his gun thinking it was an ambush."

"No!" Audrey gasped out in shock and the tried to defend, "It was the drugs, he would have never…."

"Well he wasn't on drugs the first time he did it. Look Audrey, I could go on and on with examples of why I have very little regard for Lucky Spencer. But at the top of that list is how abusive he has been toward Elizabeth when she didn't act the perfect little angel he expected her to be."

Audrey stood there dazed by everything Diane had revealed to her. There had to be some sort of mistake. After all she was a lawyer; it was her job to skew information to fit her agenda.

As if reading her mind the attorney decided she was most likely wasting her time. But before she took off she wanted to leave Audrey with one last thought. "You don't have to take my word for it. A lot of what I've told you is public record. You could also talk to Elizabeth. I could ask her to give you a call or Mac even knows a lot if it."

Picking up the package Audrey had left by the door, "While Elizabeth and the boys are in hiding I urge you take this time and really look at Lucky for the man he is today. Not the boy you remember taking care of you granddaughter because, believe me, Elizabeth has many times over repaid that debt."

"Jason shouldn't have worried last night about losing his intimidating scowl or appearing too happy. Now that he was apart from Elizabeth and the boy's he was annoyed, agitated and terrified that something bad might happen to them while he wasn't with them.

The morning had gotten off to a great start. He thought about how amazing it was waking up with Elizabeth. Snuggling close to his wife's warm body, admiring how soft and supple her skin was under his hands and mouth. He shifted uncomfortably as the thought about her sexy antics in their race to get dressed. His only wish was that boys had given them a bit more time alone together before interrupting them.

By the time Jason had taken a cold shower and made his way down stairs his beautiful wife had served pancakes and the boys were chowing down on the sticky meal.

After breakfast they took the boys up to the roof. His mouth tilted slightly remembering their excitement at seeing the park. Their indecision about whether to swing or swim first, and how in the end, Elizabeth suggested they swing now and after their naps they could go for a swim.

All too soon Jason had to regretfully leave them to their fun so he could meet with up with his men and go over their assignments for the day.

As he and Max drove away from the towers Jason's anxiety began to set in. The further away they got the more irritable he became so that by the time they had arrived at Sonny's compound his icy stare was firmly in place.

"You might want to prepare yourself. There's no telling what were about to walk into." Max said as they approached their boss's home.

They nodded acknowledging the low-level guard standing uncomfortably at the door. As soon as Jason and Max walked in they heard the shouting, explaining the guard's discomfort.

"Get the hell away from me. If I wanted a drink I would have poured it myself," was followed by the sound of shattering glass.

"I was just trying to help you Sonny." His wife shouted back. "It's obvious your tense and I thought a drink might help you relax a little."

"Get your hands off me." Sonny screamed shoving her away.

"Sonny" Jason interrupted softly. He hated Claudia for what she'd done to Michael but he owed Johnny. He would protect her if she needed it.

"Jason," Sonny whispered almost reverently. "I'm so glad you're finally back. Ho…. How are you?"

"Don't ask. I can't talk about it… them." Closing his eyes, the Don watch as his enforcer shut down. When he opened them again his eyes were bland, completely void, and unreadable. Sonny had seen that look in this man's steel blue eyes many times over the years, but this was the first time it had ever been directed at him. It worried Sonny to think that Jason may still blame him for his family's death.

"Max told me you were having some problems in Puerto Rico?" Jason prompted.

"Yeah, I think we might have someo-" the Don stopped abruptly his dark eyes landed on his wife. "You need to leave."

"What? You're sending me out of the room like I'm a child." She yelled getting in his face. "I thought this was going to be a partnership" she emphasized poking him on the chest, "based on mutual respect."

Sonny contemplated snapping her bony finger like a twig. A red haze of fury blurred his vision, his fist clenched tightly. Before he realized he had even moved Jason was holding his upraised arm tightly.

"Claudia, you need to leave. NOW." Jason said firmly standing in between them his eyes holding his boss' steadily, while she stood cowering behind his large frame.

Max watched as Claudia slunk away quietly and thought maybe she wasn't so dumb after all.

"OK?" Jason asked making sure the Don was back under control.

Taking a deep breath the older man made a conscious effort to relax. "Yeah," he said slumping against the plump sofa.

"What's going on Sonny?"

"I don't know Jason I've just been feeling so off lately and out of control."

"You know what this is Sonny and you know what you have to do to take care of it. Have you been taking you're meds?" At the older man's nod he probed further. "But you've been drinking?"

With more shame he nodded again.

"You need to call Laney."

"I'm handling it." The Don said defensively

"Obviously," Jason replied skeptically. "Look Sonny, it's your mental health and if you don't care enough about it to check in with your doctor I can't do it for you."

"It's different this time. Not like it's been in the past."

"All the more reason to call your doctor." Fighting the pity he felt for his boss and the need to fix his problems, Jason took a deep breath and scrubbed his hands across his face.

"Max and I will look into Puerto Rico but the rest of it you'll have to handle yourself. I just don't have anything left to give Sonny." Turning his back on his longtime friend and mentor he took his leave with Max trailing silently behind.

Claudia slipped silently up stairs on shaky legs after Jason had gone. Picking up her cell she placed a call to Paul. "We have a problem." She said quietly keeping her eye on the door.

"What's going on?" Paul tried his best to sound supportive.

"The pills aren't working anymore."

"We told you that he might build up a tolerance for them. You'll just have to give him a bigger dose."

"I don't know it's almost as if he's even more agitated after he takes them. Not docile at all.

"Claudia you need to pay attention. We told you this might happen and it's obvious that just like we told he's building up a resistance. It happened to your father at first but once you get the dosage right he will be very susceptible to whatever you suggest."

"Will it's probably a moot point, as I'm pretty sure Jason has just convinced my husband to go see Laney. If she does a drug test to check his levels they will figure out, Sonny hasn't been taking HIS meds at all."

"Damn it Claudia you can't let that happen. It will ruin everything you're father has planned."

"Well it was ingenious of him to set me and Sonny up in this marriage so I could do to Sonny what Trevor did to my father for all these years. But Sonny isn't as isolated as father was. I thought you were going to keep Jason out of it."

"He came back sooner than expected," the enforcer grumbled. "Look we're really going to have to step up the time line. I don't care what you have to do, but make sure to double his dosages and keep him from seeing his shrink," he said abruptly before hang up the phone.


	42. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

"Hi Diane come in." Elizabeth said waving the stylish attorney into the penthouse while taking the package she offered. "What's this?"

"I think your Grams put together another care package for you and the boys. She asked that I drop it by as soon as possible."

"Thanks. I hope it wasn't too much trouble." She said ushering the red head to the sofa. "Please sit."

"It was no trouble at all really. I wanted an excuse to see you and the boys anyway; we didn't get much of a chance to chat yesterday." She said waiving away the younger woman's concerns, she took a seat. "And were are those adorable little munchkins?"

"Oh they're up playing in their new park with Brian and Francis."

"I bet that was a big hit!" Elizabeth took a seat next to Diane. "So," the attorney wiggled her brows lewdly, "how's married life?"

Elizabeth blushed furiously as images of her wedding night flashed through her mind. "I...It's been wonderful."

The vivacious litigator burst out laughing at the disconcerted young mother of two. "Yes, I can see how fulfilled you are, it's written all over your face."

"Diane," Elizabeth said abruptly determined to redirect the attorney. "I can't even begin to tell you how much I appreciate everything you've done for us. Dealing with my Grams, the dream wedding, this place, I know that you did most of the leg work involved."

"Believe it or not I didn't have to do all that much. Jason laid the groundwork. I just followed his instructions and added a feminine touch here and there."

"I guess I'm not really all that surprised; Jason has always known what would make me happy, sometimes even better than I knew myself."

"Well I was pretty shocked by his design choices considering how his old Pent House is decorated."

"Oh Jason didn't have much to do with that, it was all Carly. He doesn't really care. I mean, I think he would still be happy to live above Jakes if he could. He did this for me and the boy's" Elizabeth sighed looking around feeling moved once again by everything her husband had done.

"It's obvious how much you two love each other. I'm just glad you finally got it right." The older woman said with a hint of exasperation.

"Me too" Elizabeth sighed her eyes shining with joy. "I've never been so happy in all my life, as I have been these past few weeks."

Thinking about the conversation she just had with Audrey, Diane cautioned. "Just remember that when this is all over. You and Jason are going to be faced with all those meddling people in your lives again. I hope this time you tell them where they can stick their well-intentioned advice."

Elizabeth laughed remembering the young girl she was who didn't have a problem doing that very thing. Maybe it was time for her to let Lizzy come out to play a bit more often. "I promise I'll work on that."

"Please let me know if I can do anything to help." The attorney said standing. "I'm sorry I can't stay longer and chat more."

Walking with her to the door Elizabeth once again thanked her for all her help.

"Really you don't have to keep thanking me. Jason has been very generous. Believe me, Max and I have been more than compensated for any extra work we might done. Actually I don't think I would even classify it as work since it involved one of my favorite pastimes: Shopping.

Elizabeth laughed hugging the older woman. "Well, I still want to thank you. You're a real gem and I don't know what Jason and I would have done without you."

Touched by her young friend's high praise, she awkwardly returned her warm hug, before making a hasty retreat.

After Diane left Elizabeth sat down on the sofa and pulled the box into her lap. As she fingered the envelope taped to the top of the box she wondered what Grams could have sent. She didn't smell any enticing aromas that accompanied her two previous packages so she doubted there would be any of her famous chocolate-chocolate chip cookies in there.

Opening the lid she frowned at the back wig that lay on top of a bunch of dark bulky fabric. Pulling the envelope open she began to read the letter tucked inside. The smile she had been wearing all morning soon vanished, replaced by tears of guilt and shame.

Lucky had relapsed and it was all her fault. Fingering the wig she knew she had no other choice. Gram's was right she had to help him.

"Lucky dear, you're early," Audrey called out seeing him standing at the entrance to the hospitals chapel. "Thank you for being so prompt."

"I'm glad I could help, I've been going crazy with nothing to do but to think about…them." His voice cracked and tears swam in his eyes.

"We'll get through this together." The older woman comforted, "you'll see."

"Audrey before we get started I need to talk to you about something." Lucky began contritely. "I wanted to do something for you… to help you with everything you're dealing with and so…. Please don't be mad."

"Lucky dear, what's going on? Why would I be upset with you?"

"Hi Gram" Audrey's back stiffened at hearing her oldest granddaughter's voice.

"My God Lucky what have you done?" The older woman admonished.

She was furious at him for breaking their agreement to let her deal with telling the rest of her family. This whole situation was already so complicated without adding Sarah into the mix.

"Gram, don't be upset with Lucky for doing what you should have done weeks ago. Elizabeth was my sister and I had a right to know about this. I deserved, my parents and Steven deserved to have this opportunity to grieve for her." The blond said self-righteously.

Glaring daggers at a now sheepish Lucky the older woman address her granddaughter's accusations coldly. "As I had previously discussed with Lucky; when and if any of you had ever bother to call and check on Elizabeth I would have told you what was going on. But so far the investigation has been inconclusive. We don't even know if they were home or not."

"So," she continued her chilly rebuke, "as I understood our agreement Lucky, we were going to wait until we knew for sure before calling anyone."

"Audrey, I'm sorry I just thought that Sarah could help you deal with everything."

"I'm dealing with everything just fine Lucky and without any medicinal aid," she added pointedly letting him know she knew he was using again.

Lucky's head hung down, shame faced as her point hit home.

"Grams, Lucky told me you aren't really dealing with their death, that you're in denial. I just wanted to be here for you when you finally face facts and realize they're really gone." She looked upon her grandmother with pity as if she were a daft old woman losing her grip on reality.

"In the mean time I can help you with any of the legal issues that may have arisen. Such as dealing with her estate, filing the necessary paperwork you might be behind on or have let laps." Trying for sympathy she patted the older woman's arm in a condescending manor. "I know that it must be hard; being the one to declare them dead. I guess it might feel like you're killing them yourself."

"I guess you're telling me that you would have no problem killing off your sister for me then? Is that it?"

"I'm not the one who killed her. Nor have I ever wished any ill will for her." Sarah replied indignantly.

"Mrs. Hardy please, be reasonable" Lucky tried to defuse the situation. "I just wanted us to be able pull together and grieve for Elizabeth and the boys."

"We had an agreement Lucky. You said you would wait and give me time if I agree to this memorial, even though I wasn't ready for it. Now after getting your way you go behind my back and do this?" She angrily indicated the blond.

"Grams I don't understand why you're so upset I'm here?" She asked genuinely puzzled by the older woman's response.

"Well, I don't understand why Lucky insist on pushing this so hard, when it's obvious I'm just not ready?" She argued back shaking her head. "What could you possibly get out of hastily having Elizabeth declared dead."

Lucky paled at the question, followed almost immediately by a green hue. His mouth moved as if he was trying to form and answer but no sound came out.

"Oh please Gram, Elizabeth was a single mother of two on a nurse's salary. It's not like he's hoping to get a big inheritance. In fact I wouldn't be surprised if we'll all be on the hook to take care of her outstanding debts."

"You have absolutely no idea about you sister's life. So please refrain from making such asinine comments." The older woman bit out furiously.

Turing to Lucky she studied his guilty face closely and realized that Diane was right she had always looked at this man with eyes to the past and not for the man that stood before her today.

"Lucky I'm very disappointed in you. You're not at all the man I thought you were." She said hotly and walked away.

"Hi Francis, I was wondering if you could do me a huge favor."

Elizabeth had just finished putting the boys down for their naps and presently stood with the bodyguard going over her plan in her head.

"Sure, what's up?"

"I'm… I think I'm getting a migraine. U… Usually I can head them off with a few hours of sleep," she said biting her lip. "But I promised the boys I would take them swimming after their naps. So I... I was wondering if you wouldn't mind taking them later." She mumbled, doing her best to keep the guilt out of her voice.

Tilting her chin up, Francis examined her face. "Your eyes do seem a bit red and puffy. Are you sure you're OK? I could call Jason?"

"No" she said hastily, "I'll be fine." She said staring down at her feet. "It… It's probably allergies. Noth… Nothing an antihistamine and a few hours' sleep won't fix," she said shuffling her feet.

"OK, you just take care of yourself. I'll see to the boys." He said sympathetically.

"Here" she offered the monitor for the boy's rooms.

"Oh I've got the same app as Jason so I can pull them up on my phone. I'll head over as soon as I hear them start to move around."

"I have a snack set out for them on the table" she said quickly turning to leave. "And umm thanks, you're a life saver."

Rushing into her bathroom Elizabeth donned the disguise Audrey provided.

Looking at herself critically in the mirror she looked for any trace that might give her away and was amazed at how completely different she looked.

The wig was jet black with a blunt cut to her shoulders, the sides layered to frame her heart shape face making it appear narrower.

For her makeup she applied an almost white foundation that turned her already pale skin translucent. She traced thick black eye liner around her eyes changing their shape and deepened their color to an amethyst hue. Using the same black pin along her cheek bones to make them appear sunken and gave them sharper angles. Lastly she lined her lips with the same dark color using the inside edge making her mouth smaller.

Her Grams had included various types of pierce-less rings for her ears, nose and lip." Causing Elizabeth to almost giggled wondering where her Grams had gotten a hold of this get up and how ridiculous she looked. But the sound caught in her throat when she remembered what she was about to do. She didn't have a choice though, this was all her fault and she had to fix it.

The cloths she donned were all black, bulky, and shapeless enough to fit over her own jeans and t-shirt. The top was a large sweater that fell almost to her knees and the back denim had pleats and adds width to her hips. For the final touches she put on platform shoes that added a few inches to her height, and a floor length duster that made her petite frame appear larger.

Slipping on a pair of large dark sunglasses, she took a deep breath to bolster her courage, before she snuck out through her closet and down the fire escape Jason had shown her earlier that morning.


End file.
